Fate of Grayskull
by Kythrae
Summary: Prince Adam was He-Man, Princess Adora was She-Ra, chosen and forged by the power of Grayskull into Champions of light. They did not die in battle but lived to peaceful ends. Adam predicted the return of evil, but will Grayskull choose replacements, or some quirk of fate? 1000 years have passed and darkness spreads across Eternia. Sequel to Champion of Grayskull.
1. Chapter 1

_So I have come back to the world I first explored publicly. I learned much and was glad to being entertainment to so many. However I returned myself one night and a seed planted itself that I left a plot hole, in the rules I set up or interpreted from Mattel and their evil minions of corporation. Hard to say, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized there was more I could work with here. So I will be delving back into Eternia and the world of He-Man._

_For those that have not read _**_Champion of Grayskull_**_, you will be a bit lost so I shamelessly recommend reading it before proceeding on. This story is based off of both the 200X series and my own story woven from it. Characters will be here that have not existed before, and old favorites of course._

_Bit of a long intro but I wanted us all on the same page, God help you all if you actually get inside my head, I am a writing machine these days and stories are at war in there!_

* * *

_As I once beat to death, and now renew, I do not own He-Man or affiliated characters, the Overlords of Mattel do._

_For sake of reference, for the end of my story to this one time is now covered by the letters AH (After He-Man)._

* * *

**200AH Vine Jungle**

The vibrant vines that named the jungle were never ending. The choked every path even as sunlight pierced through the foliage from the hidden blue sky above. The animals prowled, hunted, and died in shadows and light as men moved through their world.

Humidity caused what was already a warm day to become steaming and unbearable as the squad of raggedly dressed men cut the vines down with barely adequate swords. Rust was on some of the blades, and seemed to be on the men as well. All their dress was dark cloth that covered their arms and bodies in worn wrinkles and currently seemed to keep all the heat in.

The leader of the small band kept his eyes on the map, barely held together by the paper it was made of, as he guided all to their goal. His dark eyes peeked ahead and saw the end of the jungle before the rest.

With a yell they emerged at last from their long trek through the wilds of Eternia, far from the law abiding world of Eternos and its spreading cities and rules. They had learned of treasure hidden deep in the royal reserve where only the special friends of the royal family or the Council could tread.

The map had been the only proof they had that this ultimate treasure even existed, but there are always the desperate willing to do anything other than an honest days work. Now before them was the mythical fortress of story, Castle Grayskull. Its dull gray stone turrets and walls surrounded by the equally legendary abyss.

For a moment some of them wondered how many of the "stories" they had grown up on were real and how much was just fantasy. The moment passed as the leader roughly shoved them forward with words and fists. They marched on their goal with no idea of the danger they were in.

The only warning they got was the cry of the hawk circling overhead. A few glanced up and noticed the odd coloring of it, orange and blue were not usual colors. Then there was a mighty roar and a green/gold blur was among them. It was a demon that had no shape or substance.

The men were sweaty, tired, and now faced with legend. It was far too easy to accept the protections on the fabled castle were true. They scattered in all directions, most disappearing back into the jungle and finding many of the natural predators there waiting for them. Screams were many, but none of them noticed that they were only herded away from the castle.

The only one who did not run away, was the leaders. His swarthy features were hidden under his scruffy dark beard and his eyes were focused only on the promised treasure. He came to the edge of the abyss and saw the solid dark wood of the draw bridge as the only way across without some flying ability.

Frustration turned to fear as a loud thump came from behind him. Turning slowly, his ratty clothes blowing in the always present wind, he saw a massive Eternian tiger. It was mostly green fur with gold stripes standing out on it. There was a horrible intelligence staring at him from its eyes. Worse was it looked familiar to him, a creature of legend that could not possibly exist until now.

"Battle Cat..." the legendary mount of He-Man, the constant companion to the defender of Eternia. As a boy he had dreamed of being the hero, and now his cynical adult self was confronted with the real thing.

The tiger gave a mighty roar again but did not advance. He seemed to be waiting for something...or someone! With a quick turn he saw her on top of the castle. Massive wings encircled her as a staff was in her right hand. She was as beautiful as legend said, and as fearful to him as the tiger.

The last thing he saw was a flash of light as blackness claimed him.

* * *

The Sorceress sighed as Cringer pulled the last man to the clearing far off in the Vine Jungle where the Foresters would find them. Already she could feel them getting closer on wind raiders from Eternos.

They were more impressive than the models she had once ridden, those had been glorified chairs that could fly with supplies, now they had tangle shields and the abilities to track and scan massive amounts of data. Her father had been curious far more about the advances in technology than she ever was.

Smirking slightly she allowed herself to remember the shocked faces of the latest group to find the castle once again. Unlike some other attempts right after He-Man left Eternia, they were more benign. Not the first, and unlikely the last. Compared to Skeletor and Hordak however, they were easy to deal with.

Sensing the return of her old friend, she lowered the draw bridge for Cringer to make his way back inside. Even after almost 300 years he did not seem any older or show signs of losing strength. He was still scared of lightning, but it all faded if the castle or she were in danger. Her emerald eyes glinted with mirth as she remembered the tiny kitten hiding between her legs as a hare had surprised him so long ago in another lifetime.

Sighing, she closed the drawbridge and awaited the next set of visitors.

* * *

**356AH Castle Grayskull**

The Sorceress looked sadly at the scrying pool. Her fiery hair was currently free from her helm as she had felt the pull of the Elders awaken her. It had been inevitable that this would happen. As her love had always told her, and her time as guardian had shown, there would always be those that wanted to take than earn.

Fires burned with fury, consuming homes, shops, and lives. Smoke blacked out the moons and stars as she saw black shapes emerge from the inferno. They were not innocents fleeing the destruction, they were the destroyers. Worse they wore an old emblem.

The red bat blazed on black armor as a new "Horde" marched away from their handiwork. They were only one regiment, a rag tag imitation of the real thing, but for the defenseless town, more than enough. She was about to dress when a movement revealed she would not be needed.

Red and silver streaked across the sky, and she smiled wide as "For Eternia!" echoed even through her magical pool. The Mystic Warrior blazed into them. Long ago she would expect them all to be felled by the initial assault of blazing white energies, but as time passed, her father's power had begun to wane.

Even so, half the New Horde fell in that first instant. Fear was on every face as they faced a legend, the former Man-at-Arms and now Mystic Warrior. He had the mace with him and did not even slow as he blazed through the forces around him. Blaster fire caught him in the shoulder, and she cried out in dismay.

He was an old warrior, and you do not get old without learning to survive pain and surprise. Grinning as evidenced by his twitching mustache, the sigils blazed on his exposed face and most of the rest were flung across the field or sent flat against the ground.

Only one remained standing. One disturbing individual. He looked calmly but angrily and the Sorceress had to concentrate to hear what was being said.

* * *

Pain seared from his left shoulder, but Man-at-Arms had suffered worst. He was getting too old for this kind of adventuring. The vision had not come in time to prevent this for some reason, and truly this kind of horror seemed more of his own time than now. The Council might have become more in love with politics than helping people, but they still did right by all of Eternia.

The King of Eternos was not as humble as his ancestors, but given he had little hardship that was not surprising. The future seemed to be moving away from the old truths and hopes, but right now this was still far from anyone's thoughts. _Why the Horde?_

Facing the last one standing, Man-at-Arms felt a chill in his body. Something was wrong with the woman in front of him. She was human, his senses and instincts screamed she was powerful, far more than she should be. There was something like a mask staring at him and he could not say why.

The red glare shocked him. The laughter was not a woman's, the dark eyes were not reflecting the emotion he was seeing. Her pale features and midnight hair seemed unkempt and her clothes were the only thing immaculate about her. The dark metal of the armor just made the red of the bat stand out more.

"I remember that power, and the worthy fool who came to me with it, and I know of you...Duncan you were called?" the casual tone and the use of his old name shocked him more than any threat. Worse he had heard that voice before. He had nightmares for years afterward of what might have been.

"You cannot be! You were undone by He-Man!" Man-at-Arms felt the blood drain out of his face as full throated laughter no human could make came out of the woman's tiny frame. She held her sides in mock amusement as she tried to breathe.

"You should know by now fool, I knew the danger to me, I knew what could happen, Hordak is FOREVER!" without warning she extended her right hand and red energy blazed at him faster than he could every hope to dodge. The world blurred as he felt himself tossed back yards across the ash strewn fields.

The flickering light of the fires gave a sickly cast to her face as she advanced on his now prone form. His body burned with pain like he had not felt in years. His arms would not obey and his powers were just lost to him. Fear entered him, not just of death, but of where this creature would eventually go. _NEVER!_

"Amusing as this has been, I have work to do. DIE!" more red energy blazed but this time it never reached him. Man-at-Arms felt better than he ever had. Squinting open his eyes he saw the woman was now the one afraid. All around him he saw something he thought never to see again.

"IMPOSSIBLE! You are dead, DEAD!" the woman possessed by Hordak was trying to fend off an emerald shape, a very familiar emerald shape. The features were very blurred but it was no doubt in Duncan's mind, He-Man had somehow returned. Whatever strength Hordak had left was gone now, the woman was screaming in rage but unable to run away.

He saw He-Man embrace her and it stopped, as quickly as it began it ended. A sobbing innocent was in his arms and Hordak, wherever he came from, was gone there again. The shade only glanced blankly at Man-at-Arms and then vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

Moving quickly, smirking that his wounds seemed to be healed, the Mystic Warrior made sure no other surprises lay in wait for an age deeply unprepared for them. All of the fools that had done this atrocity were still secure and would remain so until the current Masters could arrive, although they bore little resemblance to the name.

Shaking off his judgement of the current crop of this generation, he summoned his chair and made the journey to his icy abode. He had to find out where Hordak's spirit was and how it had returned however feebly. Even as badly as he had been struck he knew he had seen the limit of the warlord's ability, not even a third of what he was once capable of.

Dark thoughts kept him focused on his journey home, but he still felt the Sorceress looking in on him and sent her his warmest assurance he was fine and hardly in need of worry.

* * *

Dispersing the pool, the emerald eyes of the Sorceress were just as troubled as her fathers brown ones. Ghosts could persist of course, more than enough magic had shown that time and again, but of all beings to cling to this world, Hordak had been the worst. Even seeing her love return in some form had not been worth it for that.

She had felt the power of Grayskull shift during the battle, Hordak had revealed himself and the power had called its Champion once again, this time from the grave. Would it do so again?

* * *

**500AH Etheria**

"I am telling you Control, these statues are huge and heavily detailed. There are four of them and there is no doubt about it, they are Eternians we know very well," the bright blue eyes of the lead scientist barely contained her joy. Her well rounded form practically quivered in the white jumpsuit covered with a pale blue jacket.

Long blonde hair trailed down her back as she relayed again even higher resolution images from this world she had "discovered." All evidence pointed to earlier visits by none other than living legends of her own world. Similarity in language was astonishing and more than that a sync up to her own world's legends was staggering.

Not only the statues, but memorials and verified historical fact was everywhere here in this agrarian world. They had technology but lived in balance, and even had people that could manipulate energy or the elements at will, something her own world once claimed was possible.

_Correction, that we DID do for fact!_ The discovery was astounding and would take centuries to fully explore. She had tried to dismiss it down to pure coincidence, but then the statues, oh the life size statues. And the reception to the Bright Moon Court when they learned her name.

Adora was named for one of her ancient ancestors, supposedly a lost Princess, but now who knew for sure. The spooky moment of looking at Prince Adam and Princess Adora of Eternia had sent more than chills down her spine. She really looked like her ancestor, if a bit more well endowed in some ways.

That was next to nothing to the purely astounding statues of He-Man and She-Ra! They were far too detailed to just be an artist rendering of either set. All the old holo recordings were not fictional, they were real! She felt so highly strung she needed to breathe a moment to calm down.

More was the meticulously kept records in Bright Moon, Whispering Wood, and Thallymar. All of the dates synced up, the information was identical and what was more, it tied in perfectly to the story of He-Man. The book she would write, it would be amazing!

"Control do you read me, Control?!" contact had been steady before today, but maybe the sun was interfering somehow. Glancing up at the deep green sky was still a bit disconcerting, but after several worlds explored by the space program Adora was getting used to it.

"Adora, descendant of Princess Adora, do you hear me?" Adora whirled in her silver comm chair to the vid screen. It was still static but he voice had been clear. That reference was disturbing though, only her family knew that part of the story. They never touted it these days, long after the fall of the monarchy to the Council and the Republic of Eternos.

"Who is this? Cal is that you?" if her home world teammate was having a poke at her because of this and their former relationship, she would kill him! The static remained but the voice returned.

"No, I am not your friend from Eternia, but I was once and still wish to be a friend to your family, please follow the route I give you and I will give you the answers you need to hear," the static cut out completely and all the power died in her ship. Real panic crept in, but her personal hand held began to beep at her.

Its green light indicated a download received into the simply square blue device. Queuing it up, a clearly marked trail led up into the foothills and mountains only a day's walk from her ships landing spot. Curiosity overcame her as to who that voice belonged to, and since she still had a week to explore before being missed, she wanted to know.

* * *

The sun blinded her at the myriad reflections 2 days later. Sweat creased her brow and her jumpsuit, while well designed for the confines of a starship, was a little thin for the nights up this high. It was well worth it though, a massive castle, made of crystal no less, was not in front of her.

The path led her right up to the massive white iron gate. It opened at her approach and only once inside did she have the disturbing thought that the mapping scan never saw this structure and it should have. The light inside was splendid, more than bright enough to see but not blinding as it was outside.

The soft blue surfaces were filled with colors, but did not blend the edges of corridors or arches leading away. Her hand held continued to guide her even here. Winding corridor led deeper into the center where the most awesome spectacle yet awaited.

A massive column of light flowed in the center of room easily able to hold her drop ship without any problem. The hand held began to blink every light and emit so many sounds of detection she thought there was a problem, then it went dark as her ship had.

"I apologize for this and your ship, but I had to stop you Adora," she flinched from the male voice so close to her. Looking around she tried to find the source and suddenly found her blue eyes drawn to the pillar. She felt it "looking" at her. No eyes or face, but the sensation of being looked at was strong, and no threat was felt by it either.

"Who are you? And what do you mean stop me, you said you had answers?!" outrage overcame fear as she realized her curiosity had gotten the best of good sense. Instead of denial she felt warmth flood her limbs and gentle laughter echo through the chamber.

"You are so like them, I miss them so much but to all things there is a time and place," the pillar of light shifted in some way and a pool of white mist swirled into being. Inside of it was not a just a holo recording, but a real image of this room and in it was...Prince Adam and Princess Adora! Just like the statues only they were talking to the pillar and Adam seemed angry while his sister seemed shocked and dismayed.

The mist vanished and she stared in wonder at it now. It had been here with them!

"Yes I knew them Adora, your namesake and her brother were good friends and better allies than any could have hoped. You must not reveal the truths you have learned here or all they suffered and sacrificed for will be for naught," she felt confusion at this, after all to learn that the heroes and stories were true...it would be wonderful!

"For you and those like you yes, the truth would simply be what is should be," the pillar of light seemed to shine a bit brighter to her eyes, "you would revel in the fact that such goodness could really exist and be inspired by it, but it inspired you anyway, to come out here so far from home."

Nodding emphatically that the stories had indeed driven her forward, Adora opened her mouth to argue her case when the light dimmed and another pool formed.

This time it showed a blue sky and a stone castle...in the shape of a skull! It was glowing with green energy as it was assaulted by a force of people led by a blue skinned man. The image wavered and it was closer. He had no face.

"By the Elders no, he was real too?" And as bright and shining as the revelations had been, the rest of it fell into place as the mists again scattered. The good in the stories were true, so too was the bad. Skeletor had existed, Hordak had existed, all of the evil had been just as real. Understanding began to glimmer in her mind. She began to see what this being was getting at.

"Yes Adora, the Horde murdered many Etherians and Eternians before they were done, and they are but one of many that would be all to happy to once more take what is not theirs to wield wisely, the Sorceress and I safeguard these places against them, but we can only do so much," again the pillar dimmed. In the face of so many truths in her head, Adora finally pulled the name of the being out of her memory.

"You're...you're Light Hope aren't you?" she felt the warmth wash over her again. All the old stories now blazed complete in her head. She saw it all so clearly, they still held so much sway with her family, but others just treated them as old tales now. If they found concrete evidence of it, how soon before the Council or others in the Republic government began to tear Eternia and this world apart to get at the wells of power?

"You must carry the burden and make sure no one learns of what can be found here, I cannot hide Etheria itself, but the statues and memorials can be forgotten, they will persist, but only for us," the voice did not sound happy with this and Adora agreed, but she also saw the dangers now.

"I am sorry it could not be better for you, of all families, you deserve to know the truth," Adora shook her head suddenly. Just as the wider world of Eternia had begun to move on from He-Man, so had her family. Only a few branches still claimed the people in the stories had been real, and even in those He-Man and She-Ra were considered simply legend.

"I was so happy to know they were real, to know that it was not all just invented..." her voice trailed off into tears as she knew her time was ending here. No one would believe her, not her possible future children or anyone. It would just be another story if ever discovered.

Light Hope suddenly blazed, his light making the chamber hard to look at. She felt something massive in the room with them suddenly, something beyond comprehension to her. As suddenly as it had begun, it ended.

"Adora, for your courage and sacrifice I looked through the streams of time, you earned this one thing I can tell you," his voice sounded strained, but there was laughter in it, "one day your descendants will see them again, He-Man and She-Ra will return in Eternia's greatest need."

She saw it then, the vision he had seen. Buildings that blinked with just as many lights as now were filling the night sky reaching like elongated fingers far above the streets and people. They were across fields and forests as two figures stood before Castle Grayskull.

Blonde hair to his shoulder, massive arms and legs giving away his identity even more than the leather cross guard and loin cloth with fur topped red boots, was He-Man. His massive sword sheathed on his back and a red armored green Eternian tiger at his side, Battle Cat.

Next to him stood a woman who looked so similar to him she had to be his relative. Her back length blonde hair framed her pale faces as a crystal tiara held it all back. A strapless white bodice was enclosed with a golden wire bird design as her thigh length skirt nearly met the knee high red boots. Her own slimmer sword seemed a twin to He-Man's.

She-Ra stood alone, no sign of her own steed Swift Wind in the vision. Both heroes looked at the cityscape with sad glacial and blue eyes. As it faded, Adora felt tears trailing down her face, of joy. She had really seen them!

"But Light Hope, why would they be needed again?" the question escaped her lips before she really thought it through. Without pause he told her the reason the Champions would return. Adora began to scream in horror.

* * *

**Interlude**

_Adora kept her word to Light Hope. She also swore to keep the stories alive to her children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren if she could. Time marches forward on Eternia, ghosts of the past are not so easily shaken and old wounds will be reopened._

_Castle Grayskull once again stands over all the histories of Eternia, and safeguards all its hopes._


	2. Chapter 2

_Quick second chapter here because I just broke up a really BIG file for easier consumption. Although I can still see big chapters down the road, I will deal with that when I get to them. To answer some obvious questions, I am skipping through highlights to the time I wish to get to for a few reasons._

_Summations can only cover so much and revelations, while very provocative for characters can make it harder to feel the difference in times. Not everything I am writing about is immediately important to every facet of my eventual story but it is the pieces that get the ball rolling. Besides, we all like to know what happened next even if it is spelled out at the end of our stories._

_Moving on, I forgot one thing in the first chapter, as always reviews are welcome and any suggestions I very much appreciate._

_I do not own the vast wonder of Eternia and its inhabitants, but they do perform a mean Conga in my head at times!_

* * *

**775AH Sands of Time**

The winds are the worst danger in the desert. It does not matter what desert you choose, that fact always remains. Many would argue that the heat and sun are greater dangers, but the difference is you can plan to survive those or find unexpected refuge from the fate those can deliver you too. A few green cacti or an unexpected oasis will save you from either.

The wind on the other hand, no matter what warning signs you get, can sweep upon you with the desert itself. Skin can be flayed from your body before even the thought to find shelter crosses your mind. Those that live in the wasteland know the safe places and some techniques that could save you, but even then the wind or windstorms can still kill you faster and more unexpectedly than the sun or heat.

Aside from the wind in the Sands of Time however are the legends of ancient temples and magical creatures that live out there. Many know of the deadly wurms or the occasional dragon are still seen even when many believed them only myth or exaggeration. Locals simply shrug at the fools that dismiss them and are never seen again.

There is one story however even locals do not believe, the story that there is an ancient stone temple, once part of a grander kingdom lost to time, the holds an ancient magic talisman, the Ram Stone. Guarded by the dreaded Faceless One for longer than any mortal could truly believe, the very few that had stumbled upon the truth never lived to tell the tale.

They were not killed, simply made to live out their lives in the ram shaped temple with their mistress. Her blank face did not take away from the beauty of her body. Her cold attitude however discouraged any of them from hoping for early release. None ever wondered how they found this place or why they were not killed outright. All that mattered is they would never see their old homes ever again.

The ancient temple was once more buried deep in the sands as the Faceless One looked into her lavender orb on top of her staff. Her lithe shape still fit and young as she benefited from the spells of her home and now her charge. The oddity of her longevity had only bothered her until her father had told her it was not unheard of. His own parents had lived for nearly 500 years before finally passing on the mantle to him.

She would need to find someone to replace her one day, unlikely to be her child now. Until then she had observed much of the mysterious and magical facets of Eternia fade from common men and even uncommon ones. The "stories" people now treated as mere entertainment for children held little resemblance to reality anymore, but the seeds of truth still endured.

He-Man still defended Eternia against an evil warlord from another realm. Close enough to the truth, but the rest was just insanity. She herself still survived, but as a misguided witch wooed away from Snake Mountain to be his bride. Her old self would have obliterated the person that came up with that, but she saw the hand of Grayskull here. That was the truly interesting thing.

All mention of the ancient castle and its association with He-Man had quietly disappeared. As in her own time the old castle had just been an empty relic until Man-at-Arms had ordered the Masters to halt the out of control fish mount of Merman. All that had survived, but not the most pivotal place in all of it.

She also noticed that the Sorceress and Mystic Warrior did not seem apprised of the subtle currents of Eternia. The Council was becoming meaningless as the Republic Senate was taking more and more power for its members. People were beginning to be forgotten or ignored in the drive to more power and riches.

The oldest dreams of avarice had come round again, but far more humane than before. Thus far she had not seen any sign of murder and mayhem as had once been common before and after the Mystic Wall. It had also been quietly protected by an emerald shade.

Only once had it been seen by many witnesses and maybe a handful by the Sorceress and the Mystic Warrior himself. The Faceless One though noticed, as her uninterrupted vigil of the Ram Stone allowed her to indulge curiosity far more than those two. He-Man was still fighting for Eternia, sometimes just a key moment in a battle, or fighting off true evil in a massive wave.

He was not always in the shape she remembered, but the feeling of him was there more often than not since his 'death.' Unlike his sister, he left no body behind and while not unexpected, she knew the man himself never planned that result. The reality was it was more of shade in reality than the man himself.

Now she watched as the first signs of something incredible next to all this took place. Another of the starships sent far and wide across the skies had come back with something entirely unexpected. If not for being locked to her location, she would have been there with the crowed. This modern age had found incontrovertible proof that Eternians had once traveled without the aid of ships or technology.

They had traveled to a distant world inhabited by peaceful humanoids and had found the impossible, a man described to have once had blue skin that had appeared in a ball of light long ago. A man who had been treated as a God by the natives until he had gone too far. He had demanded something of them that had gone wrong.

A rebellion had turned against him and they had defeated him, and in fear of loosing his soul into their afterlife, they had left his body intact and sealed in a tomb. Now his world had found him again, far from where he began and no where near he wanted to end.

Keldor was unidentified, but his flesh was well preserved, more than enough for a genetic test to reveal his origins on Eternia. His age was not the only amazing thing for them though, his time as Skeletor had left more than just a memory on him it seemed. His cells seemed to be able to continually regenerate if they were still alive. How they learned that, the Faceless One never understood, but she was sure the science of the modern age was doomed to frustration.

Despite more and more reliance on technology, they had lost far more with the denial of magic. The truth was the masters of its knowledge either died too often before passing on their learning, or access to relics and tools to enhance the gift were no longer made. Those that might have the gift never believed it and eventually any oddities they just dismissed as imagination.

As they picked apart her old master with their science, she wondered what they saw, if anything that explained what the machines told them. That was not the only reason for her interest however.

Ever since the ship had returned she had felt a tremor in the magical forces of Eternia. It had taken most of her night to trace it. She was not surprised but it was disturbing that from so far away, the old lair of Snake Mountain seemed to feel the return of one of its former masters.

Working together, her father, herself, the Sorceress, and the Mystic Warrior, the stone prison of Serpos had been sealed and hidden from the world. Only a Snakeman or a powerful mage could find it now. The dangers of the place and the impossibility of destroying it left them no choice.

In the nearly 800 years since it had never reared its ugly head save in story, in fact the lack of finding it is what drove the belief that the legends were just stories for entertainment or exaggeration. Now proof had been found this might not be the case.

For a moment she felt something else in the tremor, it had been there a moment then nothing. For the briefest of moments she felt fear breach her heart as it had not done in many centuries. That had not been Serpos but something else, something impossible. They had made sure, very sure despite the corpse and broken spells, that Hordak was gone.

Man-at-Arms had scoured Eternia after the encounter with the possessed woman so long ago, but nothing had been found, not a trace of the how or why it happened. Thinking she had only imagined it but noting to keep an eye on her distant charge as well, she returned to seeing the broadcast about the "mysterious blue skinned Eternian found far from home."

* * *

**950AH Eternos Council Chambers**

"You have studied countless relics and digs around Eternia, never mind the expeditions to 3 different worlds, and finally a huge research grant made by us to you that has amounted to..._this?_" the white haired Senator sat back in his plush red chair fitted with polished wooden arm rests and high back. The raised dais held two of his fellows to either side, a Spelean and another human looked down at the timid looking woman.

She had gray in her hair as well and she seemed greatly diminished in front of not only the oversight tribunal but the cameras floating around the room. No one had told her this would be broadcast or recorded. No one had really told her much as they seized her research notes, experiments, and all the discoveries her team had made.

She might have been pretty if her faded auburn hair had been kept up in her 2 day stay in "safety" at a holding cell. She was not sure what had set off the Senators or why they brought her to the defunct Council Chambers. The Council had been disbanded 100 years ago for trying to stop the necessary steps for the well being of the Republic. That was the history book version now anyway.

Many of those that had been alive then remember the Council being blindsided with a series of laws that stripped away many rights from several species and the inability to stop it. In the end the Council had been decried a failure by the public and the Senators had graciously taken over in fact as well as truth. The only change that came of it was now the Senators lived like aristocrats and did not much care what happened to anyone but those that could threaten them.

Her hazel eyes narrowed at the last thought. _Maybe that is why I am here, maybe I found something they don't want known?_ Even as she thought it, her forehead creased as the results continued to play on the screens. She had not really paid much attention but now she looked closely.

Shock rocked through her tiny frame as she suddenly opened her mouth to speak, a metallic catch caught her ears. Glancing to the right she saw what she had missed before. Masters were around the room in shadows, named for the legendary warriors, they were now the protectors of the Senators only and no one else. Still powerful fighters, but more like thugs than the honor the title granted.

One even now had a blaster pointed at her and no camera was looking at him or her now. She knew what would happened if she spoke. She could only watch as the atrocity was woven before her.

Her records were there all right, and the list of experiments and relics. All her conclusions however were redacted and redone in her own handwriting. She read in horror what the Senate was using her for.

Her work had been to finally prove and verify that the old legend of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe had been more than a story or exaggeration. The discovery of an Eternian 150 years ago had proven there was something amazing in the past to be discovered. Etheria had not held the answers she had hoped but there had been some. Drawings, scrolls, and carvings had been littered all over Eternia for centuries with old holo records.

There was just too much evidence that instead of some kind of story or propaganda, it had been real! However it happened or whatever secrets she had not found still led her to find even more. The three expeditions had not yielded what she wanted, but far more than dreamed.

Now she saw why the money had come her way, why in the face of all the contradiction to history taught in schools she had been allowed to go as far as she had. She shook with rages as her voice began to play, not the overview she had been working on, but the damnable thing they now did to her and He-Man.

In conclusion, while I found all evidence supporting our history as we know it to be true, the story of He-Man traveled farther than we could ever believe. It touched so many lives and inspired many as well, yet in the end it was just a story. I think I can make it look better with all I have done here with my team but if it undermines the Senate than we have done what we set out to do. The words blazed in her mind. So close to what she had said yet not even remotely right.

Will I even get a fair trial? The stray thought told her that she foresaw what was coming. As the monitors closed down to the symbol of Eternos, ironically a broadsword tip down against the red cross of He-Man, glowed at her as all the floating eyes turned back to her. The aged Senator grinned down at her in grim joy.

"So you planned to undermine us? Why one might ask with this farce of all things?" she stared up at him far more resolutely now that she understood what was going on. Strength she had never suspected flowed in her veins. The old stories had been her favorite thing as a child and now as she, Andrea, stared at a face of evil, they gave her strength. This was the real truth of the Republic.

Power hungry spiders sat in their webs, keeping things as they are and making sure any threats were consumed or added to the many fine spindles around them. Too late do the flies or innocent see the truth. She would not show fear even if they were going to execute her in this travesty they created.

"I think it is because the childish idea that a hero will save us all is still strong in many many people. How many times has the Kingdom of Avion claimed that Stratos still flies overhead, or the distant north tribes of those walking flea bags exclaim they have their own frosty beauty wandering the mountains?" The derision in his ancient sneer and sarcasm in his voice left little doubt how he saw matters. His two companions shared his view, although the Spelean seemed uncomfortable about Stratos.

"You were discovered just in time, and we can finally put to rest this heretical belief that some man had this kind of power at his command, a mortal man given that kind of power would be a tyrant, a mortal man given that kind of strength would have crushed any opposition, the power of the Senate is the only true path to peace and prosperity for loyal citizens," the fervor in his eyes disturbed her. Andrea began to see the horror of the future. How long before the word Republic was just dropped entirely? How long before wars broke out, not to stop slaughter and destruction, but to deepen the profits of the few?

She saw the Masters, no the executioners, coming forward now. Looking solemn and decorated in medals they hardly earned honorably. She worried about her team but she was going to be dead soon. It was there in her mind now, the declaration of treason followed by her beheading. How had Eternos gone so wrong? How had it degenerated so much?

She saw the blasters pointed at her suddenly and knew she would not even get a trial, this was her trial. She closed her eyes and pictured her grandchildren, hopefully safe and not watching the holo screen as this happened. Andrea thought she could hear the call of a hawk far away.

Suddenly the room trembled with a massive boom. Stone dust drifted down from above the ancient structure as all felt again and again more rumbles from what had to be explosions. The Senator now looked very nervous and afraid. His two companions mirroring the same thoughts. They had believed themselves safe here, and far removed from the darker side of life so many endured these days. Now it seemed someone was coming for them.

The hulking shapes of the darkly clad Masters flowed to the doors around the circular chamber, but none made it out. Blinding white light tore through the room and bound all but Andrea and the tribunal to the walls. The cameras were still working and getting every angle they could to see all the action.

"Turn them off! Cut the broadcast!" but no media master worth his paycheck would stop now. The main chamber doors burst inward on their hinges and fell partially off the walls. The ancient chamber made over a millennia ago shook with the echoes as the four in the center stared at the impossible.

* * *

He felt very old right now. He was also enraged and saddened. The vision had come to pass and now the worst was following. All the sacrifices made by so many and this was how it was finally repaid. The ideals of his best friend and a boy who had been as a son to him, and this was how they chose to remember him?

As a story for children or inspiration, the Mystic Warrior had no doubts He-Man would have enjoyed that. The truths he lived by and fought for could be so easily conveyed even through legend as Grayskull had been before him. He looked up at the Senators and he let them see his sigils blaze on his face.

He could not do what his honor demanded, but an innocent would be saved today, as he had saved her team. He had nearly not made it in time. She was one of the few good people left of influence and damn the secrets this would reopen.

"I have stood by Eternia for along time, I have watched as Eternos grew beyond any dream of King Randor and later his son King Adam could ever envision." and that had been wonderfully true. The royal family had done so well for the people for so long, even as the first signs of corruption had seeped in. It was inevitable.

"I did not interfere as Eternos scorned the monarchy and changed to something perhaps better, relying on the Council as it once relied on the Council of Elders," the derision slipping onto the center mans face paled as rage looked through Duncan's eyes. He let the truth of his spirit and words burn away this travesty of events and hoped it was enough.

"I will not however let you run my old friend's name into the mud for your purpose, and certainly not to harm this innocent woman, you want absolute truth then have it now," raising his right hand a column of light slammed into the floor and a red and silver chair appeared where it could not physically arrive by any scientific means.

"I am the Mystic Warrior, the former Man-at-Arms of King Randor, and Duncan, mentor to Prince Adam and friend of He-Man," he saw the effects on the Senators. The humans were shocked into disbelief, even with their eyes seeing the truth and connecting the old descriptions. The Spelean's red eyes looked with shame and his wings drooped behind him. At least one had gotten the message.

Grabbing the woman and concentrating, he felt the Council Chamber fade far away.

* * *

Andrea felt her breath come in great gulps as she fell to a wooden floor. The well lit chamber was surrounded by windows on all sides as a blizzard raged around them. She looked back at the living legend made flesh and blood and saw to her dismay that he fell to his knees exhausted.

Checking his pulse out of instinct she felt it strong and true, yet he looked as if he could hardly breathe. His dark eyes looked up at her and smiled bitterly through some kind of pain.

"Bit more theatrical than I should have been, but it felt good, like the old days..." pain lanced over his features and he fell to the floor flat on his back. She held his hand as he seemed to be trying to concentrate on something.

"Thank you, Duncan, for rescuing me," the words left her gently and he opened his eyes in surprise and a real smile graced his face. He even seemed to giggle through the pain.

"You are like some old friends of mine, but I think my time is up, I was resurrected the first time by Zodac's choice, now I see I am out of time..." again pain lanced his features. Andrea began searching some way to remove the red and silver armor to ease his breathing, but he grasped her hands and stopped her. He looked very seriously at her and she felt she was being weighed by something far greater than her.

"Please, there must be something I can do to help you," she felt him relax at last but the pain was still there and he seemed to be drifting. Breathing deeply he sat up slowly and summoned a long staff with red fingers on either end of it to stand up. He looked at her and shook his head in something close to amusement.

"It would seem this is a twist of fate for both of us, you now know the evil of Eternia, the subtle thing it has become and will soon be more overt than ever. I am too old and fading to help in what comes, but a Mystic Warrior will be needed, to help and protect the innocent. I have seen what will come and waited to guard against it, but when I saw today and its events I felt my old rage burn and launched without much consideration it could be my last time," he seemed so frail now, despite how strong he had been it was like a spell was broken from before.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Andrea felt tears in her eyes, to see that it was real, not just evidence but an actual man from the stories in front of her and knowing he would die after saving her, it cut her heart. She felt him grasp her shoulder and look at her intensely.

"Are you willing to stop what you discovered in that Senator from spreading, to stop it from consuming Eternia whole?" his words reawakened the conviction she had felt in the chamber as the truth came to her. She would not let them use her, nor He-Man for their own ends. She had committed to dying with dignity and only worried for her teams' safety.

The nod was the easiest thing in the world, and it felt so right at that moment that she had no idea what to expect. The feeling came again, but this time she felt something else. Before she could ask, another beam of white slammed into the room and around her. She felt more alive than she could ever remember.

She also felt something, the pain of the world as it cried out for help, the despair as darkness creeped over the land, and under it all she felt something cackling in dark joy. It felt hidden and wary and just as she was sure she could name it, it slipped away.

As her vision cleared she saw that Duncan was again on the ground, but now his armor was orange, fur, and rusted in many places. It matched perfectly the descriptions of the old stories. He was barely alive but he looked up at her in happiness. He beckoned her to lean down and listen.

"There is a hawk that will come for me, go with her and she will help you as you begin, the Elders guide you and help you in what comes," breath left his body for the final time and the spark in his eyes winked out. So many deaths she had seen but this one saddened her more than all the rest.

An era had ended that no one suspected had continued. How many battles had he fought? How many owed their lives to him? She had looked and knew little to no records existed of him over the ages, only at the end of He-Man's time.

As he had predicted a hawk came, with orange feathers and teal tips on its wings with a circle around its eyes. Its low keen and wider range of emotions revealed it to indeed be the Sorceress of Grayskull. As he had commanded she took him to the fabled castle, only then noticing she now had armor on of a kind. Instead of simply her clothes transformed, it was flexible plates conforming to a shape she had not had in decades.

Concentrating she summoned a helm that seemed to grow around her head and encase it. She picked up the staff and summoned the chair with ease and smirked at what seemed to happen by instinct. At the castle she saw the Sorceress transform into a lovely young woman with fiery hair and emerald eyes with cream complexion look with tears at the still form of her father.

Both women stood on the ramparts as the corpse was burned in a pyre. For a moment Andrea thought she saw some shape next to the Sorceress, but she blinked and it was gone. It had been in the shape of a man and if she had been a betting woman, he would have had blonde hair and glacial eyes. As so many that were tied to the Elders, she now knew the one truth never revealed in the stories by anyone...He-Man and King Adam were the same person.

The Sorceress took her inside and Andrea looked forward to learning from her so she could be ready for whatever it was Duncan had seen. She had not tried looking into the future yet, mostly because nothing happened when she did. Unlike the first two tasks, that was something that required some training.

* * *

**986AH Eternos Capital**

No one knew what cause the wars, but they had seemed to begin over night. The Senate had splintered and there own personal forces had begun fighting in a matter of days. All seemed to be diving into anarchy. They had no idea what that really was.

As suddenly as it had begun all the Senators were either killed out right or fled back to their home territories to hide from the chaos. The capital was being ripped apart and the worst was monsters were roaming its ruins. All the things people in cities took for silly campfire tales suddenly roared, smashed, or killed in the streets of their city.

Shadow beasts, serpentaurs, and all the predators seemed to crop up in a single night. The one thing people did know is a shadowy figure had risen in the annals of power. He had appeared 36 years ago and things had gotten so much worse after that. Strange stories of horrible experiments or conspiracy kept leaking out.

People disappearing did not help either. The strangest part was after awhile a pattern emerged. The people disappearing were related to each other. Soon rewards were being posted for information about their whereabouts or anyone known to hid them. No crimes given or reasons, but hunger and greed fueled the search.

Very few of them remained before anarchy broke out. Many people thought the government had gone insane and more species were leaving the Republic for their ancient homes. Subternia had closed its borders, Avion and Adrenos as well. It was falling apart. The moment the public began to turn, martial law had gone into effect.

Full chaos reigned for perhaps a week before the bodies began to be hung up outside the old Council chambers. They were the Senators. Most of them anyway. They had not died easy and the terror that cause stilled most of the commoners at first. Then rage built until now full chaos ruled. The former force called the Masters had been massacred by anyone that found them and still the army stood aside.

* * *

A little girl, only 4 years old, full head of blonde hair and sapphires eyes wailed in an alley. Her father had been torn to pieces in front of her by a wild crowd and her mother had barely gotten them away. Little Anna had begged for answers but her mother had only shushed her as they kept moving.

Now she was alone because a group of men had found them and taken her mother away. They only missed her because Anna had been hidden in a trash dumpster by her mother. She had stared quietly as her mother was dragged away by the hungry eyed men.

That had been hours ago and she was hungry and so scared. The smell of smoke was everywhere and all the adults did not seem to care at all about her. The ground began to shake as tanks rolled down the street again. The dark uniformed soldiers hardly looked either way as they marched with the machines. One glanced down the alley and saw her.

She froze as he approached and held the scanner up. Its blue light went from the top of her small head to her bare and filthy feet. It glowed at his darkened visor and she heard him sigh softly. He raised his blaster and look down at her.

"I am sorry, but I have orders," Anna felt fresh tears stream down her face and then darkness closed in on her.

* * *

She felt like she was floating in the darkness, but the warmth was no longer of cinders or flames, but of a soft blanket. She also heard voices, a man and a woman. They were speaking softly but she could still hear them.

"I could not let them kill her, she is the last of them Frosta, you saw him scan her as I did and what he was about to do," the man sounded like her father. Strong and powerful. She liked his voice instantly. She felt a gentle touch of fingers that had a slight chill to them brush her hair aside.

"I know Startos, I know, but if any recording survives from that unit, whoever is doing this will come looking for us and her, we have no choice but to take her to the Faceless One, no one can protect her better than the witch can," the woman sounded exhausted but again gentle and caring. Her voice was good to Anna too. She opened her eyes and saw the pale smiling face of a woman with ice for hair!

She was sitting in the back of a cart with her as it rolled passed trees and buildings all black and charred. The fire was long spent here, the man was in a large cloak up front and his features hidden, but he turned long enough to smirk at her beneath his goggles.

All three froze as cackling laughter echoed over the landscape. It was high pitched and pierced little Anna's heart with fear. The blood drained from both adult's faces, but determination kept them calm.

"By the Elders...it can't be Stratos!" the pale woman, Frosta rose up to look back as the laughter faded and an image flared overhead. The massive holo projectors used for an emergency broadcast now showed the hooded form of a man. His shoulders shook with mirth even though the laughter was no longer here. His voice chilled Anna even under the blanket as she spoke.

"Eternia...it has been too long! I never thought I would walk the halls of power like this, I certainly never imagined I would gain my fondest wish against this accursed kingdom of Eternos," a taloned blue hand reached up to pull back the hood. Frosta tried to block Anna's eyes from seeing, but she peeked through and saw the horror her self. He had no face, only a skull under the hood.

"I am Skeletor, returned from the dead and your lord and master. Bow to me or you will know my wrath!" A ram headed staff snapped into his right hand and golden energy blazed from it. An explosion echoed and the Senate building collapsed in a cloud of smoke. Maniacal laughter renewed and Skeletor vanished from the projection.

"Go faster bird-man, as fast as you can!," Anna felt the wagon pick up pace as the two adults held her hands. She felt them will calm to her and Frosta began go hum a song to comfort the fear in her heart. Anna wished her parents could have met these nice people. She wondered if she would ever see her mother again.

* * *

_As the wagon left Eternos behind, the ancient Overlord of Evil laid waste to the citizens of Eternos. All disbelief in the monster of legend was dispelled as he hovered out and dealt death to anyone in his way. White skulls were plastered on the Council chambers and the army. Eternos fell and the realm of Skeletor rose from its ashes._


	3. Chapter 3

_Wish I could say all will be revealed soon, but taking a lesson from last time, I will simply say that I hope people enjoy this ride and where it goes. Almost to the end of the time hopping though. I think it safe to say people have quite a few questions about the end of last chapter...wink._

_Reviews welcome._

_I do not own or profit from He-Man and his cast of characters,Mattel holds all those rights and they need to hire better writers in my opinion...;)_

* * *

**996AH Sands of Time**

The sands swirl like silent death even now. Both moons are obscured this night so even the normal moonlight can reveal nothing. Nights like this are good for only two activities in the desert, smuggling and hunting. Tonight both were occurring.

The rock island was a well known spot for caravans crossing the desert, it was also popular with the more unsavory of travelers. Tonight it was slavers. They held no fear as they lit their watch fires brightly, the official seal of the skull riding on their banners. They had a good haul this season.

Caligars, Speleans, and all manner of fighter filled their ranks. Over a decade ago, the campaign from the fallen realm of Eternos had swept over half the world. Even as species had seceded from the Republic and its farce of fairness, none had been prepared for a living monster out of legend to come calling.

Skeletor was a child's story to frighten the unwary to behave or be taken in the night. In those final days he had seemed a pale imitation to the Senators and their unrivaled ambitions. Stories had spread that he had been resurrected by dark magics and quietly taken over as puppet master, others said one of the Senators had done it to get an advantage and been the first to fall. None knew the truth, it mattered little.

The slaves were all humans or rebels. They had no safe place anymore, no fortress that could not be taken from within, or from without. Skeletor's magic was thought impossible for so long that none of the technology created in the last 700 years could combat it. He blew over them and had begun to search out any with the gift.

The first results of that search had produced the reborn Evil Warriors, some simply gifted individuals, others the results of experiments even the slavers did not wish to consider. What was more devastating to the countries was the discovery that many relics in museums and holds across Eternia were wells of power if one knew how to use them, and Skeletor seemed to know them all.

The rumors spoke that he was still searching for something, but none knew what or there would be a reward for it. Just as the slavers knew to search their catches for anyone matching the description of a young girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale or tan skin. She was not accused of any crime anyone knew of, but the fact he hunted her was enough.

All the slavers cared about was if found, she was to be treated gently and carefully. Their camp was small for this trip by necessity, far too many hazards in the desert presented escape opportunities, only 100 slaves for now, but more to come other ways. These ones were the most dangerous.

In iron cages to energized bars, most were human but a few Avions and Adrenans were part of it. Caught in a raid on one of the many mining operations Skeletor had started up. In this desert they could easily escape but have no where to hide a blaster could not hit them. More than that, each was strapped with a device tied to a human, they would have to flee knowing the person left behind would die very badly and slowly in the desert.

The slavers patted themselves on their backs for their ingenuity, but kept watch just the same. All knew that odds were a slave was to be sold to the Empire was never seen again, even if they were not sold to Skeletor, there was always the arenas. Say what you would about the Overlord of Evil, but he knew how to keep the masses distracted.

Almost a thousand years of peace and now the common folk found blood sport the most entertaining thing in the world. What rebel groups had formed at the beginning had long since been ground to dust and now only the kingdoms of Avion, Adrenos, and the occasional rebel bands remained. The last being only a few handfuls scattered around and too far apart to become threats.

All could see the writing on the wall, Skeletor would wait until he had the most advantage and strike hard on first Avion, and then the Adrenans. The superiority of the air was nothing compared to the brutality of the Evil Warriors.

The slavers watched the dark horizon with the fires behind them, letting their eyes pierce as much as they could into the night. Aside from their obvious guards, they had their own scouts out in the dark, making sure nothing got close save a snake or two, and even then they may kill it on sight.

Against any armed force trained in traditional combat the slavers were more than a match and they knew it, but they never considered one person a true threat, nor did they ever consider a teenage girl even remotely a possibility as a threat ever.

* * *

Anna felt the sands drift on her cloak in the dark. She kept from looking at the camp so as not to lose both her night vision and her notice of the scouts. Her blue eyes sparked with mirth at the ease she used to glide by them. Looking for massive or quick movements, the scouts missed the odd dune the rolled with the wind past them.

She knew time was her enemy, in the light of the moons or the sun this would never work, but the Elders were on her side tonight. If the Faceless One discovered her missing it would be Blazes to pay when she got back, but right now she had just one goal. The slavers weakness was reliance on their technology to keep the slaves in line.

Shock collars and explosive rigs were all that kept the slaves from over powering their captors, a dead or crippled slave was no good to anyone and while the deterrents were excellent ones, they suffered a severe weakness, a central computer.

The plan was simple and naive, but that was what made it brilliant to Anna, the slavers had only one guard between her and her goal. The monitor would beep for the guard if it needed attention, otherwise he kept an eye out for the slaves to try anything. Tonight that was a foolish mistake, the fire blinded the guard to any threat from without.

Creeping slowly, not letting her excitement get the best of her, she slithered across the sands near the edge of the firelight. She had eyes only for the guards, if they saw her now she was captured and worse than dead, but if she reached the controls, she would be just one of many.

Her breath caught as the guard began to turn his scaly head towards her, a Caligar might be blinded by fire for a tiny moment, but could see far better in the dark than anyone else. Just as he must see her a hawk cried out above. Instinct to look up saved Anna as she made it to her goal and held still, not even daring to breathe. She thanked the Elders for the small kindness and waited for the hulking shadow to turn back to his charges.

As soon as she was safe to move it was a simple matter, slavers never thought to encode their computers while on night watch, at least not so far. She hit the master release switch and disengaged the explosive toggles. She saw the Avion forms twitch their hands but quickly resume a dejected look, the Adrenans only nodded once to show they noticed the change in their chest plates.

None of the humans would know the shock collars were turned off yet, but in a few seconds...

Chaos exploded as first one, and then dozens of humans collars fell off! The slavers first instinct was to hit their remotes, the seconds lost in confusion was all the slaves needed to rush their captors. It was a small dust storm suddenly as the two forces clashed. The flyers quickly took out their counterparts in the slavers and then helped the humans with quickly dispersing the ground troops.

Anna waited patiently and slipped back into the night. As much as she wished to be there to guide them to safety, she had done all she could for now. Her heady rush blinded her to the danger far too late. A Caligar rose up out of the night and raised a blade at her. She froze as it came down and then really did freeze as the warrior was set in a block of ice.

Without any further need for incentive she ran for it. She was well passed the eyes of the now cheering slaves when the lithe form of Frosta emerged from the sands. If looks could kill, Frosta's would have done quite well. She seemed very pale compared to normal, which meant she was livid with her charge this time.

Both looked up as a shadow glided overhead, only Stratos would know where they were now and he pointed off to the east once and headed that way quietly, far from what was becoming a celebration. Head hanging low, Anna followed Frosta onto her ice track and was whisked along it to wherever the Master had indicated.

* * *

It was another stone hollow, far smaller and far too remote from the main routes to be of use to any but their small party. Anna sat with her hands in her lap as Frosta washed her up. The sand had gotten everywhere until was almost a part of her. She saw the pale eyes of the woman in front of her full of rage and concern, both warring in them. The former lord of Avion simply exuded disappointment in her, she almost wished he would shout.

"Of all the foolish, incompetent, and suicidal things I could think you would pull, this was not even on my list!" Frosta's terse voice cut far deeper than any blade could. Anna fought the tears, but her pride kept showing her the freed slaves. They might be caught again, but for now they were free. She saw Frosta back away and appraise her job and found it wanting.

Her blonde hair still felt full of sand, the clothes were chosen for the course nature and ability to blend into the dunes, not for show. Her hands were gloved as her boots were mired in sand as well. It had been torturous to get through both guard lines so slowly, but it had worked.

"What has the Faceless One been teaching you all these years? Have you forgotten Skeletor is looking for you?!" Anna whipped her head up to see crystal tears fall from Frosta's face. Her heart broke at what she had not thought of. Her capture would be terrible, but more so for those that had sacrificed so much to save her. The tears would not stop now, even her pride could not fight them.

She felt the looming form of Stratos tower on her right as he gently grasped her shoulder. She looked up and saw the unexpected fear there as well.

"I am glad you freed those people, more glad you were cautious, but you cannot risk yourself like that child, if we lose you, we lose all we hope for," a hawk cried overhead. Anna could swear it was the same one, and oddly both Frosta and Stratos looked up at it in unison. Both looked at each other and nodded as if confirming something.

"Anna, it's time you had some answers, the Faceless One awaits us," Stratos nodded to Frosta and took to the skies. He rarely traveled with them, always watching from above. Frosta again conjured the ice, just enough to glide over the desert but leave no trace to follow thanks to the heat of the sands. They barely traveled that way for a few hours before stopping well short of their destination. It was always this way when they collected her either form adventures or training. The latter was more official, but the former was more often.

* * *

Over the decade since she had been brought here Anna had learned many things, but not the one thing that burned in her heart. Why was her family killed? Why was she hunted to this day by a legendary villain? Why had she been saved of all her family? All three burned, but all could be summed up far more simply into just _Why?_

Walking swiftly, the two were joined by Stratos as the shadow of the Ram Temple reared out of the sands. It was always so quiet here compared to anywhere else in the desert, but the Faceless One must have been livid as Frosta and Stratos to find her gone...again.

The walk through the corridors brought them to the chamber of the Ram Stone itself. Every time her eyes were drawn to the emerald stone that could shatter any barrier if you knew the incantation. Long ago she had learned that Skeletor believed it destroyed and so he had no interest in finding this place. Still, she had felt tempted to try it out now and again, but she was only so foolish.

She saw the shadow of her teacher, surrogate mother, and currently enraged master of combat holding her staff stiffly in the middle of the room. Even without a face, her body emanated the rage she was feeling. Every line of her body, still so young even though Anna knew she was centuries old, told her she was in trouble this time.

"Did you enjoy your flirtation with danger child?" the cold voice and use of 'child' told Anna she was very lucky not to be blasted into the wall. Only a handful of times had that happened, and always in private, but she felt it was close now. The Faceless One had infinite patience in training, but when Anna applied those lessons in real life, she could be very unforgiving.

"Enough Lyn, the Sorceress says it is time," Stratos seemed amused for some reason. Anna saw the Faceless One go through a transformation of sorts. Rage seemed to vanish, and be replaced with...fear? No anxiety, or trepidation. She seemed to look to a window and wait for something but it never came.

"So soon, but then he must be close," is she still had them, Anna would have bet anything the Faceless One would be closing her eyes in concentration now. The orb on her staff began to glow and whatever she saw there made her nod.

"Very well, I have the item I will need to begin this, but you two will have to get her where she needs to go after, we dare not say it aloud. There is too much disturbance that Skeletor could use even as he focuses on finding his goal," she gathered her lavender and white slashed robes about her and went to the pillar holding the Ram Stone.

She knelt down and a murmur reached Anna's ears. She never had much knack for magic, but she knew it now when she saw it. The stone pillar glowed and then a section opened and fell back to reveal a compartment. Reaching in, the Faceless One pulled out a very worn and very old leather journal.

She spoke a few more words and the pillar restored itself. She then beckoned Anna to follow her through the far corridor. They walked passed the training rooms and their own quarters. They were going deeper into the temple than Anna had ever been. She felt the exhaustion of the night creeping in on her, and the sand was becoming more than annoying. She knew that was part of her punishment though, a reminder that if she was to be foolish she would be made to feel foolish for a period of time decided by the Faceless One.

They finally reached a door that disturbed Anna. It was marked with a skull far too similar to the brand of Skeletor for her liking, but as she looked harder she saw it was part of a structure. It was an image of a castle, very old and useless in this day and age, but surrounded by an abyss to make it formidable to ground forces.

The currents from such a place would make it hard on air forces as well. The Faceless One led her to a chamber door that was just below the mural, arcane markings all over it Anna did not understand.

"Beyond this door child you and I will discuss something you have to understand, I ask you to be patient as it will not be done in a night, but first you go alone with this journal, and you will read it," she held the book up to Anna in her pale hand as if it was the most precious treasure in the world. "I swear on my honor that all you read is true and accurate. You will learn things about me, Skeletor, Stratos, and Frosta you never believed possible even with all I have taught you."

Anna looked at the simple leather journal as if it was a snake. Books could be just as deadly a weapon as a sword or blaster. Even now books were educating the youth and those her age that Skeletor had bravely wrested control from a corrupt Senate and saved Eternia from chaos.

She picked up the journal and made to open it, but found it stuck closed. She looked up to find the Faceless One gesturing to the chamber door. Anna reached out without thought to it and yelped when her hand stuck to it. She could not pull it free but instead of helping her, the Faceless One just watched.

The door blazed emerald, then blue, and finally gold. It became warm under her hand and she suddenly felt all her soreness and exhaustion melt away as if it never was. The door clicked with a thud and swung inward to a simple room with a table and a chair with a warm fire in a hearth. None of this seemed odd to Anna and as she found herself alone she propped the journal open easily on the table.

* * *

At first the words were impossible to read, then as if of their own accord, they began to take shape in her mind and she realized they were being translated for her! The words themselves on the first page made the hairs on her neck stand on end.

_I am Adam, Prince of Eternia and Defender of the secrets of Castle Grayskull. This is Cringer, my 'fearless' friend. Fabulous secret powers were revealed to me the day I held aloft my magic sword and said, "By the Power of Grayskull!" "I have the Power!" Cringer became the mighty Battle Cat, and I became...He-Man, the most powerful man in the universe. Only three others share this secret. Our friends the Sorceress, Man-at-Arms, and Orko. Together we defend Castle Grayskull from the evil forces of Skeletor._

As Anna read she never doubted the author's word. It all felt so true, most was done as if after much thought, but the later chapters revealed an amazing story that should have been beyond belief. The jolts of recognition at those closest to her did not stop her consuming of the journal.

Far too soon she reached the end and felt tears in her eyes. She knew who this Prince Adam had to be, why her family had been hunted to near extinction by Skeletor. He may not remember what happened to him entirely, but he remembered enough to find the descendants of his enemies and inflict cruel revenge on them. What is worse is if he does remember, then why had he not gone after Grayskull again?

Anna felt a thousand questions form, but then something clicked from her night of risk and danger, the hawk crying out had been the Sorceress of Grayskull! Her own grandmother! Why had she been denied this last bit of family until now?! Rage coursed through her as she flung open the door, only to find instead of the Faceless One, a red and silver armored warrior.

* * *

She was very pretty with her mesh armor hiding little to the imagination. Her shoulders exposed outside of the red vest with knee high boots leaving the rest of her leg exposed to a belt with a loin cloth hanging forward. The ancient design of the Mystic Warrior Zodac, but this was a woman!

"You have many questions no doubt, but first and foremost Anna you have one last truth to face this night," reaching up with her red gloved hands, the Mystic Warrior removed her helm and revealed auburn hair framing a face Anna was very familiar with. So like her own save the feeling that the eyes belonged to someone far older.

"Who...who are you?" Anna whispered the question. She knew who had become the Mystic Warrior, but there was no mention of a change in the journal after the first surprise of it all. Smiling sadly the woman embraced her close and Anna felt tears fall on her hair.

"I am the new Mystic Warrior, I replaced the honorable Duncan and I am also your Great-great-grandmother," Anna felt shock go through her again as she did not doubt what she was told. She could just remember the story of the last time the Mystic Warrior had appeared, in the Council Chamber of all places, and he stopped the execution of her father's great-grandmother, but she was never seen again.

It had been just after that night of story that the nightmare began, and Anna had clung to that story with hope that good still existed in Eternia. The woman in her arms was shaking and Anna made her go back out to arms length.

It was all there in her eyes, the pain of being away, but there was strength in there too. A burning fire Anna recognized as well from the mirror. She quickly pulled her back to her and breathed in the only other living family member she knew of for sure. The Sorceress may be family, but only distantly, this was family from right here and now.

"I promised I would be stronger than this, but when I was told of that horrible night you were saved, of all the family we could not save, I thought I had cried out all I have in me," the Mystic Warrior wiped the tears from her eyes and picked up a silver staff with four red fingers on either end. It could only be the same staff Zodac had been known to favor.

"Do you know what is in this journal?" Anna saw the warrior nod vigorously, but with a trace of reluctance. "What?"

"I know of the journal, but only the overall sense of it, it was meant for only one person and if you read it, then that person is most certainly you Anna," longing was in the eyes now, but one that was quickly dashed. She looked firmly into her granddaughter's eyes and motioned them back into the chamber.

"This room is a safe place from prying eyes and magic. After all I was told about Skeletor, and all I learned of him before and since, it is entirely possible he has ways to know when certain subjects come up, the Faceless One made this place long ago for a different reason, but it works for our needs now," Anna saw the oddity now of the room. Before she had entered it was just for one person, but now two chairs and a set of tea were there. The fire still blazed, but even the room seemed larger for them. The stone was wrong too, it was not the same stone as the temple.

"What is this place used for?" Anna never wondered much about magic anymore, but she chided herself for just accepting the convenience of a place like this. She expected an answer but instead there was the sound of wings like Stratos was in the room.

Whirling around Anna saw not only the Mystic Warrior but another woman now. Her eyes were like emeralds, a helm in the shape of a hawk's head covered her, a shapely bodice hugged her curves with ancient dress design for battle. Plates made up her skirt as well as cloth, and actual fully formed wings sprouted out of her back as she held a hawk staff in her right hand.

"She made it for me, a place of Grayskull not of Grayskull. Difficult magic, but it allows me to be myself far from the castle and still reach it if needed. Lyn and I have an odd relationship, but it has helped make the centuries less worrisome," the Sorceress of Grayskull was a center of serenity. That she was practically the whole of the journal shocked Anna.

Where was the mighty warrior Teela in this woman in front of her? Where was the fire spoken of so often? Yet there was an undeniable thing about her even Anna could not deny, every instinct trained in her by the Faceless One told her to not cross this woman.

* * *

"Before you go on a deserved tirade of questions Anna, you must know why you are being told all this now, at 14, rather than earlier or later," with a wave of her hands a swirling pool appeared overhead. If drew all three women's eyes to it.

It showed a massive force marching across sands like this desert, but there were occasional spurts of fire everywhere. The blackened cones easily marked the Sands of Fire from everywhere else on Eternia. Anna watched as at the head of that army was the source of every nightmare she ever had.

The cowled form of Skeletor on a dais pulled forward by slaves of almost every species she knew of save giant. Wings clipped from every flyer, humans bound in chains, and all the blank visors of the army around him spoke of the evil of that creature on his throne of bones. The massive skull was everywhere on the banners neatly on both sides of the march or the massive one plastered on the back of the monstrosity that could easily have been moved mechanically.

Anna watched as he signaled a halt and rose to his full height at a barren stretch of the sands. He motioned a well muscled man forward who seemed to have a ring around his head. The similairity to Triclops was disturbing, but this one seemed more of a tool than a tool maker. He was plugging in wires into his head and nodding in confirmation of something.

A golden glow smashed forward from the ram headed staff and hit _something_ that scattered it. As she watched, Anna suddenly felt a pit fall in her stomach. She knew what he had found, what he had no doubt searched for this entire decade or more since his return. Knowing the power it held, the magic that could be unleashed was phenomenal compared to what he could do now.

Terror gripped her heart again as it had a decade ago when her parents died as the very air seemed to shimmer and then dissapate like a mirage. It revealed a vast broken landscape of volcanic activity. A molten river flowed through all of it, leading up into the mouth of a giant snake wrapped around a mountain.

The Overlord of Evil had found his old lair, Snake Mountain, and his army marched for to claim it.

"He has found his lair, and shortly will turn his energies to the one thing he cannot remember, but knows exists, the power of the Elders in Grayskull. You Anna," the Sorceress looked at her in almost pity and sympathy at what she said next, "have been chosen to be the new Champion of Grayskull."

The last thing Anna knew was her head was too light for her body and the world was closing in darkness all around her. As it all fell away, she again smelled the smoke and felt the heat of the fires as the high pitched cackling laughter echoed over the ramparts and alleys of a dying Eternos.


	4. Chapter 4

_Off to a family wedding this weekend but did not want to make you all wait that long for an update (big family = days of recovery). I hope not all are surprised by my choices thus far, I will explain as I did once before and hope you enjoy the journey of discovery as I reveal it to you. As to one question I was asked I think it deserves an aside answer._

_The 200X series made a point of having that dash of realism, people can die, life is not always fair and so forth. I am keeping that as I did before, and if you have read Champion you know that main characters are not safe anymore than side characters. _

_As before I do not own any real estate in Eternia, but I think they have built offices in my subconscious cause my dreams are full of castles, dragons, and He-Man..._

* * *

**996AH Ram Temple in Sands of Time**

"I told you it was too much Sorceress. She is not ready," Anna could not remember ever hearing the Faceless One sounding so affectionate to her. There was reprimand for the Sorceress, but the tone towards her was the most gentle she could remember since she was very small.

She remembered being sung to sleep most nights when she was 5 years old and the nightmares would not let her rest. The Faceless One had always been there in the dark and sung songs without words that always banished the memories far away.

"Time has run out Faceless One, we both know with Snake Mountain exposed and what he will find there, Skeletor may regain his memories the Elders took from him," that part had been in the journal too. Anna thought it odd that the Council of Elders was not even mentioned in the history books that survived Skeletor's purge of the old libraries. Like the Senate had not wanted people to know about them either.

Anna felt a cool hand brush her brow and she opened her eyes to see Frosta smiling down at her. She held a finger to her lips and looked over through the door to the room of she had been in before. The stone was still wrong to her, but again she felt safe here.

She saw the shadows of the Faceless One and the Sorceress facing each other over the table that was still in the room. Anna wondered where she was, but again she saw the room had changed to the needs of its occupants. It was truly a good piece of magic!

"Enough, we all knew time was against us, we should be glad your spells slowed him down a decade," the Mystic Warrior slipped into view between the two masters of magic. At that moment the tension could have been cut with a sword. The Sorceress seemed to curl her wings about her, and Anna felt it was disgruntlement to be talked to by one so young compared to her.

"That is part of the problem Andrea, the Faceless One and I both agreed the spells could be breached by him, but he waited until now for some reason, and we are no wiser for it no matter how often we cast for reasons," for the first time Anna saw the emerald fire even from her bed that Adam had spoken of in the journal. As if thinking of it was a summons, she felt it still in her hands. She looked at the worn cover and wondered what Adam would make of the present Eternia.

"Ladies, no matter the reason, we all agreed that the day that this happened, Anna would get all the answers we could give her because she deserved to know why Frosta and I risked everything to find her," Stratos seemed a rock all in that room turned too. Even the Sorceress for all her serenity seemed to draw strength from the presence of the former lord of Avion.

"As always bird-man you cut to the heart of the matter," Frosta saw all the room turn to her as Anna watched them see she was again awake. Getting out of the bed, she felt much better for having rested and saw that food was on the table now as well. She felt a draft and turned to find a blank wall where the room she had just rested had been.

"This room is at its limit with all of us here Sorceress and you need to return to Grayskull, leave the rest to us, you will have more than enough time soon enough to truly be with your granddaughter," the Faceless One did not seem bitter about the end of Anna's time here, but Anna felt a trickle of fear. They were all making choices about her life and not even asking her if she wanted to do anything right now!

As if unbidden the words from the journal floated through her mind. _What you are saying is impossible, I am no hero..._ Adam had learned the hard way about this choice, she need not. Suddenly she understood why he had left the journal and why she was allowed to read it. He had known! Not once was it mentioned, but he must have known evil would return and a Champion would be called!

"Yes Anna, Adam did know and you were offered the unique perspective to learn from what he chose to give to the next Champion of Grayskull," Anna's blue eyes snapped up to look into the now glistening emerald orbs of the Sorceress. Suddenly the room felt warm to her. All around save the Mystic Warrior, Anna felt like the had touched something personal in each of them.

The man had been dead nearly a thousand years but he could still affect people like this?

As if the memory had broken a spell, Stratos offered his arm to the Sorceress and in a flash she became the hawk Anna knew she could be. Frosta and the Mystic Warrior hugged Anna and all four left the room quickly. Anna was left with the only person that had been with her the most in her weakest moments.

* * *

Nearly a thousand years of life had not prepared the Faceless One for this feeling in her heart. On one hand, her mind knew this had always been coming, and it was only natural to worry about what was to come for her charge. On the other hand, she did not want any harm to come to this child anymore. She wanted to hold her and comfort her all of her days until she could fall in love and live rather than face the battle to come.

_Is this what it is like to be a mother?_ The thought floated in her mind as she saw the questions forming in Anna's mind. Mostly she stayed out of the young girls head out of respect, but the questions were loud, blaring, and honestly all expected. Some would be easily answered, others only experience could teach.

Suddenly she saw Anna at 7 years old and scraped her knee after falling down the stairs. She had been afraid to cry out in case she was being weak. Anna was like that now, trying to hold in all the understandable frustration, anger, and fear to seem strong. The Faceless One restrained from embracing the young woman. This was not the time.

"Why?" the question encompassed so much that she applauded the child's succinct method to begin. If she could have, she would have smiled at the innate ability of Anna to get to what she wanted. In the decade of training she had been amazed at her ability to learn and adapt.

"The Elders Power is where it began I suppose, they foresaw Prince Adam would become He-Man, and in the end he foresaw evil would return," she gestured for Anna to sit and eat. The slip of a girl nearly collapsed into the wooden chair and ate mechanically as she listened, always grasping the worn journal in her left hand.

"When you were born, the Sorceress was given a vision, that you would be the next Champion of Grayskull, but only as things fell apart did we see the danger to your family, as I have taught you, visions of the future are not fully detailed or fleshed out," she omitted the seemingly remarkable ability of the Mystic Warrior to be an exception to that rule. She saw Anna nod for her to continue, but her blue eyes were putting pieces together. Sighing she went into the part she disliked to thing on.

"Stratos and Frosta have lived apart from most of Eternia after the first time they 'died' from what most would call natural causes," Anna cocked her head but did not interrupt her. The Faceless One herself had carefully questioned the duo when they turned up at her door after she had seen at least the bird-man die surrounded by his family. Unlike herself and the Sorceress, they did not have magical means of extension to explain their resurrection.

"You should know they both woke up at what was once called the Well of Darkness with no idea how they got there, the Sorceress and I could not see the event no matter how much we tried, but Adam did something there and all of us you know now save the Mystic Warrior, were there," the Faceless One smirked as she remembered her first good deed as the puppet of her father. She had no doubt that event was in the journal if she knew Adam at all.

"Our best guess is they were tied to what happened to Cringer, we even suspect we ourselves were but have not fortunately had it tested, beyond that all I can tell you is since their return they have not aged a day," that too was unexpected, because while Stratos seemed to be the age he was when Adam undid Hordak's work, Frosta was in the prime of her life as well, when back then she had only been a teenager.

"When we saw you were in danger and so young, we sent the most experienced we could to save your family, the Mystic Warrior wanted to go herself, but her particular methods would have drawn attention from Skeletor," at this Anna stood bolt upright.

"YOU KNEW HE WAS BACK?!" Anna flushed in rage as she leaned forward, her simple tan tunic and pants were her more normal clothes rather than the cloak from before. She was shaking as she tried to cap her anger, the journal was still in her hand, and for a moment the Faceless One thought she saw a spark of emerald, but dismissed it as imagination.

"Yes child we did, but who would you have us tell?" she let her own frustration with the situation stand as her defense. It had been only a week after the newly born Mystic Warrior had been chosen and had her first vision, and it was the rebirth of Skeletor! Scrambling they learned too late that it was not the future that had been seen, but the present.

"Surely someone would have stopped him..." Anna's voice trailed off as she no longer saw the room around her and in her mind fires and ash were predominant with all too familiar cackling laughter. The Faceless One dismissed the images from her own mind and memories as chills went down her own spine.

"You know as well as I that no Senator or King would accept our word of that villain even with who we are, worse was the realization that somehow Skeletor was informed of this age," the shock reversed the flush and Anna fell hard into her chair. Truly at the time, the Faceless One had been like her. Even now, neither she or the Sorceress knew how that was possible.

Her staff blazed to life and she looked deep into the energies knowing what she would see. She expanded it out so Anna could see it as well. Snake Mountain returned to view for the first time in almost a thousand years.

* * *

"This place is creepy," the child like voice did not seem right to be coming from the hulking furred creature. He seemed a cross between a man and a shadow beast. Truly it was not that far off, Skeletor had wondered if he could make something like Beast Man but with far more reliability than his old minion. The result had not been perfect but it had advantages.

"Do not fear this place of all places you mangy fur-ball, this is my new capitol," Skeletor felt his eyes glow with rage at all the time lost. He remembered so much more than what these fools called history. The smooth walls of the main hall were as he remember he and Kobra Khan had forged so painstakingly. He saw the roundels were still intact even after all this time! A snort of laughter left him as he remembered his walk over the historic lands of the palace of Eternos.

The Senate had styled themselves as aristocrats and used their interpretation of Randor's court as their model. Whatever hatred he held for his old enemy, at least Randor had insufferable honor to call his own. Those insignificant fleas had been all too happy to follow his suggestions, never questioning why they accepted him into their inner circles.

Such weak minds bent only on self satisfaction are easy to use for his own goals. All the while he had wreaked his vengeance on Randor and his spawn. One thousand years exiled from Eternia and he awoke in a lab with his ram staff in his hand and the technicians dead. That last part still troubled him, but now that he had his fortress back he could focus on finding the power of the Elders again.

At last they rounded the final curve and he saw some things had changed. The throne was not the skull one he had forged in his own style, but the raised chair of Hordak with the symbol of the Horde still emblazoned on the high back. He remembered all too well the last time he had been here.

Hordak had used him! He had used him and discarded him like a doll. The rage burned in him, but now he was returned in triumph, Hordak was dead and he had survived to again succeed where even the warlord had failed. The bonus in it all was now there were no interfering fools called He-Man or Masters to stop him.

He had seen the record for the Mystic Warrior, he also noted the timing of who he had recognized as that irritating Man-at-Arms. Something about that visit had restored him or something had inspired a fool to do something they really should not have. It did not matter, laughter bubbled out as the master of Snake Mountain took his throne.

He saw his minions lounge much as they had so long ago. They were not as bright as some of them had been, and in the case of the dark furred man beast that was saying something, but they would do.

Laughter echoed around the throne room as Skeletor let his joy loose on this rare occasion. Soon he would tap into Serpos, with no Snakemen or Hordak, all of Eternia and its power would be his! He had only one obstacle truly left to ultimate power, something he knew should be in his head but was lost, the location of the Elders' power. It was a blank spot in his memory.

He could remember scheming with Evil-Lyn or Triclops to pierce its defenses, but its name and location were just gone. Worse these simpering fools had also forgotten about even the Elders themselves! Only that insufferable He-Man remained, and even then only as a child's story.

He would find it, and he would slam aside its defenses with his power combined with Serpos and any other talisman he could lay hand to. No more delays, or heroes to stop him now!

* * *

Anna and the Faceless One sat quietly as they absorbed the images. Finally Anna saw her dismiss them and set the staff aside. Her pale white hair framed her empty face, but Anna saw even her master in a new light.

Adam had not held back in how she had once been Evil-Lyn, and after all she had done as a minion of Skeletor, he had given her justice and even forgiveness. It was difficult to see how he did that, but only knowing her as the Faceless One colored her view of this woman. More than that she knew there had been something between Skeletor and Evil-Lyn before their new roles after the Mystic Wall.

It was there in Adam's words, but he never guessed or suggested, but watching her now, Anna could feel something more than worry in the Faceless One.

"Was he ever different?" the question leapt from her mouth before thought completed it. Anna regretted it but did not take it back. The empty expanse looked at her and she wondered if an answer would come.

"Yes, he was different before Skeletor," there was no bitterness in the voice, but the name sounded dead to Anna. "Keldor was ambitious, handsome, and for all his other faults, a man. He wanted Eternia and ultimate power, but I think he just wanted a legacy to call his own on his terms." The Faceless One now faced the fire in the hearth.

"Skeletor however...he wanted revenge and power. Nothing else mattered to him much until Hordak threatened his plans. He was a monster and reveled in it, so far as I could see Keldor died the day he became Skeletor," the difference in the names was stark to Anna. No one else might have noticed, but the Faceless one scorned Skeletor but still held affection for Keldor.

Anna herself knew that if given a chance she would not forgive Skeletor, not after all she had lived through and seen. There was nothing that would get that from her to him.

"You should not think that child, you will begin new training under a far more strict teacher than I now," she felt worry fill her heart at that. Who could be worse than the Faceless One?

Laughter came from the shaking shoulders of the woman in front of her as she held her side in her lavender robes.

"The Sorceress wanted you trained here for two reasons Anna, one was safety, Skeletor might have remembered Grayskull and having you there would have been too easy for him to get rid of all his problems at once," the Faceless One got her laughter under control and again faced Anna straight on. "The other was she wanted me to raise you because when the time came, she could not see you as a little girl, but a fresh recruit and maybe she wanted you to have a mother you could turn to when you needed one."

The last was said quietly but for one moment Anna saw her life her very differently. The Faceless One had not been training her out of any instruction, it was what she felt was good for Anna to know. She had been preparing Anna for the world outside the temple as best she could and helped Anna understand the dangers if she messed up. _She IS my mother!_

The clarity of the revelation shook Anna to her core. She barely remembered anything about her biological mother save the terrible night she was taken away. That night would be with her forever, but as tears began to form in her eyes, she realized she had purposely always called this woman that raised her the Faceless One. She had been keeping that small barrier between her and the truth.

The woman who gave her birth had done all she could to keep her safe, and lost her life for it. No one could take her place, but this woman had raised her and cared for her, and asked nothing in return. Even now she knew that her new destiny was not the desire of this woman.

She rose out of chair and stood before her, seeing her really for the first time and all her time here as it she should have long ago. She flung her arms around the startled witch and hugged her hard.

"You _are_ my mother, I am so sorry it took me so long to realize it," her voice broke as she realized how much she took her life for granted here. It was coming to an end and she did not want to go! She felt the strong arms of her mother embrace her and the two sat in the firelight as they knew a parting was coming no matter what either desired.

* * *

The Sorceress dashed the pool away. The rest was a private moment she need not see. She smiled wide that Anna had finally understood what the Faceless One had done for her and accepted. Not even the isolated witch had fully grasped until far too late what she had become. It had been unintentional, after all if they could have, they would have save all her family, but this was an unexpected light in the darkness.

The castle rumbled quietly as energies shifted. The shattering of the spells hiding Snake Mountain had set off a storm in the magics of Eternia. Skeletor was gathering his forces and preparing to do as Hordak had done. That would take time at least, but not as long as she would like. The Faceless One had hit the rub of this horrifying situation.

How did Skeletor possess knowledge of this age? How did he return when he certainly had been stone dead when found? Where had his staff come from he now carried? None of these they could answer, nor find any clues. What is more is the knowledge that he could have marched from Eternos to Snake Mountain and begun this ten years ago.

It did not add up and she worried that the answers would reveal an even greater nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

_Time flies far more often than we like to think about. It seems only a few days since I worked on the story when nearly a month has passed! Weddings, work, and life in general conspired to keep me away...also Mass Effect sucked me in long after the hey day. That game is a BIG time suck if you like story. Anyway, I was not going to let Halloween pass me by without a new chapter or two. As always reviews and messages welcome._

_I do not own He-Man, the Masters, or their associated worlds and adversaries...I would not complain however if they stopped by for drinks!_

* * *

**996AH Vine Jungle**

Sweat seemed to flow like a river down Anna's back. Being raised in the desert made you think heat would never bother you again, but a jungle in summer was entirely different. The humidity made the air seem like it was a blanket of heat following you even inside your own skin. Shade did not relieve it nor did water seem to quench the thirst inspired by it.

The myriad colors hidden in the brown and green of the massive trees and brush hid far more dangers than the golden dunes of the Sands of Time. Animals seemed to possess magic as they materialized like lightning and sounds came from every direction. Even her training under her Mother seemed tame compared to the march through the Vine Jungle.

The faint smile at how easily she had adapted to calling the Faceless One Mother, and meaning it, still left a warm feeling in her heart. Her blue eyes matched the color of the sky glimpsed through the dense branches over her parties heads. The three of them had been walking at night mostly, but once in the jungle the day had become as friendly as the night.

It seemed a surreal dream to Anna as she saw Frosta and Startos waiting outside the Ram Temple for her and her Mother looking down from above. They had spoken far into the morning and only stopped to allow Anna some rest. She had been surprised to be awakened near sunset until the logic of it flared in her sleepy head.

"You and I will stick to the shadows Anna, while Stratos does what he does best...watch us from unflattering angles far above," the smile from Frosta's pale face did not diminish the feeling of loss in Anna's heart, but she held on to Adam's journal and waved to her Mother a final time before heading out behind the slim shadow of her cloaked friend.

* * *

Four days later they were nearing their goal. As soon as they had entered the jungle, Frosta had shed her cloak for a skin tight and bright blue outfit that matched the descriptions in the journal. The look of shock on Anna's face had caused both Stratos and Frosta to burst out laughing. The Avion lord wore his traditional leathers and bracers with a pack on his back as always.

"In this place the less you wear the better honestly, besides my people enjoy the elements save one, deserts are too much for us, but a nice jungle, even a scorcher like this one is now is far more enjoyable to me than the Sands of Time," Frosta did her best to not giggle and for a day it was a far more pleasant walk than the rest.

They had seen no one, and worse for Anna, heard nothing. Occasionally she saw a small shadow that could not be the former Avion Lord, something he adamantly asserted at the first camp, his people believed him dead and rightly so. Neither he nor Frosta had ever resumed their former lives as they had been known, yet they had protected the innocent and opposed quietly the corruption of the Senate and the Empire of Eternos.

Recent history was now more open to be spoken about, or rather the last 1000 years that the Council and later the Senate had carefully sealed away. Anna had stared wide eyed as Frosta calmly talked about the second Horde uprising and a suspected involvement of Hordak's spirit. It was never heard from again that they knew of, nor did they know why it showed up then, but not for lack of trying.

She also felt more sadness towards her ancestor Adam. He had given so much, and never wanted to deal with all he did, yet now the world he had created had burned to ash long before its physical existence did. Worse, the being behind all his suffering and opening the world of Eternia to Hordak's evil again was once more rampaging the land.

Her blonde hair slicked back and her eyes bright, Anna once again swore to stop this nightmare and find out what went so wrong with a beginning so right.

* * *

**996 AH Castle Grayskull**

After reading about it, talking about it, and even dreaming about it, the castle did not disappoint. It was small compared to what she had seen in the Ram Temple and even in the few books her Mother kept that had pictures, but it stood the test of time surrounded by the abyss. It sat in the open of a clearing and the gaping chasm always kept a blowing wind over the grasslands. The dark stone really seemed like ancient bone of some monstrous creature.

Strange that such a fearsome design was one of the few bastions of good in Eternia. Frosta and Stratos seemed far more at peace than the whole week to get here. They both walked easily and without fear, but Anna noted that both still scanned the skies. They all three stood across from the massive drawbridge of dark wood, engulfed in the maw of the skull's teeth.

If not for the journal and her friends, Anna would swear the place was dead and empty. Honed instincts from her training caused her to dodge a blur she barely saw. Green and gold seemed to swim in her vision as it came back far too fast to avoid a second time. Anna felt the world tilt as something heavy slammed into her and only the laughter of her friends stopped her from drawing the daggers in her boots or up her sleeves.

As her vision focused she saw the massive face of an Eternian tiger, with far too intelligent golden eyes looking at her in mirth. A bright pink tongue proceeded to lick her affectionately. She could not help the giggle that escaped her as the tiger began to purr...it tickled!

"Cringer has been looking forward to meeting you for some time Anna," Stratos tried to keep a straight face, but it was impossible as the tiger kept making Anna laugh whole heartedly as he licked or pawed her playfully while still laying on top of her.

_This was the mighty Battle Cat?_ The thought was hard to reconcile with such a mighty beast, but given what she knew of him from the journal, and his appearance, he was not to trifled with. Finally relenting only when the drawbridge lowered, the great cat rolled off and began to play in the grass. If she did not know better, she could swear he was celebrating.

The gaping maw reminded Anna her fun was at a cost. Part of her felt that whatever youthful normalcy she had was done, at 14 years of age she would now have to become an adult. She just wished she knew how that could be done.

_There is still some time to be who you wish Anna, but yes you must learn great deal far sooner than either of us likes._ The voice in her head was that of the Sorceress, she had prepared for it, but the feeling was quite odd, and she felt a mix of emotions as well behind the words, it meant what it said about regretting the speed of these actions. Swallowing her nervousness she began to walk forward and only stopped when she realized only one set of footsteps came to her ears.

She turned and saw looks on her friend's faces she had never seen. Firm, cold, and a touch of sadness too in the eyes. Both looked at her hard and then only waved goodbye and turned back to the jungle. Understanding dawned on her far too late. The journey with her had been as guards true, but also a goodbye. They would not be with her in the castle. They would be out here, waiting for her to return and no words they could say would soften the blow.

They knew about Adam and Grayskull, but the secrets of the Elders and the rest was never told to them. They were her closest friends and whatever she became, there would now be a wall of secrecy between them! Her heart hammered in her ribcage and she nearly jumped when the head of fur brushed her right hand.

A silent Cringer looked up at her from the bridge and nudged her gently towards the castle. He would be her companion it would seem, as he had been once to Adam. Tears still fell, but a purring comfort came to her and Anna did not feel so alone, again she clutched Adam's journal harder. Somehow that felt better but she knew not why.

* * *

_She is barely out of childhood and not yet a woman...why must Grayskull demand this of her? _Knowing she had the new Champion in front of her was one thing the Sorceress could accept, but the timing of it was not anywhere near desirable. A thousand memories of her frustrations with Adam as he seemed to become a stranger to her and then hide things from her. Later after she learned the truth she was amazed at how much he had hurt himself as well by hurting her.

She also knew Grayskull did not demand this, Skeletor had set all of it in motion, even if only as a side effect. There was still time before crossing the last threshold, but she knew to the bottom of her soul that it was still sooner than anyone sane would ask of this girl. The Mystic Warrior stood quietly by her side, not as comforting as Duncan might have been, but just as wise in many ways. Her grasp of the true history of Eternia as well as her role as the Mystic Warrior had shown that Andrea truly was the successor to her Father.

The small head of blonde hair finally came into the throne room, the golden pyramid reflected the sunlight of the fading daylight outside. She seemed so small and fragile in the shadows, but then she looked up and her blue eyes took the Sorceress aback. It was not rage or pride, but a strength she had not seen for 1000 years. For a moment time flowed back and she once again saw Adam turn back from gazing out over the ramparts of this castle after losing Zodac. He was always He-Man, and it was in his eyes that it became apparent very quickly.

"Welcome to Castle Grayskull Anna, before you begin your journey there is still time for your final lessons. After that we will go to the Chamber of the Elders and you will learn what you will become," that too was blurred for her. The future was no longer visible as it once had been. The corruption of the Senate had seemed far too easy to see, and the shattering of the Council had been obvious to her long before her visions warned her of it.

The girl swallowed hard and tried to speak, but the strength that had been there a moment ago was now lost in fears and worries of tomorrow. The Mystic Warrior glanced towards Cringer, but the tiger was very good at being a friend to family. His reaction to Anna was very promising, only to the Sorceress had he ever been so playful before now. How much he knew was up for debate, but of all, his judgement was perhaps the most affirming for the Sorceress.

Again time flowed and she saw a young boy with mud in his blonde hair, quietly crying by a stream as an Eternian tiger kitten mewed at him by his side. Then it had been her flaring temper that had made him smile, as she knew it would. He hated winning because he was "the Prince" and most of all he hated people just indulging him. The Sorceress was forcibly reminded this young girl needed the Captain of the Guard more than a mentor.

"Enough child, you have much to learn and best we begin now, show me what you know," it had been many centuries since she had used that voice of command, but the result was instantaneous. Andrea's eyes bulged slightly in her red helmet, but Anna's eyes once again shone with strength. More her jaw firmed and her whole body spoke of irritation and tightly controlled rage. The Sorceress did not give her time to speak but flew down and began twirling her staff as she had not done in well more than 1000 years.

* * *

The Mystic Warrior thought the worry of Skeletor had gone to the Sorceress' head, but as she watched the fight she saw the worth of pushing Anna when comfort screamed to be given. Rather than wail and cry, the child showed remarkable ability to adapt and turn the staff against the Sorceress, more she even used the wings as a shield and distraction.

Of course the Sorceress had been a highly trained warrior before relying on magic, and obviously she had not let the skills rust. Even by modern standards, her techniques were impressive and she too could adapt to her opponent. Andrea also notice that Cringer had curled up on the far side of the room seemingly asleep, but she noted his eye crack open from time to time.

The Eternian tiger often seemed far too intelligent for a simple animal, but the tigers were of a breed unlike any other. The fact that this one was possibly immortal also gave it some precedence for being more than it seemed. As Andrea watched she began to note some weak points in Anna's defense and attack. Even with just bare hands she did well, but could do better. Smirking she tossed her mace from her belt at the child.

As she expected, Anna caught the red handle with her left hand without exposing her ribs to the staff. With a weapon she did better, but seemed reluctant to push obvious advantages. The Sorceress held no such compunction. Anna was slammed onto her back 3 times before demanding a halt to the combat.

Both women were glistening with sweat, but where Anna was heaving on her right knee glaring up at the Sorceress, the guardian of Grayskull merely seemed slightly winded.

"Not bad actually, you do far better than Adam but you are far too raw with actual combat, I think 3 sessions a day, with the Mystic Warrior on every 5th day to begin should get you started," turning quickly away from the panting teenager, Andrea saw indignation and true temper flare, she did nothing to stop the toss of her mace knowing what would occur.

It stopped in mid air as the Sorceress stopped and slowly turned. Emerald fire burned in her eyes and her famous serenity was no where to be found now. Anna seemed to shrink under that gaze and Andrea could not blame her one bit. She too had been at the receiving end of it from time to time.

"While you should always strive to you your enemies stupidity or weakness against them.." the Sorceress' voice seemed very cold and very dead in tone, "you will NEVER become like them, is that clear?" The hawk staff seemed to glow as the helm and wings made her look like a wrathful god right then. The shock and disbelief on Anna's face was sufficient to Andrea. With a thought the mace returned to her hand and she saw understanding dawn on the child's face.

"Your parents died for you Anna, many risked their lives to keep you safe, will you dishonor that sacrifice by becoming like Skeletor for something as petty as defeat and humiliation?" the words were hash and far blown out of proportion, but Andrea saw she had hit her mark as well. Anna's mind was amazing, in a different time she would have been considered a genius. However it also made her isolated from the world. Only experience could teach this lesson, that no matter how trivial the act may seem, she had thrown a weapon of magic and power at the back of someone she thought defenseless to it.

All for her hurt pride. Cringer was suddenly by her side as she fell to her knees and tears fell. He was mewling and purring in intervals, but neither woman approached her. They had said their peace and all now was in her hands. Andrea saw her pull out the leather bound journal and she began to stroke the cover gently with her left hand.

"He never became like them, he never wanted to kill them or hurt them. He never wanted revenge or to make them feel the pain he had felt. He wanted people safe. He wanted them to be loved and to not be afraid. He was...he was...a hero!" the last word echoed in the room and Andrea was taken aback by the blaze of strength in those blue eyes so like her own once were. The Sorceress smiled wide now and she nodded only once.

"I do not expect you to be Adam, Anna, but he wrote that for you, so you would understand the difference between abusing your power and wielding your power, so you would know you are not alone, but most of all so that you had someone in your life, even if only in spirit, that could teach you the lessons only He-Man could ever teach," the emerald eyes were now softer and even glistened with their own tears.

Anna wiped her eyes and stood up slowly. She looked hard at the journal and then at the Sorceress with resolution.

"I swear to do better Sorceress, I swear to love kindness, and I swear to find the good in all people and protect it no matter what," for a moment Andrea thought she felt the whole world move, but then the journal sparked emerald light, neither Anna or the Sorceress seemed to see it, but Cringer's tail began wagging fast.

The future suddenly crashed into the present for the Mystic Warrior, a vision slammed hard and fast. It was blurry but quickly solidified into a nightmare world.

* * *

Flames burst from every river of lava as the world became darker and darker. Armies of men and women and things marched the surface until all against them were dead, dying, or worse. Left twisting for the pleasures of things that did not belong in Eternia. At the center of it was a mountain wrapped in a living snake, but instead of the sickly green energy in its eyes as she expected, crimson blasts smashed all around it and a laugh like a mix between a pig and a man rang out over the landscape.

Her vision shifted and she saw a blue body pinned over what was still called the Well of Darkness by many. A skull was thrust on a stone altar facing the still living body and she realized it was alive! Worse was _what_ was pinning the blue body to the Well.

A sword, a broad sword with an interlinked hilt that slipped up the blade to enclose a jewel of the bluest blue she had ever seen. It was not a man's sword, but a woman's. The woman with flowing blonde hair splayed in blood and hanging over the skull. Blank eyes saw nothing as chains held up the body wrapped in a white bodice and skirt, only barely made out between blood and dirt staining it everywhere.

The face was older and the body far more shapely than now, but Andrea could not deny who it had to be, who had been mutilated and then left to die slowly as evil conquered all. Anna was dead and no one was left to stop Snake Mountain and what it had become.

* * *

It was a few moments before Andrea realized Anna and the Sorceress were still staring across the throne room at each other. It had all happened in a flash, and the future had never been that strong nor that clear to her before since Skeletor's return. She had not given away anything but sweat slicked down her back under her armor now.

_How can that be the future? What choice resulted in that?_ The future could be changed, Andrea knew that better than most, but she had to find where and when to stop that from happening. It kept trying to replay, but she knew the oath Anna had made was the beginning of this path, now how to help her avoid it?

* * *

**996 AH Snake Mountain**

The Evil Warriors were settling in well here. Overlord Skeletor was already planning a new raid on some other ruins, sure to find yet another relic as this journey had revealed an ancient legend to be as real as him.

Sasha was not quite as adept at magic as her master, but she was a quick study, and ambitious. Her former teacher, and briefly lover, had learned far too late how ambitious. Her black lace bodice molded perfectly to her lithe body, Gerald had never understood that to live forever you had to take another life first. She was only 22 years old but would now at least live to be 200 with that dark ritual. Skeletor had applauded her efforts.

He had taught her more than she believed was possible, and showed her how to get stronger. She knew he planned to get rid of her when she was no use, but he equally seemed to know her designs on replacing him too. That made it more fun for her, she looked into the mirror of her quarters. Her midnight raven hair framed her pale white face and ruby red lips. If one was sucking the life out others to live, one needed to look the part in her mind.

Like all the warriors, she was amazed at the preservation of this place. No cobwebs or decay as would be expected after 1000 years. It still bore scars from something, but that was all. The all too real appearance of a snake bothered her, but she quickly got over that reaction. Skeletor's triumph over the whole world seemed assured now!

_He is but my pawn child, as you will be when the time comes._ Sasha whirled in anger but found no one in the room. She tried to sense with her magic where the voice had come from, but instead found only the pulsing power of Serpos around her. She picked up her staff with the skull of a dragon whelp on its top and crystals inserted into its eyes covered in Eternium plating to enhances its magical abilities to increase her reach.

Again she found nothing and wondered if she imagined the voice as she plotted betrayal against Skeletor.


	6. Chapter 6

_I have not forgotten Fate of Grayskull, I have been at war with retail holiday work. For those that may not know, it is not fun and time vanishes down to work and sleep. If it makes my readers feel any better I have the Sorceress, Anna, and Skeletor yammering at all hours and making for really weird dreams. _

_In short I am being attacked by real life and my writing life at the same time...both cheat! Also as Thanksgiving approaches I realize I want to get at least one more chapter out before the week of no sleep sucks me away again._

_As always I do not own or control He-Man or the Masters of the Universe, but the 24 hour news stations Orko set up in my skull appears to come in 5.1 surround sound..._

* * *

**997AH Anwat Gar**

_He has stood for centuries guarding the ruins of his first home. His purpose to keep the last relics of his home safe from evil hands and maintain the legacy of his people his only goal. He had volunteered so long ago for the change to carry out his charge without truly considering the consequences beyond his duty._

_He-Man changed that. A man full of so many contradictions and honor, a good man that offered a warrior without a purpose a new home in Eternos with the Masters of the Universe in their fight against Skeletor and later Hordak. The peace that came afterward was well worth seeing and living through. _

_As so many times before however, he saw the promise of peace slowly fall into the corruption of politics and changing of the times. The day came when all his friends were gone again and yet he endured. Without any announcement or fan fair, the old warrior slipped back to the old ruins that still stood on the islands of his home. _

_The Sea of Rakash still held most people away even as technology made it possible to go so much farther than before. Once again the world left him behind but this time he let it move on and waited for an end to come to him when it would._

_Then Skeletor returned beyond any nightmare imagined by Sy-Klone._

* * *

The dark metal of the sky raider made a stark contrast to the tiled buildings and sliding paneled doors of Anwat Gar. The dark clothed soldiers emblazoned with the skull crawled over the landing zone as more specks appeared on the horizon above the Sea of Rakash.

Deep in the shadow of the open ruins of the ancient temple, the blue skinned warrior with golden helm and golden ring on his back as the cosmos continued to flow on his chest watched with sad eyes the old crimes repeat themselves. Normally he would expel the invaders but given all he had seen and heard from the mainland for the last 11 years told him that would be unwise.

Skeletor truly had returned and was scouring Eternia for any relics of power, even ones he was certain were destroyed he still verified as he could send forces to check. Long ago Sy-Klone had expected some kind of force to arrive, nearly 1000 years of peace or isolation had not dulled his expectations. Checking that his rotations was still smooth, he prepared to confront the warriors before more of them arrived now rather than weight too much longer.

The woman that emerged from the hatch made him pause. Her lithe from was noticeable among all the armored fighters, but her staff was the reason for his pause. Even from this distance, his senses and experience warned him of an enchantress at the very least, a witch at worst. One of the Evil Warriors had come to call and her skills were unknown to him unlike the soldiers more straight forward blasters or swords.

"Her name is Sasha, Sy-Klone," he jumped as he saw a red and silver armored woman emerge from behind him. Knowing no one had been here before the forces of Skeletor arrived, he smirked as he recognized the markings of the Mystic Warrior.

"You are the successor to my old friend Man-at-Arms I take it?" his voice resonated deep in his chest as the woman smiled up at him. There was a faint family resemblance he was happy to see, King Adam's features were strong in some of his descendants. That story of rescue and chaos Duncan had caused came far later to the island and caused the first stirrings of hope until Skeletor leveled Eternos in a night of flame and horror.

"I am indeed, the Sorceress asked me to find a few of the Masters that are still around and let them know something," she brushed her auburn hair behind her ear as her face hardened at the activities of the Evil Warrior and her forces. They had begun setting up tents and unloading crates onto the island. Both saw that more raiders were coming clearly and at their head was a massive ship emblazoned with a skull on its nose.

The flag ship of Skeletor had been a luxury liner of the air before stripped down and rebuilt as a mobile command ship for the Overlord of evil. Even at this distance, Sy-Klone could see a caped figure holding a ram staff in his right hand standing on the top of the ship. In his memory he could clearly hear the cackling laughter from a hundred battles and near misses floated behind his eyes.

"What does the Sorceress of Grayskull have to tell the Masters after all this time?" even he could hear the bitterness in his voice and knew it was unfair. The woes of the world always existed and not until Skeletor's return would Grayskull and the Elders have been needed to fix what man had broken. Even so, Sy-Klone missed He-Man's honor when it was so badly needed.

The Mystic Warrior smiled wide at him and he felt real hope. He knew that smile, what would cause it as the scene of evil unfolded on his ancient homeland.

"She says that if you wish to help in the fight against Skeletor to free Eternia, please come to Adrenos in a month's time. Avion is sending a representative, as well as a few surprise guests you will no doubt be happy to see," the knowing smirk told him there was more but he felt a life in his heart he had not felt in 1000 years. He nodded agreement and embraced her hand as sigils blazed on her face, arms, and legs.

The world vanished in white and then returned in bright green and dark brown as the heat jumped and he saw the ancient strong hold once again. Castle Grayskull always looked intimidating to newcomer, but at that moment, the old Master saw only an old Eternia and hoped he would see it again.

His lower body hyper turned and he flew into the sky and made for the Eye of Zarcane and the mountain kingdom of Adrenos.

* * *

"That was Sy-Klone!" the awe in Anna's voice made the Sorceress smirk. Of the few others to join her on the long journey through this life, even Adam had suspected Sy-Klone would endure beyond them all if not for a fight or injury of mortal pain. She had almost thought to call out to him, but like Adam, her change into the Sorceress had been treated as a 'death.'

Both women were slicked in sweat equally as they held staff weapons for practice. The hawk staff leaned in a corner along with the helm. The wings were part of her now and it did help with training Anna to fight someone more than a humanoid. She had improved remarkably, but like any raw recruit she had been full of preconceived notions of combat and tactics.

The fiery red hair was tied back in the old pony tail style where Anna had her blond lochs simply tied back with a leather clasp. She had changed her desert tunic and robes for more functional leather pants and a blue tunic for practice today. Both were barefoot for today's session in part for being indoors, but also for using feet to feel the layout of the battle ground without looking.

In tactics however was the greatest change in the young girl. At 15 she could plan a campaign blind folded and with bare minimum details to work with. However she still had to learn restraint and not giving in to her temper. Mostly the Sorceress saw a lot of promise if they had more time, but Skeletor was moving faster now that he had Snake Mountain back in his grasp. He was getting ready for a new push and both suspected what he searched for now.

Worse, the Sorceress and the Mystic Warrior had begun to suspect why Skeletor had waited ten years before revealing Snake Mountain again. He had not been ready to tap into Serpos as Hordak had done during his short war on Eternia. He had needed to not only conquer but scour the world for information on doing the rite successfully. Thus far he had not seemed to have done it, but he was very close.

The trip to Anwat Gar was simply a verification of those relics destruction so long ago. Andrea had been the one to suggest recruiting old Masters and bring together those that were rebelling against Skeletor and introduce them to the new Champion all at once. She had her reservations about the gathering, yet felt the suggestion wise.

The Sorceress was also worried about the Mystic Warrior. She was distracted by something and either refused to talk about it, or worse, she knew talking would not help. With a month left to train Anna before going to the Elder's Chamber, the Sorceress called her pupil back to task.

Twirling her staff she assumed her attack stance and saw Anna's blue eyes widen in surprise and quickly assume her own. They circled each other slowly, she was happy to see far less weak points than a year ago. No one could cover it all, but she was far better than before. With a sword she was frightening.

With a cry, Anna charged and was full of surprise on her face as the Sorceress easily tripped her with her own staff and landed her flat on her back. Mirth danced in her heart as she looked down at her impatient pupil.

"You should never assume an enemy is distracted Anna, always approach with the assumption they are ready to attack instantly to win," it was not the first time she had said the sentence, but this time the lesson seemed to sink in. The girl had gotten very good at reading the Sorceress' face when deep in thought.

Pulling her back up off the floor, both resumed the training.

* * *

**997AH Adrenos-one month later**

The red and silver chair sliced through the air over the Mystic Mountains. The ancient range was the only natural barrier to the forces of Skeletor to Avion and Adrenos. The natural flight combatants were the only nations to survive the millennia against corruption and Skeletor. Avion had been the last nation to leave the Senate and Republic. Staunch allies for so long, the return of the Mystic Warrior had been the wakeup call to the Avion kingdom.

Andrea watched closely for any signs of patrols as she closed in on the meeting place. Her journeys lately had been awe inspiring to her. Legends and heroes some only suspected had been wonderful to meet. Old Masters were very few, aside from Stratos and Sy-Klone, only Roboto had remained. The ancient machine had been built to last by Man-at-Arms apparently. He had secluded himself deep in the old fortress of King Randor and Eternos until he was completely forgotten.

He had been curious about her and her invitation to Adrenos had been easily accepted. How the giant robot had snuck out of Skeletor's heart of empire was a mystery, but he had been one of the best tactical minds at a time when many were considered very good.

The Hive came into sight as she guided the chair to Adrenos, she smirked at the others she had found. Moss Man was long gone, but others carried his blood and honor apparently. The threat to the Evergreen Forest was obvious and they had sent Chlora, a formidable warrior in her own right but not as well known as others in her clan.

The biggest surprise had been in the Vine Jungle. Her visions had revealed a miracle of survival and perhaps redemption. The Snakemen had survived. They were not as numerous as in the past, but drastic changes had occurred to them. They were not warm to the rest of Eternia, but Skeletor had tried to wipe them out long ago. There was even a legend among them that King Adam had known of them and let them be.

They were interested in stopping the expansion of Skeletor, but not wanting to come forth for anything less than Grayskull itself. They remembered history far more accurately than Eternos ever had. Pyth was their representative, a barrel chested golden colored Snakeman, he was surprisingly eloquent and easy going. Of all the ones she had met, he had been the warmest to her. The Mystic Warrior was not exactly fondly thought of among them, but Zodac was that focus more than the title.

The Sorceress had surprised her with a final representative from an unexpected place. Trolla had sent a mysterious representative. Andrea knew nothing about him save that his word was highly honored and the Sorceress said he was happy to help in the fight however he could. The sentimental notion behind it aside, she knew Etheria had not been consulted and wondered why.

She was about to make a final approach when a shadow flickered across the setting sun to her right. Focusing her white eyes in that direction, sigils blazed across her flesh and she saw a nightmare unfolding around her. Skeletor had come with Speleans and raiders beyond counting! The Overlord himself rode in his mobile base ship.

"By the Elders, no!" she did not need to look into the future to see what was coming. She closed her eyes and called desperately to the Sorceress. She felt the connection immediately and sent what she had seen. Alarm was quickly suppressed by calm and serenity.

_Buy time Andrea. Anna is not ready yet but she will be! Tell them Grayskull sends help. _She felt the connection break before she could confirm the orders. Sighing that the world never seemed to go the way they wished, she felt the world fade to white around her as she focused on her destination.

* * *

**Castle Grayskull**

Anna felt butterflies the size of Cringer doing flip flops inside her. She had been training for this day, but now she was not going to meet people to be her allies, she had to hope she could save them and face her living nightmare far sooner than expected. Skeletor had found out about the gathering as they had feared he might and was now willing to risk his forces to crush all resistance forever.

The Sorceress was in her full garb, hawk staff and helm firmly in place. While she had seen the woman and warrior underneath the mantle of power, she had always been impressed by this woman's unshakable strength. Adam's journal had been helpful unintentionally in that arena. He definitely had described her fiery emerald eyes very well. Now she followed the wings of her teacher to her destiny.

Suddenly they stopped in a musty hallway just inside the deepest archive of the castle. Looking up at the Sorceress, Anna suddenly felt the floor drop beneath her feet. The dark stone gave way to gleaming blue crystal. Platforms on pillars filled the massive room, it was far more impressive than the way Adam described it.

_I am not ready! I am too impulsive and imperfect for this power! _The thoughts were not new ones, but unlike other times, Anna did not have a moment to collect herself. This time it was also going to all change. Her world had been hard up to this point, but now it was going to become surreal and people's lives and hopes would ride on her shoulders.

She suddenly appreciated why Adam found it hard to accept He-Man. The idea seemed ludicrous on the surface and insane to entrust to anyone. Even with all she had learned and accepted, the idea of what was coming caused more fear that she would abuse it than anything else.

Suddenly the stones they rode stopped on one of the platforms. The Sorceress glanced at an orb sitting inside this pillar, the Elders power and wisdom were contained in it. Anna suddenly realized that the power of Grayskull and the power of the Elders, while from the same source, were vastly different. It seemed a poor time for the revelation, but it was now very clear to her that Grayskull housed more than she had been led to believe.

"Calm your mind Anna, you will be fine and you will do well," the serenity and truth shone in the emerald eyes now. Anna felt her heart drop back to normal pace and she calmed her rambling thoughts and fears. She saw support in those same eyes, and then the Sorceress cast a beam into the abyss of the room.

Anna felt some nerves increase, but then the glow far below flared. Slowly the sound of whistling reached her as something rose up to the platform. Anna noticed that the Sorceress had pulled her wings around her and stepped back. Cringer was by her side from somewhere, even though he certainly had not come down with them. That tiger seemed able to go anywhere he wanted to.

Anna felt something move her blonde hair as it came to rest behind her. Slowly turning around she felt her jaw go slack at what she saw. It was not what she had expected, yet it was recognized by her as well.

A crystal casket lay open in front of her. Inside of it was a broadsword with a blue jewel just above the entwined hilt. It was slimmer than the sword she had expected, yet she felt a pull to this one. It did not matter anymore, people needed her. Skeletor had to be stopped and she had a duty.

Gulping down her fears, she reached out and grasped the hilt. Power flowed up her arm and she felt warmth fill her veins. Just as quickly an impulse filled her mind and she smiled at words she had read again and again in Adam's journal.

"For the honor of Grayskull!" Golden beams swirled from the tip and enclosed her whole world. She felt lighter than air and power fill her limbs. Suddenly a feeling of balance was reached and tilting the sword in front of her, the words again flowed from her. "I am...She-Ra!" The crystal chamber returned, only it had changed.

It glowed with power to her eyes, and she felt it resonate inside her. More she realized she was now looking the Sorceress' surprised face at the same level. Glancing into a reflective surface she felt her jaw again drop.

Flowing blonde hair trailed down her back, held in place by a crystal tiara. A snow white bodice encircled by a golden frame of a phoenix covered her torso while leaving her shoulders bare. A short white skirt barely went to her knees while she did have knee high red boots. Two golden bracers were on her wrists and she realized that she looked older.

She had been filling out even more this last year, but She-Ra was a beauty to behold. What was more was this She-Ra was different from the one in the journal. Adora may have looked very close to She-Ra, but Anna looked nothing like her ancestors. She-Ra looked like her now!

"Not exactly what I expected, but we have no time to discuss that, you need to go now," She-Ra turned to the Sorceress and saw Cringer standing expectantly looking at her. She felt no impulse to raise her blade, instead she looked sadly at him. She knew what he wanted but on some level she knew she did not have the power to change him.

Suddenly emerald light glowed from the orb. It gathered strength until it shot out and blew past both women and hit the tiger. Blue energy flared around him as he roared and before their eyes red armor clamped over him and created a saddle for someone much larger than She-Ra.

For a moment she thought she faintly heard a voice say "I have the Power!" but it was gone so quickly she thought she imagined it. She saw the Sorceress was surprised as her by this, but neither stood still long.

Sheathing the Sword of Protection, She-Ra accepted a friendly lick from Battle Cat and then mounted his saddle. With a roar and rising on his hind legs, the tiger leapt up the crystal platform and charged out the castle drawbridge.

She-Ra urged him to more speed and watched the world pass in a blur. It seemed silly she had been nervous before, and people needed her now. She felt the wind whistle in her ears as the jungle fell away to plains and the mountains came into view.

* * *

The Hive shook as more blasts smashed at their defenses. The gathered forces were holding their own, but Skeletor was calling more regiments as others were exhausted or killed. His cackling laughter continued over comms as he ordered complete annihilation of Adrenos and all the fools inside.

The Mystic Warrior saw all the allies she had gathered work fairly well together on short notice. All knew the risk they had been taking and Skeletor had found out. She had held the wall in several key battles, but her strength was not limitless. Worse was Skeletor seemed to know how far to push to draw her to a battle. He was wearing her down and then he would smash through.

"We cannot hold this up forever Warrior, where is this help Grayskull promised?" Pyth may not have been opposed to this, but his patience was similar to his species. Andrea herself wanted to know the answer to that question. She was saved answering by yanking the Snakeman away from a collapsing wall as a massive soldier breached the hole with a blaster.

She had no time to react as the man smiled beneath his dark helmet when suddenly he was slammed over the same head with a bucket. The blaster shot went wide and hit no one. Without pause she unleashed her staff and sent the soldier back outside where some Speleans dived to catch him.

The Snakeman bowed to her and then charged up and began firing out of the breach while some Adrenans rushed to fill it with their materials to hand. Ambrosia was being handed out left and right to them to keep up the fight. Andrea turned to find a floating magician in red with a white beard longer than his whole body.

His blue ears twitched through the ear holes of his red hat as his yellow eyes looked with mirth at her. It was not the first time he had saved the day in a very unorthodox fashion. At first she thought he was failing to do offensive magic, then after he again accurately neutralized an opponent, she realized he simply would not kill.

Even so, he was very effective in stopping a breach from becoming worse, and like her he was getting tired.

"Thanks again wizard, I never did catch your name," she saw his ears twitch even more as he suddenly started laughing as he shook and floated up and down in his amusement. He lifted his beard to reveal that his red robe had a giant "O" on it. Andrea felt her jaw drop.

"I am Orko...Court Jester," he held out his slim blue and wrinkled hand. Out of reflex she accepted it and felt like everything was surreal. She realized no one had ever wondered at Trollan lifespans or anything about Orko when King Adam left. He had left around the same time.

"He is coming!" the general cry went up as the Mystic Warrior and Orko rushed to the breach and saw that Skeletor was indeed coming. He had pulled his forces back and moved his ship forward. His bleached skull shone in the setting sun as his blue skin stood out on the dark hull with his staff in his right hand. It glowed faintly as suddenly the high pitched voice rang through the halls.

"Attention imbeciles and fools of Adrenos, along with your 'special' guests, I think I need no introduction," cackling laughter sent chills down her spine. He had them in his sights and was enjoying himself with the loss of life and the end of all resistance in sight. "I hope you enjoyed your little dreams and I will let your bodies and broken Hive be an example to all that resistance is fu-"

His words were cut off as ice blazed at him. Rockets flew in as the mage fended off the ice attack but a shield snapped up and he was not even scratched. He looked up at his attackers and the defenders were treated to seeing his jaw drop far lower than any living person ever could achieve.

"You never get tired of your voice Skeletor, I decided long ago I had heard enough," the rich tones of Stratos made Andrea smile. The Avion envoy looked in awe at a legend floating in front of them. He had changed little from his recording and she knew others recognized him. Suddenly ice flowed into the breach and Andrea saw the lithe form of Frosta hop in on the track.

"Bonehead got on our nerves and you looked like you needed a hand," again silence and awe filled the hall. Even Pyth stared in reverence at a legend right in front of him. Orko cried with joy and encircled his arms around her neck. She smiled warmly at him and returned the hug.

"Good to see you jester, at least someone competent is here," Andrea almost had to clamp a hand over her mouth. The legend of Orko was not of a hero, but of a comedic sidekick. She knew more of the truth about him than what survived, but the obvious warmth of her greeting made all reassess the ancient Trollan.

Blasts drew all back to the spectacle outside. Apparently even Evil Warriors could be floored by a living legend. The once sure footed soldiers and fighters seemed out of step. The former Lord of Avion flew circles around them and quickly flew back to the breach as well. The Mystic Warrior noted he had broken the advance Skeletor had been enjoying.

"I bought some time is all, he will get them rallied again soon," he also welcomed Orko very enthusiastically. The others from Avion and the general crowd did not seem to know what to do. Andrea did not watch the event unfold as her senses told her to look back at the danger. Skeletor had indeed recovered and he seemed enraged. He was shouting orders into a comm and she saw the danger first.

A massive cannon extruded from the mobile base and pointed right at them. No time to warn and no strength left to stop it, she saw the hope for Eternia dying after it sputtered back to life.

"I am the Lord and Master of Eternia, and soon the universe, you have no one left to stop me," the golden glow quickly brightened and then unleashed its fury, and all in the hallway looked out at their death. Stratos and Frosta reached for each other in their final moment.

Andrea felt the heat jump and sigils blazed as she still tried to summon a shield. Suddenly the energy deflected straight up! All stared as the cannon stopped firing as a singed form stood on a wind raider. Whoever had saved them had died for it, then impossibly the blackened form became white as the ash fell away.

"Who is that?" Pyth looked intently at what was revealed to be a woman in white staring down Skeletor. Again he seemed shocked and looked at his new opponent with no intention of recovery.

"I am She-Ra, Defender of Eternia and all its peoples...I will stop you Bonehead," just as the overlord seemed to recover, the woman jumped impossibly high and landed on deck with him sword drawn. Andrea heard a commotion in the hallway with her and then before she could turn, a green/gold blur with red whisked by and she heard Orko suddenly laugh.

With a mighty roar Battle Cat slammed into Skeletor. His staff was knocked wide as he just lay slack jawed at the impossible creature. All his arrayed forces stood frozen as the drama unfolded. She-Ra suddenly started hopping impossibly again. Where she went, raiders fell or Speleans slammed together.

The Mystic Warrior felt her own jaw drop. A single warrior was doing what an entire army could not. Suddenly Adrenans, Avions, and raiders flowed out. Pyth and others along the walls opened careful fire at the enemy.

"RETREAT!" Skeletor had freed himself from the mighty tiger and whisked down into his own ship. The tiger swiped at the hull, but then had to jump clear as it tipped to dump him. He barely made it to the landing strip as She-Ra landed next to him.

All watched in awe as Skeletor retreated for the first time in 10 years. Cries of cheer went up and Andrea saw even Pyth cheering for She-Ra and Eternia. She noted however that She-Ra was looking at the dead and not cheering. She knew this was not the way Anna wanted to start, but it could have been much worse.

Again the future slammed into her, but she pushed it back before it could possess her. It had not changed, Skeletor is pierces with the Sword of Protection still pinned through him to the Well of Darkness and She-Ra left dead hanging in the wind. There had to be a way to change it, and looking at Battle Cat an idea took hold. An idea that was insane and could cause the very thing she hoped to avoid.

She tried to cast into the future to see what would happen and pain lanced through her like she had never experienced and the world faded to black. Just as consciousness fled she heard in her mind the snorting laughter of nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

_Getting out of the craziness of holidays a bit and back into the possession by Eternia. I kind of went farther than expected but sometimes you have to let the words flow and see where they decide to pause. I apologize for the cliffhanger but of course that is the way of things at times. Christmas of course is closing in and I hope to give you two more chapters before then. This time we will be hopping right back into it!_

_I do not own He-Man and the Masters of the Universe...the fact they have summer homes in my dreams just means I get no sleep! (They party hard on the weekends)_

* * *

**997 AH Flagship of Skeletor: The Maelstrom**

"FOOLS! IMBECILES! HOW DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!" Skeletor's high pitched voice screeched as he blasted one soldier after another into the slick metal walls of the hallway. The hum of the engines deepened as the ship reached a higher speed as Sasha trailed just behind her lord. She had seen him frustrated and sadistic quite often, but angry was new. Truly angry and the only beings to hand were reluctantly trailing him.

Oddly he had not inflicted damage on an Evil Warrior yet. Caltrops beam cannon had worked exactly as expected, its destructive power based off of magic and technology flowing into a crystal focus. He tried vainly to claim sole credit for it, but the idea was based off older schematics from one of the many raids across Eternia. Even so, Skeletor had been pleased. Sasha herself had looked forward to its debut.

She flinched as one of the cuter soldiers went flying over her head. Her pale skin seemed to stand out too much in the darker hallways of this ship. The trumped up creator of the beam cannon currently skulked next to her, his bare muscled arms slicked with sweat that had nothing to do with battle or labor. His eyes had been replaced by Skeletor himself as one of the many experiments to progress his forces more quickly.

Unlike the mythical Tri-clops, Caltrops eyes did not rotate but did encircle his head with a modified phase ability to change how he viewed the world. He could see the most distant peak in sharp detail, or he could see the atoms binding an alloy together. His mediocre skills were enhanced ten fold by the ability and as one of the few survivors he made do. Until now that had been fine as Skeletor usually issued orders and simply cackled that failure would be entertaining for the Overlord of Evil.

Her dark eyes watered as she smelled before hearing the whimper of the flea bag hulk out of a side passage. Even after 7 years of hearing about him, she still did not know if he actually had a name beyond "mangy flea bag." Her own experience however made her not underestimate the timid creature. A wise move when one of the less successful experiments tried to revolt in a lab and she saw the dark furred child like being she knew change into the most vicious killer she had ever seen.

All of her experience however had not prepared her for what had happened today. The gathering of all their remaining foes, with a weapon that can at long last breach the flight controlled kingdoms of Avion and Adrenos, had seemed fate. At long last Skeletor would cement his rule over all of Eternia and all would be under their thumb to divide and entertain themselves.

Then a single warrior woman with a name as legendary as Skeletor, with the power of the legend it seemed, had deflected a beam to save the rebels. More was that warrior had done what all the forces of Eternia had been unable to do even in the early days of the Senate's fall, stop Skeletor. The truly shocking moment for all though was a creature that had sent a thrill even up Sasha's spine.

Battle Cat may not have always been thought of as a likely creature to really exist, but the evocative image of him still clung in the stories told to children. Especially before Skeletor returned, He-Man and She-Ra stories had resurfaced after the Mystic Warrior had defied the Senate on live broadcast. To see the red armored tiger in the flesh had been beyond belief. Skeletor himself had ranted about him.

"HOW IS THAT BLASTED CAT STILL ALIVE?!" Sasha blinked back to the present as Skeletor had seemed to read her mind. She knew that Battle Cat combined with this possible She-Ra had shaken him. And all knew the unasked question floating in the air and none dared breathe the name. If She-Ra had returned, could her brother be far behind?

_Why now though? Why not when the corrupt Senate was destroying Eternos? Why not of the night of fiery rebirth of my Lord? Why wait nearly 11 years before showing up now? _Sasha knew her survival would depend on answers to these questions. Once Skeletor calmed himself, he would be tenaciously interrogating anyone that could give him what he wanted now. Sasha gripped her dark whelp staff and picked apart lines of thought.

After having to out think learned mages and savage warriors to keep her life and body her own, it seemed maddening that answers eluded her. All the ruins and legends revealed by Skeletor did not explain one mystery however. Not one magical amulet or history had revealed the origin of He-Man and She-Ra. Many stories about them, and associated recordings, certainly existed, but not ONE spoke of where they came from or where they went.

Skeletor had suggested the Elders had made He-Man somehow with their power, but Sasha felt he was being simplistic. For all his schemes and strategy, when questing for power, Skeletor was single minded. It did not matter to him the why, only the getting and hoarding of power. Sasha did not disdain him for this, his success spoke for itself, but it was a weakness now. Knowledge of the why was needed and according to legend, only one being had nearly defeated He-Man and She-Ra. Little good that did her...Hordak was long dead.

"Sasha, I will be taking a journey when we return to Snake Mountain," she blinked to find Skeletor calmly looking at her. His anger was spent and now his skull was tilted to the right as his left hand grasped roughly where his chin would be. It often disturbed her how well he seemed to remember having a face. "I have somewhere I need to look at but I will go with just you...prepare yourself for a battle."

He swirled his cape around as he turned and left the 3 Evil Warriors blinking at his sudden change in mood. He was definitely not happy, but his anger had been replaced with something calming, or at least distracting. Her bright lips pursed as Sasha felt indignation at Skeletor's presumption that there was no need for a meeting about what had just happened. However she did not feel the need to be blasted either.

Shrugging her lithe form, she turned down the right corridor from the bridge and made her way to her quarters. If Skeletor believed there would be battle, he may already have an idea where to learn answers about She-Ra and Battle Cat.

* * *

**Adrenos Hive**

She-Ra wiped sweat from her brow as she relaxed after repairing the main hanger doors. It had been easy and her energy seemed limitless at first, but eventually she was learning her limits. The rows of the dead were also her work. She had wept at the loss of life she had been unable to save. So many had cheered her "victory" against Skeletor, but she had simply been doing what the Sorceress and her Mother had taught her.

So many lessons had come into focus in the heat of battle. The Sorceress had been the most helpful in trusting her new powers and instincts, Adam's journal had also helped with that, but her Mother's early teachings of forces and magic had been suddenly strong in her mind. She smirked as she realized that in her head had been the equations to figure out how much force she would need to leap to reach her goals. Her honed instincts from training at Grayskull had provided the rest.

Battle Cat continued to impress as he helped by pulling a sled for the wounded or hauling supplies en masse on something similar. Both were showing exhaustion and Stratos had been the one to tell both to sit. Her acknowledgement of his advice had some turn their heads, but she had little time for subterfuge and he had not seemed to mind. There were more legends here than many had ever believed existed.

"Greetings She-Ra, I am Roboto," a gleaming, broad shouldered machine with a distorted voice held out his large hand to help her stand. She smiled wide at him, she had heard as she worked that the strategies of this being had been what allowed Adrenos to stand so long against a much larger force. Even centuries away had not dulled the robots skills.

"A pleasure to meet you and thank you for buying me the time I needed to arrive," She-Ra brushed her blonde lochs behind her right ear as she felt the breeze ruffle her skirt and cause goosebumps to rise on her exposed shoulders. She still had to adjust to her new height when she stood up, knowing she would change back did not help either! Roboto had tilted his head to the right and she was forcibly reminded of Adam's description of this Master. _Never one to mince words, Roboto often can cut to the heart of a complicated matter yet completely miss the punchline._

"I am uncertain of proper procedure, however, how is the daughter of my creator?" the tone was steady but She-Ra had to blink to not flinch. She smirked again that Adam had been right about this one. Avoiding names but not dancing around the topic. She was also aware that Roboto was one of the very few to know Adam's secret.

"She is well, and a slave driver," She-Ra had to resist giggling as Roboto cocked his head to a full 90 degrees as he assimilated the information. _I will remember that the next time we are training She-Ra. _The champion flinched at the unexpected intrusion of the Sorceress but she laughed out loud after a moment. Roboto seemed to nod and moved off to work somewhere else.

_How long have you been riding in my head Sorceress? _She-Ra closed her eyes to concentrate, but it was far easier to connect now than before she had picked up the sword. She felt a pull to look up and sure enough, an orange and teal bird circled overhead. She smirked as it beelined for her and fluttered to rest on the heavy rail that surrounded the landing strip.

_I followed after you as soon as I could, I must return to Grayskull but I cannot reach Andrea. What has happened? _The smile vanished from She-Ra's face. She had not forgotten but there was little she could do for the Mystic Warrior because she did not understand what was wrong. Right after the battle, the Snakeman had been the one to call out to her from the breach.

* * *

"SHE-RA! Something had happened to the Mystic Warrior!" the heavy accent on the 's' of each word revealed the barrel chested and golden scaled Snakeman waving from one of the many holes in the Hive. Sighing that work was never done, She-Ra leapt up to the ledge and walked simply into the oddest collection of people she had ever seen.

Stratos and Frosta seemed to be standing as far apart as possible while leaning over the prone form of Andrea on the hall floor. Her helmet removed, auburn hair flared out and her eyes remained closed as the body convulsed in pain. Dismissing the rest of the room, she had rushed forward and tried to reach her grandmother mentally, only to find nothing.

An instinct claimed her and suddenly she held the Sword of Protection over the writhing body and the jewel flared blue and she felt the pain wracking the woman in front of her. It was like something was firing every nerve randomly and to get the most pain. Wisdom filled her and she willed her power through the blade into the Mystic Warrior.

The flinching and sweating stopped and the body seemed to repair, but she would not wake. No matter how much she tried, Andrea remained gone. Delving as much as she could, she found nothing really wrong with her, even her mind seemed to flow normally, it just would not wake. Ceasing the flow of magic, the champion knelt back on her own legs and looked up into Frosta's worried pale face.

"I cannot wake her but everything is repaired that was broken in her," She-Ra heard the bitterness in her voice but no one else seemed to. Suddenly she felt a light touch on her shoulder and glanced up into the hooded form of a prominent member of Adam's journal. "Orko...?" She had barely whispered the name, but she saw the bright yellow eyes widen over the snow white beard and a twinkle of amusement at her.

"I am Orko indeed She-Ra, I will take care of the Mystic Warrior, do not worry," with a swish of his hands the body floated a few feet above the floor and he moved off with her, his blue ears twitching deep in thought.

* * *

_That was the last I saw of either of them. I worked on what I could out here and helped with...the dead. _She-Ra felt the razor focus of the Sorceress. She was not angry, but worried. The woman felt the same as her, this had taken too long and even when they could at long last call on the power of Grayskull...people still died.

_We will have to leave her in Orko's hands, he can be surprisingly helpful believe me. Meet with the representatives here and return to Grayskull. I do not know how long Battle Cat can remain..._the voice trailed off as the hawk looked at the Eternian tiger. Both wondered about his transformation but for now neither denied its helpfulness. Screeching back into the sky, the Sorceress circled once and then flew back in the direction of her other charge.

"Come on Battle Cat, we have a job to do," she knew where to go in the Hive. Once again the Snakeman, Pyth, had been helpful. He seemed very focused on being helpful to her. The stories Adam wrote about the Snakemen and King Hsss still left her with chills, but later King Adam had granted them a section of the Vine Jungle in secret to try and recover themselves. His only condition that they change their ways and accept coexistence with Eternos.

He had them over a barrel, but had shown mercy where none had before. The previous Sorceress, Duncan, and his own father had argued against it. Only his wife had supported him and surprisingly Orko. It had worked out beyond expectations, the mercy of King Adam had been embraced by the Snakemen and they had kept their oaths long after many had forsaken them. They were also one of the few to remember Grayskull as a people.

* * *

"They are ready for you She-Ra," he did not seem in awe of her as many were. He had seen her do impossible things, but he also knew Grayskull was power unrivaled. Even so he was more honest with her about his motives. His people had stayed hidden in their home all this time, even in the hey day of Eternos, because they knew King Adam was unusual and did not want to betray his trust. He had become a makeshift liaison during the recovery of the assault here. He had insisted on it, she heard.

Admittedly it had been helpful to have a yellow eyed, large scaled man keep people focused on the wounded or repairs than ogling her or following her around. Once or twice she caught him staring at her, but unlike the others it was more like he was measuring her against an expectation and he was undecided on what he saw.

"Greetings She-Ra, we are most pleased to meet you at long last," the Queen of Adrenos was a beauty to behold. Even with her multifaceted eyes and wings, the feminine form was undeniable, her egg sack seemed like a train at this moment and leant her an even more regal air. The 3 representatives from Avion looked in wonder at her, Stratos and Frosta stood just inside the main door behind her, again as far apart as they could be.

She was curious why they were like that suddenly, what had happened? She pushed it to the back of her mind as Pyth assumed a spot in the semi circle around her now. Light streamed through a hexagonal golden windows to fill the chamber with pleasant light. She saw various humans of several rebel bands, even a Caligar female decked out with enough scars that spoke of her ability to survive.

The group that drew her eye the longest however was sitting to either side of the table, quietly watching. On her right sat Sy-Klone, Roboto, and Orko with a revived Mystic Warrior leaning on her staff, while on her left sat a gorgeous green skinned woman with flowing dark hair that might be vines but was hard to tell in this light with two others. Chlora was well muscled but quietly powerful as she drew eyes not to herself, but to whatever was her focus. A Spelean with ravaged wings but fiery red eyes glared at most everyone save She-Ra and the opposite group. His leathers and swords seemed well worn but durable. The final member made She-Ra do a double take.

Tufts of white fir stuck to shoulders and waist while smooth pale skin was exposed and almost no clothing she could see of any kind on a lithe female that seemed far too young until you looked into her pale eyes and saw far more age than the body accounted for. Her only garment seemed to be a leather top around her chest and a pouch on a strap across her body. The similar structure revealed a descendant of Frosta and the natives of the frozen reaches of Eternia.

"I wish I could say I was pleased to be here, but this is not a day of celebration, only a step that should have been taken long ago," She-Ra kept her tone level, but her sapphire eyes blazed around the room. She saw all these people, all these warriors and wanted these people to know she was not the tolerant hero of legend. The murmurs from the table were silenced by the clapping of Orko.

He did not seem silly now, in fact he seemed to suddenly seem intimidating and She-Ra realized he was weaving a subtle spell that he broke quickly. The effect was silence and she spoke into it.

"I am not saying you are responsible for all that has come to pass, those that are to be blamed are long gone, but I have learned all Eternia had in its grasp and let slide for one reason only I could see," she eyed the older members of this group, while the younger ones looked piqued at the words of the champion. "We wanted a dream to last forever, but like a dream we just wanted it to happen without effort!"

She had thought about how this meeting would go, but now all her careful speeches were banished by the images of the dead outside and crying of the wounded. All that suffering was but a drop in the millennia since He-Man left. It was the one mistake he might have made, but truly no one could know until it was too late. He-Man and She-Ra had been the guardians of more than Grayskull, but the dream of peace both had forged.

"If I help you, it is on the understanding that Eternia will unite once again, that we will not depend on me, the Mystic Warrior, or the Masters to make that world exist...that our existence will not be used as propaganda but simply remembered for who we are," She-Ra felt in inspiration suddenly and smirked at the shock on many faces. They thought she had come as a servant to them, but that is not what He-Man or her predecessor had ever been.

"What do you mean 'if' She-Ra?" Pyth calmly asked the question. Again, unlike many in the room, he seemed to like what he was hearing. His tongue had flicked out several times but his eyes and pose spoke of contemplation.

"I mean that I am not a force to be commanded, I will aid and help and fight as I can and where I can, but I am NOT here to remake Eternia in your interest but in theirs," she flicked her hand to the door behind her and none in the room mistook her. She stood for all life, not for political ideals. "If you understand this, then we will do well, if you do not then I will still be here but as my own force, if they wish to join me, the Masters here are welcome as are any that wish to fight Skeletor."

The dead silence in the room and disbelief told her she was going the right way. She had seen the result of a world where He-Man had been forgotten and his legacy twisted for the interests of the few. No matter what he believed, she knew he would not have allowed this to come to pass long before Skeletor returned.

"But Grayskull is the one that asked us to come together for this alliance..." the colorfully dressed old man withered under the cold stare of the warrior woman. She drew her sword and slammed it into the floor causing fractures to appear with almost no effort. Battle Cat growled at the man and he wilted even more.

"I am She-Ra, the Defender of Castle Grayskull and the Protector of Eternia, I fight for innocence and against the forces of Skeletor!" the jewel flared bright on her sword and She-Ra felt assured she had made the right choice. Her words sunk in and she saw that the Masters had been nodding the whole time. She knew they would go with her no matter what was decided here. The other three looked very interested but undecided for the moment. Pyth alone seemed to share the Masters' point of view.

"I am not Skeletor, I will not force anyone to choose now, but I have my duty and must return to it," looking at the Masters, she chose the most logical choice for the job. "If he consents, Orko will act as liaison to Grayskull for now until you reach a decision, if any wish to meet with me before I go I have a little time left."

She whirled from the room and noted that Stratos and Frosta followed her out. She smirked as this act seemed to shake the table crowd more than anything else.

"A bit heavy handed She-Ra, but long overdue," the pride in Stratos' voice made her blush but she moved out into the open air. The setting sun seemed fitting on the hopes she had for this meeting. It had not gone as expected, but maybe that was for the best. A new day would dawn and hopefully history would not completely repeat itself.

* * *

**Snake Mountain**

The pack was bulging slightly but preparing for battle with an unknown destination called for a wide variety of resources. Crystals, powders, and one elixir would cover most any foe or circumstance Sasha could think of. Since her return to the slowly expanding capital building of Skeletor's empire, she had been resting and packing.

Soon she would be alone with her Lord for somewhere only he knew. He had not said anything beyond reiterating being ready. His strange calm worried her as well. After hearing about him most of her life and knowing him the last 4 years personally, she knew his moods fairly well. His rage had been expected after that sudden retreat, but this calm was completely out of character. It did not match up to her expectation of the mage.

"What is going on with him?" so many questions in less than a day and no answers to be found. She was crossing her room and only glanced into her full length mirror to catch a glimpse of herself and froze. It was NOT her reflection in the mirror.

It was murky and swirled with glimpses of sickly green energy. She recognized the power of Serpos but not why it was in her mirror suddenly. She felt out the room but nothing seemed out of place. Occasionally people had been killed, but only through their foolishness or her Lord's wrath needing a target. This was unheard of. The Snake God could not act on its own at the moment, only a Snakeman or Skeletor could get a response out of it now.

_That fool is not the only one that got a reaction witch. His pathetic dreams paled compared to mine and now he will fulfill his agreement made long ago to serve me! _The rough voice came from her mirror and sent chills down her spine. It was not like Skeletor where she felt her ambitions grow and her dreams will be fulfilled, but tremble in fear. This was the voice of true darkness that held no pity or forgiveness.

"Who are you?" Sasha coughed at how dry her throat was. The mirror seemed to flow faster as terrible laughter rang from it with snorts and animalistic sounds as well. She felt a twist in her stomach to know that it was not a good laugh at all, it was twisted and wrong.

_You know my name witch. You have been seeing me in your dreams as I have prepared you. Combined with my fool of a pawn, my dream will come true. _The mirror began to solidify into a shape, a man broad of shoulder with some kind of cape raised cowl around his head. Suddenly red eyes glared from his face but no other features revealed themselves. Sasha wanted to scream, but her voice would not work.

She suddenly found she was across the room and in front of the mirror. Her staff was on the floor and her bag was gone. She stood in front of the mirror as the eyes roved over her and she felt the strong urge to bathe. She remembered nothing of dreams and was sure she would know about it if she had of this monster.

_Oh I made sure you did not remember, but you will remember so many things now. You are finally ready to receive me, like your 'Lord' you depend too much on things you do not understand. _The wall came down suddenly in her mind. She could not scream as one memory after another crashed through. He had come that first night and she had not realized it. He had been in her dreams and bound her in them.

He had skinned her, flayed her, raped her, and done every unspeakable act to her. He never asked for anything although she had begged and pleaded to do whatever was asked to just make it stop. He had never stopped. It was not until she realized she was looking forward to it that she understood what he was doing.

He had no interest in words or oaths made in duress. He had not need to trick her. He simply shattered who she was and remade a whole new her that willingly followed him and obeyed him in all things.

Sasha immediately flung her dress aside and knelt in front of her true Lord. Compared to Skeletor, he was a God. At long last her true self had was at the surface and he needed her to receive him. It had taken far too long.

"I am ready my lord," she kept her face down and waited his command.

_Say my name witch. _She could feel his dark joy at what was to come. Sasha raised her face to look at the shade of her Lord. It never occurred to her to disobey.

"I am yours Lord Hordak," the shade flowed from the mirror and slammed the woman to the ground. There was no intimacy, only a merging as the owner of the flesh was completely subsumed into the ancient creature. Only once before had he gotten this to work, but that had been a foolish thief that had wandered where she should not.

The body of Sasha thrashed as she died. Her mind and soul were consumed and at the very end a last impulse to live flared, but was extinguished by the simple fact that she had willingly accepted the shade. With that consent she could no longer stay.

As the body stilled the mirror became just a mirror again. Sasha's body was covered in a sheen of sweat and continued to breathe. Suddenly it sat bolt upright and looked in joy at its fingers and felt the pliant flesh with its own hands.

"As I have said to so many fools...I learn," the voice was still hers. The first possession had been very informative and the time to think had left the ancient warlord many avenues to work through. At long last he had found a way back to a body since his had been destroyed by that insufferable Prince Adam.

Rising up and snapping the right fingers, the form was clothed instantly and looked as if she had just freshly washed. Hordak was displeased this only worked with women, but he knew it was only temporary. This body would not endure him for too long. Time was an enemy long since defeated by careful planning, even when assuming victory he had covered defeat.

He felt the fortress rumble at his change of home but sent reassurance to Serpos. The plan had not changed. With this witch and Skeletor, he would subdue "She-Ra" and finally rule as the God he was over these pathetic creatures. Only one being could stop him again, and he had made sure there was no way for that to happen this time.

He laughed as he remember the fool that was now the Mystic Warrior had tried to be clever. Neither she or the Sorceress had noticed his subtle weavings, but he did not underestimate them even now. Grayskull was still a thorn in his side, but also the instrument of his victory.

"Pity this witch is dead, she had such lovely screams," with a final glance over the body, Hordak went to join his pawn on this trip. One of his own suggestion, another fool who did not notice he was controlled. _I will make you suffer beyond imagining Skeletor, you will wish I had let you stay dead._


	8. Motivations

_As promised I am adding another chapter before the craziness of Christmas pulls me away. Family and friends are top priority, but I like to keep my word too. Not sure if I mentioned that there was a meeting of characters in my head (often in my drive to work) and they are starting to get cranky I am not moving along faster, hopefully after the holidays I will be able to accommodate them._

_Reviews and suggestions always welcome!_

_I do not own or profit from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, I just dance a merry jig at the doors they opened and waltz on through...occasionally I cha cha._

* * *

**997 AH Sands of Fire**

The ram staff had been concealed as a common staff by a bit of fur and some leather, while the whelp staff had been simply covered with wrapping to hide its glint of steel. In his own lands of power, the Overlord of Evil had marched openly with his dark cape trailing in the wind and his hood pulled just enough to leave his skull exposed to the masses.

The lithe beauty that moved beside him however was what most remembered. There was a chill in the enchantresses eyes, and her look froze the hearts of even the most blood thirsty warrior. Some who thought they had her eye, now made wards to keep evil at bay. Even the Speleans and Caligars gave pause to her without understanding why.

Hordak understood and adjusted his movements. It was too soon to reveal himself and he was far too vulnerable in this body if discovered again. The humiliating defeat by that insufferable Adam's shade still stung, but it had been valuable in its education.

It had taken a full century from Snake Mountain to feel out how pervasive Adam was in Eternia, or rather his power. He had not only undone the Sundering, but infused his power into Eternia as well. This had several side effects, not least was healing the Dark Hemisphere, but on the people as well.

The odd thing was what it did to magic. Most magic users could enhance their skills by causing an imbalance and drawing on the energies unleashed from it, as he had done with the Sundering. Adam's wretched interference had not only cut that tie, but had restored the balance to Eternia as a whole.

Now magic was on the decline because the only magics left were Grayskull and natural ones, slow to learn and difficult to master. Also advantageous in that they were of little strategic value. The very Masters that still existed were unaffected but ones like Sy-Klone would not have been possible after Adam's work.

Hordak had finally grasped the enormity of what had been done to Eternia however on that flawed failure of a possession he had done before. Until he engaged that blasted Man-at-Arms, nothing seemed beyond him save the need of a new body eventually. Then he saw that shade rise and once again he was cast back into the bodiless void of Serpos.

The body of Sasha smiled wide as the winds blew her cloak open brazenly. That had been the true genius of his latching onto that power. By taking the Snake God's essence into himself, Hordak had once again done something unexpectedly clever. He knew that if his link to Eternia was broken, Serpos would still anchor him here.

It had however not gone as planned afterwards. That cursed He-Man had lived and with the loss of Eternia, his own minions and forces were crushed by the sudden loss of all their generals. Small loss to him if he had been alive, but dead he could only watch in frustration as the Horde crumbled.

Then to add salt to the wound, the bungler still lived! He could see whatever he wished so long as he had a connection to it or Serpos' power reached there. Skeletor had survived and escaped his banishment. He had watched in awe however as again his magic was undone by shades of blasted weak Elders! Still he felt Keldor still had a piece of Hordak's power inside. The link was unbroken but useless.

Then the fools of Eternos had done the most beneficial of things. As magic waned and they forgot to fear the legends, they found the body of his old servant. It was dead of natural causes, but the link was still there and only needed a spark.

It had been the work of decades but Hordak had found a way at last. He felt the woman's face smile again and immediately brought himself back to the present. His pride had twice made him underestimate Grayskull, but not again. This time he would hold all the cards and this time he would guide the flow of its magic to his own ends. A few more critical points and all would be in place.

He glanced at the broad shoulders of his pawn and wondered if Skeletor even understood he was walking to his own death. It was a delicate balance with this one. Too much and he would feel the control...too little and he would bungle the plan as always. Hordak however had had nothing but time to think through the plan and ten years to master his control of the "Overlord of Evil."

* * *

_Why now? Why am I so sure I should go there now? _Skeletor held his hard chin with his left hand as his right automatically plunked the staff in line with his step. There was a certain logic to it. The return of She-Ra meant he may have missed something, but he knew that particular relic was destroyed, gone forever. So why bother with this trip? And why could he not remember what She-Ra protected, or He-Man for that matter?!

His mortal enemies that had thwarted him at his ultimate goal, and it was just not there. How many relics and spells had he exhausted to delve into his own mind and still found nothing? It was like an itch he could not reach, and every time he seemed on the brink of solution, it all slipped away.

Even in the heat of battle though he had noted a few things. This She-Ra, while extremely similar in attire, had physical differences, also the lack of her usual mount spoke volumes to him. The appearance of Battle Cat had thrown him completely. It was not a new cat, it was the SAME one. He would know the eyes of that beast forever. How could that infernal animal still be alive?

And if with She-Ra, why not He-Man? Every instinct in the mage screamed at him that something was wrong, something was not right but he could not find it. On a whim he put out feelers for any detection magic and immediately retracted them. He had felt it again, something was wrong with Sasha. He was certain she was unaware of it for some reason, but he knew it the moment he saw her.

Her movements were wrong, her whole demeanor slipped from compliant to over confident, but the eyes were the most telling. They were no longer the eyes of a child enchantress with dreams of immortality. Skeletor had been aware she was not well but always before she had been herself. Of all his new Evil Warriors, this one he had kept the closest eye on. Her thirst for power had only been rivaled by her ambition.

All of that was gone. Now simply a cold and calculating look came from those eyes. Skeletor knew Serpos was dangerous to toy with, and would not have put it passed the wench to try, but it should have outright destroyed her if she had tried. Even he knew better than to simply toy with the Serpent God.

Kobra Khan had demonstrated what forcing Serpos could do to someone, the Snakeman had been wailing for days before he finally got better. It had been amusing the first few hours, but even Skeletor had grown new respect for the mountain and the power it held.

A thought occurred to him and he pretended to pat his chest to knock some of the cursed dust off of him. In a flick of his clawed blue hand the spell had cast and only the lack of his flesh spared the shock of what he saw.

A red flare had enveloped his former protege. Nothing remained of her at all save the flesh, and the form of that flare was unmistakable. It was impossible, he could not be possessing her because he was long dead! Skeletor began to go down the list of spells he could use to break this demon from its flesh and get back to Snake Mountain to discover how it happened.

_I don't think so my pawn! _The snorting laughter with the dark voice brought Skeletor to a standstill. His whole body was not answering his commands and nothing he tried would free him. Understanding began to dawn in him, horrible understanding...

* * *

"Come wench, you slow us down!" the high pitched voice of Skeletor was marked with mild irritation as Sasha trailed behind him at her normal pace. The Overlord of Evil missed her amused smile and laughing eyes as they crossed from the blackened Sands of Fire into the Sands of Time.

_Time and again you surprise me fool. Nearly 100 times you have discovered the truth so many have missed, but you are mine!_ In the decade of his control, Skeletor had proven far more observant than many ever gave him credit for. Hordak however held all the cards here easily. Each time it was a simple matter to hold the body still as he once again molded the memories as needed. It was delicate and tiresome, but he retained all the skills from before without giving away who was truly in charge.

Hordak found a tune in the memories of the woman he now possessed. It was a subtle tune of dark moments and little mercy. He liked it as her body resonated with the notes and Skeletor only glanced back at her once with a slight shake of his shoulders. All was going according to plan.

* * *

**Castle Grayskull**

"It has been nearly 856 years since I have been here," Roboto was standing in the middle of the throne room before the golden pyramid of the Sorceress. She smirked at her old teammate as he seemed to be analyzing every corner of the castle he knew quite well already. There were a few others in the room, all at the invitation of She-Ra.

"It is a pleasure to see you well also Sorceress," Sy-Klone knelt before her and smiled one of his rare smiles. The Sorceress indulged a smile of her own to see her old friends before her after so many years. She smiled wide at some of the others looking nervous across the throne room. The ragged wings of the Spelean, Drak, did not hide the nervous twitch in his wing bones.

His swords were ancient, but Spelean steel was unmatched even in this age. The towering height was only matched by the female Caligar, Grath was a simple woman who preferred straight forward fighting with her spiked tail and the steel impaled clubs at her hips. Oddly she and Drak seemed quite friendly given their races past.

The Sorceress chided herself on her old memories. Subternia had been at peace for over 600 years even as Eternos tore itself apart. Only Skeletor had re-driven that wedge not between the races, but brother and sister, son and father, and so forth. The civil wars had been bloody and sadly swift with Skeletor victorious.

Chlora was the only one of the new comers to seem at home in the ancient castle. No doubt Moss Man's stories had survived in the Evergreen Forest long after others forgot. Her hair had been somewhat curious as the Sorceress remember that Moss Man's was actual moss, but Chlora's seemed like actual hair. It was Orko that pointed out it was actually finely woven vines by surprising the warrior with one of his trademark "tricks."

Dragonberry pie of all things, the Sorceress had tried very hard not to laugh, but failed to stifle a giggle. It had nearly covered the girl entirely, then her "hair" had moved on its own and very quickly absorbed the food into itself and cleaning her face at the same time. Orko had been floored as she had smiled and said "Tasty work wizard."

The last youngling was the most quiet of them all. Brythia had only made polite conversation but had committed to nothing, not even to Frosta whom she seemed to wish to avoid. Her spare clothing was only curious to those that were unaware of Frosta's own abilities. Anyone fool enough to think her exposed would learn the hard way what cold really meant.

The last member was the only person the Sorceress had enter on conditions. Grayskull had opposed the Snakemen, even defeated them, and now one stood freely inside its walls. He had no magical gift, she had made sure, but it still felt wrong to her. She had supported Adam when he chose to be merciful long ago, it made a kind of sense to break the cycle of mistrust when so few remained.

After they had thrived however, she had some doubts and fears creep in. Still, they had kept their word and then some. Even now the golden scaled Pyth stood quietly and openly, but without contempt. It was very different from the other Snakemen the Sorceress had met, but those had been King Hsss and Kobra Khan and the like. A millennia of change had done a lot of good, but only the comparison truly showed it to her.

Frosta and Stratos were the most curious to the Sorceress. It had taken all of two seconds for her emerald gaze to see that something had happened in Adrenos. In all the centuries she had known them, they had never acted the way they did now. They almost seemed to be circling and she saw the odd flush to Frosta's face from time to time.

A sudden flash of Adam standing in his doorway sending sparks in her veins as he looked at her in her night clothes of the guard the time she had learned his secret made the connection. She held her hawk staff loosely as she considered why they were suddenly so nervous about natural feelings and logic almost made her laugh again.

They had fought together and lived together for nearly 10 lifetimes, but their first lives had defined them. Now they realized that they had feelings reciprocated for each other they were guilt ridden, nervous, and confused about what to do. Put them against impossible odds and weapons in their hands, without pause they would fight, reignite their passions and they had no clue what to do!

At long last the roar of Battle Cat announced the arrival of She-Ra. She had remained behind to answer questions and make sure the wounded were going to make it. Just like her predecessor she put the needs of others before her own. The Sorceress noted the arrival of the Mystic Warrior but saw her shake as well. They would talk later of what happened to her.

Battle cat entered the throne room with She-Ra astride him.

* * *

Even with Grayskull keeping her going, She-Ra knew she was well passed her limit. She had refrained from calling on the power to heal her until they were safely out of sight. Legends or not, Skeletor would be watching now, and whatever block was on his memory would not matter at all if he heard the words she had to say.

She smiled to see that those she had expected were indeed here. The Masters were no surprise, nor Orko at all. She welcomed them all warmly and Orko flung his arms around her neck. For some reason this made all her tiredness fade. She saw him wink and understood he had given her some help to keep going. Adam's words rang in her head.

_For all those that saw only a jester, never saw how loyal a friend Orko could be. For all his mistakes, he stood by me in my toughest trials and saved all of Eternia right with us all. On more than one occasion I know I would be dead if not for him. Orko is the best friend you could ever hope for, and a bigger heart than even he believes in._ She-Ra nodded her thanks and noted others watching.

What she planned was a risk, but both the Sorceress and the Mystic Warrior agreed that what worked before did not apply the same here. There were few safe havens, and people would need a credible voice to vouch for why She-Ra did not arrive but another young girl did. The Sorceress had wanted a smaller group but it was her Mother that had helped yet again.

_Secrets get out, and if an ally finds out at the wrong time, it could get them killed, or worse your enemies can turn it against you. If I had learned that Prince Adam was He-Man, I could have easily beaten him as Evil-Lyn. His secret was both an asset and a terrible danger. _With those words and some careful selection, they had chosen from their past and future allies who could be trusted. The rest was left up to them.

Grayskull's power now housed them all and She-Ra found she was nervous as this was again going to be a first for her.

"I thank you all for coming. I was not sure if you would all be here or not, and I thank you for all that you did to protect life and hope at Adrenos," the words sounded silly to her, but the others seemed to draw strength from it. Stratos nodded proudly and even Frosta winked at her. Both had said that He-Man often said things that from anyone else would seem empty, but it never did from him.

They admitted later that Adam had been the same way.

Pulling forth her sword she gazed at the jewel and saw all eyes were on her. The Sorceress beamed strength at her with her emerald orbs, and the Mystic Warrior smiled beneath her helm.

"Before going any further there is a little matter to be discussed and you have all been chosen to share in it, some know already a bit of it, while others will be freshly informed," before fear creeped in, She-Ra pointed the sword straight up at the ceiling.

"Let the Power return!" the whole castle rumbled as the sword twisted open once again and golden energy flowed from her feet up to its tip. It felt very strange, as if half the light was going out of the world. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Battle Cat be enveloped in blue energy as his armor vanished. Finally the sword closed and it felt not as heavy as it had when first lifting it.

The sheathe was also on her back and she quickly put the sword away and looked up at her allies. She had been right, Orko, Roboto, and to an extent even Sy-Klone were unsurprised by what had just happened. Pyth, Brythia, Grath, and Drak all had their jaws floored. It would have been comical if not so serious.

"I am Anna, last of my family, descendants of...," she flicked her blue eyes to the Sorceress who nodded, "King Adam. Some of you might know of him as a legend but he was not, and he was also He-Man." If she had thought them shocked before, it was nothing compared to now. Her serious face and comfort standing before them impressed them all.

Slowly they all came to themselves and Pyth was the first to come forward.

"That explains much of your smell, I could tell you were young but She-Ra was too old for what my nose told me you had to be," he was not complaining about her real age but he seemed to nod and make a choice. He knelt before her on one knee and bowed his scaled head. Anna was now the one to be surprised.

"My people mourned the day Eternos burned, we knew of the disappearances and learned of the families being taken but could not act without being mistaken for the culprits, the Snakemen of the Vine Jungle stand ready to serve Princess," Anna felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. Suddenly the Sorceress was beside her looking down on the Snakeman. It took all of 3 seconds for Anna to see him make the connection, but he said nothing.

"That is not a title she holds Snakeman, there is no longer any royalty for Eternos," Anna was feeling left out of the conversation now, but she saw emerald steel looking at the kneeling form. She saw him look slowly up at the Sorceress and he quite calmly pulled forth a coin from his pouch. It was silver and engraved with a coat of arms she did not immediately recognize, but the Sorceress smiled at it.

"We were not consulted Sorceress of Grayskull, but we were given our lives by King Adam and allowed to flourish beyond any hope we had. We never forgot and never forswore our oath to him. When we thought them all dead we wept at what to do and now one still lives, she is our Princess if no one else's, but..." he looked to Anna again, "I will honor her wish to keep silent of this fact if she can forgive our failure to save her family from Skeletor."

The room was dead silent. There was no evasion in the reptile eyes, no deceit in his voice. Even the Sorceress was surprised by this offer. Anna did not take it lightly. She saw it meant a lot to him and she looked at her own feelings on it. She was angry that someone had noticed the danger and done nothing, yet she could not fault the accurate assessment of the Snakemen. If they had emerged ten years ago, they would have been hunted to extinction by Skeletor and anyone who saw them.

She reached out her hand to him, and saw the first pause in the warrior. So straight forward in battle or politics, but in this he meant what he said, he saw her as royalty.

"I was raised in the desert by the only Mother I know, she taught me many things but I know this above all, there was nothing more that could be done to save my family than was done," she grabbed his hand and brought him to his feet. "The most powerful warriors I have ever seen could only save one child in the inferno of Eternos and if they could not save my family, no one could Pyth. You have nothing to be forgiven for, you are here now and not destroyed when we need forces most. I am not a Princess, I am just Anna, Defender of Castle Grayskull." She smiled at the end.

She saw his understanding and he nodded humbly to her, even as he towered over her 15 years old form. It was disconcerting to have to look so much farther up into his face but see more reverence in it. Now he nodded and quickly put the coin back in his pouch. He nodded to the Sorceress and she returned it only slightly surprised. The others looked with new interest at her and she felt a small flush in her cheeks.

It was the first time she had not been told what to do or learn and she had surprised herself.

The others came forward, even Brythia and learned of her story. It was abridged of the parts that they needed to know and Cringer had long since begun licking Orko unabashedly to all of their amusement. The Sorceress had then gathered them up into the middle of the throne room.

"I hope all of you understand the trust Anna and I are putting in you. She must meet with the rebellion as a representative of Grayskull, I cannot hide that, but to everyone else she will just be a girl. It is part of your trust we ask you to help change that. I also ask that you help train her as both Anna and She-Ra. And finally..." here she gazed at each of them with the emerald fire Anna knew so well. Pyth stared back resolutely, Chlora wilted a bit but stayed firm, if Drak or Grath reacted it was hard to tell, but Brythia seemed determined to not breakaway first.

"I hope you understand that you may die protecting this secret or Anna herself." It was quietly said but the words were clear. Anna felt a twisting in her stomach at the thought they might die for her, but she again understood the necessity of it. She just did not like it at all.

_It was my worst nightmare that Orko, Teela, or Duncan would be captured and tortured for information on He-Man. Only my quick exits and few appearances seemed to discourage Skeletor and later Hordak. For all their attempts to learn about me, they seemed to quickly conclude no one knew the truth behind He-Man and She-Ra save the Sorceress or Grayskull itself._ Anna devoutly hoped Adam's words would remain true, but Skeletor had known the truth at one point, he could learn it again.

As each swore to do as the Sorceress asked, Anna noted the Mystic Warrior leaning weakly in the corner. Taking the chance to sneak over she wondered if she was falling ill again.

* * *

_What is wrong with me?_ Andrea remembered using her power to see alternative time, but then something had slammed into her mind and body and all became blackness. Even now she felt weak and knew she would have to meditate. Every instinct in her screamed not to however. She did not know why but she knew something vital had been seen for just a moment.

"Grandmother are you all right?" the gentle voice of Anna pierced the cycling thoughts and she removed her helmet to look at the pale face of her granddaughter. It was rare for Anna to use that title with her and she relished it because it meant Anna was seeing her as more than a colleague.

"Sorry, just trying to figure out what is wrong with my visions," she pushed back her still slick auburn hair behind her ears and leaned on her red and silver staff. She had to meditate soon but again her instincts rallied against it. She saw Anna glance back at the small group that now shared her secret. It was larger than Adam's had been at first, but smaller than what came later.

"I hope Adam's results will be mine, but it is going to be bloody isn't it?" The worry in her voice did not hide her commitment. Andrea smiled at how this 15 year old was well beyond her years, her smile faltered at the myriad reasons why that was. She had deserved better than this, a better world. She saw the worn leather journal in her hands, and her old scientist in her could not help it.

She reached out and held Anna's hand with the journal. Her head exploded. It was like walls were crashing one after another. The scream was careening out of her as memory was restored. The future she kept seeing over and over again was vividly replaying.

She-Ra strung up on the stone fingers surrounding the Well of Darkness, Skeletor impaled by the Sword of Protection right over it and his skull directly across from it on an altar. Serpos running wiled razing the world and plunging all into never ending darkness. It just kept repeating over and over. She could not stop it.

Suddenly emerald light flared all around her, the future shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. Blessed darkness was all she saw and she knew the screaming had stopped. She thought it was over but then light blazed in the darkness, tiny at first but it was growing.

It blazed suddenly and a massive broad sword was held in the hands of someone. They were broad shouldered and well muscled. She smiled as she thought that maybe there was a way, but then the vision resolved and a cackling skull laughed at her. Skeletor held the Power Sword and she knew he was channeling the Power into him!

As quickly as it formed the vision shattered again. The throne room returned and she saw that nothing had changed. Anna was only glancing at her and smiling before returning to looking at the Sorceress and her group. Only the glance of Orko and the Sorceress told her it was not just imagination. Oddly she realized she was no longer tired at all.

Looking down at her hand she felt shock go through her. The journal was fading emerald light and it was gone very quickly. She let go slowly as it dawned on her that the journal was more than it appeared. It was a relic of Adam, as the sword was a relic of Grayskull and the orb the Elders.

_What does the vision mean? Why would Skeletor ever have the Power Sword? And why is that all I saw?! _There had been no reference to where or when it might happen, but obvious steps would have to occur, namely Anna reclaiming the Power Sword from the castle. She could do it, it was within her power now to do so, but why? No longer denying the need, Andrea nodded farewell and returned to her abode to meditate on what had just happened.

* * *

**Sands of Time**

It had taken the better part of week to get here but the final phase would begin here. Not too fast sadly, but a bit of revenge was always good for the soul. Hordak looked at the lengthening shadow of his goal and noticed that even Skeletor seemed to have gotten into the mood of things.

Twice more he had notice the change in Sasha, until Hordak had finally gotten it right. It was far more tiring to correct his pawn away from Serpos, but this body only had to last a little longer. Tomorrow they would reach the lair of a hated enemy that thought themselves safe, and if only Skeletor and this wench had come, that would have been entirely correct.

"We will camp without a fire tonight, the Faceless One is not to be underestimated," Hordak propped one of the eyebrows up at Skeletor. That had not come from him but made perfect sense. Even idiots could be wise it seems.

He bent to make camp as the wench would have if she was here. Tomorrow, the Faceless one would die, but not before there was time for one call for help to Grayskull, and just enough time for She-Ra to see Skeletor take yet another Mother figure away from the upstart whelp. Hatred can be a good motivator, but even Hordak knew a broken heart was a better one.


	9. Twists of Fate

_New years approaches and I find Eternia calling me. More accurately I hear a cackling high pitched laugh as swords clash and magic sizzles on the air. Always a good idea to note things like that, blasted characters are throwing a pitched battle in my head without approval! In any case holidays were excellent and I feel highly motivated to move forward._

_As always I do not own a shred of He-Man or the Masters, the technology to change that has not been created by Man-at-Arms...yet..._

_Reviews and suggestions always welcome._

* * *

**Ram Temple 997 AH**

The Faceless One found her days were far more empty now. She expected to be able to relax and focus once more on her studies or finding a successor to her role as guardian of the Ram Stone and the knowledge kept here.

Instead she spent hours looking in on Anna's old room or half starting letters to her and discarding them as foolish. If anyone had ever told her she would be wistfully daydreaming of having a stubborn teenager back in her life before it happened, she would have examined them for insanity or blown them into oblivion for the good of Eternia.

Her lavender robes swished silently in halls already far too quiet. After Anna had come here, she had stopped taking in the foolish idiots that tried to pry into the temple's secrets. It had also been wiser to not draw any attention from Skeletor. Now the empty halls seemed to be dead to her and only the main chamber with the Stone seemed alive.

_Is this what it was like for my father all those years? _She had not thought of her father in years but a ghost of a smile would have played on her face if she still had one. Her introspection was shattered by a far too familiar presence appearing outside the stone walls. Shock rocked her to standstill as cackling laughter echoed down the dusty halls.

Breaking into a run, the Faceless One made her way to her staff and immediately cast a vision to the outdoors and saw the impossible.

Skeletor stood boldly with his ram staff glowing golden as he prepared to slam away at her defenses. Thankfully she had over a decade to prepare for exactly this attack. Concentrating her own power through her staff, violet energy cascaded around the temple and easily batted aside his attack.

He did not seem bothered in the slightest. Reaching into his robe she felt a jolt of shock to see something she thought long destroyed. The amulet of Count Marzo, bright red in the morning sun was notched into a hold right below the ram's skull on his staff and the two energies combined, but again the shield held easily.

"That will get you no where my old Master," the Faceless One was concerned but not worried. She did not underestimate her old leader either. Casting out she found the other he had brought with him. That lithe little chit stood brazenly with her black metallic staff with the dragon whelp skull blazing red..._wait that is wrong!_

Too late she felt the impossible shatter her shield to pieces. Magic that was unique to one being was now assaulting her. The Faceless One did not hold to pride now, she immediate called for help and found her mental call rebounding off a shield that was supposed to be impossible.

Without a second glance she bolted to the far hall taking the Stone with her. Her father would not approve of what she was about to do but if this possessed wench and Skeletor succeeded in what she think they planned, it would be far worse for Eternia than it was now. Panting as she turned one corner after the other, thanking the Elders for the forethought to make this room connected to only interior corridors, the Faceless One reached her goal.

The piece of Grayskull loomed large in front of her. Without a second to catch her breath, she slammed her staff into the door and pushed all her power into it. The door flared through emerald, blue, and gold energies before opening but she cast herself inside and slammed the door behind her.

She did not assume safety from what was coming, anyone else and she would have quietly waited for the fools to come at her, but this one would get through and then she did not imagine she was long for the world. Thanking Adam for saving her one last time, she concentrated at the Stone, meant to brush aside any barrier, any resistance, and put it to a use she doubted anyone intended.

* * *

"Where is she?!" Skeletor blasted aside yet another set of doors to find no one save another dusty room that had not been lived in for quite some time. Even as large as it seemed outside, the temple was even more massive than it seemed. The main altar room had been deserted, but traces remained of a magic he had not expected.

"Perhaps she has a safe haven since her father had been defeated before?" Sasha's suggestion seemed logical and Skeletor nodded easily. He also filed away the oddity that the girl knew more than she should. An instinct screamed at him to keep quiet and ignore it for now. Strangely since coming inside this place he felt only the desire to leave, it was not magic, but his own instincts saying to go.

These same instinct had always helped him slip out of He-Man's grasp before and he had listened to them always. He used his magic to latch onto the trace and felt both Evil-Lyn's magic and the Stone's. The double shock that his old Warrior was alive and the Stone restored had intrigued him. He did not feel the anger he expected either. Instead every instinct he had was tuned to his current companion.

_Something is wrong but why do I hesitate to learn what? _Instead of reaching out, he reached in and found traces of magic laced everywhere. He touched nothing but a piece was added to his puzzle at last. His memory was not gone, it was blocked! Worse he now suspected a very short list of who could do this and knew it was not his foes but an ally that had to be responsible.

Walking deeper into the lair of the witch he suddenly was confronted by an oddity. Every other room or corridor was made of the same stone. More there was the feel of the Faceless One's magic always, but not this time. This magic...this is what he had been looking for! Sasha seemed concerned but he ignored her now.

"At long last I have found it!" Words still escaped him, but Skeletor cackled at the familiarity of this magic, the same as She-Ra had used against him and long ago so had He-Man! He was so close!

"Wait Master, let me," the look in Sasha's dark eyes was wrong. It was not greed but worry and that was very wrong. Still, Skeletor heeded some instinct to allow her to do as she wished. Both were shocked as fiery green energy suddenly slammed them not physically, but mentally. It was a maelstrom of unbearable pressure and Skeletor fell to a knee just trying to hold onto his own thoughts.

* * *

_Clever, she used the Ram Stone to smash through the mental barrier. _Hordak had not expected what he saw before him. Somehow a piece of that blasted castle was here where it should not be and now the witch had called for help before he was ready. Little matter, he had her now.

He saw Skeletor was barely holding on, but Hordak was not alive and thus far less affected by the magical energies. Still he acknowledged the tactic for what it was. She had always been a survivalist. Without a care he unleashed his power in full through this body again, more organs screamed in agony as power far beyond this wench's tolerance tore it apart. Only a few more spells like that could be withstood, but nothing else would shatter Grayskull.

The door splintered and he smiled wide as he saw the lavender robes sprout stains of crimson as the wood lodged in various places. Her orbed staff was flung wide as she took the full blast and hit the far wall. The talisman she had used smoldered a bit as it fell from her right hand and gleamed green in the fire light of the hearth.

Hordak grinned hungrily at what was to come and crossed the threshold, then he began to scream.

* * *

**Castle Grayskull**

Anna felt the world jolt suddenly. It was as if someone was shouting in her head, ears, and to the world at large. If not for her training she was sure she would have been deafened by it, but as she focused she saw the Sorceress and Orko suddenly scramble to the scrying pool above the throne.

All froze as an image came into focus and the Sands of Time first appeared, and Anna felt her heart enter her throat as the Ram Temple appeared there. It quickly shimmered and her worst nightmare was repeating. Skeletor stood before the door of Grayskull in the Temple and Sasha was with him.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" the words barely left her throat as the Sword of Protection seemed to come into her hand on its own. She raised it high but was slammed into the ground by 300lbs of Eternian tiger. Thrashing wildly she tried to get to the sword that was now across the room. Ignoring everything else she tried to push Cringer off but in her 15 year old body he was far too heavy and beyond her strength to move if he did not want to.

"Anna calm down," the gentle words of Frosta made her pause. She saw her friend lean down and grasp her hand. Her pale skin was flushed and Anna realized she was trying to control strong emotions of her own. "Don't you think it would be unwise to call on Grayskull like that after you have pushed yourself so hard and face him what would no doubt be your weakest moment?"

"Do not forget he has decades of experience as a warrior and more than enough knowledge how to fight someone like you that you do not Anna," Stratos stood on her other side looking just as rigid. His fists kept closing on his booster controls and she suddenly sagged at understanding. If anyone else had tried to stop her she would have ignored them out of hand, but not these two.

Skeletor had been caught by surprise and out maneuvered last time, this time he would expect her, knowing that He-Man had defended the Ram Temple in the past. He also would know the limits of She-Ra as he had fought her before. Tears began to run down her face as she realized what they were telling her and her mind finally grasped the message sent out with such force.

_Anna, I love you. I wish I could see the woman you would grow up to be but there are never any sureties in our lives. I never thought I would have a daughter and I am more proud of you than you can imagine. Skeletor has come to kill me but he is not in control, there is an older evil at work and I will not let it use him and me to get to you. It has a name...it is Hordak. I do not know the how but do NOT blame Skeletor for any of this. It answers so many questions, trust the Sorceress and have faith I am with you always._

"No, please no, not again...," Anna felt the tears ripped from her heart and Cringer suddenly began purring and licking her face. She understood, he had stopped her from making a terrible mistake and suddenly she saw the terrible sadness in his golden eyes. She wrapped him in a hug and felt him rise. She heard the hard flop of leather on stone and saw the journal she had still been holding fall open.

She reached with her bleary vision and read out of instinct the words she found there.

_I leave this journal behind for the one who comes after me because evil will return. I wish I know how I knew that, but I do. I also know you will never be alone, the Power of Grayskull will always be there if you need it._

Vision cleared suddenly as a crazy idea took her. Before anyone could react she flew for her sword, but she did not raise it, instead she felt cold arms embrace her but then a feathered arm simply held her. She concentrated for all she was worth watching the pool as her Mother was flung back by the blast of Sasha.

_Please work, please work!_ Desperation burned in her as the jewel suddenly glowed in her sword a deep gold. She kept concentrating, feeling strain in her sapphire eyes and then the Sorceress jerked towards her just as the sound of stone shattered reached them.

All stared as a burgundy casket with a yellow background behind a red cross hovered in front of Anna. None dared stop her as it opened and she lunged for it. She only felt a prickle of recognition and no more but prayed Adam had not lied to her. That he had meant every word of that journal.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" The Sorceress eyes opened wide as the hilt twisted open and emerald energy blazed outwards and towards the pool.

* * *

**Ram Temple**

The Faceless One was disorientated but knew she should be worse than dead. Her message had gotten out just before the door blew up in her face. Her staff was not in her hand, nor the Ram Stone. Her vision was blurred but her ears were full of a woman's voice screaming.

Her vision suddenly cleared as she saw something she had not seen in the last 200 years. This time however it was not a vague ghost or subtle wave of power, it was He-Man. Flesh and blood he stood in his leather boots, furred at the top, deeply tanned and massive muscled body breathed in his loin cloth and leather crossed straps over his torso. The two silver gauntlets were there too. The sheath for his massive broadsword was empty, but he rarely had need of it.

His darkly blonde hair was short cropped as ever and she admitted to herself he seemed handsome as ever. Out of instinct she reached towards him but he stood before the screaming thing in the doorway.

Emerald light blazed there, Hordak had been over confident, but he was not being sent back this time. He was being destroyed, she hoped. Then the light faded suddenly and crimson filled the doorway and where eyeballs should be, red light glared out.

"Unexpected, but not enough I think," it was no longer the voice of the girl, but the guttural voice of the Warlord. Chills went through her spine as he looked at her. He did glance at Skeletor, but whatever else had happened, her old leader now lay unconscious on the stone floor. "Useless pawn as ever."

"I really had hoped to never see you again dome head," the shock from Hordak was mirrored on the Faceless One she had no doubt. He-Man stood solid as ever, though he had not moved. "I did not expect to stand here either, but someone called out and I answered, so I give you one chance to go back to the grave or shall we dance again?"

Hordak backed up looking shaken but He-Man never moved. The Faceless One had a suspicion he could not move. She tentatively reached out and felt a mountain of magical energy, but not life of flesh. There was far more there than ever before, but whoever called him had been missing something, or simply this was as good as Adam's lingering power could do.

"I wonder what you could do to me, but this body is at its limit thanks to your attack, you win for now...and you live a bit longer," the lithe form was crumbling in front of them but it turned to Skeletor and on some instinct she knew what was going to happen.

Red energy lashed out and snapped around his still blue form, but was suddenly repulsed by emerald. Hordak stared at He-Man and the Faceless One felt him smile. He suddenly walked forward calmly and picked up Skeletor and brought him within the room. She saw his glacial eyes full of life and he looked surprised to see her.

"It is good to see you Lyn, wish I could say you looked as good as ever but that is a bit hard to judge," his half smile made her heart flutter as she felt something she had dearly missed. The safety Adam always made people feel as He-Man or himself. He turned back to the seething Warlord.

"That one is mine!" Crimson tried again, but once more emerald light blazed and she understood. Whatever was in that girl could not withstand the true power of Hordak, only her training under Skeletor had made her last this long. With a thought her staff returned to her and she stood up next to He-Man.

"Get out of my house or I will fling you to the serpentaurs myself," He-Man actually giggled at that but stayed firm next to her. Hordak's energy blazed and the last strength went out of the girl he possessed as it burned. For a few moments a crimson shadow with black eyes roared at them, but without the physical anchor, he was yanked back to wherever he still was connected.

The Faceless One cast a defensive barrier and collapsed into the arms of He-Man as he laid her down. He was running out of time too, she could feel it.

"Her name is Anna, your last grand daughter...she is She-Ra," she saw the surprise on his face and the cloud of sadness. He nodded to her and then he reached to Skeletor and she stared as emerald light enveloped him. It focused on his skull but it remained as it was.

"I cannot undo that it seems, but he will remember now...he will remember everything," the flesh began to glow and then fade and just as suddenly as he arrived, he had vanished.

* * *

**Castle Grayskull**

The Sorceress stood in shock as the events unfolded in her scrying pool. She _felt_ her love brush against the world of the living. It was a miracle and all too brief. She saw Anna had gone far beyond her limits, but kept going until Hordak faded. That revelation still left her cold. The spirit of that malignant Warlord never seemed to fade.

"Anna, your Mother is safe, you can stop now," she reached out to the blonde head drenched in sweat but then jumped back as emerald light coalesced behind her. At first she thought it would be He-Man again, but instead she felt her knees go weak as a prime of his life Adam solidified.

"LET THE POWER RETURN!" his voice reverberated in the stone chamber and the sword twisted closed and flung from Anna's grasp. Before even a breath had taken the casket closed but only settled to the ground. Anna was falling but Frosta and Stratos both caught her.

Adam was gone but the Sorceress was not sure how completely. She felt nothing now, yet it could not be coincidence, she had stopped believing in that when she had found love for Adam.

"Orko, take Drak and Sy-Klone to the Faceless One, secure Skeletor and do what you can for her," Anna weakly raised her head but she did not say a word. The Sorceress smirked at the stubbornness of the child to cling to being awake. Without a pause she cast a spell and saw the sapphire eyes close and her head droop.

Frosta and Stratos nodded and took her to her rooms in the castle. The rest of the Masters and newcomers stood in awe of Anna and Grayskull now. Much had been revealed in a short time, and the Faceless One was right, many questions were answered, save one. _Why?_

* * *

**Snake Mountain**

The denizens of Skeletor's empire felt the ground tremble and saw the Sands of Fire suddenly spurt molten lava higher and the mountain itself seemed to glow with sickly green energy in its eyes.

A roar was heard far and wide that left all feeling chill and empty, but inside the mountain things were far worse. Rooms were being dissolved, hundreds were being killed or maimed. The rage of the master of Snake Mountain knew no bounds.

Caltrops barely held on as his lab heaved with the chaos. He had seen many of his minions and fellow Evil Warriors still alive, but anyone else seemed fair game for the insanity. There was no reason for it, his eyes had barely warned him of a spike in magical energies before everything went to Blazes.

As suddenly as it had begun it stopped. Before he could even begin to assess the damage, a reflective panel turn sickly green. He stared with trepidation as it was replaced with black and red energy. It quickly formed into an ugly face with red eyes that stared coldly at him. No matter how many times Skeletor's sightless skull had looked at him, he had only been nervous when the eyes glowed with magic. These eyes made him wish he was invisible and already half a world away.

_I have had a setback, but alternate plans still exist. AWAKEN!_ The barriers came down and Caltrops screamed as he remembered one session after another of torture and "education" at the hands of Hordak. The pathetic lackey of Skeletor was gone, and replaced with the cold and calculating true creator of Hordak.

"My Lord," kneeling to his master he awaited orders and felt the others join him. All of Snake Mountain now knelt to its true master.

_The plans we discussed, begin immediately, nothing is beyond your reach. In a year Skeletor will be mine again and I will be free! _Caltrops rose and began to draw up lists as the others did the same. It would not be swift, but the back up plan's ground work had already been laid. Hordak would rise again...forever.

* * *

**Abode of the Mystic Warrior**

Andrea felt much better after a few days of meditation. She had missed a great deal it seemed, Skeletor was now in the care of the Faceless One, but Hordak had been revealed as the master mind. So even the Overlord of Evil had just been a tool of an even greater evil. She could almost forgive him if half what the Sorceress suspected was true.

That still did not explain Anna's odd summons of He-Man, something that the Sorceress could not explain, save it was Adam's power, not Grayskull alone, that accomplished the lion share of the work. It had been temporary, but could there be a way to make it permanent, or at least longer lasting.

_More importantly, how did I not see this before now? _That troubled Andrea most of all, neither she nor Duncan had been able to find Hordak or sense him, yet he obviously was somewhere in Eternia.

Suddenly her calmly lit room and exterior blizzard vanished into darkness. Pain wracked her body as her power refused to answer her and she was left weeping as her body felt like lead.

_Did it never occur to you I would not _**_let you_**_ use that blasted power against me again Mystic Warrior? I learn fool! _The snorting laughter of Hordak echoed in her mind as her body continued to betray her.

The how did matter, but she had not been idle. Andrea closed her eyes and dug deep into herself. The power of the Mystic Warrior was not answering, but if Anna could reach him, why not her? It would not be easy but there had to be a reason they were all related, there just had to be.

For a moment emerald light flared in her mind and she latched on to it. Before the darkness extinguished it, Andrea compressed the image she had seen to the only person she trusted. She felt Hordak roar and the connection was gone.

_I hope you felt constructive fool...now BURN! _Andrea felt every nerve fire suddenly and pain wracked her and horrible understanding came to her. Hordak was part of Serpos, a God. A part of Eternia as the Elders were and by extension...her power! He had tapped into it and learned to use it! Worse he had learned to reach the Mystic Warriors! The visions had been his goal, what steps to take, what battles to hide.

All the corruption of Eternia, all the horror and loss of life...it was all according to Hordak's plan!

_Well done, I hope that comforts you where you are going. _Andrea thought she was in pain before but now her whole body felt on fire and boiling. She knew she was going to die, and her own power was doing it. Where he had failed with the Faceless One, he would succeed with her.

Even in the midst of the dimming pain, Andrea calmly felt one thought before darkness claimed her forever.

_I was glad I got to see you become She-Ra, Anna...I love you_.

On the floor of the Mystic Warrior's abode the mangled corpse of Andrea was steaming, but her armor glistened brightly and untouched by the energies that had ripped her apart.


	10. Interludes and Hope

_As I believe I said would happen after not being pulled in a million directions, updates will come faster. Mostly because instead of the endless lists of crap to do...Eternia has rallied its forces and the conditions of surrender were to stop ignoring them and leaving things hanging...darn characters are annoying when they intrude on me every 5 minutes._

_Moving on, I of course do not own a single iota of one scrap of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe...only the Overlords of Mattel do_

_Reviews and suggestions remain welcome...especially if it is a way to get some blasted sleep uninterrupted by sword wielding barbarians..._

* * *

**997 AH Eternia**

_Whatever the Sorceress and her allies had imagined when preparing Anna to become the next Champion of Grayskull has now been shattered by a nightmare they were unprepared for. Skeletor has been brought low not by Anna directly, but by a timely summons of He-Man and the revelation that he was only a tool for a nightmare all had hoped had finally been sent beyond any hope of return...the Warlord Hordak._

_Desperation drove Anna to wildly call on the Power of Grayskull with the Power Sword now given into her care to save her Mother from Hordak and Skeletor. Collapsing afterwards and being spelled to rest, the Champion slept through what the Sorceress thought would be a quiet moment after the confrontation with the spirit. Instead Grayskull feels the sudden loss of another ally._

_The Mystic Warrior has been murdered, and worse was the revelation in her final moments of a vision that makes little sense to its recipient. A darkness pierced by light from the Power Sword held aloft by Skeletor laughing maniacally. _

_Feeling the loss keenly, the Sorceress dispatches Pyth and Brythia to retrieve the body with Stratos overseeing them. She and Frosta prepare to inform Anna on her wakening for the grim news while Skeletor is secured in the Ram Temple under the experienced Faceless One._

_All the heroes have had their understanding of the world shattered and are still trying to reconcile the lightning speed of the changes that came to pass since the first confrontation between She-Ra and Skeletor at Adrenos._

* * *

**Ram Temple**

Orko stroked his beard absently as he floated in the quiet hall just outside the room the Faceless One had chosen to secure Skeletor. He was still unconscious from the mental assault and possibly a touch of whatever He-Man had done to him. Orko's eyes had misted over a bit as he had seen his old friend not just manifest as a ghost or avatar but flesh and blood with a brush of the real man. That he had once again saved a life without killing anyone had made the old magician hope that maybe the light of hope would be fanned to a huge flame.

Like the Sorceress and the Faceless One though, he had felt the sudden attack and death of the Mystic Warrior, and his Trollan heart had broken with the thought of what that would do to Anna. While Drak and Sy-Klone helped the Faceless One with any physical needs, the former Court Jester had applied his skills to investigating what would be much harder for the Eternians to look at.

After centuries of using his magic far more correctly than the first time he had come here, he often found it hard to avoid the impulse to reenact his old antics here. Only a few times had they been intentional, like in the battle for Adrenos he refused to kill. It was just too ingrained in him to fight any other way.

Now he bent his not inconsiderable talents to really looking closely at the magic of Eternia. His own magic was well outside this world and his outside view revealed a sad tale. There was an unbelievable amount of magical forces at war all over Eternia, but for most worlds that was always true, the very nature of life and death could be considered an endless war just between those forces after all.

What broke his heart more was to see the cancer that had not been there at the end of Adam's life. It was not very strong yet, but it was getting stronger and worse, he could not find the source. Wherever it was coming from had to be a natural part of the world's magical essence and that would make it nearly impossible to find the source without more information.

He saw it for what it was as well, the corruption of Hordak as he worked his machinations in the world of the living, he seemed to have been doing so subtly on the magical forces long before Skeletor rose to power. Orko recognized what had been done to Andrea as well, one of the tendrils of magic had traces of the Mystic Warrior's power intertwined with it.

He felt a wave of anger he quickly quelled, what was done could not be undone and it would only cloud what he sought.

Finally he found the cause for Hordak's return to the physical world. No matter how much the cancer had grown, there was a counter to it that seemed to have stopped it cold for some time now, a very familiar emerald energy woven into Eternia. Tears formed as he felt Adam pulse in every strand of that power.

He was confused however, unlike the attack on Andrea, there was no indication of where the manifestation had come from in that pool of energy. Try as he might, despite the evidence of his senses back at Grayskull, the magic he was looking at was not where Adam had come from.

The magician was pulled suddenly from his observations as he heard a voice he had not wanted to truly hear up close ever again.

* * *

"Where in Blazes am I?!" Skeletor strained at the manacles holding him to the stone wall but they resisted his physical strength. He could feel his rage making his eyes blaze red but his magic seemed beyond him. The last thing he remembered was being assaulted by a mental storm and then nothing.

"Calm down you foolish buffoon and look at your memories right now!" the familiar voice snapped his gaze to her and he found a blood stained but bandaged Faceless One holding her staff firmly in her left hand and her lavender robes torn but still in fairly good shape. She was still alluring from what he could see but her words had instinctually gotten a response.

Words failed him and even his anger evaporated as he was assaulted by a nightmare he had thought himself far removed from. Worse it began not after his exile, but upon his awakening nearly 50 years ago.

* * *

**Eternos Labs 951AH**

Sparks flared as the sizzle he associated with electrical failure was the first sound he heard. His head throbbed but memory was blessedly gentle. He remembered his followers turning on him and finding him guilty of crimes they invented on the spot.

He remembered they had not complained when he brought victory over their foes and progress to their kingdoms with magic and technology. They had even forced him to take over, he had not asked, they had practically had to force the crown on his head and begged for his guidance. Amazing what 40 years of prosperity and riches can do to change ambitions.

The irony that he was innocent of the crimes had not escaped him, his previous life and betrayal of Randor and the Elders seemed to mock him.

The thought of Randor made him snap his eyes open and find a room that had seen better days, he knew storms that left less chaos in their wake. Raising his hand to his eyes, he was relieved to see the lively blue flesh but then froze as he saw it was far too young. The hand was supple, and clawed sharply like it had not been for decades.

He felt a flush to his face in relief, even so he found a reflective screen that was not smashed in the blackened and terrible smelling room. Even as he confirmed his face was flesh, his brain identified the sickly sweet smell of cooked flesh. He balked at the bodies everywhere and saw the bed he had been on was not an infirmary bed but some kind of analysis device he did not recognize at all.

Suddenly he saw the letters on the keypads and again felt shock. It was not the language of the people he had ruled for decades...but his own! He was with Eternians! But how?

* * *

"I see it actually worked," whirling to the other side of the room, he saw an older man with dark eyes stare in cold interest at him. He was in a neat cut of clothes, not dress robes but it seemed to reek of the same aura of politics he had associated with Randor and his cronies. Randor however at least had been honest if infuriating as politician, this man seemed more like his old self.

"Do you understand me?" the language was Eternian if a bit different than he was used to. Still old instincts told him to remain silent. He saw the door past this stranger as the only way out and he had a half formed plan to escape when the man pushed a black device in his hand. It beeped once and another man came in that was far easier to identify.

The Caligar where many things, but even he had known they were very good as soldiers and protectors. The calm yellow eyes betrayed nothing as it brought in an object he had never expected to see again, especially since he had known it was destroyed by his former master.

"Take it, we found it in a dig in the Sands of Fire and we will talk," the naked ambition and greed in the dark eyes were noticed, but he was too curious to wonder at the foolishness of this man. The Caligar on the other hand seemed to notice the change in him as he approached. With remembered ease he grasped his ram-staff and too late felt the trap inside it.

He screamed with agony and the world was ripped away in a far too familiar way as he felt the flesh begin to melt off of his skull.

_Always the fool Keldor, you are Skeletor once again and you are MINE!_

* * *

**Ram Temple 997AH**

Skeletor raged again. He remembered it all now, the foolish Senator and his allies blindly trusting him as he led them to the slaughter. His take over and all the battles and goals that were not his design, but Hordak's! He knew he had been used yet again by the uncaring warlord and he wanted nothing more than to find the spirit, reincarnate it and kill him very very slowly.

He slammed his fist on to the table in the room and it shattered instantly and he was surprised to feel the pain he did. Before he could clearly remember pain being a distant thing but now it was perfectly normal. It broke the bubble of rage as he saw his blood trickle from a few wounds the wood splinters had created.

He looked up to find the Faceless One still looking at him with her blank features, but that infernal Trollan was there as well! Both of these people still lived and resisted him when in reality he was innocent...again!

"If you expect me to be contrite and ask forgiveness I have three words for you all," he felt the rage boiling again and his eyes burn red. It felt good to yell. "Go to Blazes!"

Neither seemed surprised by his outburst and only then did he notice the others just out in the hall, the Master he vaguely recalled as the protector of Anwat Gar, but the Spelean looked like a useless warrior of this age. He pulled again at the manacle but then froze as he saw the harridan float his staff in front of him.

"This is your staff Skeletor?" the question was moot, if she possessed half the skill she used to, she would know what that staff really was. A trap and he had fallen for it like a fool! He backed away from it as she floated it closer to him, the lavender energy equally had him back off. His reaction did not surprise her, but the other three seemed confused.

"What is wrong Bonehead? Afraid to blast us?" the wobbly voice had not improved with age from that infuriating floating midget. Even as he examined his memories and saw his exile was fare more humane than anything he had planned on Eternia, the rage would not let his calmer nature out. More he did not want it, he wanted to be Skeletor now, only Skeletor could bring the vengeance he wanted.

"That is a tool of Hordak now, smash it I do not care, but give me a chance fools and you will rue the day you let me live," the chuckling of the Faceless One made him pause as he raised his fist in anger at them. He saw she was amused for some reason.

"We are not the ones who let you live my old fool of a master," she continued to giggle as if some great joke only she could see was in front of her, the others did not seem to share her humor. Skeletor felt his muscles go taut as he tried to think of any myriad of ways he would make this witch pay for her betrayals of him.

"Fine, then She-Ra will pay, but only after Hordak..." the burst of laughter was unexpected, he had thought his threat would snap her into rage, instead he saw her laugh harder.

"You don't get it do you Skeletor? You are only remember the blows to your pride and are not the continued puppet of Hordak because he was driven back, do you think She-Ra could do that alone?" she was enjoying herself and he could imagine well her lavender orbs alight with mirth if she still possessed them. Suddenly he felt his blood run cold. It could not be, surely that last indignity had not happened...again!

"No, you lie witch!" suddenly the infuriating Court Jester broke into laughter. The confirmation made his blood boil, it was not possible but the evidence was everywhere for him to see. That infernal tiger had come to the battle, She-Ra had been reborn, and only one blasted fool would leave him alive rather than kill him after all he had done.

"Oh no Skeletor, you know who saved you, me, and all of us from the plans of Hordak once again...He-Man returned just in the nick of time," She swirled from the room leaving him with his damaged pride and rage as the dark wooden door was closed and then both physically and magically secured.

Everything within reach was now his to destroy.

* * *

"I do not understand what you find so amusing Faceless One, Orko?" Drak was a warrior, he preferred to leave his enemies dead behind him but he grasped well why Skeletor could not die yet for his crimes. He had been merely a tool for a greater threat and would have information they needed.

This needless taunting, and lack of results, did not make sense. Still he was not a user of magic, but he respected those that were and had learned enough fighting next to them that magic operated on different principles than the swords he carried at his hips.

Even so, this was Skeletor, of all beings he would think it only a matter of setting up the line of people to begin the torture and have a few level heads to keep him alive.

"You would not understand because you only know Skeletor as the Overlord of an empire, we know his pride of old," Master Orko saw that both he and Sy-Klone needed enlightening, or maybe the old Master simply never smiled, Drak could not tell yet.

"Indeed, while we DO find it amusing, it is because we both know we have hurt his pride by admitting the one being he despised more than any other has spared him yet again, only King Randor would have been worse in his eyes," the Faceless One had become calm again and Drak grasped suddenly the ingenuity of what they had done. The old legends were not legends, or at least a good portion of them, were true.

He-Man had been real and Skeletor his nemesis. Drak could appreciate the relationship suddenly between them given what he had seen of Grayskull and She-Ra. For someone like Skeletor that would be far worse than being defeated by He-Man. Defeat he could accept, being saved he could not. A chuckle suddenly bubbled out and he felt the tatters of his wings twitch with it.

Perhaps Grayskull was far better prepared for this war than he had thought.

* * *

**Abode of the Mystic Warrior**

The wind raiders landed gently in the all too quiet glass walled room. Pyth let his tail unfurl as the far too alluring Brythia whipped her legs over her ride onto the floor. He had enjoyed the few young fools that took her exposed style for invitation, but he was not blind. Not normally attracted to those outside his kind, only a truly dead male could not be drawn to the literally chilling sway to her movements.

If not for the situation he would have let his gaze linger a bit more, and he admitted that the grim smell and thoughts probably motivated the distraction more than any natural inclination. Far too easily they found her in the center of the room. Stratos stood over her solemnly as Pyth walked up carefully.

Of all the allies, this had been the most troublesome for his Queen to accept, the Mystic Warrior had nearly succeeded in wiping out the Snakemen, although it was still acknowledged that the demise of King Hsss was well deserved. Skeletor took the brunt of the rest, but now it seemed that old specter was only the tool of another force. One the Snakemen also had reason to fear.

He swished his tail as he awaited instructions quietly. He had been chosen because his Queen felt he was the most respectful of the outside world of the Vine Jungle, many forays over the decade of Skeletor's war on Eternia had made him many contacts in many places. None of them knew what he was at first, but eventually they had to learn, and the invitation from Grayskull had been their only chance to remain beyond reproach.

If the accepted enemy of Skeletor invited them to the gathering at Adrenos, there could be little doubts about their people to worry about. Fortunately Pyth had not had to prove with his life the truth of that, and now he was privy to a secret that awed him still. For now however he knew his duty to his Princess, no matter the promise for verbal silence, in his head she was the Princess.

Brythia began humming a tune that Pyth actually found pleasant and fitting, it was slow and reverberated not just on his ears but his soul. Words seemed insufficient indeed, but the tune suddenly felt right at this moment, even Stratos seemed to follow it. Pyth waited until both stopped, his kind could not hum and he doubted they would appreciate a hiss.

"My people have lived with the hatred of your role Warrior," both glanced at him hard but he did not care. "Even so, Zodac is remembered as the one that broke the reign of King Hsss, and King Adam is the one that gave us our chance at life." He knelt down on both of his knees before the corpse, he knew she could not hear him now, but these two knew the pride of his kind.

"You will be avenged Mystic Warrior, I swear this, but I will not let your loss make Anna lose her way, I will take the hatred from her and put it on my shoulders, this I swear on my life," he heard the gasp from Brythia and Stratos while stoic still did a sharp intake. Neither had considered the goal of this assault, but Pyth saw it clearly. He was not blind.

* * *

Anna had lost all of her family, the attack on her Mother had not only failed but revealed Hordak to his enemies. His goal was revealed by the Faceless One to all of them, her broadcast to Grayskull had hit them all equally. Now Hordak had attacked the other family the girl had, her last blood relative that had only survived because of her role as the Mystic Warrior.

He rose to his full height and looked Stratos in the eye as he saw the older warrior look with new eyes at him. Pyth had no illusions that the old Master and the Sorceress distrusted his kind still, the stories were full of their battles between them, but no blame remained with his people. King Adam had changed everything, he had not simply wished them well and left them alone.

That was why they honored him, he had granted them the Vine Jungle and then protected them by making the vast preserve, he had not needed to do that at all. They also knew no record save Grayskull existed that he had done this, no accidental discovery was possible and none of his family had known about them. He had given them the greatest chance to live when he had all the proof and justification to end them forever.

The Queen's family had been chosen by them and not him either, but the final reason their family was honored was the last act he did as King. He-Man had appeared to them and found a plague was upon all the Snakemen. It seemed Eternia was going to exterminate them where their enemies had not, and He-Man had come for the final blow it seemed. Instead he had brought a cure.

He asked nothing of them and gave no sign of rage at finding them. He nursed the worst of them back to health and taught them the source of the disease from one section of the jungle that had since been cured as well. The Snakemen had asked him why they had been spared back then and the words were taught to every child.

_King Adam offered you the chance to redeem yourselves. You have not only kept your word but laid down laws he never asked for that will lead to peace. I stand for all of Eternia, and if Adam says you deserve the chance, I will see that you get it._

Pyth knew now that it had been Adam himself, but that secret he would take to his grave, even knowing it would only increase the devotion to Anna, he also thought he understood why he had done it as He-Man rather than King Adam. He-Man could go where he wished and few would comment on where he traveled or why, King Adam on the other hand would be an event and people would investigate why he was going to the middle of the Jungle.

Stratos unpacked the cloth wrap and all three carefully lifted the corpse into the wrap as all of them had the same thought.

How would Anna take this loss and how could they help her get passed it?

* * *

**Snake Mountain**

The mood had changed in the week since Skeletor had stopped appearing to his empire. The smoothly running war machine remained much the same, but the rest of public life had begun to change. The Evil Warriors were suddenly ruthlessly efficient and much more in authority than ever before.

Caltrops was rarely seen, but if he appeared at your door, do as he asked. Instead of the inept rumors many knew of, he was cold, calm, and if you defied him your family suddenly lost a few members or worse, they were found the next morning no longer whole.

New edicts had come down as well, the slaves were being herded to some large project and the army was receiving new training from Graal, his dark fur was the only thing familiar about him. Many had not even know the beast creature had a name until he emerged from Snake Mountain with troops at his command.

All in all the sudden changes were not unwelcome to the main forces, but an unspoken question began floating around and as the massive resources requested and the man power being sent out to all corners of Eternia had the merchants to the common man asking the same question and not any good answer came.

What was Skeletor planning now?

* * *

**Castle Grayskull**

Chlora felt small in the castle. She would never admit that out loud, but all the stories of Grayskull weighed on her within its walls. She heard a murmur from the girl laying in the bed she sat next to. The pale skin had gotten much healthier after 3 days in bed, but Anna seemed to be having bad dreams.

The Sorceress had firmly said to let her awake on her own and when those emerald orbs stared at you, you did not question her. What the Sorceress was doing with the others was currently not her concern, the young warrior instead looked at the hope for Eternia, a hope she believed in a lot more now than she had before.

Never mind that she was She-Ra, she had literally summoned the legendary He-Man from the grave as far as she could tell, no matter how short a time, such a command of power was difficult to ignore. Now she seemed like a slip of a girl that could not command a fly, let alone Grayskull.

Chlora felt a slight breeze that carried far less dust than others had and knew someone had returned via the main drawbridge. She doubted the others really understood why she was here, true her people wanted to fight Skeletor, but they were still debating what to do and she had grown sick of their fear of consequences. Evil would come for them sooner or later, debating the finer points of effects on the Evergreen Forest would not change that!

"No, run away..." Anna's weak voice brought the lithe warrior out of her chair and she saw her charge still passed out. Chlora put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes in concentration. Most would assume she was just checking for a fever, but her skills were a bit more involved than that.

Despite being more in harmony with plants than people, Chlora had learned that she could delve people with the same senses she could use to tell what was wrong in a forest, she could apply in a broad sense to animals. People were a little more difficult, but asleep it was easier, they squirmed less.

Physically Anna was drained but rest would fix that, but there was a great deal of emotion flaring up. Frustrated there was little she could do save find the Sorceress, Chlora concentrated hard on the keeper of the castle. Surprisingly she was quick to arrive.

"What is wrong Chlora?" the concern in those eyes also held a layer of grief the woman did not expect. Her serenity was still there, but up close she could see that the Sorceress needed rest as well. Anna spared an explanation as she began to thrash under her woolen blankets and mumble words in distress.

Crossing the room in a few step the wings flared around the bed as a glow enveloped the girl and the bed. Chlora could only watch as she hoped the Sorceress could help the girl. The glow faded and Anna's features seemed more relaxed. Chlora also noted that the Sorceress was leaning heavily on her hawk staff.

"You need rest too Sorceress," Chlora had said it softly and refrained from trying to sound like her own mother with the advice. Surprisingly the powerful being graced her with a smile and a nod but she began to head out of the room to what Chlora had no doubt was not sleep.

"I must insist Sorceress," A huge shadow filled the door and Chlora knew the distorted tone for the odd Master Roboto. His artificial frame was massive but he spoke so calmly at all times. The two of them stared at each other, and Chlora realized he had an unspoken alternative if she did not agree. The machine was prepared to stay exactly where he was and there was little she seemed able to do about it.

"I have my duties that cannot be ignored Roboto, please move aside," despite how tired she must be and grief filling her, that voice would have mad Chlora run to obey, but the machine only tilted his head 90 degrees.

"Logic dictates you have limits and all my readings indicate you can only last a few more hours before collapsing, I will get Orko if I must Sorceress," despite the comical way that magician operated, Chlora well remembered the many warrior he had foiled with little effort to great effect. He also commanded a lot of respect from the older Masters.

"I will help them both Sorceress so stop being so stubborn and rest, there is nothing more you can do right now," Frosta suddenly revealed herself in the hall and Chlora could see the defeat in the Sorceress. That it took such legendary warriors as these to do it only maintained the awe she felt at them all. That they included her in their circle still left her a bit breathless.

The nod was all they waited for, but Chlora noted that Roboto went with her to wherever she was going. Frosta came into the room and looked with concern at the sleeping Anna.

"She suddenly rushed out and we all knew this was the only thing that could pull her away, what happened?" Frosta never looked up, but like the Sorceress her quiet aura of command was impossible to ignore. Chlora never even thought to try and told what had happened. The woman seemed to grow paler, but in her case it was not concern but anger that caused it.

"She is carrying too much on her shoulders!" Chlora did not need that sentence explained, but she felt Frosta was being unfair. Grayskull was the last bastion of hope for Eternia, Avion and Adrenos may still stand, but they had nearly fell not too long ago. Frosta also glanced at Anna in concern and Chlora knew she feared the same burden was riding on the young girl's shoulders.

Chlora suddenly felt like an outsider in the room and simply asked to leave. Frosta nodded and she left them alone as she went in search of some water.

* * *

She was surprised to find Grath over seeing a map in the kitchens. The Caligar warrior was surprisingly irreverent in battle. Chlora had heard her more than once comment that the soldiers of Skeletor could do with some training on a firing range or maybe she could put a barn up for them to shoot at.

Outside of battle the warrior only seemed interested in checking weapons and drills, but at the castle she had been quiet and at least had been as shocked by Anna as the rest of them. Chlora quietly found a barrel of water that was surprisingly fresh and saw Grath was looking at the Sands of Fire but an area that was not Snake Mountain.

"What are you looking at Grath?" Chlora had not met any of the rebels before really, her own friends where still near the Evergreen Forest and no doubt wondering where she was now, hopefully not wondering if she was dead from the battle at Adrenos.

"An oddity but one I am reluctant to talk about at the moment, simply a strategic oversight our enemy might be making," the yellow eyes glanced up at her but not uninvitingly. Chlora was at a loss at what to talk about though. Maps were not of much interest to someone that can consult any plant anywhere for information and was happy enough where there was sun, insects, and life.

"The Sorceress has been made to retire for the day and Anna is still out," not sure why she was speaking now save to fill the silence she was surprised to see Grath smile. The Caligar rolled up the map and put it into a cylinder she then put on her back.

"That one I would never dream of crossing and the other is inspiring to watch," she led Chlora back out to the main throne room and both looked up at the golden pyramid as it glowed in the setting sun of the day.

"I wonder why they trust us so much?" the question escaped Chlora before she really thought to stop it and again was surprised to see Grath laugh with amusement this time.

"After what I saw today it makes perfect sense," she held up her clawed hand and ticked off points with her green scaled fingers, "We are at war and need a trusted group for this rebellion to work, the secret of She-Ra needs to be protected but Anna needs to go out there with us, there is no kingdom that is truly safe right now, and personally I think Anna chose us herself."

Chlora nearly choked on her water on the last point. She thought the rest sounded rather sound really. She saw Grath smile wide with her razor toothed grin.

"What do you mean she chose us? She had not met us until after that battle at Adrenos!" Chlora felt a flush to her face at losing control a bit but she was honestly curious.

"Think about that meeting and who gathered us. The Mystic Warrior has been out and about before and during this nightmare gathering intelligence, I have no doubt the Sorceress had her input as well, but Anna has the secret and knew the limitations of what she can do as She-Ra," the calm words painted a suddenly vivid picture.

She-Ra had practically bullied the politicians that had gathered to meet her. She had laid down the conditions of how things would work and brooked no argument. She had invited the Masters and then personally invited them to the Castle outside of earshot of that same group.

Chlora suddenly understood a large part of what was being asked of her beyond protecting the secret. The life of Anna would literally be in her hands when she was not She-Ra! She-Ra would only come when needed and not before, Anna was the one that would be joining the rebellion as the official representative of Grayskull!

"Ancients, you have an alarming ability to make life complicated Grath!" Chlora swallowed the rest of her water as the Caligar began to laugh openly. She apparently enjoyed the challenges to come and did not worry a whit at what they all now carried with them.

* * *

**Ram Temple**

The room had been destroyed as much as it could be. He had not changed, even with whatever life he had lead away from Eternia, Skeletor appeared to deal with his rage the same as always.

The Faceless One still felt the itch of her bandages after they had been removed, but that would pass. Her robes were a different set but still her favored colors of lavender, black, and white covered her all the way to the floor. Orko had returned to the Hive in Adrenos to do what he was supposed to be doing while Drak and Sy-Klone had gone back to Grayskull. She knew the Sorceress wanted them to stay but she needed to face him alone and without others stopping her from what she had to do.

He raised the yellowed skull that was all his head was. It was difficult to say what he was feeling without a face, only rage had any warning but his sockets were black as ever right now. His injuries had healed without infection, she had purposely left him to wallow and consider his position. She also agreed with his assessment of his staff. It was the original but it had been laced with energies to ensnare its target.

She still did not know the how of the resurrection, but she knew the method of control. The pain of becoming Skeletor would have made defense impossible and Hordak would gleefully lace every control and memory spell he could. That meant every action had been the dictation of a subtle puppet master, tweaked and modified as needed, but the majority of it was Skeletor himself.

She knew this, and Orko no doubt knew as well, but he had remained silent. He had quietly left this choice up to her and she knew it. The Sorceress would not know unless she came here or Orko told her, and Anna would never forgive this man. She understood that, but there was something to be understood and the only being that can answer the question should now remember enough to help her work it out.

"Have you come to gloat some more ungrateful harridan?" he was still defiant but without his staff he lacked the power to escape. His tone revealed much to her though, his rage was cold ashes and his had no ambition at the moment.

"Actually I want to know something, if you answer truthfully I may have a way for you to have your revenge," she saw his head suddenly spark with red but his body spoke of energy renewed. He was actually quite good about being truthful, but manipulation was his favorite technique, truth with a twist as it were. She was telling him to avoid a tactic she knew well or pay the price.

"If it means I can defy that blasted monster again I will happily answer questions Evil-Lyn," the use of her old name was deliberate, a reminder that they had worked together. She was tempted to leave him to rot but time was probably not on their side.

"I am the Faceless One Skeletor, remember that or feel free to sit here until I feel like stopping by again," the threat was empty but she saw he believed her. His arrogance was gone and he seemed to swallow his pride...barely.

"Fine witch, what is the blasted question?" he sat up on his bed and waited for her question. His well defined body no longer full of confidence or hope but he still waited. She suddenly was reluctant but she had to know.

"How much do you remember before your exile?" it was the only safe place to start but she felt his confusion immediately. He stroked his chin as if trying to decipher the deeper question she was trying to answer.

"Ah, I see, you want to know if I remember WHO sent me into exile?" he suddenly seemed confident again. He stood up to his full height and put his fists on his waist. He no longer seemed a prisoner. "I well remember those pale ghosts of Elders sending me away, I remember who my enemy was and was used to send me away," he seemed to take perverse pleasure in his revelation, "Prince Adam, the man who was He-Man the whole time!" He was screaming by the end of it but she was actually relieved. It spared the risk she had planned to take.

Her reaction was not what she expected and he showed it by deflating. She wished she still had a face so she could see her knowing smirk but that was her old ego. She was well passed that now and had a daughter to help if only she could understand.

"Knowing what you obviously remember Skeletor I need you to try to figure out something that I know should never happen," he was piqued now. For all his ambition, the man had always had a thirst for curiosity of the magical and technical. "Why would Adam show a vision to the Mystic warrior of you holding the Sword of He-Man and channeling its power through you?"

Even without a face, she saw him fall onto the bed in shock. Orko had not been aware of the vision sent to her, she had made sure it was real and true, the emerald energy laced in it was the only reason she believed it. That and the last desperate thought Andrea sent with it that had touched the heart that Hordak could never fake. A message she intended to deliver at the first opportunity.

Cackling laughter snapped her back to the present. It was not the insane laughter of evil, but of a man seeing a great joke and he was the butt of it. He was slapping his legs as the laughter seemed to take on a manic edge and he was suddenly leaning on the wall as he sat on the bed, his blue skin seemed to flush with blood.

"Oh my dear, dear former Warrior," he looked up at her and she had the distinct impression that if he had a face he would be smiling ear to ear, "if what I suspect is correct I am your only hope of EVER defeating Hordak!"

The Faceless One did not like that thought at all, not least because she recognized that tone. He had used the same tone when he revealed his plan to destroy the Mystic Wall, and his planned trap of Teela to ensnare He-Man in the manacles to drain him and leave him vulnerable. Those few plans that had been devastatingly effective had been associated with a surety that only she had picked up on at the time.

He did know something and whatever it was he not only found it highly amusing, but he also saw all his goals being achieved by that knowledge.

_Elders forgive me._ She raised her staff set Skeletor free of the wall and bound him energies. It was a greater risk but he could not help her bound in here. She sent to Grayskull to send for Anna and anyone they could spare, she had no doubt they would need them.


	11. Heart's Battle

_Thank you to my die hard reviewer of the story. I welcome more to feel free to express suggestions or reviews as well...I promise I do not bite. ;) Been a bit of a lazy weekend and a recoup one as well, I have been introduced to the world of yoga and pilates...my body has informed me it will be in Tahiti until I drop the insane dream of working out everyday. That being said I have some time to burn and give you this lovely update._

_I of course continue to own nothing of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, the minions of legality ensure Mattel holds onto them from the mists of time and the dawn of Filmation cartoons..._

_Reviews welcome!_

* * *

**Castle Grayskull 997AH**

Anna stood numbly in the tower facing into the Abyss. She could only see the silver fog swirling in the endless breeze that never seemed to stop down there. Across the chasm she saw more bright green and dark brown of the jungle and forests. Her dull sapphire eyes took it all in as the sun blazed through the clouds.

The bright white shapes barely registered as she glances up from the bottomless rent in Eternia. She could faintly see one of the moons in the sky but again it was all just noted, a little fact added to what she was seeing but no response or care came to her. Her body felt as far away and as faint as that moon.

She had awoken to find Frosta sleeping with her head on her leg. Her pale hand clasped in hers and she remembered smiling at the closeness her being there brought to her. She also smiled wide to know her Mother was safe. She had taken a desperate gamble and it had worked!

Frosta mumbled in her sleep, but Anna had slipped off the bed and found a scrap of paper to write a note that she had gone to the throne room. She had walked the halls carefully as she felt how weak her body was. Normally her teenage form had felt full of energy and invulnerable, then she had become She-Ra. That was like saying a pebble felt like a mountain. Even so, when she had changed back, normal tiredness was all she had felt.

When she had channeled that maelstrom of power through her and the Power Sword, it had felt like all of Eternia was trying to pull at her. And whatever stopped it had left a barely living hollow shell behind. She felt her hair was still in need of a wash and it must have been at least a week of sleep since she had done that! No doubt the Sorceress had watched over her with the Mystic Warrior and the others.

She had felt warm inside at these thoughts, it made the next turn into the throne room all the more jarring. She had come around the corner to find the Sorceress and Stratos standing by a raised table with a wrapped package of some kind on it. She was curious what such a large bundle was doing at Grayskull. Maybe the Queen of Adrenos or another ally had found something.

She had run forward and only the stiffening of Stratos had tingled the warning. The Sorceress had nearly knocked him over as she turned and spread her wings to their full width. The look in her emerald orbs had frozen Anna in her tracks. She had never seen such a determined and fragile look in one glance. She held her hawk staff firmly in her left hand and kept the table from her view.

"Anna you need to step out for a moment and then we will catch you up," Stratos sounded hollow to her. His normally full and rich baritone was strained and he obviously was barely controlling some massive emotions. Anna looked at him sharply and more warnings began to go off, and for reasons she did not know her body no longer felt weak.

She marched forward and again oddly was able to move the Sorceress and Stratos aside with a glance. Her heart had beaten rapidly as they both fell back and she saw the wrapped cloth for what it was. A burial wrap! She knew her Mother was saved, she knew it in her soul. Adam had answered her call and it had worked! So who was this?!

Her hand was strangely steady as she pulled back the head of the cloth. It was like some part of her was calmly moving forward while another part was doing all it could to stop a wailing that bubbling in her throat. The cloth fell away from a far too familiar helmet that was burned and twisted, and the flesh beneath was blackened and the smell of rotting flesh filled her nostrils.

"Grandmother," the word had passed her lips barely before whatever control she had left her. She remembered hearing the most pitiful sound of a little girl screaming and crying at the top of her lungs. She thought that someone should help that little girl until she felt the arms of strength enclose her and the smell of leather reconnected mind and body. It was her voice she was hearing!

Stratos was kneeling down with her as she rocked back and forth and let grief wash over her. She could not seem to stop the noises that barely sounded human coming from her. Her mind had frozen two images in her head, a smiling face with auburn hair framing the gentle eyes of the woman that had told her stories of her closest relatives that were beyond reach now, and the pain filled and twisted flesh she had just seen. This death had not been quick or painless, it had been long and purposely stretched out.

Andrea had never deserved this!

"Take her back to her room Stratos, I will be fine alone," the Sorceress no longer had serenity in her voice. She had lost family here too. The difference was the Sorceress was holding it together. Anna felt guilty, but her body no longer seemed in control and she meekly went back through the halls with Stratos and found Frosta wide awake and crystal tears in her eyes. She had run to the open arms and wished she could somehow get to her Mother.

* * *

All of that had been a week ago. Two weeks since the terrible revelation of Hordak and Anna had gone from her highest moment to a shattered girl again. The others had left her alone after she had drawn in on herself. Only the Sorceress had stayed away since that first contact, and for that Anna was grateful. Maybe the Sorceress needed time as well before facing Anna or had her own grief. Right now Anna could not summon the need to care.

The only being she let near her now brushed his head against her hand. Automatically she scratched Cringer behind the ears. This too had been in Adam's journal. He had tried to prepare her for this as best he could but the reality was just to much like he had described. The loss of childhood friends, to the very person she called Mother now, had left him empty too. Unlike her, he had done his duty and moved forward. She was just staring into oblivion and wondering if she actually had a chance to save Eternia or if all of this was just a last gasp of freedom before eternal darkness claimed the whole of Eternia.

"Are you done feeling loss and pity Princess?" Anna nearly jumped at the close sound of Pyth's voice. The Snakeman was not known for his stealth yet he had walked up to her without her notice. Like the Sorceress he had stayed away the entire week. She had heard he had made some oath before Andrea's body, and that Stratos had been impressed by it. That said a lot to Anna but the momentary spark died in the hollow place where her heart should be.

Cringer purred but even that did not pull her out. She looked dully at the yellow slitted eyes of the nearly 7' tall bronze scaled warrior. He wore only a simply leather loin cloth with a sword strapped to his back. It was the first time she had noticed he also has a blaster strapped to his thigh. Just like the sky and the Abyss, she simply took it in. His tongue flicked out and she found his expression difficult to read.

Suddenly he knelt down by the Eternian tiger and whispered to him. She saw Cringer's eyes widen but the tiger seemed to understand whatever was said. She was surprised when he licked her hand and padded off into the castle. Pyth stood back up and stared down at her hard. She could well see the old stories of the Snakemen were founded in truth. Those eyes could seem so cold and empty of pity.

"Come with me Anna, or if you prefer I can carry you," his tone brooked no argument, and honestly Anna did not care to move, but she just slightly cared more to not be carried by this hulking being. She shrugged and followed him through the corridors. She assumed they were going to the throne room or the kitchens. The others had tried to draw her back in and she simply had sat there dully and uninvolved.

Her curiosity flared to life as they went up at the first stairwell and not down. She suddenly registered that Pyth was dressed to travel. He had a belt and leather strap with pouches and bags on. The lack of dust, leaves, and vines indicated he had not just returned from somewhere but had donned them all at the castle. They emerged onto the roof of the castle into blinding sunlight.

* * *

Anna had to blink for sever minutes till her vision cleared and she again found her curiosity rising as Drak and Grath were there. Unlike Pyth, they only had their usual weapons donned with the 2 swords and metal studded club. They were unsurprised to see her and Pyth, Drak even arched one of his dark blue eyebrows at them. Grath seemed to grin as a pouch was tossed from her to the Spelean.

She watched dully as Pyth reached the very center of the ramparts of Grayskull. Unlike most castles she had seen in the archives, the whole of the top was enclosed like a giant room. Whereas other castles were hollow walls enclosing a main building with even more hollow walls, Grayskull was all of one structure. It was massive and fully enclosed so that even if an enemy breached the ramparts they would not find easy access down over a wall.

The four of them stood near the center, with Drak and Grath both sitting off to the side watching the two newcomers intently but neither rising to greet them. Pyth set down his sash and travel belt by them and his blaster as well, but she noted he kept his sword. Anna began to suspect what he was about and was inclined to leave, but then she heard the door close behind her.

She whirled to find Brythia standing there looking sternly at her and even in her uncaring state, Anna knew she would not easily get by. Undeterred she turned the other exist and finally noticed what the sun had blinded her to even more. At the other three towers the doors were closed and she found a guard at each. Chlora stood nonchalantly talking to Sy-Klone at one, Frosta seemed to be reading intently with her legs folded underneath her, and Roboto and Stratos stood silently at the last one.

A smirk briefly graced her face, but it died quickly. She saw they had grown tired of indulging her and gave her no escape. This was the only place in Grayskull that there were no exits easily if guarded. She did not doubt for a second that if she tried to transform, she would find Orko or the Sorceress waiting to stop that as well. The fact she could not see either made her suspect that strongly, although Orko could be at Adrenos or Avion right now.

She also understood that Cringer had tacitly agreed to this, or had been tasked to stay away, the tiger was very protective of her and she knew he would instinctively protect her even if he did not need to. She watched almost amused as Pyth drew his massive broadsword. It was well designed and simple. She could also see that the blade was well maintained and he moved it easily.

"I do not think I need to explain how this will work Princess, you will not leave this roof without defeating me, the others are simply here to make sure you do not slouch off to cower in some remote corner of this place and continue to feel pity for yourself," Anna suddenly felt a surge of rage. The mocking yellow eyes were a far cry from the awe filled ones not so long ago. This creature dared think she was pitying herself?!

"I am heartbroken you idiot. Not wallowing in pity!" the hoarse voice surprised Anna. How long since she had had a drink. Out of instinct she snatched a pouch out of the air and glanced at Grath's descending arm to her right. The swish of liquid suddenly awakened thirst and Pyth had not moved. He held the massive blade easily in his right hand. She drank deeply but not too much. She tossed it back and noted with amusement that Grath caught it without looking.

"Grief is fine to feel Princess, but you are letting it control you and let pity drive all others off. You cannot save everyone and you must accept people will die. Most of all however," and Pyth's eyes suddenly looked colder than anything she had seen yet. "You must never allow this grief turn you into your enemy." Anna felt her throat so freshly wetted go dry. She saw the thoughts in her heart had been stuck on her loss, but in her mind was a different story.

She saw the various methods of slow death she had planned for Hordak, Skeletor, and all his minions. She saw all their crimes taking hundreds of years to be paid out in pain and suffering for as long as she could keep them alive. She was shocked at how detailed the thoughts were and her shock must have shown because all eyes were turned to her.

She shook it off and only accepted that she was having dark thoughts. There was nothing wrong with that. These monsters had taken everything from her and now they had struck her last living relative after failing to kill her Mother. They would pay!

Pyth blurred to her and she barely got her sword up in time. He was so fast! She felt the bone jarring clash as he put so much power into his strike. She saw his blade edge barely stop she of her skull. She looked up into his eyes and saw no pity there, no mercy. Pyth was really attacking her!

In strength versus strength he was going to beat her and she had to beat him.

"You think I need magic to read your thoughts and heart Princess, but your heart is in your eyes and your mind is in your face," the quiet words burned in her. Anna again felt rage at his presumption and she was growing tired of something else too.

"I thought I told you, I am not a princess!" she whirled away from him and brought her sword around barely time time to deflect his tail. He used his whole body as a weapon. He had decades of practice and nearly a decade of practical warfare behind him. He was using it against her now. She knew if he wanted her dead he probably would have done so in his first strike, he was trying to draw her out of her slump obviously.

It irritated her that it was working somewhat. She began to move faster and faster and found her energy wanting. Her stamina has suffered in the two weeks since her desperate gamble. She had not practiced or done anything to truly recover her strength. Even so she found her skills mustering nicely to her command.

She saw the surprise on a few faces, Pyth most of all as one of his swipes completely missed and she nearly had him dead to rights. Only his ability as a Snakeman had saved him as he was able to twist his torso away from the blade thrust. His face remained stoic but his eyes had shown the surprise. After that though he seemingly changed tactics. More, he did not seem to be getting as tired as she was.

Anna started to feel the sweat trickle down her back and across her brow as she realized there was a very good chance that Pyth was going to beat her.

* * *

**Ram Temple**

"Explain to me why you have him here?!" the Sorceress was normally not given to being excitable, at least not since becoming the Sorceress. The Faceless One smiled as the memory of a fiery warrior leaping at her in the air with her staff twirling passed through her mind. Shaking the memory off, she turned to the subject of the guardians excitement.

"I needed you to see him with your abilities and this was the only safe way Sorceress, I need confirmation that my abilities do not give me," that was perfectly true, but there was another reason. The Faceless One had studied both the ram-staff and Skeletor and there was a difference between them she could not nail down. Also the vision burned in her mind, but that particular confrontation was not going to be fun for anyone, not least trying to prove it to Anna.

"You expect me to delve him?!" the hatred was there suddenly. The Faceless One sighed, of all the people she needed to believe, the Sorceress was possibly going to be the second hardest to convince. Anna was going to be impossible. She cast a spell over Skeletor and saw him flinch to it, still bound by her energies, but she saw the Sorceress' jaw drop.

Instead of the simple glow of his magical gift as her spell should reveal, instead two different hazes blazed around the blue form. The emerald energy was a light touch, the last vestige of whatever He-Man had done to restore his mind and free him from Hordak, but the other is why she had altered her summons to the Sorceress only.

The loss of the Mystic Warrior made this discovery all the more shocking and why she had died so quickly after the failed attempt on her. The Warrior could have easily confirmed what the Faceless One suspected, only the Sorceress remained now. Hordak could not know who she was, or at least he had no inclination of it. This blind-spot heartened the Faceless One, it meant the Warlord had no inroads into that well of power as he had with the Mystic Warrior.

The other aura was not the expected color of yellow gold the mage had exuded on numerous occasions, but a sky blue. A very familiar sky blue. It was all too familiar to the Faceless One and now the Sorceress' reaction confirmed this insane idea she now had.

"Something wrong ladies?" the snide remark was unwise from the mage. However the shock from the Sorceress spared him a reprise. He recognized her obviously but seemed highly unsurprised by her presence. He seemed to be accepting Grayskull's web against him more and more.

"That is impossible, it has to be..." the hatred was gone, the resistance was gone, the Sorceress seemed to be holding her hawk staff to stay upright now. Her wings ruffled in surprise. The Faceless One flicked her free hand and Skeletor snapped upright. His eyes glowed faintly red but she led him out of the room and back to a free chamber. He quietly accepted being manacled and she saw he was assimilating the information that this revelation was important as well.

* * *

She found the Sorceress sitting at the table as the hearth now blazed brightly with her head in her hands. Her helm on the desk and the staff in the corner. She felt a stab of pity for her. All the years they had fought this man and not even she, his ally, had wondered why Skeletor had thought he deserved to rule. It answered a few questions but left many more open, for instance if he actually knew?

"How can this be Lyn?" The Faceless One was surprised at the use of her name. Normally the Sorceress stuck to protocol almost annoyingly. The only time she used her name was in the darkest of moments or the most emotional. This week could be considered both.

"It would explain why Skeletor believed the power of the Elders should be his. I always felt that power was beyond any control but he seemed so sure," she saw the surprised look in her friend's face. If she still had a face she would have had to hide a smile.

"You mean like Adam, he recognized the power in himself?" the aura had been undeniable as a connection to the power of Grayskull. It was not active but it was the same aura. The power could be used by Skeletor because he was somehow connected to it.

"That is possible, but there is something we overlooked, or maybe we simply did not worry about it when he was gone," she pulled out an ancient tome. It had been in her records, unsurprising considering who King Grayskull had been that the Temple and its guardians had tracked the descendants of such a powerful being.

"It took some tracking but there is something I do not think Randor knew about, but Skeletor did," she opened the page and put it under the Sorceress' eyes. She saw the denial trying to form in the emerald eyes, the disgust, and finally the wonder she had been waiting for.

"That is why Hordak needs him! That is why he was resurrected and why Hordak did not simply inhabit him!" it had been jarring to the Faceless One as well. So many pieces had fallen into place with this revelation. There was however one last mystery, how was Skeletor to be used?

"If Keldor had known he was Randor's brother, even if only a half-brother, it explains much of his jealousy and hatred for the family in particular even before the Mystic Wall," The fact that Randor had become King of Eternos later had not helped that festering hatred at all. He-Man had been salt in that wound as well.

"But if Skeletor is to be his conduit to the power of Grayskull, how was he planning on using him?" neither expert had immediate answers but both could only see half though shadows in their minds. Knowing Hordak, and how he had used his own minions callously in the past, it was doubtful Skeletor's second life was to end well.

"I am not sure Sorceress, but that is not the only surprise I have had with my former master," she paused as she saw the expectant look from her friend. This next part would be both painful and even harder to accept. "Andrea sent one last message my friend, for Anna, and for us."

Before the Sorceress had time to prepare she reached out with her hands and shared her memory and her analysis. If there had been denial of the family tree, it was nothing compared to this.

* * *

**Sands of Fire - Well of Darkness**

Its name had never changed. Many archeologists, wandering fools, and the occasional politician had come here for answers or power plays. Many had tried to change its name, but the old one always returned. The broken stone fingers lay with centuries of lava flow keeping dust and lichen far from this place.

The air was hard to breathe because of the heat and sulfur smoke from the surrounding flows. No geologist could ever explain why the flows had not hardened and covered over the well. The runes in each finger had been studied but none could understand why this had been made all the way out here. Even the altar that fit old legends had been dismissed as a story ancients had created to explain it themselves. After all you could not split a world here and magic was just a story.

Graal oversaw the repositioning of the stones with the grunts he had brought for the job. Caltrops had given the plan to him, but was too busy with other projects to spare the oversight. Sasha would have been a better choice, but she had already served their Lord completely. Even in failure she was envied for the service she had performed. Graal still sneered at the memories he had of her mistreatment of him and the puppet Skeletor. That pathetic creature was simply used to control the beasts of the shadows better than the useless Beastman had been unable to truly rule.

Dragons remained beyond him, but nothing else was now. He snorted as he saw that he still had another week of this hellish place but orders were orders. This was the easy part, the hard part was for Cryoc, the scaled female had been called from the depths by their Master. She was in charge of gathering the relics for something extremely dangerous. Thankfully they knew it would not be put to the use it had been the first two times.

His feral smile widened as he thought that Grayskull should be concerned. That was their true enemy, the pathetic forces at Adrenos and Avion with the scattering of other rebel cells were just tiny ants now. Lord Hordak's plan would take time, not least because he required their enemies to notice and react. Still, they had time, and there was still some fun to be had before the end.

His throaty roar of joy caused all the soldiers to work even faster. It was not wise to look useless around Graal these days and the lava was far too close for use for their comfort.

* * *

**Castle Grayskull**

Brythia was impress by Anna. She was a young human, but there was a strength in her that pulled to so many. She had been singularly unimpressed by much of the rebellion. The leaders in particular had left a sour taste in her mouth with their maneuvers and goals that were more political than practical.

She-Ra had been a breath of fresh air. She had not only been powerful, but in short succession had shown that the people were her concern, not the politics. Then that same warrior had revealed she was in fact a teenage girl and in swift succession had summoned a legendary warrior from the grave.

It was hard not to be impressed by her. The last week had reminded the warrior that she was still a girl too. Now she was seeing yet another side to her, stubbornness. She was clearly out matched by Pyth, his skill with not only the sword, but his body as well, was VERY impressive. At anytime he could have disarmed her and he did not. He still fought seriously, but any clear move to win he did not do.

She also saw that Anna knew and she was furious about it. She had taunted him at first and yelled at him. His answers had either been cutting or a sword parry. He also continued to call her "Princess." She thought that odd. He had been fine with calling her Anna before, but after a week of grief he had come up with this plan.

Stratos had been against it, but the Snakeman had asked bluntly if they had the time to let her wallow like this or was it now our responsibility as her friends and guardians to help her? Brythia had smiled at the rare speechless look on the legendary Master. The artificial Master had voiced agreement with this plan as well.

She looked with disdain at Frosta as she adjusted her position. She had heard stories of the sire of her clan of a mighty warrior and honorable matriarch. Instead she was this lithe and irreverent woman who seemed to like picking on people rather than the quiet woman of legend. More than that was the fact she was still alive when every record they had she was dead. Even the tomb deep in the ice caverns of her home was honored with other well remembered clan leaders.

The fact the woman had not even discussed her existence with her, brushed her off in fact still riled her. Only the obvious affection Anna had for her and Frosta for her made it tolerable. She would not forgive the insult to the clan, but she would do as she must for Anna. The girl was the only hope she had that the world could find the light of day again out of the nightmare it had become.

The clang of metal on metal had her turn her eyes back to the battle and she widened her eyes to see a slight trail of blood on Anna's left arm. She seemed to still have strength, but she was no longer able to stop or avoid Pyth's sword. She also saw Roboto holding Stratos back firmly.

_You are far too stubborn Anna, he has you beat, just admit it._ She wanted Anna to give up, but in her heart she admired the young girl more. Faced with un-winnable conditions, she continued to fight with all she had. Her eyes burned with rage, while Pyth continued to remain cold and impassive. He had not smiled, or gloated once the whole battle. His cool demeanor belied his swift actions.

Brythia made a mental note to never cross the Snakeman ever. She doubted even her skills could beat him.

"Anna, you can't beat him, please stop," Brythia snapped her head to Roboto. His distorted tones had been calm and even, yet she saw Stratos stare in shock at him. All of them had heard him, even over the wind. Pyth kept his eyes on Anna but she stared daggers at the Master.

"I will not give up, not now, not ever!" she screamed the words but did not break her stance. Her body quivered on the edge of exhaustion, the fact she had not called on her power was odd to Brythia, but she knew that was why Orko had stayed away. The little magician said the lack of magical beings to stop her would make her hold back from calling it. He had been right, all the way in Avion he had read her like a book!

* * *

Anna felt the rage roar in her at Roboto's suggestion and her body's betrayal of her words. It was nearly spent and she knew there was no one to blame but herself for it. If she had trained or done SOMETHING to keep in shape the last week, she would have easily beat Pyth.

_As if! He is good! I have never even had the Sorceress attack so effectively. _Anna jolted at the thoughts. Some part of her apparently disagreed with her assertion and she saw in her mind all the times Pyth had held back a winning blow. The cut on her arm was more reading his attack and seeing how far he would go to keep this up. He had adapted barely in time to stop a serious injury.

He had viciously attacked after that, giving her no time to try a similar tactic. She was impressed by him to be sure but she did not understand what he was doing. She was no longer grieving, she was feeling alive like she had not in a week. He had not stopped, nor did he seem inclined to stop. He had said she needed to beat him to leave and she saw he had meant it.

"Do you surrender Princess?" the flick of his dark tongue seemed to mock the title he gave her. She felt her body still as if that word gave her strength to keep going. She was getting very tired of his audacity and his arrogance. She brought her sword up and stared him right in his slitted eyes. She let everything enter her eyes and saw at long last a crack in the veneer he had worn since this began.

She saw his scaled feet slide back just a tiny bit from her eyes.

"I thought I told you Pyth, my name is Anna!" her sword whirled in the sunlight and she saw him respond with a parry, but then shock entered it as she let it go and charged him with her fists. He had no time to respond and was out of balance to bring his tail around. She slammed her fists home into his midsection.

He barely moved as she hit him again and again. It was if some switch had been thrown and Anna felt rage flow through her arms and hit this arrogant man again and again. She saw in her mind the cackling face of Skeletor as Eternos burned and her birth mother was dragged away into the night. She saw all the slave trains and hanging dead bodies he had left in his wake of his empire. She saw her Mother sprawled in her temple and about to die only to reveal that all of it to that point was the work of another malevolent force, even using Skeletor as a mouthpiece.

Hordak had done all of this too her, forced all of this on her! She saw her Grandmother's twisted features and known she had died in pain and suffering. Tears flowed suddenly and she just kept swinging. Pyth should be flinging her at any time but maybe time had slowed down for her, or she had really hurt him.

The whole battle on the ramparts played over in her mind and she suddenly let a scream tear its way through her throat. It felt raw, terrible, and wonderful. It was like some terrible infection was leaving her as the sweat had left her. She felt hollowed out but now in a more complete way. It was like all the pain and grief had been lanced and healed over.

It was not gone, but now she felt like tomorrow would be easier.

* * *

"Do you feel better Anna?" the gentle question was accompanied by the knowledge that Pyth's strong arms were now holding her up. She looked blearily up into his face and saw understanding there. Gone was the coldness and arrogance, only the man who had knelt to her only two weeks ago was there now.

She could barely nod and saw him smile. It was really odd to see that, most people a smile would light a up a face or soften it, in his case it looked like he was going to eat her. She suddenly felt a giggle escape her at the thought as the absurdity of it came to her.

"Why am I Anna now?" she was curious as to why he had been calling her Princess. It had really irritated her and now that he used her name it felt so right to hear him say it instead of the title. She felt him chuckle and look at her wryly.

"You insisted on being a spoiled brat and getting your own way, can you think of a better name for that attitude?" she hit him again but not as hard and she heard others laughter and suddenly blushed to remember she was not alone. She pushed away but found she could not stand on her own. All her strength was gone and Pyth was keeping her upright. She saw Drak toss the same back back to Grath as she saw them rise.

"Well 1 out of 2 bets works for me Spelean runt," Grath winked at Anna and knew they had bet on her coming on her own and if she would stop being a fool. Drak sighed dramatically but winked at her as well. The others approached and Anna suddenly felt sober at the week they had all been through.

She was supposed to be the hope of the rebellion and had acted like a spoiled child that had all the time in the world to indulge in her personal grief. She saw understanding reflected in Frosta's and Stratos' eyes. Even Roboto's plea had been tactically planned, by him no doubt, to pierce the bubble she had created around herself.

"Thank you all for putting up with me, and for helping me," fresh tears fell down her face but these were not sad ones. She realized that in the short time they had been here, these people had not just accepted the duty to help her, they had accepted her, Anna, into their hearts. These were not just comrades around her, but friends.

A cry of a hawk had them all turn upwards to see the Sorceress circling overhead and then flying within the castle.

"You will need this Anna, first to heal and second for the battles to come," Pyth held out the Sword of Protection to her and she took it gratefully. Her heart was still fragile from her grief, but with all these people standing with her, it was no longer suffocating. Pyth let her go as she swung the sword up above her.

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!" the words held new meaning for her as the power washed over her. She was not able to indulge in her petty and selfish dreams of revenge. She was the protector of more than her family and friends, but all of Eternia. She was to stand between them and the darkness that was unleashed by the Senate and Hordak. She was their protector and their sword. She had to let go of the past and move forward for them. She had to bring justice, not vengeance. In short...

"I AM SHE-RA!" her voice echoed off the chasm around them as the golden cascade ended and the Champion of Grayskull stood before them. Even though her body was still a teenager, she suddenly felt more at home in this own. With a glance she collected the others and they headed inside to see what the Sorceress had for them all.


	12. Confrontations

_Had a bit of traveling this weekend, saw the family, and of course had a rather irate Princess of Power smash down the door of calm and peace of sleep. Something about leaving the story hanging and emotions and events needing progress. I swear she is more cranky than Adora ever was... ;) _

_As I have said many times before, He-Man is the property of Mattel Corp, I just forged this world to get some peace and quiet when I try to sleep ;)_

* * *

**Sands of Time - Ram Temple**

Sunlight streams through the high window. The beam of light seems as bright as the sun would be in the dark tan room. The millions of tiny particles swirl on currents never felt by men, yet can be mesmerizing to watch when one is a child. Even an adult can find some distraction if they have nothing to do.

Skeletor had contemplated vaporizing the lot of them on principle that they had more freedom than him. He could feel the slight breeze from under the dark wooden door that was his cell. The harridan kept moving him around, and he applauded her for the tactic. She never gave him much time to pick apart his manacles or her energies for more than a day, and he had no idea where he was in relation to anything anymore.

The infuriating amusement she had at his predicament was only mollified by the revelations both had discovered. The most monstrous even to him was how Hordak had used him...AGAIN! That cursed warlord did not have the decency to stay dead and leave the world in peace, or at least for Skeletor to claim it as his own.

Some pieces were still missing for him, like why had Hordak not simply possessed him, but even his body with as much magic training as it had, could not withstand the power of Hordak. No ego got in the way of the basics of understanding that fact, but why resurrect him at all?

And that vision from the miserable wretch of a Mystic Warrior was a big clue. If the vision was true than maybe Hordak could not possess him like that, or it would ruin whatever the disgusting monster needed him for. Those possibilities were not good, and the most likely reason made his whole body shudder.

The one connection beyond his service to Hordak was Snake Mountain. Both of them had manipulated and connected to its power after King Hsss had awakened the snake god, Serpos. Perhaps that power is all the anchor Hordak had left, and Skeletor was his arms and legs to break free of it?

_No, that makes no sense! Even with all my considerable magical skill and rituals, there is nothing in Eternia that could resurrect a bodiless spirit to the flesh... _

Skeletor stood upright and his manacles tightened suddenly. He remembered! The battle at Adrenos, he remembered who had come before that accursed She-Ra to ruin his plans. There WAS a power that could do EXACTLY what Hordak wanted. If he was right Hordak had played a very long game this time. A most subtle nudge here and there to be sure, but the staggering truth made his legs quake.

"EVIL-LYN! Witch where are you?!" he did not care what he called her, but this was horrifying to consider.

The door slammed open and light blinded him for a few moments. His vision just began to clear when suddenly he was lifted by one arm off the floor! Skeletor felt his eyes go red, then back to black in a blink...it was not Evil-lyn.

* * *

"I have waited a long time to get my hands on you Skeletor," the sapphire eyes burned bright in that cream colored face framed by back length blonde hair held back by the crystal tiara. The snow white bodice framed with a golden phoenix outlined in wire and the skirt stopping a span above the knees. The knee high red boots and golden gauntlets completed the ensemble with the Sword of Protection on her back.

"Blast!" Skeletor's breath was hardly cut off, it physically could not be, but his jaw could no longer open normally like this. Looking into her eyes however made that small problem vanish from his mind, those were not eyes like He-Man or the She-Ra he knew, this was someone who felt anger, rage, and vengeance, and was just barely keeping them in check.

"I take it you were informed of the vision or I would be feeling exactly how happy you are right now?" he felt her hand tighten, but knew she could have crushed him easily. He only barely read in her eyes the future before she slammed him into the wall and let him drop.

_Cursed Elders did not chose so wisely this time, she is no Prince Adam or Princess Adora. Wonder where they found this one? _

Skeletor felt his heart still as he thought it through. He remembered what orders were his and what were Hordak's wishes over the years. He clearly remembered researched family trees and suddenly he recalled vividly the standing order for every mercenary, bounty hunter, and soldier.

"You are the last one?" his hand was on his chin as he raised himself back up, the flash of rage made him freeze. He suddenly felt that death was not that far away, but this girl had her temper tightly under control. She did not suppress it, it was blazing like the sun in her eyes, but she did not indulge it.

"I think you two have been alone enough, if you both behave we can discuss why you were calling for me like you did in the old days Skeletor," the Faceless One stood imperiously in the doorway now. Her staff firmly in her grasp seemed to be looking more at She-Ra than Skeletor. He did not understand the sway the harridan had over the hero, but it was surprisingly effective.

His manacles suddenly vanished but no energy binding replaced them, he understood all too well. One wrong misstep and what She-Ra had done to him just now would seem a fond memory. He grunted as he returned the blood flow to his hands and followed his old comrade into the hall.

* * *

She-Ra amazed herself at how close she had come to killing this monster. Every memory, instinct, and desire screamed at her to rip him apart, but if not for Pyth and her friends, she would have. She knew the Sorceress was holding something back at Grayskull, but what she had told was shocking enough.

Skeletor not only alive, but he had to stay that way! Hordak needed him and until they knew how it would be disastrous to do anything other than hold him. Besides, she had sworn to bring justice, not vengeance. She was not a judge, a protector, but her blood burned to do more than just slam him into a wall.

She began to do all the calming exercises her Mother had ever taught her. It helped to know he had been as used as any tool could be. He was not excused, the Sorceress had made that much clear that Skeletor's tactics were still much his own, but other areas were clearly Hordak, the expansion and delay to reach Snake Mountain for instance were more in line with Hordak than Skeletor.

She realized that they were heading to one of the large halls in the temple, on of the many she had used to train with Stratos and Frosta over the decade she had lived here. Her jaw dropped though when she entered this time. It was a massive room with tiered rings flowing down to a center circle. Evenly spaced squares of light hit crystals that dispersed the light evenly to fill every corner, no shadows were left anywhere.

In the center of the room was an odd chair, almost like a throne of dark stone laced with some kind of reflective material making vein shapes everywhere. She wracked her memories but she was certain she had never come into this room, yet as she glanced at her Mother, she noticed that her shoulders were suddenly tense and every tell told her that she had bad memories of her own about this room.

"Sit in the chair Skeletor, it will do no harm...yet," no threat in her voice at all also piqued her interest. She-Ra knew this woman better than any other, her voice was rarely without emotion, yet know it was dead. Almost like she was battling emotions within and hardening her controls on external output.

The blue villain shrugged and obliged, as if he had a choice. He seemed to enjoy sitting down and holding the two armrests as if he was lord and master here. The sudden glow of lavender in those veins suddenly made him stiffen. He tried to rise but seemed stuck to it.

She-Ra smirked as he twisted one way, then the other trying to simply get up. He seemed able to move his torso, but his arms and legs were secured to the chair.

"What have you tricked me into witch?!" his grating voice held only rage and command, no fear. His question however was quite logical to She-Ra, her Mother's response was not.

"I know you of old fool! I know you will lie, hide, or twist the truth all to string us along! Know that I have sat where you are, but unlike me you will know pain if you hold back now. I brought She-Ra here for two reasons: Insurance against your escape and because she has to know the truth about you!" she was practically yelling towards the end. Instinct made her reach out and grasp her Mother's shoulder, she could feel the tension in her shoulder melt away at her touch.

She patted her hand and moved forward with her now glowing staff orb.

"Now we begin," She-Ra breathed a sigh of relief, that was her Mother, emotional, but calm. Skeletor had his head tilted looking at them, and she knew he had pieces of a puzzle she would rather not be revealed. He knew her family enough as it was. He had taken enough, used or not, from her. It was time he gave back at long last.

* * *

**Subternia - Spelean Border**

"Remind me how bird brain got out of this?" Chlora hid a smile at Frosta's question. She quite liked this woman, mysterious as she and Stratos were. She did not understand how Brythia could hate her, but then again she did seem a bit touchy.

Both of them followed Drak deeper into his former homeland. He was one of the few Speleans to be in the rebellion, the only one she knew of without their wings at all save the tatters. That was a story no one seemed to know, but rumors abounded of course. She personally believed the one that he had been imprisoned for defying Skeletor's foot soldiers and had barely escaped with his life at the cost of his wings.

"As you well know ice woman, Avion warriors are useless down here, my wings were good with drafts to glide short distances down here but his feathers would just get singed and he could never use his impressive speed," Drak never looked back and he kept his swords out at all times since they crossed into Spelea.

They had heard rumors that forces of Skeletor, no Hordak now, had come down here suddenly. Given that they ruled Subternia, it seemed odd to the Sorceress that this was going on so soon after Hordak assumed total control a month ago.

Chlora reached out and felt the roots all around her with a few plants here or there. She knew there were patrols passing by on both sides but none seemed ahead or behind. How Drak knew that without here senses was a curious thing, but better asked another time.

Following his exampled, she had grown a wooden quarter staff and held it ready. Frosta carried a blaster on her hip, but otherwise remained as she was. Her pale, lithe form seemed fragile, but legend had been very clear, and Adrenos had shown, that any fool that thought her unprepared to fight would be lucky to survive.

Chlora sensed the voices before Drak held up one of his hands. He waved her forward to join him.

"See what your plants can hear, but do nothing to cause growth," raising one eyebrow at him for his lack of faith, she reached out more strongly than before.

* * *

The passageway flowed in her mind, twists and turns gave way to glaring red flows of lava, past caverns of wondrous crystals and ended in a massive chamber of joined columns that had no doubt started as stalactites and stalagmites. She found an odd collection of beings there.

Keeping in mind what she had been told, she reached as close as she could and luckily found a root off shoot towards her goal.

She saw Caligars, Speleans, and humans all bearing the symbol of the skull, but their leader had black armor with a giant red symbol on it, a bat! The green and orange tint in the light of the crystals showed one of the undersea Evil Warriors, Cryoc.

Her fit form was well shown aside from the breastplate, no doubt because her gills and abilities depended on exposure to her natural element. Her eyes were like dark pools of glistening glass in an aqua face with razor sharpened teeth revealed as she grimaced at whatever the guard was saying.

Straining with her senses she finally made out the conversation.

"...n't care if we are here until the end of Time, find what our Master wants or you will pray to see the sun again before you run out of limbs to cut off," her voice was hard to follow, it sounded like there was fluid in her throat all the time. This close Chlora could also see some fins coming off her cheeks, they flexed quickly in her agitated state.

The pale soldier hurried off to look for whatever they wanted down here. Chlora suddenly felt something brush her mind and she broke the connection immediately.

* * *

"By the Ancients! I think Cryoc may have sensed me through the water in the plants!" It was not impossible, but certainly she had not had experience with anyone sensing her. At mention of the Evil Warrior, Drak's eyes narrowed to red slits. He seemed to know this one.

"What are they after?" Frosta was suddenly all business, her pale eyes focused like two ice crystals on her. If Brythia could see her now, Chlora had no doubt she would not recognize her.

"Something Hordak wants, in this massive room with naturally formed rock pillars," she shrugged beyond that and sketched out the approximate distance and depth from their current position. She saw Drak's eyes widen at her reach as she revealed it was about another 45 min walk before they would even be close to see it at the end of a tunnel.

_Show me what you saw Chlora. _Her eyes widened as she felt the Sorceress suddenly in her head. She quickly did as requested and also wondered how much the powerful being could read her mind. She felt the alarm from Grayskull before it was suppressed by serenity.

She saw Frosta's eyes widen to saucer size, that could not be good.

"We have to stop them, Drak what have we got?" Chlora felt her pulse jump by a magnitude of 20 at the seriousness in the legend's voice. Both however felt surprised as Drak smiled wide to reveal his own sharpened white teeth. He seemed to have come prepared for this question.

* * *

**Avion**

He had not been home in nearly 1000 years. While he could still pick out familiar landmarks, the capital from the hollowed out mountain would be hard to alter no matter the passage of time, save by mother Eternia herself.

He did find it disconcerting to see a statue that looked like him towering in front of the main entrance in a new plaza, only 700 years old, with his eyes looking up while the massive stone hands held the thrusters controls.

_At least someone got it accurate. _He was not sure how he would explain being alive, but the time for hiding was long since passed. Only the protection of Anna and her training had kept him in the shadows. Grayskull was their best hope and the sacrifice was necessary.

He looked at his two companions and wondered at the wisdom of the Sorceress, Brythia was fine for the most part, but she seemed to be quite put out about something. Frosta seemed one focus, but that was not all, he could tell. Even if he was back in his time of his first life, he would have been able to tell. Best not to poke that ant hill just yet.

His other companion however, he felt sure she would have tried the patience of He-Man and Man-at-Arms. Grath was an excellent warrior, but she was a gambler, partier, and in general seemed focused on sucking the marrow of life when not beating it to death over the head.

These negotiations had gone well according to Orko, but now there was a problem apparently, and the condition for resolution was his presence. Sighing he stopped stalling and moved to the entrance.

The massive doors remained as he remembered, ornate designs swirled with all the colors of the sky. It was a mosaic of chaos to most, but to those that have blasted into the deep blue of Eternian skies, it was the shining beacon when coming home, the target that drew you down to hearth and family. He smiled to see it after so many years.

His feathers swirled on the winds like they had not for the longest time. Only here did he suddenly feel the pull of home. So many memories threatened to overwhelm him, but he rode out the storm of thought and marched through the opening door.

The guards saluted him smartly, and annoyingly stared at him. No matter the legends that had survived, he was just a man. Ignoring the looks he moved quickly through halls he still knew well until he came to a room he had hoped never to enter again, a room that had once been his own.

"Both of you follow my lead please, and Grath do not challenge anyone here to a bet," he smirked as Grath suddenly hid a pouch back onto her belt. Drak and she got on well enough that way, but Avion would take a dim view of that in its capitol. Brythia seemed indignant at his suggestion but nodded.

Sighing he pushed into a room he hardly recognized.

* * *

Orko stroked his beard as the current Queen of Avion, Farina, greeted Stratos. He had assured her he was just as flesh and blood as her, but he had refused to answer the question most often asked. The less people knew about how Frosta and Stratos returned, the better. Orko had several theories, but only crazy ways to test them. Best not really.

He had wondered if he would end his days on Trolla without ever returning to Eternia, not that he thought there was anyone to return to! Maybe Duncan since Zodac had lived so long, but that was all. His surprise at the summons 2 months ago from the Sorceress had been both pleasant and very sad.

He had hoped this darkness would never return to Eternia.

Now he had to act as mediator, would Duncan not laugh at that idea, for Grayskull and the rebellion. He had anticipated a conflict like this occurring eventually, but truly he felt this one was justified because it dealt with Avion law.

"Orko, always good to see you again, Grath and Brythia have accompanied me as part of their training," Stratos smirked as he no doubt felt the two pairs of eyes trying to burn him to a cinder. Orko himself was glad they could not see him smile! Farina did not seem amused, she seemed more nervous.

The wide open windows opened onto the vista of the Mystic Mountains, sunlight gently gracing the many points covered in eternal snow with quite a few of them covered in the green and brown of stubborn trees. Orko could still see the dark specks that told the patrols still out looking for attacks that seemed likely to come any day.

"Your brevity is inappropriate my Lord Stratos," Farina's clipped tone made Stratos glower at her, but he quickly cleared his face and Orko saw he would have to smooth feathers perhaps literally here.

"Now now Queen Farina, Stratos was merely bantering with me, but you are correct we need to get to business," Orko snapped his fingers and four chairs appeared amid sparkles. Two of the chairs were plush and sat to either side of a larger oak chair with enough room on it for Stratos to sit comfortably with his wings and equipment. Old habits died hard for Orko.

The lone chair was more like a throne, he did this deliberately, and all of the humanoids sat. Brythia and Grath were surprised to find the chairs were comfortable by the widening of their eyes, Orko waggled his fingers and had a hammock appear in mid air for him. He was old so he could attend this meeting as comfortably as he liked!

"So now that we are all here we can get to the issue, it would seem Stratos that Avion law states you are still King," Orko kept his tone flighty, but he locked eyes with his old friend and saw confirmation of why Stratos had stayed away aside from his odd resurrection. The lack of surprise and twinge of his hands to his thrusters showed the Trollan that the Avion Lord was well aware of the law.

"I died, truly I did, the fact I was not allowed to rest does not change that fact, my son did quite well as King and I am happy to say I have had few reasons to object to the rule of Avion," the sincerity in his words did much to calm Farina. The tension went out of her quite a bit, but he knew that was not all to be said.

"I am truly glad to hear that Lord Stratos, however," Orko saw she truly did not like to say the next part, "I am afraid there are a great many that want you to resume your post, a VERY great number." Farina had been a fine ruler in Orko's opinion, the fact she had not dismissed this notion out of hand showed how much she cared about her people. Her greatest fear was that Stratos would agree with it. Orko however knew his friend far better.

Stratos again did not seem surprised by this, Frosta had feared the same thing probably, but in her case it seemed her kind wanted nothing to do with her. Orko promised to look into that as soon as he could. He saw his friend holding his chin in thought and knew he would have to step in now that Farina was reassured.

"I called you because of this my friend, we need the people to understand you have been called to something that does not allow you to be anything else but what you are," Orko paused as Brythia, Grath, and Farina were confused, but Stratos smiled ear to ear. It was easy because it was the simplest truth.

"I am a Master of the Universe, one of the few that remains, and Grayskull needs me to be a close comrade to She-Ra and the castle, I cannot be King and do that duty...besides," Stratos looked right at Farina now, "a perfectly good Queen that was willing to step down for the good of her people if needed is already here."

Farina was blushing but Orko smiled wide. Of all confrontations probably going on in the world, this was likely the least difficult. Now if only the people believed it!

The hammock began to sway back and forth as Orko drifted off while Farina and Stratos worked out the details for the grand announcement.

* * *

**Subternia - Border of Spelea**

Drak was never that good at sword play despite mastering dual blade style. He was only ever considered decent in the classical moves, but in innovation and planning tactics, he was considered beyond genius. He often thought that was simply an underestimation of his evaluators when they set up expectations, but now and again he glimpsed what made him different.

Five years ago when he had been clawing his way to the surface barely alive, he had left some surprises for any pursuit. It would seem that even half alive he had been very good at what he did. Using the same passage he had escaped in to descend to this chamber, he found his old explosives still hidden and protected from the ravages of tunnel life.

There was chance some would still fail, but that was why he felt a hand of fate and genius now. The chamber these minions were searching so desperately was one of the places he had set up, and they were searching in all the wrong spots for something in this room.

Chlora and Frosta needed to only buy him a short amount of time, and he had brought them for that possibility and more. Of all the fighters for Grayskull, those two combined were probably the most dangerous.

He clawed his way to a high overlook that only another Spelean or Caligar could reach. He saw that they still searched, but this Cryoc was missing, the name was different but the description Chlora had given seemed very familiar to him. His missing wings twitch in irritation at the distant day his fleshy sections had been ripped out one at a time and then his bones broken so he could never be able to heal and fly again.

Breathing deeply he waited for chaos to be unleashed. Thankfully it was a short wait.

He smiled wide as a massive wave of ice suddenly coated half the entrance from the tunnel they had used, several of the warriors had been trapped in it and would never move again. The reaction was exactly as expected, disciplined.

The Speleans and Caligars among them formed up and used their superior vision and senses to focus on the threat, while the humans took up support vantages with blasters and scopes. Far too easy.

Roots exploded through the stone floor and shattered aside boulders. Drak raised an eyebrow at the force of the attack, but he could not deny results, in that mess he could have been cloned 5 times and never noticed. He began quickly and found the first explosive right below him, one down and 6 to go.

* * *

_So one of those weakling plant creatures is here too. _Cryoc had been sure she felt something in the walls but it had vanished too quickly to be confirmed. She watched as her forces were driven to chaos, but she also noted very few deaths aside from their own stupidity or sheer dumb luck. For all the attacks, almost none were directed.

The ice kept any chance of a charge impossible, and the roots were impossible to ignore, yet Cryoc could have seen her force wiped out rather than this. She tapped her clawed index finger against her fin and looked more sharply. She just barely saw it.

A smile pulled at her left corner, she recognized that Spelean, but then she felt her blood drain. He had been a genius in tactics and his movements were covered by this chaos. Only 3 reasons were needed for this, and since assassination and theft was unlikely, that left a trap!

She quickly fell back deeper into the shadows and waited to see what would happen and hoped she could turn it to her advantage.

* * *

_And that is number 7! _Drak quickly made his way back across the chamber, he noted Cryoc was still missing but there was little he could confirm in his movements around the room. He had no time either, the first bomb would be going off very soon.

He used the continuing chaos of flowing roots as they smashed through more rock and some of the soldiers just fell on the ice and slid into pillars and each other. It would have been funny to Drak if they were not all about to die.

He ducked down another passage and tossed a single flare back into the room, the red glare drew all eyes up, and he felt a twinge of pity for what was about to happen. The roots stopped and he knew the two women were running as hard as they could away from this room. Drak watched until the first explosive shattered the shelf he had stood on. Someone should watch death claim these men.

Drak felt no joy as the dust and rock began to shake and rise and fall with each rocking blast. Only 5 went off, but it was enough, the rest was unstoppable now. The whole chamber collapsed burying the forces of Hordak under tons of rock in an instant, he hoped. Being slowly crushed to death or suffocation was a horrible way to die.

Drak turned back down the tunnel and went to meet back up with Frosta and Chlora, mission accomplished. He took no joy in it though.

* * *

Cryoc stared at the devastation. The whole chamber was just gone in front of her, her men all dead, and her mission a failure. She suddenly envied those in the rocks. Her mind was filling with one image of horror after another until she noticed an oddity.

One of the pillars still stood, yet the pillar next to it definitely exploded. The shattered pattern was too sharp to be natural breaks, yet it stood perfectly. Her eyes widened at the reason and luck at her position. Carefully picking her way over the still settling stone, she saw the glint of gold halfway up the stone. She had found it!

Ignoring muffled groans she could have easily dug up, Cryoc freed the second piece of the relic, the Amulet of Separation. She looked around for another cave that would either lead her up or lead her to more allies. Without a thought to those she had lost, she made her way back to her Master with her prize.

* * *

**Sands of Time - Ram Temple**

"By the Elders!" the Faceless One collapsed onto the first tier of the stone seats. She knew the chair would not let Skeletor lie, she almost wished it would. This was more horrible than they imagined. It would mean that Hordak had not only planned all of this, but a great deal of the last 1000 years could be laid at his door as well. Skeletor's return must have been a huge boon to his plans.

"Let me out of this blasted chair harridan!" he had still tried to lie, or at least twist the truth. The chair had immediately jolted him with truth. It forced you to speak what you tried to hide. Only the Faceless One in residence could make it work and her father had used it well on her during her 5 year imprisonment.

"It can't be true..." She-Ra looked pale as well. She wished she could embrace her, but Skeletor had enough clues to chew on, besides what could she really do for her? It was horrifying to find out that Hordak had planned for a new Champion to make this all come together, may have even pushed Grayskull into choosing the one he needed. He-Man would not have worked, but She-Ra's unique skill set did.

Combined with Skeletor's access to Grayskull's power and the Well of Darkness, it made a rather terrible sense. It also did not change a thing, She-Ra was still needed to stop this evil, more now than ever. With Skeletor in custody, it made it far less likely to happen, but he could not be kept here. Hordak would come and this time he would not leave with out Skeletor and her death no matter what.

The Faceless One looked around at what had been her home for 1000 years and knew she would have to leave it behind, and worse, leave She-Ra behind as well.

_Please Elders, just a bit more time. _She wanted to talk to Anna as her self at least one more time. After that...after that it would be time for the Faceless One to die.


	13. War

_God is covering my world in white today. I also forgot to get some proper food, but that has the unexpected benefit of me going nowhere, so UPDATE! Sorry to have a gap after a sort of intermediary of moments, the pace will pick up now though, the foundation is laid and the battle lines are being cast. Now if the characters would just let me sleep for a night...just one!_

_Now and forever, I do not hold a claim over the fictional souls of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe...the maniacal Overlords of Mattel do._

* * *

**998AH Sands of Time**

_Revelations unfolded after She-Ra was reborn on Eternia. Skeletor was captured but revealed as a tool of a greater evil, Hordak. Worse was the realization that Hordak has seemingly been manipulating forces to the ultimate goal of his return and control of Eternia itself. Left with dark thoughts and little concrete plans to stop him, Grayskull and the rebellion move onward with their plans to free Eternia from the mundane forces already at Hordak's command._

Sweat burned at least a dozen cuts and scrapes on her body. For all her strength, She-Ra could still bleed. Still, the only damage was from the wind whipping the sand, not a single blaster or sword had been able to get near her. Her damp hair clung to her back and her sword was finally starting to get heavy.

The sands were no longer the pristine color of golden white, but charred and crimson in so many places. Several corpses of serpentaurs lay strewn on the field of battle, with far too many smaller forms as well. She did grimly grin at how few were the rebels, humans and Avion were working well together today.

Hordak's forces were tenacious, but seemingly uninformed of their true goal today. The few battles to free caravans and supplies had been far easier than this confrontation nearly 4 months after his attack on the temple the first time. The Sorceress had been right that he would not attack quickly, but when he did, it would be in force.

Her Mother was not yet ready, she could still feel the Sorceress in her mind telling her to stall a bit longer.

"They fight well She-Ra, but no one can last forever out here," Pyth was bleeding badly from his left arm, but hardly seemed to pay much attention to it, the fact he was injured so badly was far more telling than the rest of what her sapphire eyes revealed. Heaving forms and people leaning on each other just to stand or crouch in the ever changing landscape of the desert.

Wiping the sweat from her brow she smiled at her friend and quickly held up her sword.

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!" the sword hilt twisted open and she felt the soothing grace of golden energy encircle her body. It was only temporary for her, but the effect on the rest of her forces was just as dramatic. She stood whole once more and unscathed. The new Horde did not enjoy seeing a freshly vigorous She-Ra facing them.

"FOR ETERNIA!" She-Ra flung herself forward, leaping through the air and taking her enemy fully by surprise, none of the Speleans even had a chance to try and take off! She was flashing her blade like a whirlwind above her, and smiled as the imitation became reality, a whirlwind of sand and gravel was now hers to command.

_Please stay put you pretty thing. _She-Ra kept whirling faster and faster and soon saw the Horde scatter away as fast it could, in mid motion she channeled a spark of her energy and reversed direction to kill the deadly twister quickly.

Heaving heavily she smiled wide as she saw nothing but the backs of the battalion sent to fight them.

"Next time start with the natural disaster, it would be easier on us all," the grin on Pyth's face quickly faded as he rushed to her side. She just barely did not fall. A roar from her own lines was quickly followed by Battle Cat. His red armor glinted brightly in the sand.

"I wish I knew the secret of summoning him," the thought was out before she could stop it, but Pyth was the only one to hear. His stern glance made her wince, but it was true. Battle Cat did not always come, even when he would be handy, but if was needed, he would be there.

_They are ready She-Ra. Pull back now. _Glancing up she could just barely see the shadow of the hawk swiftly flying south to Grayskull. Once again she raised her sword and gave the signal to retreat. The Horde was regrouping, but it no longer mattered. They had at least bought enough time for the Ram Temple's final act.

* * *

"Contrary to popular opinion witch, I DO know what I am blasted well doing!" Skeletor strained in the magical shackles that bound him. She felt a smile pull at her lips, and felt shock that they were back. It had been quite sudden when the spells on the temple were both shattered and reworked. Against her better judgement they would do one final task and then no Faceless One would ever be called again, her family's legacy would die with her.

She felt the hard edge of the Ram Stone in its pouch at her waist, her robes traded in for more typical garb of a traveling enchantress. Not her revealing choice of old, but still far more revealing than she had worn in quite some time. It also felt damned odd to have cheeks and eyes again.

She had forgotten how brightly lavender her eyes were for instance. Still, it had been worth the tiny moment it had shut Skeletor up, and he was right, he had known what he was doing. He had come up with the solution to severing her tie to the Ram Temple, an all or nothing affair it seemed.

_Good-bye Father, I hope I am doing you proud still as I leave behind our duty and our legacy one last time. _She saw the rise of dust on the horizon that had little to do with the wind. The rebels were moving out, and they needed to go parallel to them. Skeletor's eyes flared red futilely as he was dragged along behind her.

She smiled wide at his frustration, he also had no idea where they were going. She would have laughed outright if not for the danger of echoes. She kept looking back at what had been her home for nearly 1000 years and felt tears form for the first time in a long time.

"I will make you pay for this harridan, I swear this!" his grating voice was actually reassuring. It meant he was going to comply until he saw an opportunity to attack, desperate to escape as much as she was.

"If it makes you feel any better Skeletor, your presence alone is payment enough," again the flare of red but in impotence was most amusing. Moving quickly she headed off in the direction of the Vine Jungle and her future lodgings.

* * *

Graal's orders had been specific after the Well, retrieve the puppet and kill the Faceless One. Instead half his force was wiped out, his pets were either killed or freed by that wretched She-Ra somehow, and the temple was empty.

His nose told him that even at this distance that no one was in that building. However he also knew magic could hide anything. Grinning viciously, he sent in the commanders that had sworn the rebels could not do much damage to their battle plans, the very ones that had over ridden his express orders were now the fodder for any traps in the temple.

This turned into a wise precaution as his pointed ear tips quivered at their screams. The ground shook and sounded like thunder yet the sky was clear. More of his forces fell to their backsides, but he stood strong. His natural grace of being a predator let him watch the crumbling of the Ram Temple as lavender energies ripped it part with a trace of something with it, deep green, almost forest pine green if he was to guess.

He was no mage, but even the master of beasts felt the magic ripping that place apart. Sniffing on the wind he finally found the trail of Skeletor with another, probably the Faceless One, but his ears turned back in fear of that one. She smelled strong, and angry. Graal almost felt a whimper come from him before he could crush it.

"MOVE OUT! Our prey slips away to the south and east, move NOW!" he saw the rigid discipline form ranks and quickly begin the march. He nodded to the few flyers he had left to launch, and only realized the mistake as it unfolded in front of his black eyes.

More energy shot out from the dying temple and ensnared the flyers, slamming them into the ground. Wind began to churn and Graal saw the deadly danger forming far too fast to avoid. Without need for verbal instructions, every soldier cast out a protective tarp and began hurling themselves down onto the ground. The enchantments of the covers activated and the few that had panicked and waited too long were torn to shreds by the sand storm.

Graal roared in rage as he understood the folly. Not only was the building trapped, it ensured no pursuit from the Horde. He felt the winds buffet uselessly against his shelter and swore he would make the enchantress pay slowly, oh so slowly for this failure. She-Ra would become HIS pet as well.

* * *

**Skeletor's Domain - Former Capitol of Eternos**

The lights flickered brightly on the ragged tower line. A massive wall of magic and technology encircled the decade old heart of the empire, now far less defended than Snake Mountain. It was still however considered impregnable.

Chlora snickered widely as she reformed herself within its walls easily. The designers of the defenses took into account a great many kinds of attack, but mother Eternia was one force impossible to defeat. A single shoot of root was all she needed to transplant herself within. Still the forces of Hordak were right to be unafraid of a single foe getting in, a 10000 to 1 advantage would be hard to argue.

Chlora pushed her dark vine hair back passed her ears and listened for any cries of alarm, then had to stifle her own voice as Orko popped up right next to her. The Trollan did not even have the decency to look sheepish about it!

"Not bad Chlora! We are well with in our target area," he kept his voice low at least, she had forgotten he would home in on her presence once she was in. His own magic was considered impossible, Skeletor believing no Trollans could ever be a threat to him, and Hordak shard this view, or simply could not update the defenses.

"Remind me to have a talk with you about covert entry when we get back Orko," she liked the magician truly, but his carefree attitude and almost whimsical actions were a bit trying in these stressful moments. Even so, every encounter with the Horde proved his worth, enough that Hordak had begun to post notices for his immediate death, almost neck and neck with She-Ra's capture.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, I am sure you did quite well for yourself," she almost snapped our her arm to snag him as she saw his golden eyes squint in amusement. Honestly the Trollan had no sense of battle at all!

Suddenly he waved his arms and she heard two thuds down an alley. Jogging over she saw two sentries sleeping peacefully in the cobblestoned drainage lane. She looked at Orko again, and for a moment saw an aged warrior, one who had faced evil so many times and not been destroyed by it. For a moment she was in awe of the magician, but then the Orko she had come to know snapped over it and he was all flighty and carefree again.

_It's not an act, he is like that with all of us even at rest, so what was that just now? _As an intermediary he had helped solidify the rebellion, no one could put a finger on how, but it was easy to trust him. More than that, he had somehow inspired more cooperation between the far flung cells than the last 300 years of attempts ever had! Even the decade of Skeletor had never seen this much trust and contact.

Shaking away the thoughts, Chlora focused on her mission. They knew there was an old service tunnel Skeletor had never found or protected, it was the one Roboto had used himself to leave this place to answer Grayskull's call. Orko was certain he could find it again and thus they were sent to open the way for a quiet invasion of a sabotage and rescue force.

Frosta awaited their signal outside with Brythia to back her up, how Orko got those two to agree to work together she would love to know.

* * *

"I do not like this waiting," Brythia glanced at her...companion...for any reaction, but Frosta continued to look through the viewers at her eyes for Orko's signal. She had less doubts about her ancestor now, in battle she was everything the legends claimed, even more so perhaps. It was her personality that still irked her, and more than that her lack of respect for true warriors.

_Why don't you admit that you are slightly worried you do not measure up to your own ideals Brythia? That is why you resent the legend of Frosta compared to the real person, a legend can be made to suit your goals, a real person has flaws. _For a tiny midget that could cover you in pie, Orko could be very wise.

She was not sure when he decided to "mediate" between her and Frosta, but that most recent confrontation had led to her assignment. She knew he had been speaking to Frosta as well, but from her it was hard to tell if their was any difference. If nothing else though, Frosta had been very helpful in honing her own powers.

She too could now project ice flows, if not so easily as her ancestor. She could not make a wall of it, but for escapes or traps she was just as good. Her fur was starting to itch from the sweat in this blasted heat of the south, the one trick she never learned was how Frosta could withstand these places so well, even lava hardly seemed to bother her!

"Be ready, we won't have much time, the patrols on the wall are very good, but a small window exists to get from here to the wall in less than a minute," Brythia kept still as she could as she realized she had again misjudged the woman. Frosta had been looking at the threats to them when they got the signal, not looking for the signal itself.

_She assumes success and plans for it, failure still exists, but she is only concerned with how we can bring it about not our two friends. _At least Frosta was more civil than Stratos, the one seemed to take a perverse pleasure in irritating her. However she noted he and Frosta STILL denied their obvious attraction for each other.

Not that either had much chance of doing anything about it, but outside of planning sessions or battle, they were suddenly awkward and distant even to the most oblivious person alive.

Suddenly a klaxon began to sound and shouts were heard. Instead of the horrible sounds of capture however, energy blasts began to slam the wall..._from the inside!_

"By the Ancients, Orko found it!" confusion swept over Brythia but only for a second as she saw Frosta bolt for the seemingly innocent sewer outlet that was actually a maintenance tunnel for the old Eternos capitol.

Once inside both froze as they took in the highly technological curve and smoothness of the tunnel.

"Whatever this is, it is nothing I would call a simple tunnel," Brythia noted her voice did not echo as expected, and saw Frosta smile wide. She started running down the tunnel and suddenly a turret dropped from the ceiling.

_Halt, please identify yourselves!_ A strong male voice spoke over a speaker as the guiding lights of the blaster turret zeroed in on them. Brythia prepared to smash it, but Frosta held up her arm as her face paled in unabashed joy.

"Even as a recording it is good to hear Man-At-Arms' voice," Frosta stepped forward with hands raised and looked directly as the blaster turret. "I am Master of the Universe Frosta, friend of King Adam and Castle Grayskull."

A tense silence where Brythia could swear she heard her heart stop for a breath before the turret retracted. Frosta exhaled slowly and then smiled wide.

"Come on, they are going to need our help!" the wild abandon was beneath a warrior of honor, but even Brythia found it hard not to smile. The thrill of being alive and walking into legend was hard to keep a lid on. Both women jogged down the access tunnel to the old command center of the Eternos Castle of King Randor as designed by none other than Man-At-Arms.

* * *

"Why was this never mentioned in the plan?!" Chlora stared as the panels and old controls smoothly blinked and displayed the rather successful attack against the Horde from the still standing castle. It was one of the very few building to survive the Burning Fall 12 years ago, and Skeletor had kept it as a memento. She also would think he would have disarmed it knowing its makers.

Orko however seemed quite pleased.

"It was completely rebuilt by Roboto to Duncan's specifications, his standing orders to make sure no one ever abused what he had created. As a machine he could stay interfaced and update them as needed or disarm as well. Skeletor never knew about Roboto so any action he took could be countered easily in the span of a decade!" Orko did a small somersault in the air as he saw a monitor light up green to show Frosta and Brythia making their way down the access tunnel.

Suddenly the plan came together for Chlora.

If Hordak had disarmed the palace, their job would be to get it up and running again without him noticing. Ultimately to use as part of clever attack to free Eternos once more. However, if they got in and found all systems running, they were to immediately unleash the fury of the ancient fortress and thereby catch the forces of the Horde with their pants around their ankles.

She smiled wide as she saw who had come up with this one as sure enough, Roboto and Drak led a force to the main gates that was now unmanned and had conveniently had the locking mechanism blown off from within!

"If Eternos is not freed by the end of today, I will eat your hat magician," his eyes twinkling Orko circled around her laughing. As definitive victories go, it was quite a beginning!

* * *

**Snake Mountain**

"FAILURE IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!" the Evil Warriors writhed in pain as sickly green energy lanced through them. Only Cryoc was spared because she had successfully found 2/3 of the amulet of separation. The last 1/3 was presenting a problem since the temple that once held it was long since dust and gone.

It had been two weeks since Eternos, and it was called that again, was freed. Hordak had anticipated losses, but this was beyond acceptable. His forces had been wiped out and put out without a single casualty on his own side. Meaning not ONE death, yet they still lost. Worse, they lost to that wretched filth of magic from his pathetic mud-ball.

Oh that realm would burn when he got to it, he would make sure that wretch would live long enough to see his precious Trolla burn.

Skeletor slipping away was less of a problem, but the Ram Stone was still loose and that wretched witch still breathed. More was the final insult to his forces, and oh Graal had begged for death before he was done.

The shadow of Hordak in the mirror flickered suddenly, only Cryoc saw it, but said nothing.

_Blast this wretched existence. I need to rest. _The lances of energy retracted and he left them to lick their wounds. _I still have time. Skeletor is not needed yet, but soon, soon I will be free of this cage and oh...the vengeance I shall wreak upon Eternia, Grayskull especially will feel the full brunt of my rule!_

Snorting laughter faded into the corridors of stone and left all who heard it shivering in terror.


	14. True Spirit

_Time did slip away from me faithful readers, but also my words were taken for another purpose during the break. Short version is a personal moment demanded some expression even I was not aware of until it was upon me. Now that is it gone I feel the whirlwind of Eternia calling me back. So sorry for the wait._

_As always He-Man and the Masters are not owned by me but by the corporations of Mattel and associated friends...maybe they will bring things back for another go around someday!_

* * *

**998 AH Vine Jungle - Sanctuary**

_Six months have passed since Hordak was revealed to the rebellion and Grayskull. Eternos has been reestablished as a kingdom currently under the leadership of Avion and Adrenos together. Orko was appointed its representative as a legendary hero in his own right after he and Chlora activated the old fortress home of the former royal family. _

_The Ram Temple was sacrificed, but the Ram Stone endures in the care of Lyn, her magics as strong as ever but now as subject to the ravages of time as anyone. She still holds the leash to Skeletor who has been taken to the last place even Hordak would think to look and for now it seems to have worked. _

_The leadership of the rebellion has gathered for the first time since She-Ra's return to discuss the current situation with Skeletor and his future..._

* * *

Muscles burned with every step. The wooden pole in his hands seemed to be covered in some kind of oil as it kept trying to get out of his grip no matter how hard he held it. He was supremely grateful for a lack of smell at the moment, but his vision could not deny what he was doing.

He had been the Overlord of Evil. He had stood face to face with He-Man and had beaten him if not outright come closed to defeating him. He had defied death, no matter the cause, and had nearly conquered all of Eternia before being stopped. He had held millions of lives in his hands, hands that now held a shovel to clean latrine lines and sewer sludge.

Hands that were callused with the blistering effects of manual labor. Labor his current holders relished in he was sure. He was imagining several amusing pieces of luggage he could make out of them, but then his glance took in the slicked blonde hair of his closest helper.

Skeletor had his suspicions about the blonde youth, her sapphire eyes held a familiar glint, even if he did not have a name, he recognized Grayskull in the child. Her annoying honesty and ability to overcome her deserved rage also spoke volumes to the mage. More than that however was something only someone like him would notice, the family resemblance.

She had the same way of standing with both fists on her waist in a rage to the quiet exuberance of confidence only someone of her family could engender. The last thing however was what she was doing right now. This was work that needed to be done, and while a roster existed, he could not help but notice that every time he was assigned this task she was here.

After 2 months he began to suspect what she was about, but the silence was starting to grate on his nerves, the overseers did not help. The Snakemen made fine guards, their bodies flexibility allowed them to use the local jungle to blend in and seem invisible, but you could always feel their eyes. They need not fear his escape however, but he very much doubted they feared that...more hoped for it was likely.

_Their orders are very clear Skeletor, if you slip free of your manacles, you are to be killed on the spot. _Lyn had said the worlds quite calmly, but there had been a desperate plea in her eyes. They both knew he was the key to Hordak's plan, and death was no bar to his call on Skeletor's body. Only whatever that blasted He-Man had done to him somehow was keeping him free right now.

The shovel slipped free, again. Cursing his keepers, Evil-lyn, He-Man, and the Elders just to be very clear to the universe at large that he was growing annoyed with it, Skeletor bent to pick up the tool, only to find a shadow standing far too close to him now.

* * *

He straightened slowly until we was looking down into those burning orbs in the cream colored skin framed in the sweat drenched lochs. Her beauty was obviously from that wretched Sorceress, but those eyes, those eyes were **_his_**.

He felt all the old hatred flame anew. Randor had his life pampered to him, given everything Skeletor deserved and then even given the _right_ to rule from the Elders themselves. The final slap had not come until much later, when that pathetic Prince Adam was finally revealed to be He-Man! Of all the galling things done to him, that was the worst!

"What would you do?" the question caught him off guard. He felt the strain of the day demanding he rest, but he would be damned if this lithe little thing bested him even that much. He saw she was being serious, and not enlightening him on exactly what she was asking. He cast his mind about the gossip even his guards indulged in and quickly came to a conclusion.

"I would execute me child. I would parade me for the fool I have been and destroy me as a symbol to gather around and raise the pathetic spirits of your rebellion against that monster Hordak," it felt good, even if it was his own end he was spelling out it felt good to talk at last. "More than that, I would make sure to inspire fear in anyone that would threaten what you would build for the next ten generations with what you would do to me. Make anyone think at least 3 times before crossing the government you create."

He could see it all now, it would hurt, but maybe at last it would end. A part of him did want to die, better death than this slow humiliation at the hands of the beings he had crushed and ruled for nearly a decade. He also wanted revenge so badly he could taste it, the very thought brought red to his eye sockets he had no doubt.

He saw her eyes cloud over. Her clothes were a simple leather tunic and cloth pants covered in the dirt and less desirable bits they were working with. He realized suddenly that the wagons they had filled all day were gone. The feeling of being watched remained, but the wagons were gone meant the day was over. The sun was still a 1/4 of the way to go to night, but apparently the child had finally worked up her courage. Perhaps too late to do anything about the debate going on in the main chambers, but who knew with these fools.

"No, that is not justice, that is revenge," again her voice was quiet, but there was also the tremor of disbelief in it. She was surprised by her words as much as he, yet resolution appeared in her eyes and face. He saw she would not be moved by whatever she had decided. "If we did that, we would be no better than you or Hordak, and worse we would invite more to come like you that wanted power and only had to be not afraid of the consequences to do it. Such a person would be far worse that even you were this past decade."

_Interesting. She did not just ask for curiosity, she truly did not know what she would choose. _Skeletor felt a spark of relief to know he was not going to die, but he felt irritated that like her predecessors she was far too honorable to reason with.

"I despise all of you, all the power you have and you choose to do this?!" the rage would not be denied. He flung out his blue arms to encompass all of the rotten latrines and the wider unkempt jungle beyond Sanctuary. All they could do, all that was at their fingertips and they wasted it on these fools! "With your power I would have crushed Hordak ages ago, assumed control of his forces, and brushed aside the fools that had allowed so much suffering to happen even before I came along child. Do you think the world will change simply because you wish it to be so? No you must grasp it and force it to the path you want it to follow. There is no other way!"

His chest heaved as he realized he had been yelling. The golden scaled guard had dropped from the tree far to the left of where Skeletor could swear he had been standing, this one had dark diamond shapes patterned all over him, another rose from the leafy green brush. Her scales were a deep earthy color with just a spare striation of white criss crossing over her. A female was rare, even Skeletor did not think they existed before the Vine Jungle exile.

The subject of his ire did not seem phased by his words. If anything he suddenly felt small. He towered over her physically, but it was as if his words had transferred power to her. Now he felt like he was about to be crushed by this tiny girl, barely 16 years old, yet others deferred to her!

Worse she did not seem to realize it, she did not abuse or overrule people as was her right! He was even more irritated that she dismissed the guards so her words would be for him alone. She held no fear of him even knowing of what he was capable?!

"The world did change Skeletor. Hordak tried to take it, and King Grayskull sacrificed himself to stop it, and thus the age of the Elders came to pass, an age even you must acknowledge!" her eyes blazed as he felt power sing in her veins. "The Elders stepped aside so that He-Man could come forth and challenge not just you, but Hordak as well! Again he sacrificed so much, lost so many friends, but he endured and for a time a peace unlike ANY Eternia had known came to pass."

She began to pass on the bare patch of earth as sunlight streamed through the leafy fronds of the jungle trees. Skeletor did not understand, but he saw what her words brought forth, as if the truth would also imprint images on his mind. He saw all of it, the fall of King Grayskull, the rise of the Elders, and even He-Man weathering the storms both he and Hordak threw at him. He tried to shake it away, but it would not go.

"And now I carry that choice as they did. I thought only of ridding Eternia of you, of doing as exactly as you suggested, but I could never answer the question that came afterwards, I could never face myself in a mirror...what would I do next?" she stopped cold and in true fashion put both fist on her hips and stared him down. Something broke inside him, something he was not sure he could put a name to.

"Well Skeletor, what would _you_ do next?" and again the images assailed him. His exact suggestion unfolded without remorse. Rather than have a kingdom that lasted forever in his memory, it would be ripped apart by factions nearly the next day and his corpse left to feed the birds. The world would be deluged with wars large and small for the next thousand years and once the dust settled, the survivors would not even remember his name.

_Do you finally understand Bonehead?_ Skeletor snapped upright. That thought had not been his own, but that voice had been terribly familiar. It was also impossible, the man was dead! He carefully felt for any connection but there was no telepathic signal. Perhaps an old memory of He-Man had surfaced, but the question was valid. Was that all his grab for power amounted to? An empire that only lasted as long as him and no more?

"I don't know child," the gasp of words escaped him, and he saw she was as surprised as him.

"My name is Anna, Skeletor, I have to go," she turned from him and ran off toward the main structures of Sanctuary that blended in so well with the Vine Jungle. _Strange creature, but at least I have a name now._

Skeletor returned to his labor, he was quite sure he was not done yet, no matter what those guards wished. He was going to live now, if only to see what that child...Anna...came up with.

* * *

"ORDER! ORDER!" the crack of wood brought the murmuring hall to order. Grath leaned at the back wall bored nearly to tears. For being the leadership of the rebellion, these leaders could have been replaced with 5 years olds for all the effectiveness they were having. Back and forth they had argued what to do with Skeletor and the stalled battle against Hordak.

All the early success had gone to their heads, the only forces not thrashed were of Avion and Adrenos. There careful planning had kept them free from Skeletor, and now it had spared them humiliating defeat at Hordak's forces.

It had been natural really, the humans had wanted to push ahead after Eternos was remade, and Subternia had seemed for the taking after Drak's antics against Cryoc. Hordak's changes in the Evil Warriors had been far more dramatic than the leaders had believed, if not for She-Ra and the Masters, there would be a few empty seats at the table right now.

_Small loss that would be! _Grath snorted as she saw Roboto quietly sitting in the corner across from her. The machine was a strange fellow, undoubtedly clever, he continually surprised her by his battle prowess and desire to participate. Even the Sorceress had never truly learned where that desire came from, but she had learned grudging respect for the artificial Master.

Now she suspected he was running routines in his mind to see what would work best against a new offensive, but oddly he never created plans of attack until _after_ Anna asked for them. Grath thought she knew why, but if true it seemed even odder that he desired combat. It could be he did not think in terms of attack, but in terms of goals. Goals that he had to be given before he could speak them. The spotty history records never truly said how he became a Master, but the Sorceress spoke for him and Anna accepted him, that was enough for the Caligar warrior.

Grath fondly eyed her spiked club and wished devoutly for a surprise attack. The conversation was spiraling back to a split choice again. Half the leaders wanted Skeletor's head, the other half wanted him to explain the secrets of his magic and followers. Neither side could agree, and often members would switch sides as they wished to, almost as if they were afraid to make a choice!

Grath jumped with the rest as the doors slammed open. The hall was made of a strange material that was hard as any stone, yet very definitely allowed plants to grow and feel warm to the touch. The Snakemen were less than forthcoming about it and honestly Grath did not care to learn much beyond its resilience to blaster fire. It was damn impressive there!

A beauty of a Snakeman came in, bulging muscles and carrying a massive blade hilt in his scaly hands. He almost shone because he was completely white. That sword had never been used by what Grath's practiced eye could tell, but the crest was hard to miss right below the hilt on the blade itself. The old maps had it all over it, the ancient emblem of Eternos the Kingdom.

Behind him came the Queen of the Snakemen. That oddity had never been explained either. The best records of anyone agreed on one thing, there had only ever been Snake_men_. Yet there was obviously females among them, only now they stood out from what the records indicated. It was long believed that the snakes simply were sexless or could change genders to reproduce and thus all looked alike.

Now the Queen entered with a sizable bust and clothed in a close fitting tunic that was of finer make that the simple loincloths of the males and the other females usually had two strips covering their tops, each to a side. Only the Queen seemed to get a full tunic, or maybe it was symbolic? Again however the symbol of Eternos was stitched to the right side, just above the breast in the Queen's case. No one else held that symbol. No crown, jewels, or other accessory marked the Queen from her people.

Her scales were a deep green that were pleasantly complemented by dark swirls Grath could not decide were natural or some kind of makeup. Like most of her people, her eyes were golden slits, and Grath could not help but notice that her neck was fully exposed where most of her kind seemed to wear medallions around their neck.

_I would bet Drak all I owned she can expand her head and poison people as she wishes. _For all that they had been worthy companions in this war, there was still a part of Grath that instinctually distrusted them. She buried it, but did not ignore it. Their streak of honor had strange twists in it that allowed duels to end in death, and did not exclude outsiders.

The person that slipped quietly in behind the Queen was noticed only by Roboto probably. Even Grath only noticed her because she recognized her. Anna had finally come to this sad excuse of a meeting. The Queen had gone to attend to some business with the swelling refugee problem the Snakemen were having. As a location that blended in to the mass of the Vine Jungle, massive numbers of people had been funneled here from the front lines to be distributed as they could be to Avion, Adrenos, and the finally up and running facilities of Eternos.

That little magician had surprised them all by how well he ran Eternos. Children loved him and the adults quickly learned that for all his foolishness, there was iron in the little Trollan. Grath smiled at a story Chlora had told her that Brythia and Frosta had been publicly chided for arguing about petty things and ignoring their duties. It had been LONG overdue and probably made worse by Orko doing it.

It was well known his patience was very long.

Grath focused as the Queen joined the quiet table and the argument began anew. Her respect for the Queen grew as she saw the distaste on her face. _Yes in the four hours you were gone we accomplished nothing!_ Grath prayed hard to the Elders, Ancients, and any deity that cared to listen for an attack or emergency to occur. She would gladly face death than the tedium of security right now.

Her sharp eyes noticed Anna watching from the small audience, mostly made up of scribes or runners in case anything was needed. The security of Sanctuary was bought at the cost of technology, yet it had endured when so many others had fallen. Her face was hard to see from here, but as nothing was going on sadly, Grath slowly edged around the circular hall.

She had never been sure of the Champion, even with all she saw at Grayskull, Anna had always seemed to walk a razor edge between hero and villain. The masses loved She-Ra, not only as a symbol, but because she was there for them in their darkest hour. Countless battles had been turned from towns and caravans by her presence alone. The politicians however, found her difficult to work with.

She-Ra would not choose sides, she would not endorse a leader to the rebellion, neither claim it for herself. Grath found it highly amusing they did not get it. She-Ra chose to inspire, not command. A far more difficult road, but one Grath could understand. However a long life as a warrior showed the danger She-Ra faced as well. The leaders could do a thousand tiny things because they were threatened by She-Ra's public position, because they could not see the world any other way.

In that battle She-Ra could become an enemy before she realized it. Anna on the other hand seemed very different. She had more than impressive skills in combat as Grath knew, but her political skills were unknown. She had stayed away from the halls of power, but the rumors were impossible to ignore or avoid. Two months of it was downright depressing.

Grath could see her absorbing what was being said, and her eyes were disturbing. It was like staring into She-Ra's strength all at once. A shiver passed over as Anna stood up and the resolution was like a thunder head. A battle was indeed going to occur, only Grath wisely chose retreat than face what was coming. She even felt a small stab of pity for the leadership of the rebellion.

* * *

**Well of Darkness**

Cryoc barely withstood the searing heat of the lava flows around the Well. Her azure scales felt far too dry just trying to breathe. It was finally done! Hordak was pleased, and the others were now afraid. Graal especially had taken the news badly after his recent victories over the rebels.

Caltrops was the only one above her now. He was worthy however, his inventions had reinforced the front lines as well, but his true work had never stopped. It was not yet ready, but now that hers was complete, his could progress much more quickly.

She placed the final artifact into the stone slot, and murmured the words Hordak had drilled into her very being. They flared brightly, but nothing else happened. If she had done it incorrectly the world would have begun to be sundered apart. Now it was a mere month from being ready, far more time would pass before it would be used.

Cryoc quickly moved away and left the Spelean guards around the Well. She thought it odd Grayskull had not moved against this place, but she had not seen all Hordak had put in place she was sure, more than that was the practical realization that Grayskull likely did not know the danger of this place beyond its direct threat to Eternia.

She smiled wide at the foolishness of She-Ra and her friends. Of all beings, Grayskull should have known that magic can be used for more than one purpose!

* * *

**Sanctuary**

"Excuse me child but what did you just say?" Queen Farina seemed to stand rigid staring at her. Stratos had said she was a fine leader and a good woman, but beyond that he had also said she was always putting Avion first. Not a bad thing with the amount of lives in her hands, but it meant that anything that put less burden on her kingdom was her primary concern.

Anna well remembered her lessons from her Mother and the Sorceress right now. Most of the lessons had been on history and battle, but she saw parallels suddenly and wondered if they had planned this confrontation between them. Their silence on the disposition of Skeletor had left his fate in these hands.

The other leaders only knew her as an emissary of Grayskull, certainly not just an errand girl, and more than she appeared. Some attacks had not given her time to change and she had acted out of instinct to save lives. Queen Adra of Adrenos respected her because one of those moments had saved the life of her favored son. Anna still sighed inwardly anytime he sent her another proposed "outing."

Queen Khar found Pyth's faith in her interesting, but again she had seen Anna do something out of instinct. A blasted cart from the quarry had broken and no one else had been close enough to save the children nearly crushed by those rocks. Anna had gotten a deep gash across her back, but the two children had been saved. Pyth had tried to keep it quiet, but apparently Anna had made a bit of a legend in the Snakemens' eyes.

"I said you are arguing like children, not the adults you are supposed to be," Anna felt quite calm. She had confronted her nightmare with no Grayskull to back her up. Two months working next to him, something Pyth had deeply objected to, only Stratos had been as strongly against it, but her Mother and the Sorceress seemed to understand. At last she had some much needed clarity.

"You sit here arguing the fate of a man used by our real enemy, a single man while thousands fight and die out there for us," she was still covered in sweat, dirt, and somethings best not considered, but right now she felt like she was armored against the fools in front of her. "You debate and change opinions based not on actual facts but how you will be perceived by your followers. A leader is not the person the public wants, but what the public needs."

She suddenly felt something click into place. She finally understood these people.

* * *

"You want to rule when this is done. You want the people to rise up and affirm your places as their head when Hordak is gone, but you do not want to endanger that by unpopular choices!" Anna felt the room grow silent, Grath seemed to be smiling insanely at her while Roboto had his head tilted at 45 degrees at her. Hard to tell what he was thinking right now.

"How dare you?!" one of the leaders of the local human cells stood up indignantly. His clothes seemed ragged, but were completely spotless aside from the rips and holes. Anna noticed that all the leaders seemed too clean to her. _No, not all, just most of them._

"Yes I dare. I dare as the daughter of one of the many parents that man out there killed. I watched as both were dragged away when I was only 4 years old. Where were you?!" it was the first time she had spoken of that night, but rather than the normal terror and grief, now was just a calm inside her. It was as if the horror of that night was far away. "I was IN Eternos when it fell saved by people who risked their own lives to save who they could, where were you?!"

She saw the horror and the pity begin to form in their eyes, but she noted neither Adra or Khar had it. The former seemed to nod and the latter only looked on in interest.

"I do not ask you to change the past but I DO ask you to stop prattling and make a choice. We have a war to fight, an enemy to stop, and you worry about a future job you clearly do not deserve," the words flowed like a river from her. Anna felt no rage, just the need to speak what she had seen. "If you deserved to rule you would not be here debating what to do with Skeletor. You would be trying to save lives, trying to stop this monster from achieving his goals, but most of all...you would not be trying to hold onto your position, you would be doing what has to be done for all of Eternia, not just you."

She saw it before her, how Eternia had fallen to Hordak, how Skeletor had corrupted a Senate so far gone already, and finally how her family had been exterminated until only she remained. _They keep putting their interests before others. They keep running away from responsibility while others shoulder the burden._

"Get her out of here and consult Grayskull to send us someone more aware of her place in things," another human representative, she could not keep track of them all, had spoken. Grath and Roboto looked at each other, and she could almost feel the smile between them.

"Do you think she is wrong?" the quiet tones of Roboto echoed across the chamber. He had not spoken once since the debate had began and now all heads turned to him. He sat stiffly looking back at them. "I have sat here for the entire week you have been here. I have absorbed your words and analyzed them for the logical tactics you have used. She is correct."

He rose up quietly and marched forward and projected a chart. The vertical side was labeled "Effect on the War" while the lower part was labeled "Fate of Skeletor." In between was nothing.

"No matter what you choose here, Skeletor's fate has no impact on the war from all the data I have collected, however," the vertical bar changed to "Leadership" and the horizontal bar moved to the halfway mark up and remained the "Fate of Skeletor" Two bright orange bars appeared one rising to the top of the graph and the other dropping to the bottom. "His fate does affect your future."

The rising bar was labeled "Ruler" while the other was labeled "Removed."

"This is what you have truly been debating. You have been trying to assure your continued rule and avoiding being removed by someone else...but no one here knows what choice will bring what result," Roboto now turned to Anna for the first time and bowed slightly to her. The effect was most satisfying to Anna. They all respected the old Masters and the new. It was rare that they showed Anna anything as overt as this, only Pyth had explicitly had to give a report to his Queen, but even that was subdued compared to what he could have done.

"What would you do Anna?" she just barely stopped her head from twitching backward from the question Queen Adra posed. A part of her had known it would come, but it was still a hard thing to face. All the faces turned to her now. Some were full of contempt, others curious, and a few...a few truly seemed to want to know.

* * *

"Skeletor does not matter anymore. He has a purpose to be understood by Enchantress Lyn and the Sorceress so let them do their jobs. I would focus on Hordak and stopping his endgame. He has one, he has pulled all these strings and bragged that our fall was at his doing. The time for punishment will never come. The time for work has come," Anna let all her conviction blaze forth and was surprised when both humans numbly fell into their chairs. The others looked at her in a new light and she saw Khar especially look at her closely. _I have come this far, why stop now?_

"What I would do is plan our attack on Snake Mountain, plan our division of the Evil Warriors and their capture or defeat, and finally I would let She-Ra do what she does best," she closed her eyes to break them free of her stare for this, the final step must be their own, "I would let her fight Hordak wherever she is needed and stop worrying about things she will never care about...politics." _That is what I am for it would seem._

Adam's words suddenly made far more sense from the journal. _I never wondered why people just accepted that He-Man was a wandering warrior for good. It never occurred to me until much later that I as Prince, and King, brought my strength to leadership that people never thought He-Man would challenge. They all accepted we ruled together, he through his battle for justice, and me through my compassion as King. Why would a force for good ever have to remove a fair ruler?_

"That is why you are afraid of this choice, you think She-Ra will work against whatever you choose. She is not like us, she wants only justice, peace, and harmony," Anna spoke from her heart now. A very scarred heart now, but healed thanks to her friends, and wiser thanks to her Mother, the Sorceress, and Adam's Journal...and perhaps even a bit of Skeletor.

"If you will not choose than Grayskull will go on as best it can with those that wish to go with us," Anna faced them full on now. The indignation shone from quite a few in the room, but so did fear. The ones who noticed the Masters hanging on her words and the two Queens that seemed to respect her as well.

"And Grayskull will follow your suggestion?" Queen Farina did not seem on sure ground now. She was looking at Anna differently than a few minutes ago. Grath snorted with laughter and drew the eyes this time. She cocked an eyebrow at the leaders of the rebellion.

"In a few words Anna made a choice you were afraid to, and revealed the truth for all to hear," no humor was evident now, this was a battlefield and in battle Grath was always serious. "The Masters will follow her, She-Ra and Grayskull trust her as their liaison and none other, that should really tell you all you need to know after seeing what She-Ra can do."

Snorting more laughter as the heads turned back to Roboto and saw him nod again to Anna in respect. One last time all the heads turned back to Anna and instead of nervousness, she felt the calm just grow in her. She had made the choice with Skeletor outside, the choice to shoulder this burden of his fate, and now she would take this on as well. It was time to stop running away for her as well. She-Ra was only apart of her life, Anna was the rest too.

"Who are you?" it was yet another human cell leader, one of the few that had looked at her with honest curiosity. Before Anna could answer, Queen Khar stood up and swept over to her. Her eyes glistened with almost tears the woman could never shed.

"To the Blazes with Pyth for hiding this, I knew it!" she flicked her left hand behind Anna, and the sound of cloth falling to the floor was heard in the now dead silent hall. It was now brighter in the hall as a window had been exposed to the fading sunlight, but also behind that cloth was a mural of two people.

They were clearly related and after the last 6 months they were known to exist for fact, not just legend. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and dressed in the old styles of Eternos, they could be no one else. More was that Anna recognized the male in the mural, Adam was handsome even as a painting.

The more damning one however was Adora. Anna had never seen her before, but now that she did, she knew what all would see at the table. Turning back she saw something she hoped never to see...awe.

"You are the descendant of either King Adam or his sister the Princess Adora!" Queen Khar seemed beside herself with joy and immediately took a knee in front of Anna. The others were quick to follow suit as was the rest of the room. Only Roboto and Grath remained standing.

_Welcome to the family Anna_. The Sorceress' amusement was completely uncalled for, and Anna could swear that Grath had heard that thought.

"Get up, I am not royalty, just someone with a job to do," Anna saw the smirk on all the Queen's faces as they rose. Even Grath seemed to find it amusing enough to laugh out loud.

"I hate to break this to you chi-...Anna, but being a leader is EXACTLY that," Queen Adra hugged her, but the awe was broken a bit. At least the first step was taken in the right direction.

_Skeletor is yours and Mother's to deal with Sorceress, get on it. _The smug acceptance of the order riled Anna a bit, but she had more pressing concerns.

"Roboto, I know you have about a hundred plans in your head for Snake Mountain, start prioritizing targets and work with intelligence to work out how best to beat the Evil Warriors, take those away from Hordak and he has only normal soldiers to call on. The rest of you," she saw it in their eyes, for now they would obey but some would try to wriggle their way free of blame. "Go back to your people and prepare for bloody battles. We have to stop Hordak or what we have dealt with so far will seem a fond memory, assuming we live long enough to have memories."

The reality was sinking in at last. The conviction in her voice and the quick response the 3 Queens and the Master gave her words got the others believing. Their time was running out and Hordak still loomed over them all.

"Grath, I need the Masters to gather at Grayskull in a month's time, hopefully by then we will know how to stop Hordak," she saw that Grath was not as cheerful as she normally would be. "What is wrong?"

The yellow eyes showed their surprise at reading her so well, and she smiled wide more truly than before.

"Nothing much, I just owe Drak and Stratos this time, I thought you would have gone longer before sitting these overgrown children down and set them straight, they bet on you losing your patience before me," the surprise must have shown on her face because Grath broke out in loud laughter that echoed around the quickly emptying room.

_Sometimes I think my friends are crazy, and sometimes I am sure. _Anna smiled wide as she left the hall with her friend and began to plan her own next steps as both Anna, and She-Ra.


	15. Revelations & Plans

_A hallowed weekend is upon me, I am Irish so of course St Pats has some traditions with it. I do impress however that traditions should never be borrowed, but created for yourself and those you choose to include on those days. So while I have planned for this weekend to be both memorable and probably forgotten, I would not forget my readers awaiting the next chapter after making them wait so long already._

_For all Eternity, He-Man and the Masters are beyond my reach of ownership, Mattel and associated minions of profit hold that, I simply opened a door and walked through it..._

* * *

**998AH Snake Mountain**

The skies no longer let the sun through here. There was a time when no one could remember the reality of the Dark Hemisphere, when half the world had lost even the memory of the sun, and somehow spawned stronger and darker magics than had ever been heard of before. Flows of lava were commonplace and death was merely a fact of existence.

That terrible curse had been lifted by He-Man when he severed the connection between Hordak and Eternia, so the legends said. Even Snake Mountain had once again bathed in sunlight. Since the rise of Skeletor however, the lair of evil once again has been doused from the light of day. Only the amber glow of the rivers of lava light its landscape.

Thousands of tiny forms move in the smoky shadows as the ringing of hammers on metal never seem to end. The scrape of knives on leather grow louder in some parts of the encampment around the fortress. Underneath it all is the current of both fear and ambition. Fear is easy to understand as any failure could result in death or worse, but ambition overrules it often enough that this mass of evil can function.

Under Skeletor there had been a sense of commonality, direction, and shared glory, even if only in one's head. Under Caltrops however, there was only obedience, or death. He was ruthless and despite many attempts to rise against him, have not been de-throned. In the last 3 months however he had vanished from public sight. His edicts continued, and none could resist, but now a name was circulating.

This name had not been heard in a long time, and had been forgotten long before Skeletor or He-Man had become just stories for children. Evil however is never truly forgotten, and this name shrivels the souls of those who hear it.

Even as the army trains, a few fall in defeat in practice and the wind whispers in their ears. _Hordak. _Prisoners are separated into the slaves, the harems, and the raw material in the camp and each trembles as the overseers look down on them. _Hordak. _The wild dogs, barely kept chained to their masters' tents, howl into the swirling clouds above the massive head of the snake, and the echoes go on for far too long to that mournful noise. _Hordak. _The landscape itself blooms in the liquid light as a burst of lava gushes in the distance and a bit more of the land dies. _You all belong to Hordak._

* * *

The inside of the fortress had changed from the days of Skeletor. It had only been 7 months, but what had been the simple and orderly layout of halls and laboratories, was now twisted caverns that held traps for the unwary. There was no longer a single curving path leading to the throne room, but a myriad and snarling maze that twisted deep into the core of the mountain before finally winding up to the throne room.

Even there the room had changed in all but one respect. The throne remained, a dark backed chair that seemed to rise out of the floor as part of it. The arm rests were solid bars of midnight and the top of the back was divided to make symbol of a black bat in the old Horde symbol. It was the last touch Hordak had done in life to the fortress and so it had remained.

The rest of this room and most of the fortress was now remade by Caltrops and his purpose. It had been an arduous task, a nearly impossible one, but thanks to the dark gifts to the machinist, he had achieved his masters commands. It had been difficult to get all the materials and construction completed without Sasha to assist with her magics. What few magic users remained to use had barely sufficed.

The rest of it was at the edge of Eternian science, even at the height of its civilization, they had not come even remotely close to this. Caltrops had never appreciated what Skeletor had allowed in him. By replacing his eyes and ears with artificial machines he had installed a bridge for his organic mind to run and understand those machines. That bridge was a work of genius. Whatever else his true lord had done, Skeletor himself was the one that had created that locus, even if it was based on ancient tech.

That bridge had been the beginning of his project. The pain had been unimaginable at times, but his lord had sustained him as he rebuilt the necessary changes not only in Snake Mountain, but in himself. Now powerful tubes were layered throughout the fortress rock walls, circuitry glowed on every surface mixed in with control panels and readouts. The whole of the interior had gained a low hum of both electrical and magical power.

What had once been unreachable save by the most mighty of mages, was now being tapped by technology itself, the well of power within Snake Mountain! The project was only partially to do with the mountain however, the rest was on Caltrops himself. It had only begun 3 months ago, when he had finally proven after countless failures that the new science he had created would work.

Thousands of men, women, and children had been culled from the slaves to verify his findings and make progress to his ultimate goal. Once it was done, he began the work on himself.

Where once he had shown off his muscled arms and even his torso to the world with an open vest, now metal plates almost covered every inch of him. They flexed like a second skin over all of him, and in a way that is exactly what it was meant to be. His blood was now more oils and artificial lubricants than flesh. His organs almost all gone save a few compatible ones. His own movements produced a small whine only he could hear, but it would suffice for his master's needs.

The pain had been beyond any comprehension or nightmare the man could imagine. Yet he smiled at each recovery point. His strength was now ten times what it had been, his endurance had yet to be bested, and injuries barely slowed him down. All of it had been tested to lesser degree in the slaves until they died, but in him it had been pushed to the limit to be sure. The last to go had been his head.

It had not been difficult to let it go, simply a matter of surgeons, mages, and technicians entrusted with the secrets to keep him alive and not betray him at the right moment. Afterwards he had been sure to feed them to the raw materials division in the war effort, the surgeons in particular had been horrorstruck as their bodies were picked apart very slowly to keep them alive as long as possible...just for amusement.

Now he saw in the mirror, the only one left in the whole mountain, that his work was nearly complete. He had no doubts and his lord was already pleased with him. Cryoc had done very well and the magic had finally done half of its work only this morning. There was no more time or need to delay. The other half would be accomplished soon, but first Eternia would tremble, it would wail, and finally it would shatter.

Grayskull and Skeletor may think they knew the plan of his master with the limited knowledge at their command, but without the Mystic Warrior they were blind to his true ambitions. The honest truth was Caltrops had only one regret, that he would not be there to see them realize the true depth of his lord's genius.

Moving far more smoothly than any normal man could achieve, he settled onto the throne, where many of the tubes hung with connections ready to be plugged onto his body. At the final moment, he looked around at the darkly glittering room and felt a warm glow of satisfaction. His work had never been suspected or threatened and now it was far too late to stop it. The final connection clicked into place and Caltrops breathed his final breath on Eternia.

Unlike Sasha he did not wail or try to resist, there was not enough left of the original man to hold onto life. Even at the end, as crimson energy suddenly blazed throughout the tubes leading into his body, he felt only contentment as breath left his body. The man felt the world fall away and only black oblivion welcomed him before he was no more.

* * *

For the dark victory it was a quiet moment. There were no explosions, no last minute threats, nor any last ditch efforts to thwart him by those wretched fools of Grayskull. It had been galling to hold back from that fortress. It had been needed, but still galling.

By keeping away he had kept them free to win their small victories against his forces and infuriate his plans even incidentally, but his true plan had remained safe and undiscovered. His true plan was now assured!

Crimson glow faded from the tubes as suddenly as it had begun and the large muscled form on the throne inhaled sharply. The plates began to shimmer darkly and blend together as the whine only the bat-like ears could hear faded as a solid cloak of midnight enclosed the whole body. A giant red bat glowed upon his chest as his crimson eyes snapped open.

He looked slowly up into the mirror across from him. For the first time he felt it, truly felt apart from Serpos. His pale dome skull stared back at him as it had not done for nearly 1000 years. He felt this body move better than he dreamed it could.

He looked like a shadow, or a floating head over nothing even in the dim light of the throne. A sudden snort broke the silence and throaty laughter echoed around the room. He was free! He was finally free! No emerald energy snaked out or tried to drag him back this time. No pull tugged at the back of his mind, waiting for the body to fail and drag him back to this wretched lump of rock. He felt the shock in Serpos but would not let the snake god back in just yet. He was not ready yet to trust that creature.

Grayskull thought he needed Skeletor to be free to walk Eternia again, no, all he had needed for that was time and space and he had gotten it. Now that cursed fortress of antiquity would fall to him. The power would be his and Eternia would pay in blood for its affront to him.

Hordak walked again in a body of his own and at his full power! She-Ra and Skeletor still had their roles to play, but he was ready for them both now. It was finally time!

"GRAAL! CRYOC! ALL OF THE EMPIRE KNEEL TO YOUR TRUE LORD AND MASTER!" lightning flashed outside he knew and his voice carried to all his followers save those on the frontline. "Lord Hordak walks the world again, let it tremble in fear once more!" Sweeping from the room Hordak smiles savagely as once more the halls change, now to his will. No longer was all of this mess needed and the secrets held in its walls would be lost forever.

His dark laughter sent chills to all that heard it, and the prisoners that had some small hope to be spared lost even the spark to live. The slaughter commenced as soon as he set foot outside. No one would be left behind, and a few mages would need their magics bathed in blood to be useful to him now. Grayskull had one month left to enjoy their friends, and then darkness would fall across Eternia forever.


	16. Roles and Nightmares

_I have to give credit to Obitoswag and the supremely awesome Naruto fan fiction being created. It has jarred loose some blocks in my head and I think I can give you one heck of a large chapter here. Last one was the only solid step I had and I debated a ton about the final incarnation of Hordak's return, trust me it was a massive brawl in my head, fortunately a visit to He-Man and the Masters helped via DVD. Any all reviews and criticism is welcome lads and lasses._

_In case it was not entirely clear, aside from access to a certain blue police box or Dr Brown modified 1985 Delorean, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe belong to Mattel and their empires (the only insurrection I will sponsor against them is to bring their shows back!)_

* * *

**998AH Castle Grayskull**

The silence of the abyss was usually the only sound aside from the soft padding of Cringer roaming the dusty catacombs of the ancient fortress. For all the magical power stored within, Castle Grayskull rarely advertised its true colors. The massive wooden drawbridge was held up by ancient black chains forged so long ago that even the Sorceress wondered what held them together that she could not sense it.

Her hawk staff was held firmly as she stared at the dull metal of the chains, straining her senses to their limit as if her emerald orbs could peel away the layer of metal to reveal its secrets. She had once done this as practice on several objects both magical and not as part of her training with her mother.

Her lips quirked into a smirk at her half hearted attempts of those early days. She had felt magic plenty of times in many forms, but actually controlling it had been far more challenging than anything her time as Captain of the Guard had brought to her. Now she was falling back to this old lesson because she felt an old instinct she had not felt in centuries, the feeling that something was amiss.

Nothing in her magics said anything was wrong so far as she could tell, but every instinct of battle was screaming at her that something was wrong. Something vitally important had been missed and even now was getting worse. Her instincts were rarely wrong, save in the case of her beloved being a lazy and carefree Prince so long ago, he really had wanted to be that man but had only used him as a mask.

Now she sought confirmation as best she could, but with the world in so much turmoil and the stalemate dragging on, the Sorceress could do no more than try to see if something simply could distract her whirling thoughts long enough for them to settle. Sadly this was her third attempt with no result and casting into the future was equally fruitless. It was as if all attempts to pull out the truth were either being purposely blocked or simply she was looking in the wrong places.

Of course that was only of the problems she was having.

"While I find the vast amount of dust here fascinating to behold whelp, did you really need to bring me here to stare at the exit of this cursed place?" the high pitched voice of Skeletor, even after a month of putting up with him, was more than grating on the Sorceress' ears. She wondered if he could dodge her wings if she suddenly flung them out, but the thought was merely speculation. It would be far more satisfying to drop him with her staff.

The unintended result of Anna's declaration and subsequent promotion was ending up with the dark mage now in her possession. It still made her shiver to think of him within these walls no matter how well guarded. All of Hordak's goals were now in one location whether he knew it or not. However most of the Masters were now here that were not on active missions and a considerable army of Snakemen was protecting the castle with several regiments of Avion and Adrenos doing patrols.

It had been a very long time since the castle had been a true fortress, and aside from a fierce argument right after the blasted mage had been brought here, the Sorceress saw the wisdom in it. Skeletor was something important to Hordak, and he seemed to think that Adam's power was the answer to it, but she did not think so. She had a rather dark suspicion of her own that made her quake at it save one fact.

Hordak could never tap into Adam's power no matter how much he wanted to. Even Anna had been nearly destroyed by the one and only time she had been allowed to and the recovery time had been abnormal with how Grayskull should have been able to heal her.

"Are you just going to ignore me all day wench?!" the red flare in his eyes was just for show, and it brought small satisfaction that he knew how impotent he was here. Both Lyn and she had laid numerous bindings on him so that not even a shred of the power here could be used by him. Even so, after all their analysis of both what Hordak had done to resurrect him and how Adam had somehow freed him, they were no closer to learning how he was even alive nor why Hordak truly needed him.

The fact that he was a blood relation so close to Adam disturbed her greatly. Old holos had revealed the truth if you looked closely between King Randor and Keldor. Similar chins, cheek bones, and even mannerisms showed they had similar roots, but the physical was all there was. Personalities had always been fire and ice.

His blue muscles were also another mystery, as he had not been allowed much in the way of training, yet they did not atrophy as true muscles should after so little activity. Aside from the manual labor, he showed no sign of getting weaker physically, yet no magic sustained this effect. Lyn had several theories that his unique nature meant he did not have to maintain his body as other men would, since his skull was not a true head in the natural sense.

Shaking her mind away from her pondering she saw his eyes were blazing red and his left foot was tapping heavily. She sighed inwardly and could not wait to pass him off to Stratos or Lyn at the first opportunity. Although both were quite busy at the moment.

"I wish I knew what was wrong..." the words escaped her before she realized and the change in Skeletor was immediate. He seemed to be leering at her as an idiot child, then instantly he tilted his head to the right as if listening to something only he could hear.

For an instant the Sorceress felt something brush one of her bindings on him, but it was not an attempt to pull magic, but sense it. They had to let him feel magics as they needed to investigate him, but he had loudly objected to all of it, mostly with curses and colorful phrases. The Sorceress had been happy to let him go a few dozen rounds with Grath and Brythia before relenting.

She suddenly focused on him as he snapped upright and looked around worriedly. He was no longer confident or sure of himself, if anything else he seemed like he was looking for an escape.

"What is wrong Skeletor, what did you feel?" she kept her calm easily, battle situations and her long life had made if far easier to keep in her old tempest of emotion. He looked at her as if she was the village idiot again but there was a tinge of fear.

"He is free..." there was no need to ask who he was talking about. Immediately she cast out her senses to Snake Mountain. It was far to reach these days, but for what she needed it was more than enough. She felt as always the massive and seething flow of Serpos always just beneath the surface of the dark stone grave created by the Elders for him.

She did see anything wrong but then she noticed it. I note was missing from the usual menacing song in Serpos. A note she had not even noticed until it was absent. A thousand times she had looked over this malicious core of evil magics and she had never noticed this flow of magic there! It was so obvious now that it was gone. And she saw it was not a wound in Serpos or something stolen from the snake god, but something that had hidden deep inside that massive being's magics.

He was there the whole time and we never suspected! That had been the other goal of their analysis of Skeletor, trying to find out where Hordak was rooted to in Eternia that he could reach so far! _How could we have been so blind?!_

She snapped open her emerald eyes and felt the blood had drained from her face. Skeletor no longer seemed obstinate, only afraid. They both knew that Hordak was only in a new body, but the fact they could not sense him at all was far more disturbing. The last time he had vanished had been right before his assault on Grayskull nearly 1100 years ago. Only Adam's daring gamble had saved them then and Anna would have to face him now.

"By the Elders it is too soon," the Sorceress closed her eyes to the nightmare unfolding before her and trying desperately to find plans to stop it.

"NO ONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD WANT TO DO THIS!" Anna's voice broke through her trouble thoughts as it echoed from deeper within the castle. She heard the distinct sound of pounding paws on stone as Cringer bolted away from the explosion. For once she was glad of a distraction, and she well knew what Anna was railing against this time. Nodding for Skeletor to lead the way, the two of them walked silently to see what had set Anna off this time.

Both wondered which of them was more afraid of what was coming.

* * *

Lyn, or as she was quickly becoming known now, the Enchantress, tried to hold in a smile as she saw her blonde daughter holding her head in her hands as yet another petition was delivered by a hawk. Orko was currently covering for her in Eternos as her representative still, it was surprising what that tiny Trollan could do now. Equally they needed to keep Anna freed up to become She-Ra as needed, something that had declined in the last month until the rebellion's former leaders finally understood they were expecting too much too fast from Anna.

After that though, the last two weeks had shown marked improvement for such a short time to transition to this new structure. The three Queens still present on Eternia had left Anna little choice in a few things however.

Fact was they had kept rather surprising records and Anna had been shown quite clearly how far back her family went. Lyn had smiled a bit that Queen Khar had added another "mother" line above Anna but no name save a rams head symbol. The move had been purely honorific, but Anna had welcomed that much, far too late did she see the trap. With such official records, Anna was now Princess Anna despite all attempts to evade it.

The rebellion had rallied behind her quickly enough, some thinking her only a figurehead, but within a week the new battle plans, regulations of supplies, and general welfare of refugees being raised had made that idea die quickly. Anna had had lots of time to observe and think when not being She-Ra or working with the Masters.

Even Skeletor had indirectly helped focus her by ridding her of desires for revenge with simple opportunity to see the man up close that had destroyed her world. She noticed the Sorceress and Skeletor enter, and long association with both warned her they had learned something dire. The similarity of body posture made her wary, but for the moment she let it pass at the shake of the Sorceress' head.

"Tea not to your liking brat?" Skeletor's barb was only half hearted, but Anna did even seem to hear him. She raised slightly bloodshot eyes and just stared at the far wall across the dark wooden dinner table. It was currently laden with several missives, data-pads, and various levels of information both mundane and secret.

"Why would anyone want to lead anything more than a squad of people? We should just let the paperwork defeat our enemies!" Anna had not backed down from her role, but she had not truly realized all it entailed until she had been taken seriously nearly 3 weeks gone now. That is when the real work of leadership began to arrive, by the ton.

Orko took what he could, but he was a crafty old magician it seemed and had slowly lifted the burden rather than taking it right away. Anna had been nearly buried until she had learned to delegate and not feel like she had to oversee it all. Lyn mentally applauded the move and mimicked it.

If you tried to force Anna to do anything she did not want to, she would resist in both forthright and conniving ways. Many years of sneaking out and defying her rules had taught Lyn that long ago. She would still take on too much, but it was starting to reach a good point of equilibrium. That did not stop the inane requests of many parts of the rebellion, or the squabbling that people wanted solved. They would then appeal if it do not go their way.

For every problem Anna solved, another creeped up until she had a new appreciation not only for the Queens and other leaders, but for Adam as well. For all his journal spoke of the heavy burden of He-Man and being King, she had not realized how much a burden until now. Lyn could see all of this right in front of her still startling lavender eyes.

Her staff glowed faintly with a simply time keeping glamor. She ignored it however as Anna seemed to finally be willing to listen to some reason, she had opened her mouth but a surprising voice jumped ahead of her.

"You are being a massive idiot! Of all the blasted things you could be doing, you are worrying about petty words on paper when that Warlord keeps sending people to kill yours! He keeps encroaching on any front he can, and trust me he will turn those you have spurned in your rise to power! You have plenty of worthless minions to bury in this mess while you do what you need to do, so stop being a selfish cry baby and do your thrice blasted job before I kick you to Blazes!" Skeletor's eyes were blazing red as his anger roared at the girl. She jumped from him at first but then her own eyes blazed just as strongly sapphire at him until a light clicked on. Lyn saw that the words, no matter how rudely put, had got through where careful negotiation or suggestions might have failed.

"Elegant as always Skeletor," she made sure to lace as much sarcasm on her voice, but while Anna smiled at her jibe, Skeletor looked at her as if she was mad. This surprised her, he had _meant_ what he said!

"We are running out of time harridan, or have you not thought to wonder at how quiet my former forces have been lately. Hordak is not an impatient being, but he is rarely still unless he is gathering strength. For all that I despise that creature, I understand this: when he goes still is not the time to be distracted, it is the time to strike with you can!" Lyn was left a little stunned at the urgency of his words. Something had rattled him and the confirmation in the Sorceress' gaze left her feeling cold.

* * *

Anna noticed the unspoken glances and looked at the table once more. She saw the trap there, but one of her own making. Suddenly words sprang into her mind.

_I had to choose at one point. I could be He-Man or I could be King, I could not be both, but one had to take precedent over the other. In my mind there was no choice, I was entrusted to do more than guide people, but to protect them. I would do what I could as always, but I had to keep my mind on the option that He-Man would be needed. It was a difficult choice and not done lightly. I am forever grateful to my father for allowing me to be He-Man without guilt during the Great Uprising. If I had been King during Skeletor's or Elders forbid, Hordak's attacks, I would have been discovered instantly as I had not yet learned who to entrust my duties as King to while I faced evils no others could._

Adam's words sudden opened a doorway in her mind and she felt a weight lift off of her shoulders. She saw the tension in the 3 powerful beings with her, but she had accepted the fact that she would have to face this nightmare one day.

"You are right Skeletor, it is time to strike, but first I need to make sure this is taken care of. I need Chlora, Orko, and the 3 Queens to come to the castle as soon as possible. I do not have time to meet them as we will be planning while they arrive," Anna swept out the buried maps on the table, the old markings of Grath still on them she smiled, her cream colored skin regained some flush feeling as she felt like she was doing something again.

Her many conversations with Roboto had helped hone her thoughts on the next step. There were two locations vital to Hordak, one was too well defended for any serious assault yet, but there was another that if they could take it away would both hurt his pride, but make him change his own plans.

"We are going to assault the Well of Darkness," she saw the Sorceress flinch at that but neither Skeletor or her Mother blinked about it. It was a hub of activity and if taken out would separate a large portion of Hordak's forces from easy access to supplies and troops. Airships were a problem, but the volatile nature of the area was not good for technology, but it was perfect for natural flyers.

_We need to sure but quick, no more than a month or it may be too late... _Anna began to formulate her plans as the Sorceress called to the people they needed.

* * *

**Sanctuary**

Pyth never liked being far from the action. He did not begrudge duty, but action was preferable to standing still. Even so, he could have done without the penetrating gaze of his ruler at the moment. He would much prefer facing the maddened hordes of his enemies, or even a friendly brawl with the tricky Grath or Drak than this.

He stood in the Hall of the Compact, the very domed building that King Adam had established for his people so long ago. This was where everything had changed for his kind, where the dark magics of King Hsss had been undone and a new beginning handed to them. It was also where Anna had revealed herself to be more than an 'intermediary' of Grayskull.

It did not help that the pheromones she were emitting were of mating season. It was muddling his normally clear senses. He had forgotten how much time had passed since first being sent out to meet the new She-Ra. He wondered who the new Broodmate would be, but the idle thought was stilled as the albino holding the ancient royal sword of Eternos walked back into view.

Given what he had hidden, no matter the reason, his Queen was well within her right to kill him. Honor was one of the few things it was dangerous to cross in the Snakemen. They had clawed their way up under a strict code of conduct from the dark days of King Hsss and his kind. It had not been easy and at least discipline they understood.

"You understand that your deceit, no matter the reason is concerning to me my son?" Pyth winced at the reminder of his place here. He was the first to have been born to Queen Khar and survive the rigorous training of both his tutors and the Vine Jungle. Of the two he had preferred the jungle. He dared not mention he had kept this relationship omitted from the rest of the rebellion, but he doubted she would care about it. Hiding the truth from outsiders was as natural as breathing and could be excused, hiding the truth from your kith and kin however...was an entirely different matter.

"It was the choice of honoring Anna's choice or obeying the command you gave me my Queen, which would you have done?" he made his voice stay level and the use of her title gave his mother pause. He rarely did that in the privacy of this hall or their chambers. He breathed a little sigh as the heady perfume dropped a great deal, meaning she had calmed somewhat. It was disturbing having his own mother causing mating reactions in him! Even if she had chosen to kill him, he would at least like a straight head on his shoulders at the end.

"Given what I now know, I see the difficulty my son, you chose to honor the descendant of King Adam over us and for that at least, I can not fault you," the tension in the room suddenly went back up, but thankfully her pheromones did not. She walked around him, her dark green scales still vibrant with life. He was proud of her to not be one of the many that had tried to seize power over the centuries for the sake of having it. Her temperament however could be touchy at best.

"He still broke the edicts my Queen," Pyth could have happily crushed the albino if he had the chance. He knew the man had to be here, but could the Truth Keeper just once stay silent? _Probably not. _The thought depressingly appeared to him and he kept his hiss of dismay in his head.

"Ah but even you have to admit my white shadow, that this was never covered in the edicts or in the Compact?" the Queen's golden slitted eyes seemed to be dancing with amusement at the consternation her question caused her counterpart. Instead of a king, the Snakemen had created a bearer of a blade of Eternos to speak only truths to the ruler and to remind all of their second chance from King Adam when he need not have given it. Even the part of He-Man in their painful rebirth was not forgotten. Each Truth Keeper held that sword as a physical reminder, while their mind was the more eternal one.

Pyth had always wondered if the albino had a name, but he had never heard it uttered, only Truth Keeper or Bladebearer. He had never seen him defy his mother, but he could always speak his mind without reproach so long as it was the truth. He would also answer questions like this, and his answers were beyond reproach. Pyth's dark golden hide was now in his hands nearly literally. He tried very hard to stop his tongue from flickering out as much as it did.

"No, you are correct. This was never covered in the edicts or the Compact, I would even venture that Pyth honored the Compact with his actions," Pyth would have dropped dead if had not seen the glint in his mother's eye.

"However that does not put him beyond punishment does it?" her words were not vindictive, but Pyth suddenly wanted to grab his sword hilt. If he was to do battle he would prefer the sword to words.

"Not exactly punishment my Queen, by my own words he has done no wrong save to your pride," again Pyth wondered faintly if wishing for a sudden sneak attack was too much to hope for to end this audience, "if anything he must answer to you as a son, not as a subject of our people. I take my leave of you both as he has retained honor in my eyes."

Pyth silently pleaded with any gods that cared to listen that now would be a good time to either strike him dead or begin an assault. While he was grateful to have the approval of the albino, he knew well that his mother would not be as forgiving. The albino blasted knew that too!

The massive wooden door shut quietly on the scene and Pyth closed his own golden eyes to await this new verdict.

* * *

The gentle touch on his shoulder surprised him, but not as much as the relief he saw in her eyes! She had been worried about him! Whatever else, the albino could easily have banished him or had him executed, all within his right as Truth Keeper.

"Pyth, I truly am glad I did not have to do this as a Queen, I have a little time left before I must do my duty once more," he saw it then, the hurt in her eyes and in her stance. The formalities gone he let his shoulders stoop and let his own guilt show at last.

"It was not easy Mother, I knew her only a short time before she asked me to keep her lineage a secret, but she impressed me," he held up his left hand to forestall the question he knew he could not answer. He would die before betraying Anna. "She does not want the power Mother, she gives far too much of herself to the fighting, but at the same time she lends her strength to us in all the ways she can."

He could see the questions in her eyes, but he also saw understanding. The sadness was their too. She understood all too well what her son was not telling her. He had tried to avoid this particular trap of life, but it was far too late to save him now. At first it had been simple companionship, then a true empathy and friendship so rare outside his own kind. He now had close friends unlike any of his people and the Masters were welcomed by all.

Anna had done more. She had taken the burden of so much and rather than run away, had listened to advice, and grown stronger. It did not take long for him to see the danger, but he had blindly gone on ahead. It did not matter, she would never know. There was no need to tell her something so idiotic.

"Oh my son, I am so sorry for your heart in this," he welcomed her embrace. It made the swallowing of the pain easier to bear. "You are already paying for your choice so I will not dare add any more to your shoulders. If you need me, come find me after the mating and I will be here for you as always."

He smelled the surge of pheromones as she quickly turned and walked away. Strangely it was not the natural reactions they reached, but a different and much more natural feeling he was overflowing with. A mother who loved her son and would not deny him his path, no matter the pain it would be lined with.

Looking up at the mural of King Adam and Princess Adora so clear as to be life like, Pyth asked the questioned he had asked a hundred times before.

_Why did I fall in love with Anna when nothing can come of it? _And as always Pyth envied mammals abilities to shed tears.

* * *

**Eternos Castle**

"Orko let us out of this room now!" Frosta had thought of many reasons the magician could have called a meeting, but when she saw only Stratos awaiting her in the old armory, she had smelled a trap. The door sliding shut and the loud thunk of the lock made her try to blast it with cold, but Duncan had always been very crafty. The door and walls had simply siphoned the energy to prevent freezing.

"Indeed, old friend what is the meaning of this?" Frosta felt the blood rush to her face. It had been a blasted 7 months and more since that unexpected embraces at Adrenos and still the man's voice seemed to hit all the right spots! She was not some simpering teenager and besides it was beyond inappropriate. Did she just like the bird man because of all the time they had been side by side? And why NOW of all times for this to happen?

"I have been very patient with the two of you, I think we all have actually, but that is done now," the Trollan sounded very serious over the intercom. She knew he had to be alone wherever he was, or she would literally freeze him to death if she got out of this room. Stratos seemed to be typing overrides into the control panels to no avail, Orko had apparently been planning this sometime if had thought to lock out Stratos and her both.

"Anna has sent out the call. She is planning a dangerous assault on Hordak and his forces, one I fear that will not end with just one battle," that stilled Frosta immediately, and Stratos looked at her now too. He had been avoiding doing that a lot, but both knew what Orko was getting at. "You both play at being friends but you were given a great gift, a second life. You did not ask for it or beg for it, and you have risked it time and again against the forces you have always battled."

Frosta now felt a flush for a different reason. Orko rarely gave praise like this. He spoke a truth and could make it sound a miracle. Where he had picked up the ability she would love to know, the lovable goof was rarely in appearance these days, but who could blame him?

"What are you getting at Orko?" Stratos suddenly sounded old. It had happened a few times since She-Ra had returned to them. They had both felt the centuries on them, and recently it seemed even more pressing, as if time was suddenly slipping away from them.

"Your time is running out Stratos, Hordak has done something and all I know is the magic I once saw flowing so strongly to you two is now mere threads," his voice became tremulous, and suddenly Frosta felt what he meant. Most of the time they took for granted their ageless bodies, but they could still bleed and definitely had come close to death from injury and illness before. Age however seemed no longer to touch them, and stamina was greater as well. Now though she felt tired, a tired she had not felt in a long time.

"Orko, are you saying we are dying?" Frosta was proud her voice was not breaking. Despite living so long, she suddenly did not want to go now. It had nothing to do with battle either, the barriers and denials were falling away, leaving a truth she did not want to face.

"Yes old friend, you are both dying, but not like other people. Whatever brought you back is still connected, but if it weakens much more..." again Orko seemed to need time to collect himself, "You will disappear at best without warning, or age suddenly every year you have lived. I do not know."

She felt crystals fall from her eyes, her tears had always fascinated the tiny magician. _Why did I waste so much time?! Why did I hide from this?! _All the centuries they had spent together, how long has she denied these feelings inside?!

"Orko please give us a moment," Stratos was looking at her hungrily, as if trying to burn her into his mind forever. He had removed his goggles even to get that slight barrier out of the way.

"You have the night my friends, use it well," the click of the intercom told them he was gone.

* * *

"All that time we had birdman, and only at the end do we face the truth?" she saw the surprise in his eyes as if she had read his thoughts. So many words they had spoken, so many truths revealed. She knew this man better than anyone alive. Their first lives defined them, but she did not feel any betrayal at her thoughts now. She realized Orko was right, she had never asked to come back, and she very much doubted Stratos would have either.

"Frosta, I just never knew if was fooling myself, trying to delude myself, or if it was simply convenience. Now I know I was afraid to find out that the person I literally had walked eternity with, may have felt the same way while I hid behind duty and my old life..." the normally so sure Lord of Avion now seemed shy and nervous. She found it damned endearing at the moment.

So many words and thoughts swirled in her mind, but she found instead she was unfastening her clasps on her clothes. The shock in his eyes was well worth it.

"Birdman I know I have said this before but you really need to pay attention," the smile in her voice only leant strength to her rushing heart. She walked forward as slowly as she had ever walked across a room, she well knew what she looked like swaying like that. Grasping the sides of his head she brought him to within an inch of her face.

"You talk too much," it was the last coherent words she spoke and she did not give him a chance to speak at all. She lost herself in his lips and his arms, and then the night itself. The fear fell away and at long last she simply felt the love she sent out be returned.

* * *

**Snake Mountain**

Cryoc had thought she knew pain. She had dealt out death and slow torture to thousands without an eye-blink, she had even enjoyed it. What she saw at Snake Mountain shriveled a surprising soul she found inside her. Graal stood mute beside her for once, no sense of blood lust or dark joy coming from him. The stench of death filled both their nostrils but that was not a difficult smell for either to deal with.

The soldiers before them however were a different story.

It had only been a week since Hordak had come forth from Snake Mountain. Both had abased themselves and reveled in their rewards for serving so well for so long. Hordak had barely paused afterwards before he began sacrificing the slaves. He was unstoppable and at first Cryoc had thought it merely amusement to entertain her master in his new body.

As the bodies piled up and, worse, the magus were drenched in their blood and dark rituals performed, she saw the horror unfold before her. She had never truly considered she had a conscience inside her. She had never paused to maim or kill anyone in her way, but that was ambition and combat, there was glory in that.

This wanton slaughter to make the magus stronger was sickening. She thought it necessary given the rebels greater resources of magic, but then the real horror began. Hordak culled the minds from each and every magus at the height of their power, literally ripping their souls out and leaving powerful empty shells behind. The screams had haunted her nightmares.

Then he infused his will into them, remade them into his mindless Magi. Their eyes glowed crimson, but their faces held no emotion. No greed, no ambition, no hope, no joy, no anything at all. They did the same to army, it was not kept quiet, and far too many went willingly for her taste, but those that tried to resist were forced into it. The truly horrific part of the process was even more slaves were sacrificed.

In the end only a handful remained, a few chosen women and men. They were given as gifts to her and Graal. Now she stood, staring at the truth of Hordak's vision of his army. What he truly had wanted from the beginning, and all the things Caltrops had done to prepare for it. He was gone but his legacy now stood before her.

The new army of the Horde.

* * *

**Castle Grayskull - Anna's Chamber**

The meetings had gone well. Chlora and Orko would take on the daily resources as they had been from Eternos, with Chlora preparing the forces there to march, while the 3 Queens had graciously offered to help quell the annoying requests diplomatically as Anna had truthfully stated she would rather use a sword than words.

She was in her private room now with a single letter addressed to her. Queen Khar had seemed subdued from the last time she had met with Anna, insisting always on calling her Princess. Anna enjoyed the small bedroom that was hers alone.

Her Mother had thought her tastes quite odd, but after nearly a decade of living in the desert, it was difficult to give up old habits or comforting reminders. A nearly lifelike painting of a sandstorm hung over her bed, the sparks of lightning throughout the shaded tan colors flaring and vanishing depending on your view gave it a realistic quality she had grown up with.

_How long since I have even set foot in the desert, 4 months at least? _That had been a vicious battle with Graal and his forces. The beast lord was far more dangerous now than he had been under Skeletor. The thought of the mage had a curious to tinge to it now. He seemed almost earnest to help, and both her Mother and the Sorceress assured her he was sincere in that much at least.

His attitude was still brazen, but now he desperately seemed to want to advise. Her eyes traveled over the simply mattress on the stone floor with the rouge colored covers to the only other item in the room aside from her writing desk. The casket of the Power Sword. Twice the Sorceress had tried to remove it back to the crystal cavern, and both times it had reappeared in her room. Apparently it was hers to guard for now, and a disturbing vision was all they had to go by.

_Surely Adam and Andrea did not mean it literally? _Even knowing it was her last desperate vision before death, Anna felt it hard to accept. She was not alone in that at least. She had tried several times to get the sword to work, but it never twisted open again as it had before. The fact it had before was a miracle, but why had it worked at all? Who had it actually worked to save, her Mother or Skeletor?

Cringer lay curled by her bed she noticed, smiling widely that the tiger was still so protective of her. Only the Sorceress shared this particular benefit of being at the castle, Cringer brought comfort, more so now in the last month since he had not transformed even once when She-Ra was needed. It was not entirely unusual, but a few times she could have sworn he expected it and nothing had happened.

She was also a little worried at how tired the Eternian tiger was these days, as if his usually limitless reserves of strength were running out.

Her reverie was cut short by the letter nearly falling out of her hand. Sighing that she really did not want to know what the Queen of the Snakemen wanted with her, but respecting the need to at least acknowledge she had read it, Anna sat at her desk and lit the lamp over her desk. Again she could have had technology, but in the desert fire was both easier and more reliable. Sand can't short circuit a torch.

The elegant hand was beautiful, and Anna realized she had never seen any writing in Sanctuary despite living there for nearly 2 months.

* * *

_Anna,_

_I do not write this as a Queen, but as a mother. My son thinks he must hide truths that serve no purpose, but given that I suspect dark days are ahead of us, I must act against his wishes this once. You may not have realized this but you are very powerful in more ways than is normal for anyone._

_That day in my Hall, you influenced near strangers that only saw a dirty girl as an upstart with truths we did not want to face. You called us down not with arrogance, but humility. You also chose to be humble yourself, but after that display could not hide from the truth anymore. You are a Princess in nature as well as truth._

_You are also a leader in a dark time that has ignored a part of yourself out of necessity I would like you to step back and examine. Life can end at anytime, but none more likely than now. If you have not known affection, seek it out honestly with your friends while they are with you. My son believes you need to face life as a battle, and ignore or dismiss anything that detracts from it. There is truth in that when on a battlefield, but in-between battles you need to remember what you are fighting for._

_My son is hiding a truth from you Anna, but not out of malice or fear. He is hiding a truth he thinks is a burden, but I know he will be full of only regret if you fall in the days ahead. I do not push you down a path child, I only wish you to understand I do not assume anyone will survive beyond the moments we can grasp. With that in mind I think it is time you have a talk with my son, a son I am proud to have counted among the Masters of the Universe._

_He will know I spoke with you, but just remind him that he had to answer to me as a son for his choices, he will understand. I hope you continue to do as well as you have been Princess Anna._

_Grateful Always,_

_Khar_

* * *

Anna could feel the wrinkle in her brow at most of the flowing words. She could tell the Queen liked to talk despite the short conversations they had just had. She was confused only a moment as to her son was, but then it became obvious. Pyth was royalty!

_No wonder he knew so much about Adam and his pact with the Snakemen! _That particular mystery solved left one from the letter itself. Obviously Queen Khar wanted Anna to learn something from Pyth that he was holding back, but did not reveal it in the letter for some reason.

_Hold on! What was that part about ignoring something out of necessity?! _She read it again. She had done every duty asked of her, more she was She-Ra! What else could she have done? The thoughts swirled in her head and she felt a small breeze flow over the simple night dress with the chill of the night. Shivering she blew out the lamp and carefully climbed onto the mattress. Cringer wasted no time in curling up next to her.

Smiling at him and patting his now purring form, she continued to try and work out what the Queen was getting at. She had almost drifted to sleep when the puzzle piece finally fell into its slot.

"BY THE ELDERS!" shock had her sit bolt upright. It was as if a switch had flipped and now one logical piece after another unfolded before her. The Queen could not be serious! She had no time for that frivolity, even if she had such feelings for anyone, they could never be with her. They would have to eventually know the secret, never mind that Hordak probably had no doubts about who she was in reality if not in fact. He may not have an identity, but he knew the truth about He-Man and was aware that She-Ra had to be someone else too.

_There are more important things than trying to find someone to bed me you cold blooded snake! _The thought was incongruous with her blushing face and racing heart. The fact that the Queen felt the need to point that out was also embarrassing. What would Pyth ever say if she asked about this?

The question brought her rumination to a screeching halt. Once again pieces fell into place as the careful words of the Queen came together. It was a very different revelation, but it was also absurd and impossible...it had to be.

_Pyth couldn't, I mean he never even once...there is no way... _The incomplete thoughts slowly melted as a very different flush came to her face. Of all the Masters and her friends, he had been the one to pull her out of her early depression and make her move forward. He had been the one to gather the others together and help formulate not only plans of battle, but of simple times as well.

He had planned her birthday party with Frosta and Stratos. It had been a complete and welcome surprise that had happily not been ruined by Hordak. He had honored her request to keep her lineage a secret as well as She-Ra despite the discomfort she had learned it would be for him in Sanctuary. He had, nearly without her realizing, been the most constant companion on the field of battle or off of it.

_Why did he never say anything to me? _It was there suddenly in her head. The plain truth that at some point, some juncture, they had passed through friendship without realizing. There was no formal act or declaration needed, it was all the little things to the big things they did for each other. It was as if they had silently agreed to not speak of it and simply enjoy the other's presence.

Suddenly her own curse flashed through her mind and focused on two words: _cold blooded._

"Oh by the Elders of course!" Anna understood now. To Pyth, her happiness was tied to her family, or more accurately, at the future of family. She had lost all her blood relatives so quickly, but she had also gained so much with that loss.

The sneaky Snakeman would be at the castle tomorrow, and he was going to get a piece of her mind for not even consulting her on this! If he thought She-Ra was powerful, wait till he saw what a battle trained Anna could do when in full fury.


	17. Aftermath and Fear

_As any veteran of __**Champion**_ _can tell you, I sometimes update really fast. I prefer that to long drawn out gaps as I have sadly subjected you all too here. Thankfully Eternia seems close to me and I intend to run with it. Enjoy!_

_Aside from daydreams and the occasional drunken stupor, I do not own He-Man in any way shape or form, that resides solely with Mattel and associated partners...crafty bastards that they are ;)_

* * *

**998 AH Eternos - Throne Room**

Memories were never far in this place. The high arched windows further framed by the still shining cream pillars allowed the sunlight to blaze into the throne room from the clear blue sky. The deep red curtains hung open and drifted slightly as a breeze moved from those same glorious portals to the outdoors, they matched well with the main carpet that led from the double wooden doors that let into this room.

After the surprise activation and assault from this fortress, Orko had been shocked when the rebellion had handed control of the area to him. He twirled his lengthy white beard as he floated just above a chair on the raised dais at the end of that large carpet. Thankfully he had not had any petitioners or unwanted calls for an official title for him. He had been far happier as court jester so long ago than as the rebel fighter he was now.

He looked out from the shadow of his red brimmed wizard hat and saw a very different image in his golden eyes than the busy hub of pages and officers planning the mobilization of the forces here. He instead saw a slim youth with flashing blonde hair and an open red vest and a golden striped green eternian tiger at his side once more enduring a strict lecture from the crowned head of his ever bearded father.

Orko felt a smile pull at his mouth as he remembered an encounter years later when Randor had learned just how alike his son truly was to him. The look of shock and pride was well worth the wait.

Now he pulled himself back to the present as a lithe form of green swam through the myriad people to reach him. Another smile tugged at his face as he remembered Chlora's frustration at reports of the Master's victories while she was here training the rebel cells into a single cohesive force.

The dark green strands seemed to shine as she passed into a sun beam, but her dark eyes held worries and dark thoughts in contrast to the weather of the day. Orko could not blame her at all. The short time to get ready and move out was understood, but the upcoming battle would not be the glorious campaign as many soldiers envisioned.

Everyone seemed to think that She-Ra and the rebellion were about to bring Hordak and his forces to their knees. Orko knew better what was coming, having lived through it once before.

His shoulders shivered at that assault on Snake Mountain where He-Man and Duncan had nearly been killed by the skillful trap of Hordak. If not for Battle Cat and his own desperate attempts with He-Man's usual prowess, he had no doubt Eternia would have fallen that day in one fell swoop. The fact that Hordak had returned once more chilled his tiny body and made every century of life drag on him. He was too old to be fighting evil, but he would not step aside.

"For someone who only shows his eyes magician, you are easy for me to read," the Trollan floated up sharply as Chlora's gentle voice surprised him. She had come up faster than he had expected and now her eyes shone with sympathy. He let his beard trail down free of his hands as he turned to her.

"I will have you know I am a great and mysterious wielder of magics young lady, any ability to read my emotions is simply because I like you," he enjoyed the surprised look on her face. It was partially true, only his friends could ever read him completely, Adam had nearly taken it to mind reading when he was King. The rest was aimed at the result he know saw. Her pale face seemed to darken with a flush and a true smile of amusement spread over it. He much preferred this to her look of enduring a burden lately.

"Well oh great and powerful wizard, do you happen to know where Stratos and Frosta are? They were supposed to have a meeting with me before they head out, but I have not been able to reach them," she flared out her dark cloak of what he suspected was some kind of tree bark but he was never sure. She often had odd outfit selections that always traced back to her beloved plants. Sometimes though they were changed in ways even he did not understand.

A small flush was felt in his cheeks, but he quietly reached out with his senses and was reassured his two friends were well...and still in the armory. Beyond that he did not pry but he would have to remind them that the world still need them. Again he checked the other sensation and was distressed to see that the strands of magic flowing into them was weaker still.

He had kept quiet on what his senses revealed about his 3 friends, Cringer, Stratos, and Frosta all 3 had massive flows of magic he could never understand flowing into them. The Sorceress had Grayskull of course and the Faceless One had been tapping into the Ram Temple until its demise. The latter seemed fine for now, but he knew the ravages of time were once again working against her. The first 3 however, remained a mystery.

There truly had been no time to delve into it and now he regretted not asking more. Given that it had been unabated for 1000 years left him with the conclusion that Hordak had done something, but he was unable to figure out what.

"I had to hold them late into a meeting and may have given leave to be a bit tardy, I will go collect them if you really need them," Orko looked carefully at Chlora, unlike many of the Masters she always thought before speaking. Even Roboto seemed to speak more openly than this one. Sy-Klone had often said talking with her was a challenge in silence.

She seemed to be tossing around several things, her schedule no doubt which was quickly filling up before marching out. Then her eyes went wide and quickly to slits to look at him sharply. Orko felt a sweat break out as he realized she was far too observant and probably knew what he had done.

She smiled wide suddenly and looked at him as if he was a wise sage. She stepped up to his chair and leaned close to one of his wilting blue ears.

"You finally got those stubborn fools to fess up?" his urge to laugh and float away sharply was stilled only by the glowing curiosity in her face. There was also a gentle look of hope that she was correct. His only response was to nod. Whatever happened between his old friends was between them and no one else.

"Never mind then magician, just wish them well and to keep to our plan. I will meet them in the Sands of Fire 2 weeks from now," the young Master whirled from Orko and seemed to be exceedingly happy for some reason. Whatever the cause, Orko was glad he was not the only person happy for Frosta and Stratos.

A sudden twinge in his senses told him they were trying to get out. He smiled as he remembered he had cleaned out their codes for that room. Laughing slightly, he floated off to the private meeting chambers just off the throne room and activated the intercom.

"...I will blast him into next week! ORKO!" the voice of Frosta may have been full of frustration, but he noted a much lighter tone overall. The court jester flicked on the video and comms and just as quickly shut down the video again. They were not _quite _ready for him to look in.

* * *

Stratos felt like he had been dreaming. There was little explanation for how alive he felt. He could not help the flush to his face as he saw Frosta finally being ready to go as she continued to rant about how she was going to 'thank' Orko for his intervention. The occasional shout for his name he noted was almost always followed by a smile. He also suspected she was not ready to leave just yet.

They were far late into the day and he realized neither wanted to leave. For all the desperation of their feelings being laid bare last night, as well as the rest of them, Stratos felt like everything could wait.

_How long since I felt that way? _He could remember when he was the Lord of Avion in truth and never wishing the day would be nice enough to stay away. Maybe he had always put duty and goals before his happiness, although he had plenty in his first life. Now he realized that there was no kingdom waiting, just a battle and friends to hopefully see at the end of it.

Suddenly it struck him that there was an oddity in both of them. Before last night he had noticed he was tired a great deal of the time, as if it was a struggle to stay awake, now it was just gone. He did not feel as full of stamina as he was used to, but it was as if the exhaustion had been wiped away. Orko may have never been as powerful as the Sorceress, but in sensing magics he was perhaps better than the guardian of Grayskull.

_I think it is past time we looked at exactly what is keeping us going, especially if it is suddenly weakening. _The resolve melted a bit as Frosta was suddenly leaning into him. He realized he had not been paying attention as much as he should, and now he easily embraced her tightly. Even knowing their time was running low, he was doubtful he would change the last millennia.

A polite cough over the intercom informed the Master that their 'captor' was returned.

"I trust the night went well?" the amusement in that flighty voice made Stratos narrow his eyes and contemplate a choice use of his weapons. Exactly how _long_ had Orko been listening? And had he seen something he did not wish to? He knew it would be a race between him and Frosta to get ahold of the court jester, and then a contest to see if they would hug him or hit him.

"Yes old friend, I would be safe in saying it was a dream. Sadly we have to return to our duties so could you please contact Chlora and open the door?" Stratos made a point to keep his voice level, but at the end he lost it a bit. He grasped the lithe form cooly standing in his arms a bit tighter, and he noted she did the same to him.

"You need not meet with Chlora, she said to continue the plan and will meet you in 2 weeks at the Sands of Fire," there was a pregnant pause as Stratos well knew the shrewd girl could do simple math better than most people. "She also says it was about time."

Frosta paled in his arms, and he well knew Orko better find a good hiding spot until she cooled down.

"Your admitting your feelings brought her much needed joy my friends, in the days to come it will help those close to you to know," the solemn tone returned the color to Frosta's face and Stratos felt something akin to relief. Orko had not told Chlora, the girl had figured it out without delving. He was also not surprised she was happy, how many times had he heard her complain he was working too much?

"Listen to me you blasted magician, let us out now or I really will blast you into next week" Stratos grinned at the fierce words of his newly found love. She knew their time would not stand still and it was best to move forward. He noticed she made no move to the door when they heard the loud thud of the lock disengaging. They could walk out now and leave back into the world.

Breathing once heavily, Stratos did what he always done. He picked up his duty and pulled Frosta out into the sunlit courtyard with him. However he did not let go of her hand as they made their way to the newly reactivated wind raider bay.

_I am not letting go of her until I absolutely have to. _He smirked at the thought and followed it. He almost thought about flying her himself to the rendezvous, but that was unwise and impractical. Brushing her forehead with his lips he lifted off and waited for her to follow in one of the newly functional sky sleds.

* * *

**Castle Grayskull**

Anna could not remember ever waking up nervous before. Even when she first became She-Ra, that had been more fear of failure than the serpentaur sized butterflies currently residing in her stomach. Her whole night had been plagued with dreams, but rather than nightmares or battles, it was about a certain dark hued Snakeman.

She could feel her body being a little sweat slicked, no thanks to the giant ball of fur still laying next to her. She scratched him behind the ears and saw a single golden eye glance up at her. The lazy cat rolled over, exposing his belly to her, and she smirked as she scratched him there. The happy purring and associated lick to her face was a welcome way to wake up.

Here at least was someone she knew loved her and all he wanted in return was the occasional belly rub and scratch behind the ears. Her face flushed suddenly as a very different use her hands could be put to on someone, but she did not let that distract her from Cringer's enjoyment. Pushing the far too satisfied tiger out of her bed, she quickly began her day with a bath.

The magic of the castle was surprising at times. The mundane things that others took for granted like plumbing or comm systems were completely absent here. Yet a warm bath was always waiting as if summoned just off her bedroom and the Sorceress or her Mother could always reach her via the mind. Even other members of the Masters or the rebellion could be reached wherever they were by the Sorceress if she truly felt the need.

Refreshed and preparing her schedule in her mind, Anna glanced over to her bed as she strapped on her sword to her back. She smiled to see Cringer was still laying where she had left him. _Probably pouting. _The tiger, for all his ferocious battle ability, was a giant kitten at heart. She was about to leave when some instinct made her look again.

Normally he would at least raise his head to look at her, maybe with a mewling plea to be petted, but he never ignored her. A sudden chill in her gut, the sunlight seeming to lose its brightness as she quickly circled to see his maw herself. He groggily glanced at her, his eyes were glazed over by something and he made a half attempt to rise but did not succeed.

_He was fine a moment ago! What is wrong?! _Fear began to grip her heart and she quickly checked him over. She found nothing wrong with him. He was normally so full of energy that she wished he would be sleepy at times. This was not right!

Without fully thinking through her actions, Anna quickly did what now came natural to her when faced with an emergency.

"For the honor of Grayskull!" golden energy swirled down around her from the now twisted open sword. She felt the power flow into her like a torrent, but for once she was impatient to see if Cringer would transform. As the glow receded, she saw to dismay that he remained as he was.

She quickly put her sword parallel to him and allowed her magic to flow through him, as her mind made contact with him. Normally simple thoughts of food, chasing butterflies, or finding a good napping spot would be all she found. Instead she found nothing but exhaustion, as if all the world was too much to really be bothered with.

Her magic told the same story, it was if his body was not getting the energy it needed. She delved deep, refusing to let this friend suffer from some malady. Nothing was more important to her than helping Cringer right now. She felt in his mind gratitude and smiled at the warmth he still sent to her.

Nothing was revealed no matter how hard she tried, nor could she seem to replenish whatever was wrong with him. Suddenly she felt a paw on her hand and saw Cringer looking at her, the fog lifted by his will alone. A single image burned there, a massively muscled man wielding energies of the deepest emerald surrounded by fire. A dark from and the man reached for a sword slammed into the ground and she saw sky blue energy blaze into both. A sword she recognized!

Quickly hopping over the mattress, she found the casket where it always was. She flung it open and just as fast hopped back. She silently pleaded with the Elders, Adam, any and everyone to let this work.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" she held the sword expectantly but nothing happened. Not even a twinge of power. She was getting desperate as Cringer lolled back, his eyes seeming to go dim. The image burned in her mind suddenly tugged and she whirled to her desk to see the journal there. She tried again with the journal in her hand but nothing happened.

Tears were starting to form and she could not stop them. All her power and she could not help him!

"Please...Adam...Cringer is dying in front of me. She-Ra is not enough, I need Battle Cat or something to save him. Please, if you are there give me something," She-Ra was surprised how much losing Cringer would mean to her. The tiger had welcomed her and always quietly supported her after every battle without complaint. The times he had been there to help had been beyond invaluable. She was so busy staring at the slow breath of the tiger she did not immediately see the glow around the journal.

It seemed so faint, as if it was coming from far away. Usually the journal sparked on occasion when she was in high emotion, now it seemed to be trying very hard to just glow. This would have worried her more if not for Cringer's current state. Suddenly her mind again blazed with an image, one that stilled her tears. _Elders be damned, I will try anything!_

She quickly whispered reassurance of her return to Cringer and whirled from the room and knocked her dark wooden door completely off its hinges.

"SKELETOR!" She roared his name and sprinted at inhuman speed throughout the castle. She did not care how she found him, but she would find him and drag him back here.

* * *

Lyn felt something wrong. She hated not being specific even in her own head, but try as she might, she could not pin it down. She floated in meditative state in her chambers. Unlike her daughter, she simply accepted whatever hospitality the Sorceress gave her. The simple chamber was adjoined to another bedroom for her charge. Skeletor had not been pleased to know he would never be alone.

The bindings on his door were somewhat mollifying to him as it meant he was being taken seriously. She doubted he appreciated half the subtle traps he would activate if he so much as sneezed a spell. Her lavender robes hung over the chair at the writing desk while her staff leaned in a far corner by the door. Her night spent investigating fruitlessly meant she would have another long day ahead, but sleep could wait.

She was still surprised when she heard She-Ra's voice echoing and getting closer. She distinctly heard the shattering of wood and desperation in her voice. Lyn had barely gotten her robes on when her door exploded inwards off its hinges.

The reprimand died on her lips when she saw the stark terror in her eyes. Something had her daughter in a desperate state and thinking she needed her mother was stunned when the hero crossed the room and brushed aside the bindings on it as if they were nothing.

She was still rooted in the spot when the Champion returned with a kicking and half awake Skeletor drug behind her.

"What in Blazes are you doing?! What is going on?!" The mage tried to strain his blue muscles to no avail against the hero. He might as well have been a child to an adult. Lyn finally followed as half the castle seemed awake now. Only after she was moving did she realize a detail she had missed.

It was not the Sword of Protection in She-Ra's hands, it was the Power Sword.

"What is going on She-Ra?!" her voice echoed and she knew they heard her, but she ignored them all. Lyn quickly realized they were back in the wing where the Masters slept when here, and Anna herself. The troupe was stopped by a lone figure standing before Anna's room.

The Sorceress looked pale, but determined.

* * *

"I cannot allow this She-Ra," the Sorceress felt her knees shake with what she had seen in the room. The far too still form of Cringer brought both bad memories and a quail in her heart. She had felt She-Ra be called and had come to investigate, only to find the door smashed aside and the Power Sword gone but the Sword of Protection left behind.

It had not taken her long to figure out there was nothing she could do for her closest companion. The echoes of She-Ra roaring for Skeletor had confused her. Then the vision snapped into her head and she knew that if Anna was anything like Adam, it would not matter how slim a hope was, she would grasp at it.

A flash of a blooded tiger body on rock with a devastated He-Man gently touching it went through her mind. She was desperate herself, but this could not be allowed no matter the reason. They did not know what would happen to Skeletor, let alone what he would do if he was not closely bound.

She saw the set determination in the Champions jaw and feared she would have to do something drastic to stop her.

"It was the only thing he showed me when I asked Sorceress, I have to trust him or who else would I trust," the words shook her. There was no need to ask who She-Ra was referring too, a quick glance to the sword hand revealed that the journal was indeed there as well. If she had pleaded with it and it had shown her something she had a doubt. The half mewling from the door weakened her resolve.

"Could someone explain why the brat has dragged me here this early in the morning?" the whining of Skeletor firmed her back up. No matter what else he was, he could never be trusted. Flaring out with her power, she attempted to ensnare She-Ra and Skeletor. She was stunned when nothing happened. Only the Elders could have stopped her!

"No time, you are with me!" She-Ra brushed passed the stunned Sorceress. The hero seemed to know what had failed to happen and took that as confirmation. Lyn came up to her and both turned into the room.

* * *

_Well well, something wrong with that infernal fur-ball? _Skeletor was curious despite himself. Of all the beings he had met only 3 had piqued his curiosity. That annoying frost woman, her clearly enamored feathered half wit, and this infuriating tiger. They should all very definitely be dead by now. The others he grasped how they lived this long, even his former subordinate, but not these 3.

What little studying he had been able to do since his capture still did not explain their continued existence. He saw that She-Ra was trembling and sneered at her weakness. Honestly, _THIS _is the mighty Champion of Good?! He suddenly noticed the sword in her hand was very familiar. He saw her sword on the mattress and again he was curious.

"Understand this Skeletor, your going to help Cringer or by the Elders you will be THROWN back into oblivion if it is the last thing I do," the suddenly fierce sapphire eyes left no doubt in the mage of her desperation. He almost laughed, almost. Given the company, he wisely waited to see what was about to happen.

"Release him," the words were hissed but the former overlord of evil was stunned. Did this whelp expect two seasoned magic wielders to simply obey her? He was Skeletor, their enemy no matter the circumstance.

_However I do need these fools to beat Hordak I suppose. _The musing thought was followed by the stunning action of feeling his magic flow in him again. He was still trapped, but now if he wanted he could cast his spells and lay waste to his treasured Castle Grayskull. The temptation was there, but his curiosity wanted to know why this was happening. All he had tried to ply with Lyn and even the Sorceress had gotten nowhere.

Now She-Ra handed him the Power Sword, an interesting object to be sure, but of no use to him. She also thrust an old journal into his hands. He could see the doubts of the other two were no where in her. She was following her heart and not looking back. More fool her then.

"This sword is the key to He-Man, speak the words, 'By the Power of Grayskull' and you should be able to access it," there it was! The tiny crack of doubt. Well it should be there, given all he knew about the Elders this was one relic that would NEVER work for him.

"And why would I ever do that brat?" he was surprised at his voice, but then he remembered. This was his goal, to access the hoard of magical power He-Man always seemed to use so pathetically for the good of all. It was being handed to him now. He glanced at that infernal tiger and for a moment he entertained the notion of striking it down, but he wanted to know if he could do this.

"I will tell you the truth about why we have kept you alive when so many want you dead," he heard the gasps of the two women behind him. He had his own strong suspicions and his ties to Adam and Hordak were known to him already. As such a valuable resource, why would they allow him to die? He found again however that he knew his enemies better than that.

They did not think like him or Hordak. He was curious now and that was enough. He was about to toss the journal aside when it flared emerald. He recognized that power! He knew whose journal this had to be.

_Blasted hero never knows when to leave me alone! _He raised the sword above his head and a small chuckle could not be avoided.

"By the Power of Grayskull," he said it calmly and fully expected the steel to remain silent. He did not expect to see the hilt twist open and suddenly be deluged in a torrent of power. It was beyond comprehension. It burned in his veins and he suddenly felt fear. There was something in him that was fighting this power!

Even as he was assaulted he reached within and saw what it was. It was still there as always, the crimson energy of that wretched Warlord laced everywhere! It did not want this at all, and for Skeletor, that was more than enough motivation. He would not be cowed by Hordak in anyway, he would not lose, he would not let this magic consume. It was his now, he had been allowed this, at long last...

"I HAVE THE POWER!" the sentence seemed to flow from him, but there was something wrong with it. It took him a minute to realize what. The voice was wrong, so very wrong. It was too damned familiar and now it was as if instincts were taking over that were not his own. He saw a deeply tanned arm holding the sword now as it pointed at the fading Eternian tiger.

Blue energy blazed through him again, this time he felt what was happening and understood. He was a conduit, not just for Grayskull, but that wretched He-Man. He glanced over at the mirror expecting to see the familiar features of the hero. Shock rocked him at what he saw.

He-Man had never sported a goatee. He had not had hair down passed his shoulders, and his face had been softer than the one he saw there. Skeletor did recognize the face, but it was not He-Man, it was HIM! The power suddenly vanished from him and he fell to his knees as a roaring Battle Cat rose in front of him. He felt the connection fading, but for a moment he knew that tiger and its thoughts.

It did not hate him. It did not despise him or judge him. All it had ever done was protect its friends and any threat to them. Even its battles with Panthor had been more fun than the tiger could ever admit. Skeletor felt drained and let the wretched sword go from his once more blue fingers.

He understood with clarity what had happened. He was not a Champion, he never could be. He was however a direct blood relative to the person who had been He-Man. He had been aided by that journal, whatever it was, and allowed a glimpse of what Prince Adam had been through.

_All that time I thought He-Man was just the power manifesting through him, was it really Prince Adam the whole time? _He saw She-Ra collapse in a hug around the tiger, even in its red armor he could see she was not hampered by it. He felt the bindings fall back into place, but for a change he did not mind. He had a lot to think on.

He had no warning when a warm wet tongue slobbered up the left side of his skull.

"BLECH! Of all the infernal.." he wiped at the spot and quickly rose back to his feet. The blasted fur-ball was grateful! Wishing to be gone from this room he whirled around and froze at the looks on the two women behind him. The Sorceress seemed shell shocked from it all. Whatever she had expected, that had not been it, the relief in her eyes was not able to over power that. Lyn was looking at him sadly of all things!

"What is wrong with you two?! If we are done here I would much like to bath and eat!" He pushed between them and left the room. Only after he was away did he slow to consider all that had happened. Hordak still had hooks in him, and was probably the only reason he still breathed. He now had a very scary notion as to why. He thought it was as a key to regain flesh via the bloodline access to Adam's power. Now we was a feeling a bit shortsighted.

Any being that could resurrect the dead and plan for centuries as Hordak had, did not need Skeletor to regain his freedom. What he DID need Skeletor for was a rather unique set of skills to liberate Snake Mountain and then build an organization to make that goal possible. The final thing though made even his blood run cold.

If the Warlord used one of the swords as a conduit and the terrible magic at the Well of Darkness was repurposed. Hordak could use Skeletor to remove the power of Grayskull from Eternia forever. He would be the wedge, alive or dead, the dark mage could use to remove the final obstacle to his dominance of Eternia.

"By the Elders..." Skeletor came up short at his words. He grimaced and began walking quickly back to his room. He was spending far too much time with that blasted Sorceress!

* * *

**Vine Jungle**

Pyth wondered at his next move. Technically he had no true reason to return to Castle Grayskull, but in his heart he knew he would regardless. At least he was not mooning over her! He still kept to his duties and only did small things like this. Extra checkins never hurt really!

The Snakeman closed his golden slitted eyes against the glare of the sun as he looked up. The wonderful weather made him want to nap a bit after molting earlier. Since he would be going into heavy battle he had used up his shedding time to make his skin more resistant. It was not as good as armor, but every bit helped. As powers went, it was probably the most tame of his people.

The jungle fell away at least to the clearing in front of the castle. He saw the wind of the abyss swirl the knee high grass and breathed in the ancient smell he always found here. His mother had come to him before he left, having only returned herself from Grayskull. She had a look in his eye he found worrisome, but she had simply said that a chance to talk should be used if it came.

He did not totally disagree, but unlike her he felt that a useless pursuit was best left unsaid. Even so he seemed to catch his traitorous mind coming up with scenarios where he talked to Anna not as a warrior, but as a woman. She was too young in his mind for more than talk thankfully, or maybe his pragmatism just stopped his imagination short.

Regardless he had felt his blood flow strongly as a few choice memories played back to him. Particularly after the fight in the Sands of Time against Graal. She-Ra had led the forces to safety and then they had turned to head back to Grayskull for reporting in. They had made a small detour to a waterfall to rest and then Pyth had to make scarce as She-Ra turned back into Anna to clean up.

The girl had no sense of discretion at times! She had the decency to blush at the time when she realized what she had been about to do, but Pyth gave her the privacy to wash up. He had returned after the all clear to find a slicked down girl starting a fire and the slightly damp clothes had stirred the unexpected reaction in him.

That had been his first warning, and he had tried to heed it. Unfortunately things had not helped. He always volunteered for battle and saw the Champion push herself to save every life. She sacrificed everything for them and left nothing for her. It never occurred to him that is was odd to find ways to help. He battled next to her and with other Masters helped with her burden. That had been logical of course.

What should have warned him again was when someone asked about gifts for Anna's birthday that his sudden plan for a party popped into his head. Once the party was over he was planning other small ways to make the girl smile just because he could. It was only when she was towards the end of her stay at Sanctuary that he realized he had lost the battle with his heart long ago.

She had faced her demons and rose above them to solidify the rebellion behind her, not She-Ra, her. She had not done it because she wanted the power, she did it because she wanted to save lives where She-Ra could not. He had felt not only pride but a warmth in his heart as he had thought about it. His mind finally admitted he was doomed, but he would be doomed with a smile.

Sighing about his purposeful delay to avoid seeing her while he was off kilter. The Snakeman checked his broadsword again and insured that his leathers were loose enough in case he had to move quickly. No matter what was about to be said, it was best to assume he would need to be ready to battle. At the very least he knew for a fact that Anna could hit very hard when she wanted to despite her size.

Smirking slightly he made his way to the drawbridge of Castle Grayskull.


	18. Worries and Choice

_As some of you may or may not know, I am an avid Anime fan. How anyone takes that I leave to the individual, but wherever a compelling story lies I seek it out. Re-watched Gun x Sword series last few days and Vaan and Wendy definitely still a story worth knowing. Never quite going where you suspect and ending just as they met...a recommended show for sure!_

_Now that shameless plug is done(hey I love spreading good stories), on with my own creation as some people have been telling me to get a move on. ;)_

_Despite copious amounts of planning for the Easter Holidays by the Sorceress and the Masters in my head, they really need to turn that blasted theme song down, I do not own the characters of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe...I just dove into the deep end of the pool and started swimming!_

* * *

**998AH Snake Mountain - Laboratory 1**

The expected dank chamber full of rusting scalpels, blood soaked slabs, and clinking chains are absent here. Hordak may have many uses for fear and blood soaked ritual, but a fortress is to be kept under strict discipline. Besides, it is far more difficult to imagine true harm can come to you in a cleanly lit white washed room full of quietly thrumming technology. It lets one's guard down without ever realizing you are doing it.

How many innocents had been led to their deaths in this room since his freedom? A thousand, or ten thousand? It mattered little as all his plans were coming to fruition after all these long centuries. He had underestimated Grayskull all those years ago, nearly 4 ages now it must be.

He accepted he had expected far too much loyalty from Skeletor when the time came, but Shadow Weaver had more than made up for that even with her failures. Again he had believed he had the upper hand, but Eternia was ever resilient and Grayskull had a secret weapon this time in that wretched He-Man and his twin She-Ra.

Then fortune had finally smiled on him! Hordak felt a grin tug at the realization that his body had indeed been destroyed at the Well of Darkness, but his black soul had found an unexpected refuge in Serpos, and one that not that blasted Sorceress or wretched He-Man could pierce.

Flicked through the various tools shining brightly on the silver tray with a white clothe beneath them, Hordak brought up one of the serrated cutters with which you usually broke apart a bone to get at certain organs while the victim was still alive. His crimson eyes narrowed as he remembered his abominable failure barely 2 centuries later.

The silly witch that had reached too far and too fast and found him waiting for her. He did not remember her name, but he still applauded her attempt to wrench power from the dark forces ever present in Eternia, the untapped well of magic thanks to the sickening peace created by King Adam and his kin.

Again he had failed to grasp his new situation and how fragile it was. It had its key revelation though, its true from in that emerald energy rising up against him. He would never succeed so long as Adam was entwined with Eternia, that fool He-Man may have been many things, but not an idiot it would seem.

On some level the hero had sensed he was not gone, or maybe it was imply Serpos itself he feared being abused, the snake God was not as picky as some no doubt believed. Either way that final confrontation made Hordak pull back and really think, and in so doing he relearned of what he was capable.

It was so unbearably slow, but as he had true eternity thanks to Serpos, he learned to wait. The corruption was much easier than he imagined. So many wanted short cuts and things they were not truly entitle to or had earned that it was a mere 500 more years and things really got going.

* * *

The Senate was truly a stroke of genius, one Hordak wished he could claim full credit for. There is nothing more dangerous than an elected official. On the surface it sounds good in theory, but the deals and compromises to rise in power to a lofty position opens a soul to so much corruption, even if the person in question truly wished to do good. Even better is that the system at that lofty position required further compromise to get a goal one desired, and who would not sacrifice the present to achieve a future goal if they thought it worth it?

Fools all of them. Hordak's dark clawed hand tossed the blade at the wall and was satisfied when it stuck half way in the rock wall of the outer main corridor. He glanced at the 3 main procedures to replicate some of the improvements Caltrops had made to his own body before surrendering it to his lord.

Ah yes, the final piece that was unexpectedly handed to him by none other than the Elders themselves. He never had learned how Skeletor had returned from Despondos, it mattered little. He saw that the Elders had unwisely banished him rather than destroy him. Such a being so immersed in his magics was just the tool he had needed to speed things up.

Lo and behold however the true folly of the heroes! In resurrecting that wretched buffoon he learned the ultimate secret and attack against his ancient foe in Grayskull. Skeletor was of the bloodline! His flesh had been restored far more than intended when Hordak flexed his magical muscle to its full extent. The scientific fools that had learned of the unexplained energy flows had thought a new source of power had been found. How right they were!

When that desiccated corpse had been found to resonate with it, they had been eager to expose the flesh to it! Hordak had laughed from his prison of Snake Mountain as he finally touched the outside world. The pathetic Senator that had funded the experiments had even unearthed the ram staff from the Sands of Fire, a place well with in reach of Hordak's touch. He had infused the talisman with his magic and the trap snapped closed on the deceitful minion before he knew what happened.

Hordak snorted in laughter as he well remembered slamming into Skeletor's mind as it was riven in pain and chaos. It had been so simple to lace all the commands and goals he needed at the time. Later modifications were easy, he at last had an outpost beyond his base at Snake Mountain.

He had reveled in the bloodshed and chaos that followed. Eternos was brought to its knees and the descendants of He-Man were slaughtered until there was just one. The fool never suspected, not even once! He was happy enough to follow his own plans that were good enough for Hordak, but then that idiotic mage tried to go for Grayskull, and that was not acceptable!

Hordak paused as he came to the tiny frame on the operating table. Her whimpers of pain were somewhat annoying to him, so he turned his ears off. A synthetic body was so much better than an organic one! He noted the surgeons and mages were nearly done with this one. It would have to be enough, far too many died in the procedures to keep going at this pace. Combined with his new Horde outside, it should be enough for what he needed. Besides, this one was special. A few choice others were like her and they did not seem excited about their new future.

* * *

_Where was I? Oh yes Grayskull.._ Hordak still feared that castle and its forces. He no longer had any desire to possess it. It had revealed far too often the folly of fools trying to claim it. Better by far to simply remove it from the battlefield, and at long last he had been delivered the perfect weapon!

Skeletor was a unique creature in oh so many ways. He had defied death thanks to his first brush with it and contract with Hordak so long ago. He had been restored and banished by the Elders so his body could one day be reclaimed, but the best part of all was that he was a latent conduit for Grayskull itself, even if he was not worthy! That had been the true gift of victory! And Hordak would not have it march into the lion's den before he was ready to be free!

He had been forced to make Skeletor suspicious with the removal of that memory, but it could not be helped. It had all been worth it in the end, even now he marveled at how much to plan and time scale things were moving. He noticed one of the mages waving for his attention, the crimson glow to their eyes seemed to bother the surgeons but Hordak trusted them far better now that they were one with his will.

This particular gift Hordak had to give credit to Serpos. The snake God for all its power, was a primal thing. On some level it knew it would never rule Eternia, but rather than accept this, it had created its people with a desire to conquer and infused its leaders with the darkest magics. They had been a minor annoyance, but still, the extension of will was a good lesson. King Hsss for all his ambitions, always followed the will of Serpos.

He took the pad and read over the results of the surgery and rituals. The last of them were finally ready. It was a touch of light headedness at what was about to happen, even the pathetic Sorceress at Grayskull would feel what was about to happen. It would also reveal to all what he had done at the Well of Darkness, that of course was half the point. The other half was purely enforcing his will on Eternia as it should be. He would no longer be denied!

The one wrinkle was of course He-Man, but aside from his single intervention at the Ram Temple, Hordak had not faced him again. She-Ra for all her annoying victories was still falling into his ultimate trap, she may even see it now, but still have no choice about it. Who else could face him, but the Champion of Grayskull?

Full throated laughter echoed around the room. That had been his ultimate victory and the main reason behind the slaughter of He-Man's kin. All he had to ensure was that it was a _female_ that survived and all he had to concern himself with was She-Ra. Dangerous true, but for his plans perfect. He also knew what she would be capable of. With her sword and Skeletor at the Well...at long last victory would be his, forever.

His tool would be hand delivered by his enemies, the final vision of the Mystic Warrior would see to that. He had used that pathetic woman well, even at the end she had walked into his trap. Skeletor lived because they thought he could somehow help them. The foolishness of good to grasp at straws amazed him. So long as Skeletor was true to himself, and that was a solid fact of life, Hordak would win.

As soon as the smirk from that thought was fully on his lips is when the lab went dark.

* * *

_No, not the lab, my eyes! _He felt something burning in his core, at the essence of his being! What was this feeling?! Why now?! Hordak closed his eyes, he could not see anyway, and focused. He felt at his body and saw nothing was wrong, but the sensation was getting worse, then it was gone as soon as it began. The lab returned and no one seemed the wiser of his slip.

_What was that? Nothing is wrong with my body so what was that feeling of burning like acid? _If Hordak had blood in his face, it would have drained away. He had felt that sensation once before but a thousand fold stronger. The last time had been in his original body! The power of Grayskull had seared him from physical existence and made his soul flee into the maelstrom of Serpos to be safe.

"Master she is ready," the voice of the mage was loud in his ears, but Hordak kept his midnight black form still in the room of white. His nerves were on edge at the direction of his thoughts, but he dismissed it for now. The culmination of his efforts was about to come. He smiled again as he realized, no matter what Grayskull had tried, it had failed or he would be gone. Now it would know revenge from him.

"Good, begin the ritual as I instructed and when you are done call her by this name," Hordak loomed over the table again looking at the mousy brown hair and pale eyes of the sweat streaked girl. She might have been attractive to some, but it was enough for him that this body lived. He looked deeply into the fear filled eyes as the person inside saw its death in him.

"Do not despair slave, you are going to have a new life, or should I say, your vessel shall go on after we have disposed of the useless soul inside you," he leaned down and enjoy the terror rise on her features as the drugs wore off and his black claws contrasted sharply on her pale cheeks. Tears streamed down her face as he smiled down at her ferally.

"When next you close your eyes the pain will be over and your body will have a new name, an old one," he glanced up at his thrall and the surgeons to give his nod. The wail was music to his ears.

"You shall be Shadow Weaver child," snorting with laughter the Warlord of Snake Mountain left the experts to their work.

* * *

**Castle Grayskull**

It had been two days since Battle Cat had been summoned by Skeletor. Half the Masters did not know what to make of that, save Roboto who simply accepted the fact and moved on. It had also been two days since She-Ra had been summoned by Anna, and she was still there. While Sy-Klone could well remember many mission with He-Man that went on for days, even once 2 weeks, he sensed She-Ra would not leave until this was all over now.

He remembered all the trials He-Man went through in battle, just existing seemed easy to think on, but he well knew the problems the Champion would face. What was easy to let loose in battle was difficult to curb in everyday life. At least 3 mugs, 7 plates, a table, and the Elders knew how many doors, were currently destroyed unintentionally by the hero. She had improved remarkably, but there was only the need to surprise her and it would all begin again.

He did note with his ancient eyes that not a single person ever was harmed no matter what happened, but whether that was the magic of Grayskull, Anna herself, or simply pure luck, he could not say. Even so he had been as shaken as any to learn that Cringer had been fading until that last desperate gamble. He now stood guard over a much subdued Skeletor.

That was the other oddity of the event. Up till now, even at his most helpful, the Overlord of Evil had been true to from. Cantankerous, uncooperative, and in general telling anyone who would listen how he would bring Eternia to its knees once he was free. The sudden change was odd to the Master who knew the villain of old.

Now the well muscled mage sat with his head down in a cross legged position in his room. The simple chamber had only a bed and desk and nothing else. In the adjoining room the Enchantress, as he preferred to call her, was going over some lore or another. She had simply asked him to watch the prisoner so she could focus. If it helped solve the riddle of Cringer and She-Ra, all the better. He had noted however a glance of pity at this room from her, not impossible considering their pasts.

Still she had proven herself over and over beyond reproach, yet Sy-Klone did not forget that once she had followed this man against him, and killed several of his friends in the process.

Shaking his memories free of the ancient past, he saw that Skeletor seemed lost to him. The few times they had crossed only a few barbs had been exchanged, it was futile in his mind to berate a prisoner, but now he wondered at why She-Ra and the Sorceress wanted Skeletor in this vital area? Hordak would come for him soon surely?

"Are you just going to keep staring at me windbag or say something?" the near plea in the high pitched voice piqued the Master's interest. How many times had he heard contempt or even amusement from this creature, yet he could not recall desperation to break the silence.

"I am merely wondering what has so profoundly changed you from a few days ago bone head," the insult brought the red flare as he expected, but it died quickly. It was as if the fire in the mage's soul had gone out.

"Can you imagine what it is like to crave power? Real power like no one could stand against you?" Sy refrained from snorting at the question. Of all people to ask, Skeletor asks the former guardian of Anwat Gar? He waits patiently and is rewarded.

"I thought I knew what the Elder's had, and then later He-Man, and I wanted it so badly I could taste it," Skeletor stood up and started pacing. He moved back and forth not as a caged animal to the Master, but as a man that had found a truth and it was difficult to swallow.

"Power is rarely what it seems Skeletor, it looks like the keys to freedom, but in reality is the acceptance of a heavier burden," he saw his words did not have the result he wanted.

"Driveling nonsense! Power is all you need! So WHY?!" he slammed a blue fist onto the desk and the torch shook in its sconce on the wall from the power behind it. "Why was that pathetic prince always able to beat me if all he had was himself to rely on?! Why was I never able to out wit that TEENAGER when I had his father flattened in our first rematch? Why was he able to stay sane with that kind of power at his finger tips when I could barely stand it as a conduit to save that accursed fur-ball upstairs?!"

The rant left Skeletor heaving and shaking. Sy-Klone understood now. He even pitied the man a bit. Skeletor thought he knew how the world worked, and unlike some of his Warriors of old, he valued that view. His beliefs were what kept him striving, even in evil, for his goals.

He had now been confronted with a truth he was not prepared for. Prince Adam, no matter how skilled in battle, had been himself as He-Man. He had never hidden himself in mystery save to his identity. His skills and approach were all that of the youth Sy-Klone met at the castle after He-Man invited him to join the Masters.

Even after Anna revealed the truth, he had suspected towards the end of course, it was still a revelation.

"I see it Skeletor, and I understand it too," he held up his own hand seeing the mage ready to argue. Whatever he saw made him pause. "I did not know anymore than you who He-Man truly was until this She-Ra for sure. For someone who knew both it is now obvious they were the same man, yet I share your question, why."

Sy now stood and made sure his encirclement of golden arches did not get tangled. He looked out and up at the faintly visible moons cresting just outside the window. The soft starlight revealed a landscape view he rarely had taken the chance to look at.

"I think it was something difficult for Adam himself to accept truth be told," the drop of his jaw was the only indication of shock Sy could discern but he proceeded. "Think about it Skeletor, he had been raised on only stories of you and your minions and suddenly thrust into battle, right after which he was treated as a coward and irresponsible teenager for shirking his duty, even if you knew that was an act, how would you feel as him?"

He was not sure why he asked but he saw the mage was churning over the thought. An unexpected response given his earlier surliness and ranting.

"Blech, I would despise the lot of them and squash them," Sy smiled as Skeletor walked into his trap.

"Why would you despise them Skeletor?" He saw the shoulders straighten as the mage glared at him.

"Because they would make me feel unworthy of the power I had! I would show them how wrong they were, I would raise my sword and revel in..." his high pitched voice trailed off as again his jaw dropped. Sy smiled wide for real a the no doubt dawning realization going on.

"Do you understand now Skeletor, why Adam was chosen?" The mage seemed to lose his strength and sat down and was subdued once more. It took no mind reading to understand his thoughts, Sy had them himself. How had Adam put up with it? How could the same boy who had to withstand Teela's taunts and a disappointed look from his father stand being quiet about something so important? Even Skeletor, for all his jealousy and rage, grasped a piece of the puzzle at last.

* * *

_Could it be so simple as that?! Prince Adam thought he was unworthy of his mistakes and used his power to protect all he cared about from me and Hordak? _Skeletor did not like his thoughts at all. They had been going in circles and that feeling of Grayskull had not been like he thought. He had only been a conduit, but it had left him feeling deeply disturbed. He had not been changed by it at all! That could not be right, that much power should recreate whatever it touched!

Yet despite deep paranoia, he found all his scheming faculties intact. He reveled in the plans of what to do when he defeated these fools and brought Hordak to heel. He imagined how he would ensure his empire lasted forever and a cackle would escape him. Yet...yet it no longer seemed as important to him. It was not that he cared about these people, but he no longer wanted them dead.

Now this cursed windstorm on legs further disillusions him to realize that pathetic princeling was far stronger than he wanted to thing about. He had endured all the ridicule without once giving it all away! He had blundered to be sure, but Adam had not only fought life and death battles again him, but lived a lie for the sake of his loved ones. He would rather they think him a lazy fool than know the truth!

_You were a blasted fool who should have killed me when you had the chance! _Skeletor jerked his head up at the thought. It was not that he disagreed with the words, but the reasons he saw in his head. He wanted Hordak stopped! He had tried to even think about how to kill himself if needed and was shocked how serious he was. The only reason he still breathed is it was pointless.

Unless they vaporized his body now, it could still be used by Hordak, even easier if he was dead. He had still not told them his revelation, although She-Ra had kept her word to him. No wonder that blasted sword worked, the dead Prince was as active as Hordak it seemed! That thought was not as disconcerting as it once might have been to him.

_Why are you both so happy using me? Just stay dead and leave Eternia in peace! _Again Skeletor felt himself get ill that he was wishing for peace of all things! Next he would be looking to adopt kittens and take in orphans.

_**I seriously doubt that bone head.**_

Skeletor jumped up to his feet. He had heard that voice before as a thought in his head, but last time had dismissed it as a memory. This time there was no doubt it was a directed thought, and not of his own. He immediately checked for that wretched Sorceress or Lyn intruding, but he felt no external link and his shields were intact.

_**You can try that all day and it won't matter Keldor. I am not outside of you, I am not really anywhere. You made the choice to cross a line, your reasons your own. Now I can finally reach you. We need to talk.**_

The room tilted and the Master vanished as suddenly the world was a wash in emerald and gold.

* * *

The wind blew her hair in never ending wave of gold. The white bodice hugged her tightly as the golden wire phoenix glinted in the starlight. The bracers were easy to see as her arms wove in their intricate patterns with the Sword of Protection flashing in the night.

Pyth dodged yet another round of attacks with his own sword. He noticed her sapphire eyes never seemed to flash emotion, they were not deadened, just focused. She was striving to keep distracted from her worries. They were myriad at the moment.

He had come here expecting a simple time of planning and perhaps late night conversation with Anna. Instead he had found She-Ra at the center of a miracle and disturbing revelation. Skeletor had called upon the power of Grayskull to save an ailing Cringer and now Battle Cat roamed the halls with She-Ra never vanishing.

His thoughts were shattered by the lightning fast strike coming at his head. Widening his golden eyes, he reacted instinctively, ducking back beyond a human ability to flex and swishing his tail out to trip her. She-Ra smirked as she flipped over him and slammed the flat of her blade on top of his exposed throat to slam him into the top of Castle Grayskull.

Breath was a bit in coming back to him as the night sky of myriad stars came back into focus. Flicking his tongue to ensure it still worked as well, the Snakeman idly wondered if he could feign passing out, not entirely impossible given her attack just then!

"You close your eyes and will kick you Pyth," the laughter in her voice made him smirk. It was the first time he had heard a smile in her voice these last couple of days. He could also imagine she would do it, and given her power he would not like to imagine how deep into the abyss he would be dropped if that happened.

Slithering up off the ground was easy, but even so the Snakeman had to steady himself with his tail as he was still a little dazed from her strike. Apparently he was not the only one that had acted on instinct!

"For the record that could have knocked my out Princess," she lost her full smile as she now stared daggers at him. She truly loathed that title and he knew it. Even so he found enjoyment from riling her up. "Maybe next time you want me to fall down you could just ask with your fist and not your sword."

Her confusion lasted only until she noticed the brush of his tail on her legs, but it was too late for that. He had kept her attention and now she was the one falling to her back. He kept telling her to mind the battle field, she was the one that had told him to get up after all.

He saw she fell better than he though. Her enhanced speed and strength allowing her to roll immediately back up into a fighting stance. Unlike her however, he was at his limit. He raised his sword in front of his eyes point up and bowed to her. He was glad to note she was disappointed that their practice was at an end.

"I am sorry She-Ra, but unlike my other battling companion, you can go far longer than I," even though they were technically safe, he rigidly enforced the rules they had set. She did not mind that at all. Even his use of Princess fell in line with the Champion, once again known as the Princess of Power by many. If she ever learned it was his people that had started that, he might be in some trouble.

* * *

Instinct warned him to dodge left and he barely avoided the red and green blur that was Battle Cat. He was FAR too silent for such a large animal. He was also tenacious. It seemed as if he barely paused before he slammed into Pyth and had him pinned once more on the stone. The tiger then began the humiliation, he was licking Pyth all over!

Full throated laughter stilled his protest. No matter the cause it was good to hear her spirits were raising from the near ordeal with this currently annoying animal. Pyth had never thought about it, but he would have missed the giant flea bag as well. He looked into the bright golden eyes and thought he saw relief in them that mirrored his own.

The 300 pound cat finally relented and allowed Pyth to rise. He saw the might Champion of Grayskull had to use her sword point down in the stone to hold herself up as she laughed. It was very good to see this! The Eternian tiger then licked his hand!

"Yes, thank you Battle Cat, I am happy to see you too," the cat was still far too playful in his enhanced form, but he seemed far better at control than She-Ra, "next time however I promise I will scratch behind your ears if you just pad up nicely." He then did exactly as suggested, to which he got the pleasant sensation of purring tiger under his hand.

"He had been watching us for awhile and I wondered what he was doing stalking up behind you after you tripped me," the tears of joy being wiped from her cream colored face were again a welcome sight. Even before this incident, she was far too serious. It was good to know she could laugh like that.

"I suspect I asked for it a bit there, but even so you did slam me down pretty hard right before," he smiled to keep the rebuke light, but he saw the worry cross her brow. Sighing that truth was horribly inconvenient, and that he was a better liar. Pyth patted the tiger and noticed he immediately went away.

"I am still getting used to this, I do not want to chance turning back if it undoes Battle Cat," She-Ra was looking out over the abyss and beyond, to the Well of Darkness. To that date he agreed with her, but after that...there would come a point she would have to turn back. She could not stay like this forever.

The slump to her shoulders tugged at his already weak heart. Hissing slightly he automatically reached out and was just going to quickly pat her back for comfort. He had forgotten that in this form, She-Ra's back was bare and exposed under her hair. As soon as his cool scales touched her flesh he lost all thought as to what he was doing.

* * *

He saw his traitorous limb make small circles on her back, and while she did stiffen at first, she immediately relaxed and said nothing.

_All right, I can let go now. _The thought seemed to echo to nowhere in his head, and his arm, rather than simply retract, instead encircled around the shoulders of She-Ra until he now stood next to her looking out at the night! For once Pyth was very glad he was not a mammal, because he was fairly certain he would be sweating buckets if he was.

That thought actually helped calm him immensely. He was her friend and she was in a very trying time. There was nothing wrong with this, and certainly no one would find it odd that a Master was friendly with She-Ra. Never mind the fact that part of his mind was having delusions of grandeur about his next move, right now he needed to focus on helping her prepare for the march and the battle.

"Anna got a letter from Queen Khar, a rather personal one Pyth," if he could have happily jumped into the abyss he would have. He silently cursed his interfering mother while at the same time he now wondered how far She-Ra could throw him.

"Dare I ask how much trouble I am in?" he did not need to imagine far what was written. Sighing that every dream must end, he was surprised when she stopped him from retracting his arm. He was even more surprised when he saw the look in her sapphire eyes. She was nervous, unsure, and...sad?

"I do not know Pyth, I do not make a habit of delving into my friend's personal lives without an invitation," now he was getting confused. Then he remembered, in his moment of weakness and wishful thinking, he had forgotten that She-Ra and Anna are always separate.

"Well if you were to hazard a guess, as a friend to us both, should I be making funeral arrangements or apologies for my mother?" he was glad he could get her to smile if for a moment. There was a tension between them now, but she still held his right arm. He could almost read something in her eyes, but what was it? It was so much easier to read his own kind!

"I think the next time you see Anna you two need to talk, and maybe you should keep an open mind," blushing suddenly she whirled from him and quickly walked off. Pyth felt a bit stunned. He was not sure but he had been holding his breath apparently because a long hiss left his mouth. His tongue flicked on the cool night air and the fresh breeze carried a great many smells to him.

The deep rich earth here always felt so strong. It was as if Castle Grayskull was a bastion against the ravages of time itself. Right now Pyth stood frozen in that starlit moment, before he had simply been trying to make excuses for his feelings and how not to act on them, now he had a blaze of hope in him and no where to go with it.

She had been careful because truly they did not know how much their enemy knew, but she had told him to keep an open mind, and that spoke volumes to him. The worries were not gone, but perhaps there was a chance for something unexpected on the horizon.

He was completely taken off guard when Battle Cat got him from behind this time. Honestly the tiger still thought he was a kitten! He felt him begin to lick him again, purring the whole time.

"That was cheating you blasted tiger and you know it!" he could swear he felt the whole furry body shake. He was laughing at him! Could tigers even laugh?! He felt the weight lift and glanced up to find the golden eye looking at him directly. It was a dead serious stare rather than playful, and the message was loud and clear somehow to Pyth.

_If you break her heart, I am going to eat you._

Licking him one more time, Battle Cat left a very confused Pyth behind him.

* * *

**Somewhere In-between**

Skeletor felt as if his head had been thrashed by Beastman's attempts at singing. It had been so terrible that he had forbade that mangy fleabag from even speaking for a month. It was not a terrible loss to the flow of conversation.

He also felt like he was floating, and would this blasted light show please dim, it was hurting his eyes.

_I HAVE EYES! _It had been automatic for him to say it, but now that he reached his blue hand up, he felt flesh not bone! He had his face! Looking around for a mirror he suddenly realized he was not in his chamber at the castle. Instead he stood on some kind of golden island laced in black.

As he looked at it, he noticed a feature at the center, a sickly crimson canker that pulsed and fed roots into it. Just looking at it made him ill. The ocean seemed an odd color of blue as well, as if it was closer to ice than water.

"That's because it is not water skull head," Skeletor whirled to the voice he remembered so well. The voice that had intruded on his thoughts and now dragged him to Blazes knows where. Standing calmly on the 'water' was Prince Adam, exactly as he remembered him!

Tall, stocky, with that stupid red vest and leather pants with the inanely furred boots. All he was lacking was his normal sword, and for a moment he thought he saw it.

"Cocky brat, get out of my head!" Even knowing the bindings were in place, he flung his magical force out and expected it all to vanish. Other than the island pulsing slightly, nothing happened.

"First off, I have zero interest in seeing your inner workings," the infuriating man held up his hand and ticked off his points, "second we are not technically anywhere you would call a mind, and third, my personal favorite, you could at least say thank you for freeing you and saving your life bone head!" That smiling face and flying blonde hair just brought back all the memories to Skeletor.

He launched out at the boy and as soon as his feet touched the 'water' he was flung back. It was as if he hit a wall, yet nothing was there! He could extend his hand passed the border, but once his feet touched blue, he was flung back.

"What in Blazes?!" Skeletor grasped his chin, which he noticed had his goatee as well, and thought. Adam stood there with his arms crossed waiting, an infuriating grin on his face. The boy was too full of himself by far.

Things fell into place as he look at the red canker again. It felt so wrong to him and yet familiar now that he looked at it. A quick touch was all it took to confirm it. Hordak's power. That would make the island his own, but what was this blasted blue energy then?

His jaw dropped open as it hit him.

"Got it in one Keldor, took you long enough," Skeletor whirled back to the youth who stood beyond his reach smiling.

"I am Skeletor you brat, Overlord of Evil, and what is going on?!" he had the satisfaction of the smile leaving his face, but those damn steel blue eyes looked at him. Eyes he knew far better than the voice, He-Man's eyes.

"That name is not you, not this time. You were forced against your will to return, and on a great many things, but you DID commit many crimes bone head and you will have to face judgment anew for those," suddenly he walked towards the island, but as Skeletor could not cross the boundary, neither it seemed could Adam.

"So what, we will stare at another as you bring me to my knees this time? You did not seem so thrilled the last time we met," and oh he remembered that meeting. It was just before the Elders chucked him to the middle of nowhere on a primitive planet.

"You were doing well enough you finally made a choice Keldor, you chose to see what would happen if you used Grayskull not for gain, but to see what you could do," Skeletor again felt shock. How could Adam possibly know what was going on in his mind at that moment. It clicked in an instant.

"You were IN that journal?!" the small nod without the slightest guilt brought the rage back anew but the memory once more unfolded and he remembered the sensation he had forgotten next to the maelstrom of Grayskull. "That was your last gasp, what has happened?"

"Paying attention at least, good Keldor," Adam looked at him seriously as he began to pace at the border between gold and blue. "Hordak did what I have feared since She-Ra called me back in full. He has used the Well of Darkness to begin removing me from Eternia. A clever move if a slow one, but it has allowed me to recollect myself to the few anchors I unintentionally made."

Four images appeared beyond the boy. The tiger of course, the annoying birdman, the frost harridan, and the journal. Piqued, Skeletor could not help himself, but was again rebuffed at the border. The images vanished.

"I could not hold onto them much longer, in fact I had to give all I had to keep them alive. Stratos and Frosta are now mortals again, just as they were the first time around. It took all I had to get them there, and Cringer was beyond me. Thankfully She-Ra is as good as ever and allowed me one last chance. I thank you for that Keldor," Skeletor was getting mighty tired of that name. He was about to berate Adam when his brain clicked on the words.

"THANKS! THANKS IS WHAT YOU CALLED ME HERE FOR?!" he was beside himself in rage. The audacity of this man was beyond belief. All this power and THIS is what he put it to?!

"And you wonder why I still slip in bone head hear or there? Honestly Keldor are you just being purposefully stupid right now?" Skeletor felt odd to see irritation on Adam. All the times he had frustrated He-Man and never once had this shone through.

"Well then what is it you pulled me here for?" he would rather debate philosophy with that annoying Spelean or Caligar than keep talking to this ghost.

"Are you blind? Look around you, do you think this is here because of me?" suddenly the boy was enshrouded in emerald light. It flowed around him, and he stepped onto the island. Skeletor was flying backwards, but again he hit the invisible wall at his back. It was a straining experience for him, but stayed there for a full minute before stepping back onto the blue.

He immediately looked better and the light faded around him.

"We are connected now in three ways Keldor, first by blood, second by my own power that still works to keep you free, and finally," he held up his bare arms to encompass the ocean of power all around the golden island, "the power of Grayskull."

Skeletor knew it, but was now confused. Obviously Adam's own power allowed him to bridge the gap, and a glance at the canker revealed why it was hard to stay. Its roots had gotten thicker in the little time he had been there but were even now retracting.

"Then you know the danger I am to you, burn me out you fool, destroy me!" the words started flowing out of him. Even knowing what he was saying, better to crush Hordak than let him have his way. And at least Grayskull would make him pay, even if it was that pathetic She-Ra that did it!

"You know better than that skull for brains, and even if I could it is not up to me," blue eyes looked at him openly and Skeletor found it uncomfortable to look long. "It is up to you now, the choice is and will ever be yours." The scene began to fade.

"Wait, that was it! You called me here for that?!" it was getting darker and Skeletor could feel his body was gaining substance again.

"You do not think you have a choice, but you do. The same one I did when I was 16, remember that and you will know a victory like you have never dreamed," the voice faded with the image and Skeletor felt the world come crashing back down on him.

He was vaguely aware of Lyn's voice asking what was going on, but under that he felt something terrible even with all the bindings on him. He felt like he was still on that island, only now there was screaming overhead. As if something was being rent apart that world touched on.

_But if that is where I could speak with a ghost, than what would be screaming in that world? _He shuddered at some half understood thought, then blackness closed in.


	19. Into Fire and Separation

_I have tried and tried to break this up but sometimes bits just refuse to do that, so fair warning, I hope you have a lot of time to read as this one will be long. Maybe after this I can finally sleep past 3:30am as I have been waking up with the bloody story in my head for 7 days straight now._

_In case it was not obvious at this point, I in no way own a shred of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, if I did I would never have left things up in the air on TV. ;)_

* * *

**998AH Etheria - Crystal Castle**

He had never felt like this before. Time had become something of an alien concept to him, as he had almost forgotten what being a man was like so long ago. Now he remembered pain, loss, fear, and the fragility of life. The universe itself had convulsed as something ravaged the very forces of existence to his own dark will, and he recognized the taint of magic from so very far away.

How long since he had seen anyone from there? The last person had been a woman, a very pretty one that had reminded him of his friends, even her name was from the one who had set his world free. As he thought of her he saw in a flash the fiery sapphire orbs and flying blonde hair of Adora as she flung herself into battle against the Horde so long ago.

How long ago had it been? Light Hope found surprise again to see that nearly 1000 years had passed. It was as if he had been sleeping and now was fully awake for the first time in a very long time. He had been quiet and alone for so long that he had been letting go his own inner self to the force he had become, now he focused as his ancient foe seemed to wreak havoc once more.

The pillar of every hue, and some not, seemed to shimmer in the shining crystal room. His castle had been left undisturbed since he had been made to hide the truth of He-Man and She-Ra from Eternia. It had been the hardest choice and it had to be done to keep this place and Grayskull safe from prying eyes. Now Light Hope saw a darkness on his ally's world. The home of the Champions was swarmed in crimson light that was only growing stronger.

To his senses only a few places remained strong against the maelstrom, but Grayskull and one other place were starting to be over run by Hordak's frightening energy. Reaching into the echoes of the still chaotic swirls of energy, Light Hope found a terror done to the universe.

It had been violated on a fundamental level, the natural order ripped asunder and no thought to the consequences. So like the warlord to have his way, but what had he done?

Then another memory came to him, the answer to the question that other Adora had asked, the scientist had wanted to know why the Champions would return.

_"They will return to save Eternia from the Horde, before the fall of all life they will have one chance and your descendant will be the key Adora," Light Hope saw her weep at the future and accept it eventually. Like her ancestors, she would carry the burden of the world on her shoulders to that future generation._

The memory made the pillar of light weep. He had become too lax and too complacent. He had not been able to see the exact when, but now that he was awakened it was obvious he had ignored Eternia for far too long. Etheria was in as much danger from the warlord as every world would be soon. He was far stronger than before and obviously bent on destroying or ruling all.

Flexing his power, the guardian of the Crystal Castle reached into the universe to see what the foolish warlord had unleashed, cunning though he could be, he often overlooked consequences in attempts to reach his goals. The feeling of a smirk was felt in the room as he saw that the warlord had indeed made something possible, but unlike him, the guardian knew he needed to do this right.

Time was short and soon Eternia would need all he could give, no matter the cost to himself.

Light began to increase as Light Hope reached into the ravaged tatters of existence and began to heal and collect what he would need. It would not be much, but it would have to be enough.

* * *

**998AH Castle Grayskull - Throne Room**

The Sorceress was barely standing after 3 days of recovery. They barely had 2 weeks to finish moving their forces and preparing the defenses, and the mighty guardian of Grayskull it seemed unlikely she would be ready. She was only upright because of the hawk staff in her right hand, as her emerald eyes looked at the swirling pool above her throne on the golden pyramid.

She could not pierce Snake Mountain anymore, but she could see what that vile warlord had done. He was allowing that much and it made her blood run cold.

She felt She-Ra at her left side tighten her grip on the Sword of Protection, her own eyes were blue fire. Thankfully the Champion was not as affected as a few of her friends had been. Orko had come out the best of all affected. His Trollan magic while aware of what happened, had not been damaged by it.

The Sorceress on the other hand felt as if she had been wrung out and then set up as a training dummy her old comrades used as target practice for their powerful blows. As she recalled those dummies were often very dented and always in need of repairs or replacement. Feeling her wings dip from exhaustion, she broke up the images and assumed her seat on the throne.

It was a relief to sit but that was all it was for her body. Her mind and soul were still reeling from what happened. One moment she had been talking to She-Ra and Grath about the upcoming plans for their attack and defenses that would be left at the castle, then she was being roused by a very concerned Champion a day later.

That blackout had been her only defense against what happened, it saved her mind from the ravages of Hordak's terrifying display of power. The warlord was not just resurrected, he was showing how far he had come and how far he was willing to go.

The images played behind her closed eyelids as she heard the murmuring of the other Masters as they discussed what they had seen. Sy-Klone and Roboto answered the questions the others had, mostly identities.

* * *

The red robed woman flashing magical attacks and always hiding her face in her hood was Shadow Weaver, the long dead second in command from the Horde long ago. The broad shouldered red furred man was Grizzlor, the high general of the original Horde forces when they came to Eternia, and after the defection of Adora on Etheria. The blue scaled four armed and yellow bug-eyed creature was Mantenna, a dangerous lieutenant that could disorient and capture with sound waves. The gray skinned and webbed hand man was Leech, a very lethal creature in close combat as he could drain magical and life energies with his touch alone.

There had been no one else the Sorceress recognized, but a few more had to be originals as well. She did note one missing that Adora and Adam often spoke of, the woman who had worn a mask that gave her feline abilities was no where in any of the images. Either she simply was not in charge of anything, or she had been left in what ever void these dark souls had been in before.

At first she had thought that Hordak had promoted and altered people to be like his old minions as Skeletor had performed experiments to create his Evil Warriors, of which only Graal and Cryoc remained. She had then heard their voices and saw their mannerisms be far too disturbingly like the reports and those she did remember seeing in the old holo recordings her father had taken. Grizzlor especially was seared into her mind as he had nearly killed both her father and She-Ra at once.

It had taken until today for Orko to confirm that these were not just recreations, but the actual souls of the villains in new bodies. Bodies that had been physically made to resemble their old ones and have the same skills. Hordak had gone to great lengths to have his way and the message was understood all too well to the Sorceress and She-Ra.

_I am your God, and there is no He-Man to stop me this time!_

For the first time the Sorceress smiled on her pale face. The arrogance of the warlord was truly amazing. She-Ra had proven time and again to be more than a match for him as first Adora, and now Anna had turned the tide against him. This particular set back was disturbing, but just as before, defeat Hordak, you defeat his army. It was the one great weakness he never seemed to learn. Of course someone who believed they were to become a God would be difficult to reason with.

Shaking her head and coming down to the Masters she joined their discussion at last.

* * *

"...it seems logical they are expecting our attack, but at Snake Mountain, thus the increase in defenses and this odd tactic," Roboto's calm monotone seemed to help calm the fears in the eyes around him. The machine knew fear in a way, but the Sorceress had never seen him back down from a fight. She smiled the first time she had tried to stop him, he had gone and built himself a new body!

"Enough, it does not matter truly what we have seen, what matters is Hordak is both the strength and the weakness of his forces now," all eyes swiveled to her, and She-Ra especially seemed to be riveted on her. She noted the golden eyes of the Pyth not far behind her, quietly sending strength. She found his attention to the Champion disturbing, but she was humble enough to admit her fear was based on bias from Kobra Khan and King Hsss, not Pyth himself.

"He has done this before in a way, maintaining his primary minions with his own power, when he fell last time, they died with him," of course it had taken mythic powers and skill to do that. Fortunately they were ready this time. Whatever the warlord thought he could do, these Masters and Champion were war hardened and were not being rushed into a desperate gamble.

Seeing the nod of She-Ra's head she summoned them to a massive oak table in the center of the room. On it was the map Grath had marked with strategic points for the Horde forces, currently evenly split across the Sands of Fire and being supplied through the main pass that lead right to the Well of Darkness. The rest of the world was in stalemate and if Hordak had time to send his newly recreated minions to the fronts, he could turn their previous momentum against them with living nightmares.

Who would not blanch at the prospect of facing _the _Shadow Weaver? Who would not stand aside and save their forces for another day than confront the tactics of Grizzlor? If they struck at their enemies weak spot now, they would isolate the most dangerous part at Snake Mountain and make their part of Eternia the majority again, the forces of light would be in control once more and Snake Mountain the only fortress of darkness that could stand against them.

It would buy them the one commodity they badly needed, time. Time to fortify and plan how to finally bring down that wretch lair of darkness and finally banish Hordak off of Eternia forever.

The plans were covered again and the Sorceress noted all in the room were far more focused than any other time they had discussed it before.

* * *

**Snake Mountain - Dungeons**

They had been brimming with broken life once. The feeling of fear, despair, and desperation still reeked off the dark grimy walls. The damp metal could have been covered in moisture, but it was more likely blood. It had a dark feeling here as always, but that was not what brought her here.

She breathed again. She felt the strong pulse of the young heart in her chest race as she felt the pliant flesh under her robes. It had been something she caught even Grizzlor doing, if in a different way. He was always sniffing at his new body, amazed how alike, yet how much better it was compared to the old one.

She herself was still amazed at how lithe and young this body was, while still allowing her full power. More amazing was the being alive at all. She clearly remembered the last time she drew breath. Hordak had stripped her of her powers, and her clothes, and flung her to the slaves she had crushed under her heel as ruler of the Fright Zone for 20 years.

That body had been ancient and used up, but it had been hers. She well remembered his cold words too.

_So witch, I warned you, you failed me time and again,because of you He-Man escaped. Adora is gone, and someone new, someone powerful, is helping the rebels we never knew about. I will deal with them, but you, my oldest ally, you will serve me better as a reminder what I give I can take away and destroy!_

He had then flung her naked ancient body to the massing slaves, with the instructions to leave her eyes alone. It had hurt so much, and it had lasted terrifyingly long to her. The whole time she saw his cold crimson eyes looking at her in disappointment and rage. Now he had brought her back, to use her to be sure, but he had brought her back!

He was so much stronger than before, and more terrible, but he had a use for her again. She had learned much from her debriefing of the remaining "Evil" Warriors. They had learned the true meaning of evil at her hands. That pathetic hybrid creature was still whimpering in his cage. He had not thought he could be broken so easily, but Hordak had wanted to know if they could be used.

After he recovered the creature would be helpful to Grizzlor, who lacked the telepathic ability this Graal seemed to posses fairly well. Cryoc on the other hand had done better, although she was fixated on crushing a Spelean for some reason. Still, cruelty was something Shadow Weaver could understand. The pathetic girl had begged for the pain to stop, but Weaver had her job and strong motivation to do well.

She was satisfied with her results. Any doubts, or possible betrayal, from these creatures was impossible now. Her crimson robes shivered as her death replayed once more in her head. Unlike the others she had been executed by their lord and she suspected that unlike them as well she was on borrowed time only. He had a use for her particular skills and she needed to prove her own worth.

* * *

Unlocking the doors she stepped back and waited. This was a test of sorts for both, either they would rise to the challenge, or foolishly throw their lives away. Their time was up either way for their old lives.

"Please, no more," the mewling dark furred creature crawled out slowly, his midnight eyes glowed in the near darkness at her in terror of more sessions. They were both amazed at what she could do in just 3 days.

"STOP THAT!" Weaver smiled as the underwater woman snapped at her comrade. She had obviously made her choice and would not grovel. The woman was an excellent soldier, if nothing else she would be a good complement as a subordinate to Weaver herself.

"Choose," the word whispered out of her, still wraith like as always. That had been the worst for both she realized, the lack of yelling or joy in the torture, Shadow Weaver was just doing her job and was bored by it so far as they were concerned. Now they both had fear in their eyes. They knew what was being asked.

Accept their new roles in the Horde, or attempt to regain their old status by challenging Weaver and her ilk. Graal barely paused and bowed immediately. His claws were retracted and there was no sign of resistance, a quick touch of her magic completed his resolve and he would never betray them. Her cage on his mind was more of his own making than hers, so much the better.

Cryoc looked for a long time at Weaver, and for a moment she remembered another female facing her, a young child being forced to choose between protecting a loved one and obeying a command. Weaver shivered internally at that memory, the creation of the greatest tool against the Horde was laid at her feet that day, although it took nearly 5 years for that to happen. Adora would forever be a stain she knew, Hordak NEVER forgot, and NEVER forgave.

Cryoc took a simple knee and bowed to Weaver suddenly. Not fooled, the witch slammed her spells into this one. The girl tried to resist but it was too late, her sessions before this and her choice now sealed her fate. In this case Weave took no chances. Cryoc the mighty and proud warrior of the deep was destroyed and the obedient servant warrior of the Horde was left in her place. Weaver left one thing intact, it amused her to do so. The need to kill that Spelean remained, for Cryoc's own reasons were fine.

"Rise warriors of the Horde, and welcome to the new order the world shall soon enjoy," Weaver smiled as she saw the honest adoration in Cryoc's eyes now. Behind it wailed the original, but locked far away until Weaver chose to let her out, if ever. Graal on the other hand was himself, honestly choosing his path, no matter how pathetically he had arrived at it.

Dismissing the flea bag from her mind she whirled from them. She noted with another smirk as Cryoc fell into step behind her. This was but a beginning for Hordak, this new She-Ra had no idea what she was walking into. Even if the Sorceress thought she understood all that was happening, they had no choice. The only way to stop Hordak was to contain him here at Snake Mountain, and there was only one way to do that.

Hordak was laughing somewhere, no doubt enjoying his victories and soon to be eternal victory over this wretched planet.

First the Horde would move, then She-Ra would fall, and finally, Grayskull would be purged from existence forever! The universe was soon to be their plaything for all eternity!

* * *

**Eternos - Palace Grounds**

Orko floated over the places of his happiest memories. Chlora was long gone with what army they had and now he was left with a great deal more free time than before. There were many clerks and functionaries he trusted to keep the newly recreated kingdom of Eternos running for now. His trailing white beard brushed just above the emerald grass as he came to a place he had yet to revisit.

A placid brook still flowed here past an ancient tree that now had roots deeply reaching out from the small hill and down into the water. The flow was uninterrupted as the magician floated down under the shade facing the brook and saw in his mind's eye a young teenager with blonde hair and an easily frightened Eternian tiger always at his side lounging in the branches. He even saw the lad scrunch tighter into the tree as the clear note of his closest friend, the Captain of the Guard was prowling the nearby wood to find him.

A smile tugged behind his scarf at the common occurrence that had happened here. He felt old now, he was old by any standard, but now he felt every century. The young had taken up the fight against the ancient foe of Eternia and he wished he could help more than he had. His magic was getting harder to control and he knew what that meant.

Coming here had been a risk, but it was never in doubt. The Sorceress had called and he could never turn her down. His own family were well off on their own and while he would miss them, they understood that Eternia was special to him. Trolla was where he had been born, but Eternia is where he had found family.

_Is this where I will end? Under his tree and by his brook? _It seemed an odd time to go. A critical moment was upon She-Ra and Grayskull. It seemed as if he was running away when they needed every bit of help. A small laugh escaped him at that thought.

He was a magician, but he was not a Champion, never had been.

_Adam would disagree old friend. _Orko bolted upright as he felt the Sorceress in his head. She had found him it would seem. He stayed where he was as he felt the tiredness in her thoughts. She relayed the plans to him and he felt her confidence in She-Ra and the Masters. He also felt her concern for him even in her exhaustion.

_I am just old Sorceress, I am at the end of my life and it seems to have caught up. _He was not in any pain, just tired and realizing he had no desire to get up this time. It was just easier to stay in this gentle shade and let his eyes close.

_ORKO! _His yellow eyes snapped open as the yell coincided with the flap of wings. He looked surprised at Zoar, the flaming bright bird stared at him balefully and he felt irritated she had come out to bother him. What could he do after all?

_Why are you just sitting here?! Why are you giving up when I sense nothing wrong with you?! What is making you stay here?! _The questions were rapid and full of the fire she always had. He was amused she did not get it, but then he focused on the words. Nothing was wrong? Then why was he so tired?

Delving deep into his magics he found his answer. It was disturbing and terrifying, but now that he was aware of it he could fight it.

_Sorceress! Hordak did not just resurrect his minions, he is reaching out across Eternia! His presence is growing stronger, only Grayskull and something else resists him. I think it is at the Well of Darkness! Can't you feel it?! _He saw the hawk close her eyes and then snap open quickly in horror. Grayskull had protected her from it but now she saw the subtle tendrils reaching across the world. They were almost out of time!

Orko felt more awake than he had at any time than in the last 2 weeks. He quickly began weaving a spell outwards from him, it would not be much but it would combat the effect locally. Even as he watched it seemed as if the world became brighter and sweeter to him. He also suddenly heard laughter and realized it had been DAYS since it had been heard by him from anyone.

_I will do what I can from Grayskull, we have 3 days before they arrive and She-Ra seems to negate this naturally. Thank the Elders she has stayed transformed all this time... _Zoar took to the skies and as she faded into the blue her words came back to Orko. It was awfully convenient that Cringer had needed help and She-Ra was worried about changing back until after this battle. As if Adam or the Elders had known about this, but how could they?

Suddenly he felt old in a different way, he understood the truth. There was no way they could know about Hordak's new ability, only one being could and wanted that being worried more about her friends and comrades than focused on his activities. Hordak wanted this. He wanted She-Ra shielding and protecting so she was occupied.

Pushing his sleeves up, the magician cast a new spell, and his eyes were determined beyond steel to defy the warlord once more. She-Ra was never without her friends!

* * *

**Sands of Fire**

The rebellion had been stalled for a decade. Whatever progress a single cell or kingdom made was negated by lack of coordination and Skeletor's ability to turn a defeat into a victory on another front. Now the former Overlord looked out over the vast assembled army and wondered how he had ever stayed in power for over ten years.

His manacle still clinked and Lyn was never far from his side since they left Grayskull. He was still mystified as to why She-Ra brought him, he had spelled out the danger he was now and she understood it, yet here he stood. Lyn continued to look at him oddly since the 'incident' with that cursed sword and blasted cat.

She never spoke of it, but her lavender eyes spoke volumes to him. He could not help but note she now wore robes more inline with his memory, although they covered her legs fairly well when she stood still. Her headdress was still missing, but a simple pony tail kept her pale hair back and out of her face.

Her staff glowed with magics as she constantly kept an eye out for Hordak's forces. The disturbing silence was starting to bother him as well. The warlord was many things, but not complacent or stupid. Even if they had been able to hide the true goal of this force, there should be SOMETHING out there to face them.

Yet the dunes dotted with the glowing mounts here and there with blackened piles everywhere were empty of enemies. Scouts reported plenty of signs of camps, but nothing recent. The freshest indication was a week ago there had been a massive force here, and now it was gone.

There were soldiers at their goal, but again they were less than expected. Master Drak was twitching his non-existent wings at the feeling of trap and Skeletor shared that view. Stratos had flown several circles and found no air forces hiding or anything.

It was obvious to a two year old that two possibilities stood before them:

Hordak had fallen for the rumors and expected them at Snake Mountain soon and waited for them with his maximum forces...or this was an obvious trap but the hinge for it was so well hidden no one could see it.

He itched to cast his own spells to see what he could, but Lyn and that cursed harridan of a Sorceress insisted he remain like this. The dark looks from anyone that saw him did not bother him at all. He would much rather face this naked anger and hatred than contemplate the tension this waiting was doing to him.

He felt the blasted animal before the lick hit his palm. A long sigh escaped him as he then felt the infernal beast rub his maw against his palm.

"Does the animal not understand I hate that?" Skeletor could almost feel the amusement form the woman in the saddle.

"You saved him Skeletor and I notice you don't really stop him," She-Ra was smirking a lot lately, but her eyes were tired. He hated he could read her like that, just like He-Man, so open and honest. Sickening really when he thought about it. So why did he help her smile?

"You understand this is a trap, for me and for you?" his mind shivered at the last time he had fallen into one of Hordak's traps. He had been used like a doll to wipe out his own forces and then He-Man and he had been nearly destroyed as Hordak ripped open a portal from Etheria to Snake Mountain itself. This all seemed eerily familiar to the mage.

"If it is there is no changing the fact we have to take this point and enclose Hordak to Snake Mountain. Even with all the forces gathered, he needs fuel for his air ships, food for his forces, and energy for his weapons, not easily done from that place for long," Skeletor almost wished he had a face so she could see the vein ticking in his mind.

"You blasted fool! That does not explain dragging me here when I TOLD you the danger I am!" he cared little who heard but he would not be used again! He had been a tool to this warlord long enough and he no longer cared how much he begged to die. "You should destroy me completely and GO to Snake Mountain NOW! Do what he does not expect and WIN!"

He was heaving as he saw a surprise. She-Ra was considering his words. He did not doubt for a second her choice, but she had listened to him! It was eery seeing her thoughts so open on her face. A gentle chuckle next to him reminded him Lyn was never far behind.

"So odd to hear you beg for death Skeletor, it would almost seem like you are protec-" he whirled and felt his eyes burn red at her.

"FINISH THAT WORD AND I WILL ATTACK YOU RIGHT NOW!" instead of fear or rage he heard laughter from both women. Desperately wishing for an attack he noted that the looks of hatred were not confused and curious.

"Enough Skeletor, I brought you because if there was ever a time for Andrea's vision to come to pass, it is now. As to the rest, I am tempted but the fact remains we cannot attack that fortress yet as we are without extreme losses with no certainty of victory," he saw as she glanced to the eastern horizon where the mountain would loom in a very short march if they moved that way.

He understood, their forces were fairly evenly matched, but the ruthless minions newly fleshed out would be nothing like these people had seen. Even He-Man had been hard pressed by them, so the stories said. Suddenly the manacle disappeared from his wrists.

"So you finally accepted the plan Skeletor," Lyn was smiling wide now and he well understood why. The blasted things had been more than just canceling his magic, they had been reading his blasted mind! He had given in, surrendered to the inevitable and so now he was free to do as he wished...IN THE MIDDLE OF HIS ENEMIES!

"I loathe you witch," he noticed the complete lack of surprise in the cream colored face of She-Ra, and even a relief in those blue eyes so full of worry. Flexing his hands he felt out with his magic and immediately whirled to Lyn. She was already holding her index finger to her dark lips.

"I know, they are out there and hiding, but we are not ready yet," Skeletor narrowed his vision and looked across the forces of the rebellion once again. He noted what he had missed before. Drak was busy griping with Stratos about the possibility of a trap, but he noted a distinct lack of Masters as looked around. They had been there before, but now they were suspiciously missing.

* * *

Brythia moved silently behind Frosta. They were just about ready to eliminate the last scouting party of the Horde. The soldiers had little defense against their combined freezing powers. The woman in front of her was so different now. Even after that magician, a more frightening figure that she had ever imagined, had forced them to hash out their differences, she noticed a new change.

She was at peace somehow now. Chlora said she and Stratos had finally faced their true feelings, but Brythia was amazed they chose to do that now of all times since they had literally had a millennium before now to do so. Still she could understand being reluctant to face such feelings, as she found herself facing a truth Orko had made her face.

She was in love with Frosta. It was not returned, but she could accept that. It was the problem she had with Stratos and Frosta both. She had wanted to deny her feelings and run from them the only way she could, with her honor and her frustrations turned to anger. Now she accepted that she could be in love and have to accept her chosen would not return them.

How the little Trollan figured it all out mystified her, but as she had underestimated his rage, so had she underestimated his wisdom. She had cried on his shoulder that night months ago and he had not judged her but encouraged her to face the truth and move forward.

After that her relationship with not just Stratos and Frosta but everyone moved forward. It also let her see that she was not the only one with odd love issues in these trying times. Pyth was smitten with Anna at the very least, but unlike her, had simply accepted it and moved on to help his love to the best of his abilities. Anna seemed to have found out if She-Ra was anything to go by, yet the Champion must stand apart.

Brythia was snapped back to attention as Frosta suddenly began forming ice crystals in her hands and she dropped her own temperature and focused the flow of air and moisture to form her own. While not as powerful as her predecessor, combined with her they were impossible to overcome.

The scouts never even got a chance to blink.

* * *

Chlora wiped her hands as she turned from the last group stuck in the trees and vines she had conjured up. The majority were incapacitated by the flowers in each branch, but the few that had tried to get away had met with the quick sword work and tail work of Pyth. He was like lightning when he wanted to be and the immunity to the pollen was helpful for Chlora.

She smiled at his professionalism in the face of his troubled heart. She sighed that Orko was rubbing off on her, first Startos and Frosta had nearly driven her up a wall with their dance of denial, and now another two were obviously in love but again dancing around it. Although in this case it was more of priorities than truly denying it.

The thoughts were strange, but Grath herself said that the good in life becomes more important in the face of terrible death. For all their success here, a trap awaited them, a battle many might not survive. She wondered where her friend was as she had been given the most dangerous job, finding the enemy army.

* * *

Roboto noted the slight variance in temperature and concluded there were upwind of their target at last. His companion was very different from projected psychological analysis, but often that was the case with organics. They could be very unhelpful in the day to day, but under pressure they could transform as Adam did to He-Man and become heroes. He filed that away for later date analysis.

Over the ridge was a mass of bodies not in disarray or worry, but disturbingly silent humanoids. They stood stiffly staring straight ahead and all of them waited for the order to go forth. The sensors tweaked by Man-at-Arms long ago detected the magics hiding this force were effective. Only Grath's nose had lead them this far and the wind had been in their favor. He noted an oddity however.

While there many obvious segments and commanders on the field, the leader and his subordinates were not there. Logic would dictate they should be, but they were not.

Roboto went through several million scenarios in a few seconds and came up with a disturbing conclusions.

"The blasted warlord is waiting for us at the Well," Grath's whisper was silent but surprising. The Caligar had proven of sound tactics before, but even Roboto had to note this amazing ability to reach the conclusion he did without his abilities at her disposal. Signaling to fall back, they retreated to their companion.

"We found them," Sy-Klone really was not asking, he could read the look in Grath's eyes and Roboto had his head cocked at 45 degrees, a sure sign he was planning. Roboto nodded and they retreated to their own forces.

None of them noticed the lone crow far above trailing them.

* * *

"Well report," the rough voice made him wince. Graal had felt so strong and sure before, his defeats had been undone by his victories, but then he had learned that Hordak never forgave or forgot mistakes.

The loss at the Ram Temple had been used a great deal in his reconditioning with Shadow Weaver. Even thinking of her made him whimper, but he kept it very quiet. Grizzlor was just as capable as him with hearing.

"Exactly as planned, all scouting forces incapacitated, but not killed save a few that resisted," it was actually disturbing to him how exactly things were going. Grizzlor had outlined his expectations and Graal had watched it unfold like he had predicted the future. Things had changed in so many ways so quickly, but he was now confused.

If he understood right, today they were going to lose, on purpose. Somehow, however, this would lead to victory.

* * *

**Well of Darkness**

It still clung on here. With all the time it had to work, the Talisman of Separation had not completely done its work. It was only a matter of time, but Hordak was no fool. He pushed at the fine tendrils of emerald energy and was rewarded with a final gasp form the sigils on the fingers of stone encircled around him once again. Finally the cursed energy flailed and vanished!

"One enemy down, one to go," he snorted with laughter as he turned to find Shadow Weaver patiently watching him. Of all his minions this one had been loyal beyond any doubt, just a fool. Still she had proven his choice a good one. The two newly broken and reforged tools were examples of her fine work. What took him centuries to learn and years to enact, she had done in 3 days.

"I remember that magic my lord, from He-Man," he saw her flinch at that name. He could respect his enemy, but this weakness in her made him sneer. Her minion glanced at him and he noted with a smirk it was not in fear of him, but to seek permission. The witch wisely made this female loyal to HIM instead of her, but that held a danger she seemed to forget. He shook his head slightly and saw Cryoc relax.

"It no longer matters, only Grayskull remains and I have my final weapon in that war already at hand, after today the Horde shall rule Eternia, then we shall move on to the rest of those pathetic worlds," he swept his black cape behind him as he left the altar. It would be time soon if Grizzlor was correct. He had little need to doubt his general.

His dark laughter echoed around the lava lit rocks and even Cryoc shivered at its sound.

* * *

**Sands of Fire**

Skeletor reeled suddenly and She-Ra quickly ran to him. She felt his irritation at her concern and smiled as he waved her off. He went still and she noted her mother looking at him oddly again. It was a look she had rarely seen from her, empathy. It was as if she saw something no one else did in the mage, and even the insane level of trust she was putting on him, came with a tinge of doubt.

"Blast that man," the words were whispered but he did not elaborate. Instead he turned to Lyn and seemed to stare at her.

"Where is it harridan, I know you brought it," She-Ra glanced at Battle Cat, but instead she saw her Mother suddenly look serious at Skeletor. It took only a second to realize what he was actually asking for, not the Power Sword, his staff!

"I have tried to purge it Skeletor, but to no affect," Lyn went to her tent and retrieved a wrapped, and slightly glowing rod with the ram head on its end. It had been so long since she had seen it, that She-Ra had forgotten the menace it brought to the image of Skeletor. Instinct had her reaching for her sword, but he made no move to grab it.

He seemed to be murmuring then shook his skull head.

"Blasted warlord, blasted princeling, I am not a tool to be used!" he seemed to be expecting an answer but got none. He suddenly turned to Battle Cat and then just looked at him. The golden eyes stared at the empty eye sockets in mute discussion. Suddenly the tiger went to her Mother and grabbed the staff in his teeth.

The reaction was immediate, blue flared around him and red around the staff. Pain lanced through his eyes and She-Ra almost reached out to him, only to find a blue arm stopping her. Skeletor was murmuring again only golden energy added to the blue until the crimson suddenly vanished and was consumed in gold.

"There, we are now even fur-ball," he quickly grabbed the staff and then his jaw dropped as it snapped in two! The staff appeared to now be pitted and charred severely compared to before. It also began to crumble to dust right before their eyes.

"Of course," her mother seemed fascinated by the change. "Hordak restored it and entrapped it, when you broke the spell it reverted to its natural state, the lava ravaged staff he cast off from Snake Mountain." Again the look of empathy shone on her face. Skeletor ignored them as his shoulders shook. At first she thought he was crying, but then he got louder.

Cackling laughter cracked across the camp and froze those near by. She-Ra recognized his reaction, seeing the irony of the universe to finally get your way, only to have it ripped from you. She had the ability to have her revenge at any time on the person that did it, only to find he was a tool used by a greater evil.

She made no move to comfort him, he would only push her away.

"Fine, fine have it your way, but I will be damned if I will meekly accept this from either of you!" he roared at the blue sky. She knew one of the people he was yelling at, but not the other one. Hordak had used him, but who else was he...

"He-Man?!" the name escaped her. No one else heard but her Mother and Skeletor. Both whirled at her shocked face. Lyn suddenly understanding and staring at her former captive and Skeletor simply stood mutely looking at her.

"He is using me to fight his war for him! He is worse than Hordak because I actually owe him, and I hate owing him anything!" she felt his rage but she felt her own rise. She had felt Adam and knew him from his words long before his spirit channeled through her.

"You are wrong, he would never use anyone! He had to make a choice, you always choose yourself Skeletor, not He-Man or anyone is forcing you now. The choice is in your hands not theirs," she saw him get ready to retort but gave him no chance. "Name me one time he coerced you, forced you, or left you in a corner without a single option to walk away?!"

That stopped him. She saw he was desperately trying to find one place where it was. She could almost hear the gears turning and she noted her Mother smirking at her. Appealing to him to prove his point had brought the mighty mage around. He hated his old foe and wanted to believe He-Man was like anyone else, but he never had been.

"I despise you heroes, just once I would love to know how you think like that!" the mage whirled from them in defeat, but she noted he no longer seemed to have a slump to his shoulder. Whatever had triggered the tirade did not matter, they were passed it just in time.

Roboto returned and held up his hand. It was time to move.

* * *

**Etheria - Crystal Castle**

He had labored for nearly 3 weeks. He had at least been able to repair and protect his world thus far while he worked. It had not been easy, but because he did it with consideration and patience, his reward was what he desired without causing further damage.

If not for Hordak it would never have been possible, but by grasping at power and destruction, the warlord had forgotten, or more likely did not care, that his enemies could use his tactics against him. He-Man had done it long ago, and now he followed in the Champion's footsteps.

"It is all I can do for now, the portal will be open soon," his voice echoed in the chamber as the two humans stood before him. They had been very shaky and fragile when they first arrived, but now they were much like their old selves.

"That is well, I can feel we will be needed soon," the man spoke confidently as he had always done. His well toned muscles flexed as he stretched and prepared to endure the journey. His companion never seemed to need to stretch. She was less sure of herself in the coming battle, but when the call came and the reason, she could not turn away.

A long time ago she had sworn to stop this to a friend, her only friend from a previous life before she was saved.

She brushed her hair back and rose to her full height and turned to her only comrade in this short journey.

"You are sure She-Ra is already there?" It seemed difficult to believe that if She-Ra was truly there that any help was needed from them.

"I assure you she is, the bloodline is strong in her as you will know you meet her Adora," she flinch at the use of her name, but like always the former Force Captain brought her iron will to the fore. She had come because Hordak had been her personal demon and if had returned she was duty bound to help, no matter how short her time here.

"Do not worry Adora, you have enough time to help break Hordak's grip, I have faith," Light Hope was glad to see his words brighten her sapphire eyes. Unlike Hordak, he had not brought them back in other bodies nor did he keep them going. He merely was balancing the equation, and thus their time was not infinite.

"Enough worrying, let's get going," the portal swirled open before her and she turned back to her companion. "Are you coming or just going to stretch all day?" The smirk on her face was reflected in her sapphire eyes to his pale ones.

"Almost," he closed his eyes and concentrated. Sigils blazed on his arms and legs and red armor with chain mail enclosed his chest and a helmet snapped over his head. A pillar of pure white light slammed into the ground and he reached out and retrieved a silver pole with red teeth on either end.

"I see you still have a touch of the dramatic Zodac," Adora's smile was in full bloom as she saw him smile back.

"We have little time to indulge ourselves, and Eternia needs us now," the Mystic Warrior bowed to Light Hope and hopped into the swirling portal with Adora quickly behind.

Light Hope let it go and sighed in relief, on Eternia they would be no strain at all to him now. The imbalance was so bad there it would be easy. Sadly it would not keep them there, but hopefully long enough to help She-Ra stop Hordak from winning.

Only one worry was left to him. When he had sent the call to the other side many had been willing and offering, but he had only enough strength for two. Adora had been easy to accept and he had eagerly looked for her brother, but he had been no where to find. He was just not there. King Grayskull was but he had refused, strangely he had been the one to send Zodac.

Light Hope was worried about this, it seemed important that Adam was no where in the world beyond this one, he should be and he certainly earned the rest. So where was his soul now?


	20. Choice and Revelation

_Something of an annoying annual work event coming up and the stress is getting to me, good news for you readers! I deal with stress by escaping into my writing, reading, and Guyver/Ghost in the Shell watch throughs with heavy doses of Doctor Who. Tonight I have the next chapter dancing in my head and I will supply it to ya, I am running low on Dr Pepper though so it may not be as long as I hoped. ;)_

_As always reviews and suggestions are welcome!_

_Barring the discovery I am the long lost relative of the creator, I do not own any piece of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe...I just hopped into its world and ran with the pieces in my head._

* * *

**Sands of Fire - Ridge overlooking the Well**

Even in the darkened landscape it was obvious new clouds were rising like wraith fingers clawing at the sky. The shouts and battle cries mingled to a indiscernible murmur of noise that only the keenest ear could pick apart. What had been pale grains of sand with blasted black glass was now stained with blood and littered with bodies of the wounded and the dead.

The skies were full of bursts of light and the occasional falling shape that resolved into a raider, an Avion, or Adrenan colliding in the air or being struck down from below. It was the true chaos of pitched battle with desperation, pain, and terror laced on both sides. Hordak gloried in it even as he waited with diminishing patience.

His crimson eyes seemed to pierce the chaos from his pale face and midnight form to see the moment when one of his former soldiers seemed to blindly run onto the spear of a rebel Caligar or an Avion blasted what had to be the most raw cadet flying one of the many raptor flyers that had plagued the skies of the winged kingdoms not even a year gone.

He smirked at the distaste on the faces of his enemies. They were not finding the day going the way they hoped, even as they saw victory before them. For as he watched, an entire regiment was brought low by She-Ra seemingly causing a wind storm by whirling so fast as to become a blur. The accursed Avion lord Stratos flew circles around his flyers, even the Speleans could not keep up with him and collided together more often than firing their weapons.

Blasts of frost took out entire segments of his forces as mini forests seemed to spring up and ensnare the unwary foot soldier. He noted that the living tempest bought his forte quite well as a complement to She-Ra and he sneered as wherever the Masters engaged in battle there was far less death than they could easily have brought.

Behind his and Shadow Weaver's spells they were as good as invisible just above the Well of Darkness. It would not be much longer before the chaff he had left to this attack was worn out, but he granted they had done far better than expected. The rebels were bloodied and the heroes they worshipped were becoming tired. He noted the ragged tatters of the flightless Spelean, Drak, was shrewdly overlooking the field on the far side from his group.

Even if they figured out the trap, they had no choice but to continue or to allow him free reign of Eternia with his returned minions. A snort of laughter that either way he got what he wanted and only a delay of his true goal at worst.

The smile vanished as he felt something brush his shields. It had been faint but definite and very familiar. He scanned the milling chaos and quickly spotted the two responsible not far from the Spelean. The cursed fool mage stood out for his lack of weapons and his blue skin. The hollow skull face looked directly at him and he knew that the last touch still keeping him alive had been used by that Enchantress to find them.

"Your orders my Lord," Cryoc was near prescient now after her reconditioning. She held a trident firmly and a blaster rode her hip with myriad other new weapons Caltrops had developed before sacrificing his body to Hordak. He smirked again that perhaps Weaver's work was more helpful than he realized.

"Take Graal and Grizzlor and remove that thorn, but take him alive," he saw the rise of an eye brow at the odd order and laughed as he added the freedom to do as the wished. "Kill whoever you need, and remove whatever limbs from him you deem necessary, but do not allow him to die...yet." He was pleased to see easy acceptance of the order and the three of them circled off still under the protection of his spells.

Grizzlor nodded at his lord and Hordak nodded back. The unspoken order was understood. His general had laid the plans and had no need to give the orders now. And death was no longer a threat at all. Before this day was out, Eternia would kneel to him as its new God.

* * *

Lyn was no stranger to war, she had once dreamed of the thrill of it. This was not war, it was barely a battle and quickly turning into a rout. The Masters and the rebellion were crushing these warriors, but all of them felt how wrong this was, and half the reason it was still going was they were trying to see the trap close and try to evade it. Skeletor had confirmed Hordak had erected his own spells that were far more effective, but after using him as a resonance, they had located the warlord at least.

Now they fell back to find Pyth standing irritably waiting on them. He kept glancing at the chaos, but She-Ra had been specific that he stay with them and she applauded her daughter's wisdom. Not far off Battle Cat seemed to be lazily relaxing, yet she saw his sharp golden eyes always open and looking. Both of these beings relied on far more than their eyes for warning and magic would be far less effective on herself and Skeletor.

The combination proved better than imagined as Pyth suddenly stiffened and casually drew his sword as if preparing for orders as he looked at them with his head, but his eyes were looking nearly behind him. Battle Cat also conspicuously started stretching at the same moment.

She knew what to do as she simply glanced at what would seem to anyone else to be a frustrated mage next to her, but she felt him ready several spells and his whole body was taut and ready to spring. Say what you would about Skeletor, he was very good at being ready to attack.

She barely got a warning as a trident came swinging at eye level out of thin air. Thanks to her renewed training session with Anna and the Sorceress, she easily dipped back and used the momentum to turn 180 and swing her staff out to catch the hiding warrior.

The female mer-creature materialized with shock on her face as she fell flat on her back, but Lyn kept her guard up, only to be shocked herself as Pyth's blade got Graal's dark claws inches from her face!

She saw the Snakeman flex his muscles to force the fur bag back from her and she worried if he could stand up to this particular creature one on one. Strangely Skeletor made no move to assist and Cryoc was regaining her feet. She seemed different from before, colder, but that was again interrupted as Drak suddenly dropped in front of her. His blade twirling caught a dagger she had not even seen coming!

Feeling like she was about as useful as a toddler, she noted the angle was wrong for the attack. She reached out with her senses but felt nothing and only barely noted that Pyth was engaging in battle with Graal in full and barely staying even. The attacks were odd though and it took her a moment to grasp what the two swordsmen had grasped.

The two warriors while doing a sneak attack had purposely focused on her but left Skeletor alone! They were trying to free him because they thought she bound him still! She whirled to her charge and found she was again too late as Grizzlor stood smiling with his far too large yellow teeth looking at her.

"I remember you being far more formidable Enchantress from the reports I received, what happened? Did you lose your nerve when you lost your fire?" the sneering contempt enraged her, but she smiled at the foolish Hordesmen. His smile faltered at her confidence as Skeletor slammed a spell into him. The mage cackled as he finally could let loose and no one would tell him to hold back. Battle Cat roared and came up to her.

She nodded at him and left the battle here to the experts, she had her own target now. Hordak thought himself secure and Skeletor well in hand, the warlord would remember the power she had at her disposal.

She got back up on the hill and saw that barely a few minutes had passed, a small battle behind her and a large one in front. She smiled wide as she pulled out the glistening green stone from within her robes.

"For my families sacrifice you pale headed monster," she held her staff firmly and gathered her energy to add to the spell. She well remembered Hordak withstanding the attack last time, but she could not wait too long. Battle Cat kept guard and then she reopened her lavender eyes and looked directly across from her. Flinging her left hand forward as the violet energies swirled along her left arm, she cried out the incantation and watched as a spectral ram flew from her hand.

* * *

**Castle Grayskull - Throne Room**

The Sorceress raised her eye brow as the Ram Stone was invoked. It was far more powerful than the amulet alone was capable of and it flew across the battlefield like lightning. Not unnoticed even with its speed, it brought a temporary halt as it slammed into a far ridge overlooking the battle.

She smiled as it brushed aside some crimson energy and Hordak with his minions were revealed. The small group had been waiting quietly for She-Ra and the rebels to tire themselves out no doubt and the shock on his face was well worth it.

"That is what you get for underestimating us warlord," she wished she could help more with the battle, but they had stripped all they safely could from everywhere for this. Avion and Adrenos were nearly empty of warriors, Eternos only had a bare minimum, and even Grayskull only had regular soldiers with a few air forces.

The Masters converged in the swirling pool, but where the army had hardly been a challenge, Hordak and his crew were fearfully powerful. She saw Skeletor fighting Grizzlor near Lyn while Pyth and Drak engaged the Evil Warriors that had survived to this day.

She held her hawk staff so tightly her right hand had gone numb. She knew time was an enemy in more ways than one. She-Ra and Battle Cat were doing far more than just fighting physically, their magics were combating Hordak's influence on the people there. She was feeling the strain herself now.

Orko had done something at Eternos that was growing in strength but it was barely covering the city capital. They had to stop this soon or the magical strength would be consumed just to stave off this insidious attack.

She was suddenly yanked around as she felt a jolt of power slam into the fortress. Another swirling, and very familiar portal had appeared above her throne. It was the twirling chaos of blackness and light as two forms solidified in the castle with her.

As her emerald eyes took them in she felt her numb hand lost the touch of the staff as it clattered to the stone floor. Sunlight streamed in through the windows and lit up the faces of each person as her own senses confirmed what her eyes told her.

"By the Elders!" the comment was automatic and she noted the woman smiled wide at her shock. The man seemed to be smiling without actually moving his mouth, something she knew he was VERY good at!

"Well Sorceress, as greetings go I think that just about covers it for us," Adora, twin sister to Adam, nearly bounced down the golden steps and wrapped her sister-in-law in a hug. Formality has never been big in the royal family of her time. The Sorceress barely paused as she felt the life inside her friend and knew she was real. She even had that faint smell of the sea she had never lost after sailing so much with her husband.

"We do not have much time old friend, to spare questions, Hordak's actions have garnered notice from old allies that used his arrogance to give us a limited chance to help, we must go," Zodac had looked at the scrying pool and knew where they had to go.

He closed his pale eyes and a pillar of purest white snapped down and his chair appeared. Without a pause he hopped in and waited for Adora to join him.

Giving the Sorceress another squeeze, she hopped on and they vanished as the Mystic Warrior was easily able to do. Finding her mind catching up and filling in gaps she whirled back to the pool as she saw the battle had turned against her friends.

* * *

**Well of Darkness**

The quick victory of her Mother was not going as hoped. Pyth and Drak had driven off the attempt to capture Skeletor, with his help no less and Grizzlor was not pleased by the look of him. He kept staring at her and she had no doubt she had been next on the list. What was worse is she could be taken at this point fairly easily.

Her strength was still beyond human, but she was starting to feel tired in ways that had nothing to do with the physical. She could feel Grayskull surging in her to combat whatever it was Hordak was doing to Eternia and it was wearing on her. Battle Cat was still fresh because she had left him to guard Skeletor and her Mother, but now he roared and fought with the rebels.

Energy blasts from Skeletor and the Enchantress smashed aside the remaining army warriors they had been fighting and She-Ra had taken the chance to take Grath and Frosta with her to attack the scarce guard force at the Well.

If they could take that, they would win the day with the forces at their disposal. Then hopefully her Mother, the Sorceress, and maybe even Skeletor could stop Hordak's drain on her magic. At this rate she could never be Anna again until this was over.

Frosta and Grath easily opened a path to the lava encircled pillars and She-Ra flung the two guards staring almost dumbly at her far to the horizon, she knew they would survive the trip somehow and had stopped questioning her instincts on that matter. How she had avoided killing anyone today amazed her, but that might be soon to change as Hordak was not going to meekly walk away today.

She froze as she felt nothing in the stones around her. After the journal had gone cold, she had missed the presence of Adam, and in this place he should have been infused everywhere, instead she felt nothing. There was just an emptiness here and the central pillar held the answer as to why. All her studies and the journal of Adam as well, spoke of the Talisman of Separation, and there it sat in its stone slots.

_By the Elders, NO! _Tears fell down her charcoal and sweat stained face leaving clear trails down her cheeks. She knew what Hordak had done and why he could suddenly return after a millennium of being a spirit. He had removed an obstacle in his way on that battlefield and denied her an ally in one blow. Adam was gone.

"Something wrong hero?" a chill entered her spine at the guttural voice. She turned slowly to find Hordak himself standing behind them on the path to the alter. His crimson eyes seemed alight with dark joy at her grief. His pale face seemed even more sickening in the dark light of the lava all around them. The red bat emblazoned on his chest stood out as if it was the color of blood as the midnight cape flared behind him on the waves of heat.

"You will pay for all you have done warlord!" She-Ra was surprised at how calm she felt facing this nightmare. Unlike Skeletor, this creature had boasted of all he had done to Eternia, including the extermination of her family nearly 12 years ago. She felt the blood burn in her, but she did not indulge her rage. She was sworn to bring justice.

His snort of laughter was followed by his hand rising and falling sharply. Immediately forms shimmered into being all around them. At first she took them to be men, but then she noted some with robes and knew mages were mixed in. She heard Frosta's sudden intake of breath and looked closer and felt the blood drain from her face.

All their eyes were the same crimson color as Hordak. They stood far too still for normal men, and there was no gloating or excitement from them. All were emblazoned with the red bat of the Horde.

"Do you like them? I learned a great deal from Serpos, and I plan to absorb him too when I am done with Grayskull, a reward for all his help in keeping me safe from your ancestor and that accursed castle," he stood confidently as the sounds of battle changed to her ears. These were not the only soldiers here! "By the way, I must thank you for leaving your allies open to my attacks."

He sneered at her as the whine of engines suddenly filled the air and small machines rose up all around them, in the shape of metal bats. They looked sleeker than the old records the Sorceress showed her, but there was no mistaking batmeks. The simplicity of the trap fell on her at last.

The forces they had faced till now were the discarded trash, the ones he had no interest in keeping. They had simply been sent to tire her out, and she was tired. Now only the three of them stood to face Hordak and his new forces of a slave army tied to his mind and will.

Firmly gripping her sword she charge the warlord and felt Frosta and Grath join her. The last she saw was crimson energy blasting toward her as the world became black.

* * *

Skeletor was questioning his sanity at this point. New forces had joined the pathetic warriors, warriors HA!, but these were thralls. Crimson eyes stared coldly and wielded weapons and magic as if they were bored, but very effective. He found their tactics predictable, but hard to combat because of sheer numbers. Lyn fought back to back with him, using the Ram Stone quite effectively, but draining her own reserves quickly because of it.

It was like old times right now, out matched and fighting to win when they should retreat. He felt a laugh building as he realized there was no where to run to as the batmeks rose up out of the sands and began to fly in formations for the horizon.

He knew they were going to the stripped down and basically defenseless kingdoms of the rebels. They had lost and Eternia was never going to be free. He was going to be used to destroy Grayskull and then no doubt killed very very slowly. He should be long gone from this place, but he knew Hordak could find him at any time, he knew all that kept him alive was Hordak's tainted magic pulsing away somewhere inside him.

He raged at the lack of options and blasted away at any fool that came near. He felt no remorse for those he killed, and he noted Lyn no longer was showing distaste in him for that. In this case he might actually be being merciful. He snorted at that irony.

A gap in the flow of bodies gave him a clear view of the Well suddenly, and he saw Hordak holding up the limp form of She-Ra in a single hand. The sickening warlord was looking right at him and smiling. She was still alive, death would dispel her transformation, but obviously had over powered the Champion.

_Just wonderful, so our last great hope is now captured and useless! _He knew that was unfair but frankly he did not care as he was battling for his life. He suddenly felt a strange tingle in his senses and was shocked as a pillar of white light slammed into the Well of Darkness. He just barely made out a shape fling itself at Hordak before another familiar form grabbed She-Ra away.

The whole battlefield froze as the light faded and the impossible stood before the warlord.

* * *

Pyth had nearly panicked when he saw She-Ra captured by Hordak, but now he was just stunned. Fortunately his current foes were stunned as well. There stood the impossibly living form of the legendary Zodac. Despite all the power the warlord had demonstrated, he seemed unable to best the Mystic Warrior. Unsurprising considering the skills at his disposal.

The Snakeman quickly regained his focus and slaughtered the thralls around him quickly. They too were coming around, but slower than the rebels. Too many of the latter were down however, dead or not mattered little if they could not get away. He glimpsed a green blur flash passed him and let himself focus on his enemies in that direction, he did not care what it took to get there.

Surprisingly the thralls focused more on the Mystic Warrior and the other Masters as they fought Hordak and his minions. His golden eyes narrowed as he noticed one was missing.

* * *

She-Ra felt the world come back slowly, and very fuzzily as a warm feeling was filling her limbs. It felt like the magic of Grayskull, but she was not able to channel it anymore than she had. Her vision suddenly cleared and she thought at first she had gone mad. That or a strange mirror was in front of her until she took in the clothes of the woman holding her.

The Sword of Protection was glowing brightly from its sky blue stone as the sapphire eyes looked into their counter parts and understanding passed between them.

"Adora," the name flowed from her and she saw the woman smile wide and she felt immediately safe with her. How she could ever have been feared as a Force Captain seemed very hard to believe. The sword became silent and She-Ra found she felt MUCH better than before.

"I did what I could but I am not what I was Champion," it felt odd to be called that by this woman, a legend like her brother. She-Ra took the sword back and felt for sure that this was not a dream with how warm the hilt was and the feel of the cloth of the shirt as it brushed her hand. It did not matter how this was done, it was a miracle!

"Fate has a strange twist it seems my former subordinate, you cost me one life, let me return the favor," the reedy voice of Shadow Weaver made both whirl as dark energies gathered in her hands. She was radiating cold rage, but whatever she was casting never got going as 300 lbs of tiger slammed into her from behind and pinned her down with a roar.

She-Ra smiled as her companion started licking the pinned warrior to her great disgust. Then she felt something wet spray her from behind and whirled around and to her feet only to drop her sword in shock. All the newly returned hope was dashed into ashes.

"Honestly witch, if you are going to kill someone, kill them," a bloody clawed hand protruded through Adora's chest as the light went out in her eyes so like her own. Grizzlor stood looking grimly down at his former comrade from so long ago and showed no joy in his kill. He was only doing his duty to look at him.

Roaring was the only warning she got as Battle Cat flew past her, but Grizzlor moved quickly and snatched up her sword as he passed her. He never even tried to kill her, knowing she would follow him. He seemed to easily snatch up Shadow Weaver and again evaded the enraged cat. He smiled now and held the sword up high to taunt her, and paid for his one mistake with that arm.

"Never gloat on the battlefield fool," Pyth cleanly sliced down through the arm, but Shadow Weaver slammed a spell into them both. She stopped the bleeding and both warriors fled, taking the Sword of Protection with them.

She-Ra had only moved when the spell slammed her down, the shock finally let her go and she found Battle Cat standing mournfully over the now bled out Adora. The legendary woman had saved her life, and she had just stood there as she died! As both watched, the body suddenly glowed brightly and vanished, not even leaving blood behind.

Rage took her heart then, but remember the smile of the woman they had just lost, she kept her oath as a Champion of Grayskull and without even looking she began to march back to face the warlord and his evil. It would end today, one way or the other, it must.

* * *

Zodac felt Adora fade. Death was not truly a threat to them and it was quite liberating knowing that. He wished she could have stayed longer, but they had done more than they could have hoped. He whirled his staff quickly deflecting yet another blast of magic from Hordak. The monster was getting very angry with him, and he could see why he had gone out of his way to sever his successor from Eternia.

The Mystic Warrior abilities were devastating even to him. The rest of the rebellion was not faring so well, but suddenly She-Ra slammed into the flank not far from him and they were being driven back. She slammed the ground and made even his area shake, thanks to his noticing he was ready, Hordak was not. Even with the opening, he only drove the warlord back. He needed back up of some kind to get a definitive blow on him, and now others were coming.

He called on his power and with sigils blazing pinned even more as he several times since starting this battle. The thralls had no defense against him and Mantenna could not seem to get a lock on him from his area of the battle. Leech had tried to get to them, but he was too engaged with other Masters at the moment. Roboto and Drak organized between them the remaining forces into tactical plans of genius that normally would be winning, but against Hordak's dark forces, they were barely holding on.

"Can you do nothing on your own?" the suddenly high pitched voice nearby only just startled Zodac. He glanced to find Skeletor and Lyn on either side of him facing the warlord. They had used his appearance and She-Ra's new attack to gain movement to here. He smiled as Hordak now paused and faced this new threat. One on one he was very confident, but now he faced battle hardened warriors of a time far more dangerous to him than this one had been.

"I am on borrowed time dark one, Adora had already fallen to Grizzlor," he noticed the sadness in the Enchantresses eyes, but was surprised to see a similar expression on Skeletor. It was gone in an instant, but it had been there. He had an internal smile to see that things were going well, but one step remained for the mage, and he would have to make it alone, and in pain.

The snorting laughter of the warlord drew them back and all 3 were shocked to see him holding the Sword of Protection in his right clawed hand. Shadow Weaver was treating Grizzlor for a wound but both were alive. Thankfully out of the fight, but obviously accomplishing their goals.

"Congratulations witch, you just earned your new life with my imminent Godhood," crimson eyes focused on Skeletor and Zodac just barely reacted in time to deflect the attack. This was very bad and Skeletor would not be ready. The mage however seemed enraged about something.

"I will never allowed that you over blown wind bag!" golden energy slammed at Hordak, but might as well have been the wind for all the effect it had. The warlord then surprise them as he aimed his energy not at them, but the sword in his hand. Zodac was unable to see where it would go, because even Hordak did not know.

The beam slammed all three and he felt his connection snap to its breaking point. Only just hanging on he quickly got up, only to find Leech placing a hand on him. His strength and powers were sapped instantly and Hordak laughed and snorted as he lifted Skeletor into the air and marched him to the Well of Darkness.

* * *

**Somewhere In-between**

Blasted heroes are useless as ever. Why am I helping them at all?

He laughed at his own stupidity. He had no choice and he knew it. He had been brought back as a tool for Hordak to gain his ultimate victory over Eternia. Even now he knew he was being brought to his 'destiny' to wrench Grayskull from Eternia forever and send it into oblivion.

"The choice is yours Keldor, remember that ," blast that annoying Prince. He was still there despite losing his grip on the Well. Oh that moment had hurt as the full weight of Adam's power had fallen on his shoulders. It had made it easier to fight, but even now it was not enough. It was all a grand joke, to hold the hope of defying that wretched warlord and maybe get his way had fallen through. That infuriating princeling insisted he had a choice in this?

"I told you Keldor, you had the same choice I did when I was 16, remember and you will understand...do it before it is too late," there was a pregnant pause as if he would fill it, but the world was pulling him back with waves of crimson energy. He knew what was coming and it did not matter what he would remember now. The end had come.

* * *

**Well of Darkness**

He felt the firm grip around his throat and the pricking of the stone altar with the Talisman of Separation against his back. Instead of the expected sensation of death and being ripped apart, he was instead being bound where he was and Hordak released him once done.

The warlord stood triumphant as a midnight shadow in the light of lava. The red glow gave him an even more demonic look and for once Skeletor would have given everything he had to just push him in.

"You have been the most troublesome tool Skeletor, all that investment and expectation, and you very nearly ruined it all," oh good he was going to gloat. Skeletor thought he would rather be killed now. "I have waited so LONG for this moment and you of all beings bring it to me, the lost uncle to the two thorns in my side, and you betrayed them at every turn." The snorting laughter made Skeletor's blood boil.

He flexed his arms and legs but did not even budge. He saw Zodac barely awake under the ministration of Leech while Lyn was under the careful watch of Shadow Weaver. No help was coming soon and he knew the rebels were doomed. It had all been meaningless.

"I would normally like to draw out our suffering, but we are on something of a schedule, good bye my faithless minion and say hello to your dead niece wherever you two go when I am done with you," the veiled threat to his soul made him shiver, but the threat to Adora suddenly made him angry. He had been surprised to be saddened by her quick death after her arrival. He really had been spending too much time with that blasted Sorceress.

His thoughts cleared as he saw Hordak step back and wind up to TOSS the Sword of Protection into him. He now understood. Hordak could not withstand Grayskull, and as it was ripped from him, it was still a danger to the warlord. How he wished he could use that against him, but since he did not have the Power Sword...

Skeletor's thoughts suddenly spiraled like lightning. Why did Hordak orchestrate it so that only She-Ra would return? Why did he try to keep Skeletor away from here and Grayskull until now? What was he afraid of? The memory of the Power Sword reacting to him and even if only as a conduit, it had been his to point and control. Hordak was afraid of that power! He was afraid of what he could do with it?

No, that was not right. He could never wield it like Anna and Adam had. He was not worthy, nor was he inclined to be a goody two shoes. He had far better uses for that power. Yet at this last moment he grasped that Hordak was not as assured of his victory with the Power Sword being involved. Pity he had not grabbed it from that cursed cat. None of this mattered now, it was over.

The sword seemed to move in slow motion through the air as it left the clawed hand. Skeletor almost watched mesmerized as it glinted in the light of the lava pools. It was almost pretty if not for his imminent death. He did not look away, he would not give that wretched monster the satisfaction.

He was stunned when cream skin and white cloth suddenly slammed in front of him, and a moment later crimson exploded all over him.

* * *

The sword had pierced clean through She-Ra's gut. Skeletor stared stunned as she fell to her knees at his feet on the stone altar. She was still alive but would bleed out soon. She looked with relief, relief of all the blasted things at him!

"Why?" the question left him easily. He saw her eyes look at him not with pity, but with love. She had learned about him and he saw her answer as if she had spoken, and suddenly she was IN his head.

_I swore to bring justice and love kindness. To stand against the darkness no matter what. You were being used and even when you committed a crime, it was guided by this monster. I would not let you be used by my power of all things, I protect even you Skeletor._

A memory suddenly slammed into him. Randor defeated, and his might warriors barely holding on. Later he had watched on Tri-clops viewer the prince fighting for all he was worth and it was not enough. He had run from that battle, not in cowardice, but to become enough. He did not do it for personal gain, but to stop what was happening to his friends and family.

Rough understanding flooded the mage and suddenly an idea came to him. He remembered what Adam had said. _We are now connected in three ways Keldor, by blood, my power to keep you free, and the power of Grayskull._

"Hordak you should have never put me near this Talisman," he reached deep as the shocked warlord glanced at him. Time was an enemy now in so many ways. He felt the Talisman and saw it was attuned to what he needed. He felt the emerald light blaze as it was separated from its cage and endured the pain as he shattered the crimson bindings while still grasping just enough to keep going. This next part was going to hurt.

"BATTLE CAT!" the tiger roared as it brushed aside Shadow Weaver and Pyth slammed into Leech. The newly freed Zodac quickly kept Hordak distracted with the last of his strength. Ripping aside the cloth bundle strapped since they left the castle he brought up the Power Sword and made blasted sure he was touching She-Ra. Her eyes were cloudy but she still drew breath.

Sighing at the stupidity of what he was about to do, he grasped the Talisman with is other hand.

_You owe me Eternia. _Skeletor cackled as he looked right at Hordak who was now looking at him over Zodac's shoulder.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" the words froze all and Hordak looked stunned as the sword unlocked and the power blazed into the blue mage. He focused it and channeled it not just through him, but the Talisman as well, already coursing with the emerald. He took the final step and finally understood his hated enemy as fire burned in his veins.

Emerald light blazed from him and entwined with the raging blue and instead of evaporating it coalesced and he saw it happen within the storm, even as he was torn apart within.

A firm, tanned hand now enclosed his own. Glacial eyes looked at him warmly, blasted man could at least look arrogant about this. He felt the last tendrils leave him as the Talisman did its work and he felt Hordak's magic slam against him again, but this time he was ready and channeled it into the Talisman as well.

His body burned as the magic tried to claim him as it was ripped from every fiber of his being. Once started, it could not be stopped, and the world became so gray to him but just as it was all fading he heard the crystal clear baritone he had not heard in so long.

"I HAVE THE POWER!" He smiled as Eternia fell away and the last connection severed him from life of his own choice. Victory was his, he was sure. He-Man never failed to thwart machinations or power mad conspirators, he should know, he was one.

* * *

"Come on Keldor, it is time to go home," surely he was imaging this now. Why would this man of all people suddenly appear other than in a dream. His blasted beard was there and his old captain's clothes too. That smiling face he had loathed all those years. Randor just laughed and picked him up into a blinding light.


	21. Balance

_I was never sure of Skeletor as a true villain. The man was purely driven by dreams of power true, but honestly he had little desire to actually crush Eternia beyond ruling it. He did not really care about anything than his own personal power. I took bits and pieces from the 80s and 200X series plus of course some other story arcs discussed by creators. Anna of course is all mine with the new Masters._

_Agree or disagree, and I am happy to hear opinions, I took him where I wanted, and now of course I come to the homestretch of my story. Fate unfurls its tendrils on the Champions and the final truth will be revealed to the Masters. We will get there when we do, so this is not the end quite yet._

_As always I do not own the universe of He-Man and the Masters, but I did attach a lot of my ideas to fun plot holes they left in the transmissions ;)_

* * *

**Eternos Palace - Throne Room**

Orko could feel it getting worse. He had thrown all he could at the pervasive feeling draining not only magic, but actual life force from people. They had been getting tired and down no matter what he had done.

He had cast what spells he could here, but he had spread himself thin by sending She-Ra an enhancement spell to enlarge her and Battle Cat's effect. The result would be far less strain on the heroes for their battle, but would leave him weakened against the rest of attack around him. He was barely scraping even and knew the rest of Eternia would be worse.

He had lost his innate ability to float but was reclining on the throne to hide it.

_I can't beat it, I really am at my limit. _The thought was almost more depressing than the strain of Hordak's insidious magic. How was the blasted warlord even doing this? His magic was always powerful, but never on the level of say a God...

"By the Elders!" that was it! He felt his ears twitch as the adrenaline gave him a fresh surge of life. Serpos! That was how he was doing this! Nearly 1000 years bound within and the warlord had used the time well. Not only learning the magical nexus of Eternia to his own advantage, but enhancing his own skills by using all of Snake Mountain as a magnifier!

The magician really was feeling his age now. All he had done was find his way home to Trolla and enjoy life, his enemies had become insanely stronger and nearly destroyed the kind world of Adam and Grayskull.

* * *

Suddenly the whole world shifted. One moment Orko felt his magic straining against Hordak, then he shot up out of the throne as the pressure vanished.

_No not vanished, it is just reduced, as if something of equal strength was pushing it back. The only force left on Eternia that could do that would be...ADAM! _He immediately felt out but there was still only the faint sensation of Hordak, but now it was getting less and less. Why would it do that without something pushing it back?

The realization had the magician scrambling within his red robes for his new wand, relatively new. After all what was a few hundred years between wands? Working quickly he cast a spell he would never dream of doing bare handed, and a familiar swirling portal appeared in front of him. He was in such a hurry he made it a tad larger than planned.

The whole room froze as the image resolved and for a moment Orko thought he was looking at the past and not the present. The Well of Darkness was blazing in light, but not the light of lava or crimson, but a pillar of emerald energy was screaming from where the altar should have been. If it was still there he could not tell because a silhouette had resolved for him.

His eyes watered as tears formed. There was no mistaking that shape that stood in front of the magical fount. The sword upheld in his firm grip and blazing blue energy encircling him. If not for the present form of Hordak and his minions, Orko would have thought his senses addled.

The man looked up and again unlike he intended, the words were heard by all rather loudly.

"I HAVE THE POWER!" a full smile bloomed under his scarf and full blown laughter echoed in his high pitched voice back at him.

"Who is that?" the shocked voices echoed the same question and Orko was happy to oblige them. After a year of Grayskull and She-Ra the description had made the rounds again. The image grew and filled up with only the well muscled form of his oldest friend.

Blonde hair was close cropped to the skull as glacial eyes looked out of the pool. The nearly bare chested man was beyond well muscled, he was a walking mountain of tanned skin with only a cross of leather straps meeting the yellow backed red cross at the middle. Simple bracers matched the red furred boots and loin cloth. The recognition was immediate and the stunned looks of the whole room were something else to see.

It had been a long time since Orko had seen it, not since the last time at least, or when She-Ra returned. The name began as a whisper but it rose quickly into a roar, over and over and Orko finally felt the force fighting Hordak as the the warlord called his power to confront his old nemesis.

"He-Man...He-Man...HE-MAN!" The hope filled the room and Orko almost joined until his sharp eyes noticed something behind his old friend but chose not to recast the pool. His own eyes saw her.

She-Ra was collapsed behind He-Man and there was a rent in her bodice covered in blood, yet her stomach seemed whole. He knew from long experience only Grayskull could heal a Champion like that. Floating slowly backward he cast a quick spell to leave the pool up and then recalled his own magic for his next trick. He had not tried this in a few centuries.

* * *

**Well of Darkness**

It was flatly impossible. All the scenarios, all the possibilities he had played out, and certainly Skeletor himself was never in doubt, so how...how was this possible?! Hordak barely deflected a pathetic attack by the half alive Mystic Warrior. Even he could tell Zodac was fading even as he stood there, but it mattered little, the infernal ghost had achieved his goal.

That was not a spirit or half summoned golem, it was the blasted hero himself. The traitorous mage had somehow used the Talisman of Separation close to the intent Hordak himself intended, but instead of dispersing Grayskull as it would have if the sword had been used as a conduit by himself. What mystified him was where the power of Adam had come from, why was it still on Skeletor when it should have had no grip left at all?

Only the mage himself could done that. That selfish, greedy, and power mad mage had willingly held onto the burden of that power? It would have been crushing to someone like him, like acid in his veins, so how could he have held on?

"You just don't get it, do you Hordak?" the sweating form of Zodac was barely standing with his staff in his hands. He had not used an once of his power since that last burst after Leech was knocked clear. He could just see with his eyes the warrior was fading. Whatever force brought him back had not granted him the same life force he had given his old minions.

"What drivel are you spouting, you are done for and that pathetic hero is severely outnumbered, so please enlighten me on your wisdom of the ages," he sneered at the smirk beneath the fool's helm. Even with this turn of events he had planned for the worst. Even as they spoke he heard the cries of the rebels as they were crushed under his thralls. Wait, the tones had changed.

Whirling the warlord saw the impossible. Everywhere he looked the thralls were falling, their eyes dimming as his connection was weakened. Realizing far too late what He-Man had done, Hordak saw the confirmation as the emerald pillar continued to flow out of the Well of Darkness. The blasted hero had re-enacted his act of 1000 years ago. Even now it was shattering his control web that had spread over the whole of Eternia.

The laughter of the already dead warrior infuriated him even more!

"You fought so long and so hard for your goal, thinking of Skeletor as a tool, a tool that would not change or alter, but he was a man," Zodac stood tall on his own, seeming to relish every word. "What did you think, that She-Ra and Grayskull would just lock him away and ignore him?" Zodac suddenly had to hold his side as the laughter in creased. His complete lack of fear made Hordak's blood boil.

"And what could a pathetic girl child and that tiresome Sorceress possibly do to change that half dead mage?" he knew the depths of that man's ambitions. He had reveled in his tenure as the Emperor of Eternia. He had killed, conquered, and crushed without the slightest remorse. He had rifled through every corner of that skull and found only what he needed and no more.

"The key was the "pathetic girl" as you put it Hordak," Zodac seemed to find joy as his words hit home. Hordak tried to sneer off the comment but he saw it in his mind's eye, the Sword of Protection twirling in the air then slamming into She-Ra's gut. The look on Skeletor's face of rage and defiance to shock and something hard to see with just a skull, but it was almost as if he could now. Skeletor had cared about the girl! He wanted her to live!

"IMPOSSIBLE! He was the most selfish and power hungry mage and brought about the end of the Elders and fought Grayskull at every turn!" he denied the reality even as that infernal hero continued to channel his power into Eternia.

"Quite right Hordak. He was selfish, he was power hungry, but have you forgotten? He always sided against you!" Zodac advanced on him. Hordak backed up out of instinct as his own memories triggered. He remembered calling Skeletor so long ago, when He-Man had first appeared and tried to make the mage fulfill his end of the bargain that gave him his new life. Instead he had smashed his temple and forced him to go to Etheria.

His mind seemed to betray him as he remembered too late the very trap nearly 1100 years ago that he had tricked Skeletor into bringing both he and He-Man together in Snake Mountain right at the peak of the ritual on Etheria and bridge the two world forcibly. He had put his own ideals on the mage, but what if it was not just self preservation that had motivated him, but actual desire to...protect...this accursed planet?!

"At last Hordak you understand, it was in his own way and for his own reasons, but the blood of Grayskull always stood against you, Skeletor just had to remember he had the choice," Zodac waved his hand back to the impossible scene of the Well of Darkness now crawling in emerald light once again. "He was never a Champion, but he would do anything to achieve his goal. He chose to defeat you Hordak and in doing so followed that path knowing the consequences, Keldor was redeemed and you shall fall!"

Hordak finally rallied his rage and unleashed his full power at the Mystic Warrior. He never even raised his staff but smiled as the energy blasted him into particles. More of his army was falling as the emerald light began to visibly spread, snapping the connections to his thralls. He sneered at this turn of events but he was not done yet. There was no one between him and He-Man. The hero was far too busy fighting the mammoth battle of saving Eternia itself to defend his body. He would die again, and this time Hordak would make sure he could never return!

* * *

She-Ra felt like she was floating. Her body felt far away, yet she was still connected to it. Darkness had been closing in, but then she had felt something embrace her, it had been so warm and gentle and eventually light returned to her. She felt so tired, as if she had been on a marathon training session with the Sorceress, Pyth, and her Mother all at once.

Suddenly she felt pin pricks of pain in her back, as if something was poking her uncomfortably from behind, followed by the feeling of cool hands on her shoulders. The feeling increased, as did the feeling of weight to her body. The light was filling with shadows, but she realized it was the world coming into focus. With it came back her hearing.

"...She-Ra come on. He-Man needs you, Hordak is coming," she smiled at the wobbly voice of Orko. Always insisting he was never a Master, yet always where she needed him and doing the most brave acts. Adam had always said that Orko was perhaps the greatest hero of Eternia but no one, not even the magician, would believe it.

The feeling of pinpricks became the very rough feeling of stone and she realized not only was she alive, but intact. Orko was healing her more than Grayskull had, or perhaps Grayskull had done all it can just to pull her back from the brink. She saw the Sword of Protection next to her, covered in blood, her own. Instinct made her hand shoot to her abdomen, but while she found broken cloth and gold wire, her skin was whole.

Sighing with relief she stood up far too slowly. Orko floated next to her, still holding on and infusing strength into her. His words only now sunk in and she stared in awe in front of her.

A massive form she had seen only through a scrying pool once before now stood in the flesh. He was actually sweating and breathing, it was not just a spirit or magic manifest, and he held the Power Sword firmly in his tanned hands. The hilt was still twisted open and emerald light was flowing through it and over back of them into where the altar had been.

She instinctively knew it was not Skeletor transformed. Confirmed when she saw an ancient husk with a far too fresh yellowed skull not far from the neck near by her. She saw the right arm was upraised and knew part of what he had done. For reasons she could not name she smiled, the man that had brought so much suffering had saved them all and she was proud of him.

She was still moving too slowly and she knew it was dangerous to rely on it, but she saw Hordak flowing over the ground towards them and had no choice. Raising her own sword barely above her she called out once more.

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!" golden energy enveloped her and her fatigue fell away, only then did she notice Hordak's drain was gone. Quickly dismissing the power she stood whole in clothes and self again.. She rushed in front of He-Man and faced the author of her nightmares. The warlord slowed and his pale face was flushed with rage. She found that quite amusing.

"What must I do to kill you forever girl? This will be the last time and I promise you He-Man will fall shortly after you, I am Hordak and I am forever," his crimson eyes flared and she quickly held her sword up and deflected his attack. She was not fooled by her vigor, she was still exhausted and this would not last, but she would not move from this spot.

"Funny Hordak, I believe you told He-Man something similar, right before he sent you into the spirit prison for 1000 years," the jab caused the warlord to strike harder, but he was sloppy. She smiled wider and he kept shooting at her, trying to around her to his real target. At last he closed his eyes and drew to a standstill. He had been treating her as a nuisance and now he would fight her in earnest.

"I hope you enjoyed the life I gave out to you child, it ends NOW!" crimson energy shot out and she was ready to deflect, but this time it simply enveloped her. She knew what was coming and felt her body set on fire. Every cell was lit up and the pain was terrible, time seemed to stretch and then just as suddenly it let up.

She slammed her sword into the stone and looked up through sweat slicked bangs to see the might warlord of the Horde, the evil mastermind behind all of Eternia's woes, fighting with a bright blue blanket! The contradictory scene had her giggling, but that hurt a lot. She tried to move but her body rebelled, and she knew she was at her limit. She tried to force her body to obey but the last few weeks of fighting Hordak with magic, and her near death, had left her empty.

"That is enough She-Ra, I will take it from here," the deep voice instantly soothed her and she happily fell. All the stress went out of her as warm hands caught her and gently laid her down. She could see the smiling face and glacial eyes looking at her warmly and with gratitude. "Orko take care of her, I will end this now."

She watched as he hurled himself the last bit of distance as the emerald light winked out and she saw something immensely satisfying, Hordak went flying backwards as the right hook connected. His dark form flew over the armies and all froze as he roared. Every head swiveled to see who had done this and she saw a miracle. The Horde, all that remained of the normal forces and the generals newly created, broke and ran.

* * *

Pyth stared at the warrior standing grimly over She-Ra. He was not a ghost or like Zodac and Adora, he smelled the sweat on him and the feeling of life. He also saw the stark fear of his foes as they scrambled to escape him. He had never seen a reaction like this, even when She-Ra had driven Skeletor's forces back. He moved quickly to her but was stopped by He-Man. The glacial eyes were gentle but the hand was a firm wall.

"Give me a moment with her, there is one last thing to do before leaving this place and I need her," it was not a command, he had expected it, but this legend had rarely had the need for it. Nodding once, he watched as He-Man collected She-Ra into his arms and left the magician and him behind. Shrugging that there was little he could do to help here, he turned to the tattered remains of the rebels. Calls were coming in that flyers were still on their way to the kingdoms, but Orko smiled at him.

"What did you do magus?" the yellow eyes blinked at the title, but after what Pyth had seen the little Trollan do, he felt it well earned. The twitching of his ears in amusement confirmed his suspicions.

"Well with all people were doing, I thought I should do a little extra protection while I had Chlora take on the organizing of Eternos forces," he touched Pyth's shoulder and showed him something bizarre.

Batmeks screamed through the skies to Adrenos, Avion, and Eternos suddenly were smashed by red blurs. They moved so fast and quick even his snake eyes could not keep up. Then one massive one rose, ancient and definitely a matriarch if all the legends were true.

"Dragons..." he was officially impressed with Orko. The little magus had always been a legend since his return and actions at Adrenos, but this was beyond belief. The little Trollan simply giggled and shrugged his shoulders.

"She remembered me and I was able to communicate what I wanted, He-Man did her a good turn long ago and she has never forgotten although the histories forgot them," both turned their attention to the grisly task of saving what lives they could. The thralls were disturbing in their lack of injuries but still definitely dead. The rest of the battlefield was blood and cries, even his nose stung by the tang of fresh blood everywhere.

"By the Elders," Pyth shared the sentiment if not the words with Orko. Victory may have been won, but no one could call it a success.

* * *

"Is he really dead," her soft voice threw him a bit, of course actually being flesh and blood again threw him too. He still wondered what would happen when he sent the power back, because he felt exactly as he should being He-Man, meaning he was overflowing with the power of Grayskull and it was not a natural existence.

They both stood over the husk of Keldor, even in his head he called him that. His uncle may not have lived a good life, but he had made the choice at the end to defend Eternia and She-Ra. He would never admit it, but Keldor had become affectionate towards Anna and Lyn, although the latter was entirely believable to the hero. Hordak may have though he knew the mind of Skeletor, but the heart of Keldor while similar, had stood against the pure evil of the warlord.

"I think he is in a better place now, but I have no say in that area," honestly he had never really died in the usual sense, only the last few years were clear to him to be honest. A vague memory of Duncan on a battlefield but nothing since then for sure. He had been dissipating into Eternia, or maybe you just could not remember that kind of thing. He did remember all his time within Keldor and the mage had tried to deny his true desires, yet had never rejected him.

It was almost funny that after all he had done, it was Keldor that saved Eternia. Maybe the Elders had known what they were doing so long ago.

"What do you need from me?" she was still weak, but they had to make sure Hordak could not regain this place and he knew what was needed. He helped her to the smashed altar, and there it was, the Talisman of Separation still intact and ready to be used again. Keldor had shown him how it could be used in a different way and He-Man himself now knew what had to be done.

"This cannot be used again, it cannot be brought back together to threaten Eternia, but neither can it be destroyed," he picked up the pieces and brought them back over to the husk of Keldor. Before she could object he lay them on top of his body and stood back and held forth his sword towards it. He looked at her and waited.

"What will happen to him?" she looked with such familiar sapphire eyes at him, but unlike his sister there was a hardness there not of past guilt, but of war. Of the two he preferred the guilt, because ensorcelled actions are far easier to deal with than the realities of war. In this case he could not tell her because he honestly would not be in command.

"It will be up to Grayskull, but I need your help. Cross your sword with mine and repeat after me: By the Wisdom of Grayskull," he waited and he saw her look long and hard at the husk. Keldor was gone but he knew she wanted to honor him for what he had done. He shared the sentiment but the Talisman was far more dangerous, and its connection to Keldor still existed.

She crossed her sword and never broke eye contact with Keldor. Sighing that this would push her past her limit even more, they both looked one last time at the husk of Keldor and with some unseen signal spoke the words.

"By the Wisdom of Grayskull," both swords flicked open their hilts and power poured from them, golden and blue entwined as it once had been on Etheria. That time had been to stop Hordak, this time was similar and was just as dramatic. Both saw the flesh fill out as the Talisman sank into it and then the body rose with its skull to where the altar had been.

Both watched in awe as the power slammed into the stone and the lava was stilled in an instant. Emerald light blazed from the sigils and a throne of crystal rose up. The body floated down onto it and assumed a sitting position, the skull floating empty above the neck still. Then they watched as a clear crystal grew around it all and enclosed him.

The power snapped off and He-Man caught She-Ra as she collapsed. He stared in awe as Skeletor seemed to exist again, laughing from his throne. The irony was a bit amusing that his body would act as a mystery none could reach ever again. The power of Grayskull would protect it forever, he would always be remembered if not fondly. No one would ever use this place ever again.

"Thank you Uncle, and rest well," He-Man picked up his successor and turned to find her a bed and begin helping the rebels. Battle Cat roared in greeting as Lyn stood next to him. Her face was full of tears as she looked behind him but she smiled as well. He understood, Keldor had found redemption, if in his own way.

She ran a gentle hand down She-Ra's face and his own. The embrace was awkward but welcome.

"Welcome home He-Man," he felt the warmth in her voice and a smile of his own broke out. She had changed a lot from what he remembered. The playful lick of his old companion was welcome. Moving forward, the small party entered the tough job of helping the rebels lick their wounds and make their own way home as they could.

* * *

**Castle Grayskull**

The Sorceress sat nearly bonelessly on her throne. The scrying pool revealed a miracle after miracle and she wept with both sadness and joy. Her emerald eyes drank in the details now as her love walked the world again. She was sad he had to help the wounded like this and that it was a tragedy that returned him, but her heart sang.

The strain was gone from Eternia, he had saved them all again. The war was not over, the decimation of his forces there had not depleted Hordak. His warriors still lived, whatever broke the thralls had not affected them. Probably because their souls were bound to new bodies and not sustained as the thralls had been.

She flicked her hand and saw the cursed warlord rise from a smoking hole not far from Snake Mountain. He was not unharmed, bur far from stopped. He roared and blasted rocks all around him for sometime before turning and marching quickly back to his lair. She saw something had changed though. Snake Mountain was no longer barred to her sight.

Serpos was still there, but it no longer seemed to be connected to Hordak. He-Man had severed the link! What that had cost she could not imagine, but that alone bought them the most precious commodity they needed now. Time.

Both sides had been decimated and the return of He-Man had come at high cost in so many ways. Few would be sad to see Skeletor gone, but she would always remember seeing that moment of choice. The firming of his jaw as he raised the sword and called out to Grayskull and it answered him.

For a moment, and only she had seen it, there had not been one He-Man, there had been two. One her love in all his strength she remembered, and another with long dark hair and a goatee looked with understanding at each other. In that moment she had seen the family bond forged and shared. The older passing the torch to the younger once again as Randor had unknowingly done to Adam long ago.

_Keldor walked a dark path but it was laced with the potential for light. We granted him one last chance, one last moment to choose his true destiny. He shed the darkness at the last moment of life and embraced the power of Grayskull to protect, not to destroy. He-Man is now returned as he must be and She-Ra at his side. Guide them well Sorceress as you have always done._

The words had come unbidden to her and she knew the source. The orb had been silent all these years, even as darkness fell across the world. Not one speech or vision had come from it even as Frosta and Stratos had risked all to save Anna.

Now that she felt at it, she realized the Elders had battled Hordak all this time with Adam. Grayskull now overflowed with power as it had not done since she had first ascended the mantle of Sorceress. The balance had been restored to Eternia, now it was up to them to protect it and defend it. Hordak would not be satisfied until he ruled, and they had to stop him. He could not be allowed to return to his half life and this one had to end.

Gripping her hawk staff firmly, she rose from the throne and prepared to receive wounded and Masters soon. Eternia was now free of one war on its existence, the last one by its people had yet to be decided.

As always the Champions of Grayskull had answered the call and now they must finish it as soon as they could. She sighed that that time could not come soon enough.


	22. Burden of the Swords

_People have gotten so quiet on the site lately. I still get occasional messages but I would think the last chapter I did would have spawned at least a need to debate my sanity or maybe just a healthy disagreement. Truly I welcome dissenting voices as much as I welcome praise, both are facts of life but are important tools to writing. That being said I am pleased people have kept coming back and we go on._

_Quite obviously I do not own He-Man and the Masters, if nothing else my choice to toy with life and death of characters and their motivations should be evidence of that ;)_

* * *

**Eternia Era of He-Man Returned**

_The universe has been ravaged by recent battles itself. On many worlds beings sensitive to the flows of magic and life have been laid low by the shredding of the natural order centered on Eternia. The nexus of so much power has always had potential to be a problem, but always before balance had been maintained as is the natural order of life. Now all recover as some force has acted to ease the wounds only they can feel and restore what has been lost._

_The balance is only slowly returning and there is still a feeling of threat that none but those involved can name. Only Light Hope on Etheria grasps how close all came to doom. Now the guardian of the Crystal Castle watches with hope as the Champion that defeated the evil once before has been restored to life by the surprising source of Skeletor._

* * *

**Vine Jungle - Sanctuary**

Queen Khar has always made a point to hold her serenity and dignity, especially as they involved themselves with outsiders. She flicked her tongue and was supremely glad her emerald scales were fresh after a molting for this meeting. The rebellion's battle at the Well of Darkness had succeeded, but at great cost and even greater fear.

_Does Hordak know no limits to his darkness? _Their records had been vague on the warlord previous to his last incursion on Eternia. The enforced sleep in the Void had resulted in a great deal of lost history for her people. Now her tail flicked nervously like a fresh hatchling as she saw the source of their victory walking with the caravan, carrying far more than any regular man ever could.

He was far more massive than even their best pictures or rendering. His deeply tanned skin was etched into her golden eyes already. More was his own glacial gaze. That was a man that would give his all until nothing was left, and then give more. The signature sigil on his chest would be mirrored on that legendary broad sword of his. Her current Bladebearer raised one his albino eye-ridges looking at the living legend. In anyone else that would have been taken as bored disinterest, but from him that was the equivalent of nearly falling over.

"His aura my Queen, it is beyond comprehension. Small wonder our ancestors could never defeat him," his voice also gave away a tremor of nerves. For them it was the same as meeting perhaps Serpos himself. The God was still part of them no matter what they wished about it, but unlike Serpos, He-Man was part of the Compact with Eternos and King Adam. He was the one that saved them from true extinction when he need only stand by and let nature take its course.

They had never forgotten him or his twin. Now that a She-Ra had returned so similar to the one of old, they had both discussed in depth the rumors of He-Man. Unlike the female Champion, this one was identical in every way to his images. More was how he supposedly returned in a blaze of energy at the Well. She-Ra had always stated she was of this time and not the same as the one in the past.

The refugees were being funneled to where the most good could be done and this was the final caravan nearly a full 2 weeks after the battle. Both She-Ra and He-Man had stayed till the end at the scene with a few Masters while the rest that could escorted who they could to get help. The Sorceress at Grayskull had been working tirelessly to save who she could from magical malady and the newly christened Magus of Trolla had also put his own abilities to that endeavor.

She had to admit her son's title matched the little form well. For all of Orko's protest about it, she had made it official after he was found passed out from 5 straight days of healing the near dead or cursed. Stratos had smiled at him and told him it was far too late to reject honors and the Khar had been amused by the impromptu celebration his own patients had held for him.

He still did his tricks for children and entertained as well, but as the albino himself had said, that too a magus would do for his people.

After a few days of healing the Enchantress herself had come to Sanctuary and performed her own minor miracles. Truly the magical might on their side was amazing in this moment of recovering. It made the truth of Hordak even more worrisome to swallow. The one other piece of good news was his forces were greatly reduced. Sadly they could not take advantage of it.

Her own spies had reported odd sightings of dragons near the Sands of Fire and Snake Mountain. They seemed to be watching for something but no one she knew could control dragons at all. Then just yesterday a massive matriarch had arrived well outside her home. And again the Magus proved his title as he shyly went out and seemed to commune with the dragon.

Her instincts had screamed at her to attack, but she had long ago controlled such base thoughts. Pyth had told her then what Orko had done for them all, even Sanctuary and the little magician still claimed to deny his honor! Honestly if he was any more humble she would be suspicious of his intention to trick them all.

Whatever he had gleaned however was only being relayed to She-Ra and He-Man, both of which now that they were closer, seemed in desperate need of rest. She-Ra especially seemed pale and strained. Her eyes narrowed as she saw her son looking acutely away from her. Her curiosity was piqued, but then she saw where her legendary idol was moving and felt fresh waves of nervousness.

* * *

Stunned she saw both Champions take a knee before her and the murmurs around the arrival gate went silent save for the medical needs that had to be addressed.

"Thank you once again majesty for helping the rebellion with your hospitality and energies. Your warriors did well in our battle, and I am saddened I could not bring more of them home," She-Ra's voice shocked her. This powerful warrior was obviously still recovering, but she had continued to give her all. She had protected all these people and faced Hordak himself. If stories were to be believed she even took a lethal wound to the gut and barely recovered thanks to her magic.

"War is a fact of our lives, they knew this when they left to help you She-Ra. We thank you for the honor of your words and request you stay with us to finish your own recovery," the Truth Speaker did well. His calm words were from the heart however, and she happily nodded with them. Khar leaned down and took She-Ra's hands in her own. The tired sapphire eyes shone with relief and the burden of those lives lost was lessened a bit. Truly this warrior was unlike anyone she had known.

He-Man remained kneeling. The Queen turned to him and found her normally sure thoughts scatter again and again. She was unable to think of what to say to him, and even her trusted advisor was speechless.

"He-Man, none here need you to kneel. You are welcome above all, it is we who would kneel to you if we had a choice. My Mother and I both know however that you would be dishonored by that, so simply also partake of our table tonight and that will be more than enough," She just barely resisted looking shocked. Pyth stood quietly behind them she now knew and somehow had summoned words she should have. Even so he had done well and was pleased to see the smile on the hero's face.

His eyes were gentle and full of life, just seeing them seemed to comfort her previous worries. He looked quickly at She-Ra and for a moment concern was there, but then it was gone. Only she saw it and that made her concern for her Champion increase.

"Normally I would be happy to, but our job is never done. I did not want to leave so quickly without first paying respects," he looked around the crowd and saw something that returned his smile. His deep voice suddenly rose and he yelled to be heard by all.

"I am beyond pleased with all you have done. If King Adam could see this, know he would be proud of you and tell you that you have gone far beyond his best hopes. You have done more honor to him and to me just by finding your own way to live with all of Eternia!" A roar went up and even the outsiders joined in. The hero humbly turned back and looked at her seriously.

* * *

_Very clever, give an honest praise and use the tumult to hide your next intention. Who taught you to think like a royal He-Man? _The thought barely completed as she heard his next words.

"She-Ra needs to rest more completely than is possible to do here. We must get her to Grayskull but we could not stop to send her before now. I leave these people in your capable hands Queen Khar," he quietly moved next to She-Ra and subtly stood shoulder to shoulder. The exhaustion was starting to show and the Queen wholly agreed with his assessment. She had never seen the Champion this tired. What had happened out there?

"No need to say more He-Man, we will come to Grayskull when there is time. Hordak is still a threat and we owe her far more than can ever be repaid," she suddenly blinked as with a roar Battle Cat bound up the dais to take She-Ra and He-Man both in his saddle. Waving to the crowd the two heroes rushed back out into the jungle towards the castle of legend.

It was humbling to her to know there were limits to their power, no matter how incredible those were. Even so she felt pride that they had chosen to serve them all without bias or ambition. It was that ideal her people strived to reach even now.

So tied up with the departing heroes, she almost mist the look that flashed over her son's face. A look any mother would notice and recognize in an instant. She knew Anna was on her son's heart, yet there was no mistake that look was of deep concern for She-Ra far beyond a comrade's concern.

Shock flooded her as she just barely kept her face neutral. The shocking conclusion she had just reached was impossible, yet she could not find a reason for that belief. It explained so much and then she very nearly felt her legs tremble as the thought jumped to He-Man.

_The same person! They were the same person and he STILL gave us a chance! _This was not something the Truth Speaker could know, she was not even sure she would confront Pyth. That explained his choices so much more now. She was suddenly very proud of him. He had done far better at honoring his love than she could believe. It must have been painful for him and even more so now that she had come so close to dying.

She quietly embraced her son with one arm and saw him arch his own golden scaled ridge at her. She just smiled and flicked her tongue at him playfully while resuming her observation of the caravan. In the distance she saw the now far speck that was Battle Cat vanish into the jungle proper.

* * *

**Snake Mountain**

For once Cryoc was glad things had gone so badly. She kept to her duties and kept her head low as Hordak raged quietly, occasionally loudly with his Horde Commanders. The plan had been his after all and truly no one could have anticipated Skeletor making a selfless decision. Now they had confirmed that the Well of Darkness and the Talisman of Separation were beyond their reach. Some kind of crystal formation with the damnable Overlord of Evil sealed inside with the relic.

There would be no final victory over Grayskull it seemed, but now the woman was grateful to it. Shadow Weaver had not noticed, and Graal would not give her away because his choice to obey was his own. He-Man had not only severed the thralls, but had freed her as well. She remembered everything now and was furious with Hordak and his ilk.

Unfortunately she was up to her gills in them and could not find an opening to escape even in this chaos. Her trident slammed violently into the stone corridor as she heard distant thumbs and explosions indicating another tantrum of her 'lord.' She could remember Drak noticing something wrong with her in the battle, of all people he would.

Her rage at him was gone now too she noticed, no doubt because compared to his betrayal, he at least had never tried to turn her against herself. Hordak, and especially Shadow Weaver, would pay. If she ever got the order to kill that witch, she would not even pause. That Spelean could wait until after those two were dead and gone, and who knows, maybe she would just hate him like all the other rebels and not especially because of his leaving her.

She never had learned how he had survived the trap she set all those years ago and only lost his wings in the process. Of any being alive, he would be the only Spelean to escape the lava trap underground at such a cheap cost.

She desperately wished he was here now, his mind was the one thing she still respected. His crafty skill was unmatched save possibly by that infuriating Caligar currently always near him. How that pathetic club whirling monster had such tactical understanding infuriated her. Again though, she would take that creature's company over anyone here right now.

"You should school your face better Cryoc," the rough voice chilled her spine. How often had she heard it talk so similarly to prisoners or troops before turning things into a blood bath. Schooling her face to neutral she turned smartly to face Grizzlor. The yellow eyes were cold and empty, but she also saw the calculations going on in there.

"You are unfortunate creature, I have had a comrade I long trusted break free of her enchantments and missed it once, I will not be so foolish again. Weaver's spells are not as perfect as she ever believed, even I thought they were and paid for that with my life once already," he moved so quietly up to her and she tensed every muscle for all the good it did her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have done it already. "You are yourself again, your posture is wrong, your eyes enraged, and your face slips too often. Hordak is distracted now, but he remembers this lesson as well. You are going to die if he realizes the truth."

He walked passed her, brushing her shoulder. She breathed a bit of relief right before the claws swiped through her ribcage. Breath came short and her legs went numb immediately. The trident slipped from her numb fingers as her blood pooled quickly by her feet.

She stared up at his cold yellow eyes as he looked down at her in pity of all things.

"I will not allow Hordak to fall again, I will live forever. Whatever Gods you believe in, I would recommend talking to them now," he swept around and left her alone in the corridor. She felt woozy as the blood continued to flow through her fingers. Tears formed of frustration, all her rage was for nothing, all of it was coming to absolutely nothing!

* * *

_There will come a time when you realize why I left Cryoc, it was not you but Skeletor and his goals. It will only end in blood and death for all and come to nothing in the end. _That damn Spelean's words came back now of all times! She was not crying because she would never see him again. She was going to kill him and dance on his grave, not die here in this corridor.

A rough giggle focused her blurry vision as a shadow resolved in the dark furred form of Graal. A new set of pale eyes looked at her, but they were not just amused, what she saw there made her wish death would come faster.

"You all picked on me, I remember now," her eyes widened. She realized he was free too! He was willingly following Hordak now and remembered his life before under Skeletor. "I made a promise to myself even back then I could understand pain so much. Do you want to know what that promise was?"

He lumbered over on all fours and she suddenly saw his eye clearly and was terrified of what she saw there. It was a scarred soul that suddenly found a new gift it had wanted very badly for a long time.

His tongue lapped up her face slowly and even tenderly, but it was not a tender grin he flashed her with his razor sharp yellow teeth.

"I promised myself I would turn you into the very thing you treated me as," suddenly new pain sharpened her senses as with a roar he bit into her shoulder. The pain was unreal and she new she was screaming something that she could not hear. The world was far too long in falling away and the whole time her mind tried to deny what was happening. It could not be happening, not this way of all ways!

When the darkness finally closed in she found it a blessing and not a curse. The pain was gone and the fear. All that was left was the final truth she had missed in the terror. The name she had called out in her most desperate moment for salvation. She felt a regret about it, but it was too late now. She had made her choice and a final thought coalesced at the end.

_Good-bye Drak._

* * *

**Castle Grayskull**

Someone else had died. He-Man found it disturbing he could feel that. It was not worldwide, but certain individuals were still connected to him in more than the usual way. He could tell Frosta and Stratos were coming closer, they were reconnected to his power again apparently but he was mystified as to how that happened again.

He smirked that he could feel his love toiling away above him, but she would not abandon duty to see him when a life was on the line. He had stopped by though so she could see him, he still had a strong survival instinct with her. He frowned at She-Ra though. His connection to her was odd from before.

Just as with his sister before, he was connected mentally to her and knew she was beyond exhausted. Now however he was also aware of her beyond that. He felt he could evaluate her condition as well as Dorgan could have with all his medical devices so long ago. That was far beyond his normal abilities that he could remember and had no doubt that his connection to her via the journal and what happened at the Well.

He could tell Lyn was now coming as well. She had stayed behind at Sanctuary for a bit after they left, but he smiled that it was no mystery she was worried. It had been somewhat nostalgic to see She-Ra and Lyn try to fight as equals and not Mother and daughter.

He gently lay She-Ra down on her bed as Battle Cat licked her face to wake her. Honestly the tiger would never change, and he would not have it any other way. Of all of his friends, Battle Cat was the only one that had seemed normal to him. As if living forever was just an ordinary thing for Eternian tigers, but given his nature that was not surprising. He suspected he still hid from thunder storms.

The blinking of tired eyes drew him back to the present situation.

"Welcome back sleepy head, you need to change back," he saw the objection in her sapphire eyes, but he put on his best 'you will obey me' face that Duncan had trained him in for so long. The effect was immediate and she grasped her sword and barely spoke the words to undo the transformation.

The lithe form of Anna was sweat slicked and looked in bad need of sleep. He well remembered how all his efforts as He-Man had made Adam collapse afterwards. She was already passed out again and he tucked her in after removing the sword. Making sure there was no fever, he was glad she could finally transform back. He had watched from within Keldor and knew she had been fighting Hordak all that time just being She-Ra. She was something else, that was for sure.

He felt a bit nervous, but he knew he too had to transform back, hopefully it would break his connection to the people he could still feel coming closer. Raising the Power Sword high he still paused as he looked at it. Closing his eyes he did what he once done by instinct.

"Let the Power return!" the hilt twisted open and he felt it flow out of him as it had thousands of times until he felt like a man. He felt fine and was unsurprised by that, his own power had been flowing in him until it had been returned to Eternia. After that he had not done nearly as much as She-Ra up to that point, plus he had not been injured.

* * *

He had barely lowered the sword into his sheath by instinct before 300lbs of tiger slammed him to the stone floor and began to cover him in licks. It got him laughing and he felt the pure joy of Cringer as he purred and kept licking him the whole time. He did not even try to move his friend as he wrapped him in his arms tightly. How long had he wished to do this he had no idea, but if felt so GOOD to hold Cringer again.

"Well here I was worried you would be in trouble and I just find situation normal," the only voice that could get him to ignore Cringer came from the wooden doorway. He looked up as Cringer continued to smother him and saw the beyond lovely form of his wife filling the doorway. He always thought the wings had been odd to see, but they were really appealing from this angle.

"Teela it has been far too long," he noticed her emerald orbs widen at the use of her name. He never could call her Sorceress, it just was not in him to do that. Then her smile dazzled him, and he remembered just how much she could make his heart race just with that smile alone. Cringer finally relented and he had barely stood up before the clang of the hawk staff warned him to brace again.

She slammed into him and tried to crush him in a hug of arms and wings. Adam realized he must be in the prime of his life because he was a full head taller than Teela which had only happened to him after the Great Uprising as a last growth spurt. A quick glance to a simple wall mirror showed him that he was indeed how he was as king and not as prince. He smirked wider to see he was still in a red sleeveless tunic and tan slacks with white furred dark boots.

Although he was in no hurry to leave this embrace, Anna needed them. As if reading his mind, as he suspected she could do long before becoming the Sorceress of Grayskull, Teela backed up, with some tears in her eyes and he just could not help himself. He removed her helm and ran his hands through her long red hair. It was as soft as he remembered and he saw her face redden slightly as some rather intimate memories played through her mind no doubt. Very often he had done this when they were alone in their chambers just because he wanted to.

"We will finish this later my love, Anna needs me," smirking that she was always one to be more comfortable with duty than displays of affection around others. Still she was right. He only let her slip out down to one hand however. He was not going to let her go anytime soon if he could.

He turned his glacial gaze to his successor as Teela let her magic flow over her. Tension eased from her sleeping face and he could tell her body was healed even further. He was surprised Teela did not notice his awareness, but given he had just come back from the dead, what else could he do to surprise her? How was he going to explain that he had not died, but rejoined his power in Eternia? Even he was not too clear on the details nor what was happening to him until the last month or so.

_As always you worry too much about telling me things Adam. I will accept what you can tell me and believe you when you are at a loss. You are still a terrible liar by the way. _He smirked at the old joke between them that his act long ago had been very thin compared to what he could have done. She finished up and he pulled her out into the hall and left Anna in the capable paws of Cringer as he curled up next to her.

* * *

Drak had never appreciated how much She-Ra and Anna helped Eternia until this last battle. When He-Man had shattered Hordak's magic, he had felt a cloud lift he had not even known was there. Hearing others at Sanctuary told him it had been worse away from the Champion. His mind told him she had been negating it for the entire rebel force and who knows how many and for how long.

That event at the Well disturbed him too. Is that what it took to really score a victory against Hordak? Bring back a legend to the living world to fight the nightmare of old? That did not bode well for the future even with the loss of forces he had suffered. He looked back at the last year and realized Anna and She-Ra had pushed them all forward. No one really spoke of it, or recognized it more likely, but the Masters helped her with that burden. Or had they?

He knew his strengths, but now he saw how much they had depended on She-Ra to finish this war for them, all their plans leading to the ultimate confrontation between Hordak and her. He saw the result of that. She had nearly died to achieve their goal. She had held faith in Skeletor to do what he had done at the end where no one in their right mind would. The Spelean grasped his dark blue chin as he marched next to Frosta.

The back of his mind filed away some stray thoughts on her skills for the future as he really looked at their party. Most of the Masters were heading to Grayskull now. The only real exception was Orko and Sy-Klone, who had gone off to Snake Mountain again. The Enchantress was practically trying to keep a steady pace just shy of a run for obvious reasons with Pyth not far behind her. Honestly they could have gone faster, but they all needed time to absorb all that had happened.

The last two weeks had helped, but the work of saving who they could had taken priority. Now that was gone, all they had left were serious questions and plans to make. Hordak would not be idle all this time and more important...

He suddenly felt a hollow jab in his heart and froze. Not one to believe in omens or fate, Drak still knew somehow what the feeling meant. He closed his crimson eyes against the pain of memories that threatened to assault him as he thought of her. How long since he had actually thought of her beyond how to fight her?

"You all right?" the unusually gentle voice of Grath made him smile. That one was a wily foe if ever he found one. He opened his eyes to see her looking at him seriously, she had been different since the battle. He thought most of them were different, needing time to heal wounds no magic could heal. What they had faced there and how close they had come to failure had shaken them all in many ways.

"I am not all right no, but hopefully the day is not far off I can work on that," he marched passed her and felt her fall in line behind him. That is what he liked about her, barbaric sense of humor aside, when you told a truth she just accepted it and moved forward. Their relationship was very strange given their people's history and recent choices. What had started as simple battle companionship had become a close friendship to something he was not sure there was a name for.

It was that way with all the Masters, and they all had a duty. They may depend on the bearers of the blades of Grayskull like the rest of Eternia but it was their job to make sure they did not do it alone.

Drak crested the final hill that showed the dark stone of Castle Grayskull at last as the drawbridge lowered to let them in. He saw the Sorceress awaiting them and noted Anna was no where to be seen. He also saw the Enchantress and Pyth give up all pretense and start running. He also saw Stratos and Frosta join them. Honestly he was now in a hurry to see Anna too, or She-Ra if she was still around. He wanted to assure himself she was going to be ok after seeing her get pierced with her own sword like that.

After that, he had serious planning to do with He-Man. He would confirm if what he had just felt was real soon enough, and if so, Elders and all Gods help any of the Horde he got his hands on.


	23. Responsibility

_Someone asked me a good question I wish I could answer via PM but I wanted to address to you all as well. I have had He-Man's return planned from the beginning. It was something I struggled with because I felt it was the height of arrogance to bring him back to life just because I am a writer and I could, then Skeletor popped into my head. That was the crack I had not closed off and it kept plucking away in my skull until something much more appealing came to me, something I think you all are enjoying, Skeletor has the choice, the moment, to redefine why he chooses to fight Hordak. That was the moment I then strove for and am thrilled people liked it. Now that I have exercised that little thought, on with this show!_

_Just to cover all bases if ever addressed, I do not own Eternia at all, I simply forged ahead with a tale inspired by these odd folk wielding swords, magic, and blasters...who would not love to spend a few years there?!_

* * *

**Castle Grayskull**

_The universe has felt harsh turns in the last month. The tip of chasm had threatened all, but now balance has been restored to the natural and magical forces thanks to the efforts of She-Ra and the unlikely hero of the hour Skeletor. The stories spread like wild fire from Sanctuary to the far reaches of Adrenos. He-Man has returned! Hordak is severely weakened, and the malaise across Eternia has lifted._

_All rejoice that can, the severe losses to the rebellion and the grim realization that the war is not yet over is hard to endure. Even so, the masses reach for what comfort they can find and their leaders help with impromptu banquets and whatever can come to hand. All the while, the Masters have gathered at Grayskull and the two Champions will soon reveal the next step._

* * *

Lyn had never thought herself one to worry. She had held forces of magical destruction and the Ram Stone itself without flinching. She had plundered in her younger days without regrets, well perhaps only the small regrets that came later. She had lost sight of herself in exile from her father and his desires. She had been consumed by the dreams of power and ambition Keldor showed her.

Now she found herself sitting in a rickety wooden chair in the simply adorned room of her daughter, by bond and years if nothing else. The sleeping 17 year old looked far better than when she first arrived. The Sorceress had assured her all could be done that was possible, and her own magic was not gifted to heal like hers. Yet now she sat contemplating all the strange turns that had led to the worry in her heart.

She did not like it at all. She would very much like to blast something if it was handy. She found she missed Keldor far more than she would have thought she would at this point. Maybe it was knowing he had acted to save Anna at the end, for his own reasons, but it was there all the same. She gently caressed the pale cheek of her daughter as she slumbered from exhaustion and magical stress.

She had felt a cold hand clench her stomach at what the Sorceress described she had all been through and she found herself, for the first time in her entire life, thanking the Elders for choosing Anna as She-Ra. Anyone else would be dead and beyond help. She felt the great cat raise his head and look with his golden eyes steadily at Anna as well.

Strange companion that one. Cringer had been well known as a coward, she herself had seen him hide from just the sound of thunder, yet if you threatened his friends, there was no more ferocious tiger on all Eternia. She also knew he offered a comfort her daughter desperately needed, a simple friend with no complications that would love her and protect her because he chose to.

Strangely she felt grateful to the giant flea bag, although she found the thought making her smile rather than be angry as she used to be. Still the worry did not stop. It would not stop until Hordak was gone, but it would help if her ungrateful daughter would just open those gorgeous sapphire eyes sleepily and yawn about it being too early to get up for practice. If she did that very soon, Lyn would feel immensely better.

* * *

"Is she still sleeping?" Lyn barely refrained from jumping as the Snakeman, Pyth, walked quietly into the room. She noticed that Cringer was unsurprised at his approach and wished she could swat the tiger for not warning her. She glanced up and saw with her own eyes a look on him she never expected to see.

His own slitted golden eyes framed in his dark scales were full of more than simply concern for a comrade, it would seem he really did care for her daughter. Strangely she had no problem with that since he had not pushed the issue, and seemed inclined to stay silent, yet she was stunned to feel pity for him! Of all things...pity! She was getting old if she could feel sorry for those creatures, true he was not Khan, but the race in general had not endeared themselves to her long ago and it was hard to let go of a grudge for her.

"More than sleep if the Sorceress is correct, Anna has been battling Hordak for almost 3 weeks straight on a magical level and then the battle itself was pushed well past her limits," she saw he had something in his left hand. It seemed to be some kind of grass, or moss perhaps. Not one to encourage local folk medicine, she was surprised when he went to the hearth and gathered a coal and then set a stone plate on the table next to the bed.

She was curious as he worked and quickly warmed the dark coal to life and let the grass just barely get singed before casting the coal back to the hearth to cool on its own. She was not surprised he could do it bare handed, the Snakemen were made of far tougher stuff than their human counterparts.

The smell was immediately recognizable to her. She smirked at his consideration for Anna. The moss was one used in desert homes to bring a bit of life to the indoors, usually full of sand and the smell of animals, this moss could be burned for a hint of spring growth. Something to do with how it drew nutrients from more than just water and other plants to stay alive in the one place life was difficult to begin with, but it was also good for soothing aches of the mind by simply inhaling it.

Her smirk was gone by the time he turned around. His eyes had changed, there was still love there, but resignation too. Old instincts warned her he was considering something foolish, but with all the Masters here, he was unlikely to get far.

"I am going to find He-Man," his words were spoken just as softly but she knew not to her. "This is the only chance we have and I hope you can forgive me Anna, but just this once please let us protect you." He looked at her hard and saw an unasked question he would not voice. Part of her wished to indulge him, the part where that blasted worry was coming from it seemed. She was her mother however, and she had not raised Anna just to hold her back. Still she appreciated the thought.

"The choice is hers, and she is a somewhat stubborn child as you well know Snakeman," she saw his eyes narrow in annoyance, but then understanding clicked on. He nodded to her and left as quietly as he entered. At some point he understood she would not stop her daughter without just cause. The Champion of Grayskull could not be asked to not be herself after all.

"Just the same Pyth, you prove your love by knowing she will come after you all not to save Eternia, but to save all of you," oddly she felt tears form in her eyes. Honestly she was spending far too much time with the Sorceress if such sentiments were making her cry! She heard Anna murmur in her sleep but still she did not wake. Lyn went back to trying to find a way to vent her annoying worries away, and a part of her asked the Elders to watch over He-Man and the Masters in what they were sure to do next.

* * *

"Of all the insane, suicidal, and just plain stupid plans I have ever heard, that officially wins Pyth," Grath looked shocked to be saying the words she was and then a grin broke out on her deep green face. "Sounds like fun! Let's do it!" She swung her club up and looked at the others expectantly to agree and head out. She deflated slightly to see most of the Masters still in shock.

Surprisingly Adam saw most were not totally against the plan as an idea. He saw the potential for it certainly, but when dealing with Hordak, it was unwise to assume your victory was as good as you believed. Too many battles on Etheria and here on Eternia had been nearly destroyed because the warlord planned for the worst, even as he was winning, he accepted defeat and planned for it as a possibility.

He glanced to Teela and saw she was deep in concentration, no doubt trying to see if Grayskull would grant a vision, or something to indicate the best path. She definitely had the serenity of her roll down now compared to before, but he was careful not to think that thought too loud. He noticed Drak was gripping his swords now and firmly looking at him.

A few of the others too were looking at him now. It had been somewhat surreal to talk to Roboto, Sy-Klone, Stratos, and Frosta again. The last two had many questions for him over the last few days he could barely answer, but now they simply looked at him. It was like long ago, this was the battle for Eternia, and He-Man was its defender.

The younger Masters began to pick up the trend until all were looking at him. Sighing that the choice was horribly unfair, yet not unusual in his life. Barely 3 weeks back to life and he was again holding all of Eternia on his shoulders.

Still there was a difference this time. This time he was responsible for it. He had not thought to check to make sure Hordak was gone, truthfully it had never occurred to anyone that there was a way for him to come back at all. Of all people however, he had fought the warlord the most. He knew how he thought and how he prepared for the absolute worst scenarios.

It was what made him such a frightening enemy. Not only was he mad about gathering power, he was methodical and clever about it as well. That thought gave him his answer.

"No, we are not going to assault Snake Mountain," he saw objections rise in half the eyes in front of him, and relief in the others. A few, like Drak, were curious to hear his reasons, but surprisingly the words were taken from him.

"Hordak is a monster, but he is a clever one. Just because he had lost his army of thralls does not mean he was unprepared for it. The only thing he did not expect, was He-Man's return to us," Orko floated into the room. All eyes turned to him, his long white beard trailed near the floor and his yellow eyes looked so tired now. Adam wished just once he could see mirth in his old friend again, but since the battle he had been very serious.

"But Magus..." Pyth was cut off by Orko raising his right arm and fell silent. Truly he was far different from the court magician from so long ago right now. Here was an ancient magic user before them and one that had faced evil like this with nothing but his chaotic magic long ago at his command.

"You think we have an opportunity and you are right, but so does Hordak. Think of it Pyth, he has done nothing for 2 weeks as we licked our wounds. He still has forces to call on, generals to throw at us. Certainly I know better than you because I was out there with the dragons and saw his well planned patrols only a day after his defeat," the shiver in his tiny form spoke more than the words. Adam saw it now. Hordak hoped for them to come to him.

"Orko is right my friends, Hordak may be raging at his losses, but he is hoping for us to walk into his trap, the last time we had him walk into ours and that was the only way we defeated him," all of them had heard the story now. Hordak had thought he had victory, but the threat to his life and magic had made him act rashly. Pure luck and his fellow Masters were then the only reason they won the day.

Adam stayed quiet that he was connected to others besides beings in this room. Namely the mountain itself. He had felt Hordak try more than once to reconnect to it, but Adam held that bond now. It was not as bad as he feared, or maybe Serpos truly loathed the warlord after 1000 years. Teela knew of course, he still had no desire to be target practice, but no one else.

* * *

He saw Pyth look up determinedly still and the room turned back to him.

"You did not let me finish Grath, and all due respect Magus, I am aware of the wretched villain's hopes, I want to use it against him with my God as the trap," Adam felt shock go through him. Without a pause he reached through his connection and found exactly what he was looking for. His smile was not missed he noticed by the Snakeman, but no one else saw as all focused on Pyth.

"There is a legend that my people were sealed away deep inside Snake Mountain, there is a place where it will not matter how strong you are or what your intentions, only someone from without can release you," he saw the dawning realization on Stratos and Frosta, no doubt Teela had informed them of much of Eternia's hidden history as her mother had once done for him.

"You mean the Void?" Teela's voice was tinged with awe. She had obviously never considered this idea and Adam doubted Hordak had either. However he had to stop this train of thought with some dark reality.

"I wish that would work Pyth, truly it is an inspiring plan, but you are forgetting something," all turned back to him and he pointed simply at Chlora. She blanched as all eyes turned to her. "Forgive me for using you Chlora but it is best to remember that none of us will be here forever, and even if we are, it takes but a single bud to start a forest." He was not surprised to see her grasp the metaphor and quickly did exactly as he wished. The table they all stood around suddenly sprung with new life and then the center shattered as a small tree was revealed to all to have grown underneath.

Confusion abounded until they watched in horror as the tree began to die. They never saw the source till the end, a piece of rot hidden within that eventually killed the whole.

"Hordak is not truly alive as we are, he is a force of evil now even as he is. I cannot seal him up and hope no one ever finds him, because he will still be able to touch Eternia, even from the Void," and now all saw the point. Even Pyth's eyes fell as realization dawned on him. They could succeed and only put all of this on another generation, another Champion.

"Is there no way to remove this detestable monster from our home forever?" Brythia rarely spoke from what he could gather, but she often was eloquent where others were blunt. Adam smiled wide at that question, he had been waiting for it.

"There is always a way, or did you think I just came back for some last minute heroics?" it was a lame joke but in the situation he saw a few smirks from old and new friend alike. Stepping around the remains of the tree he sidled up to Teela and winked at her. Her emerald eyes sparkled at him and he felt a twang of regret inside. She knew what he was going to do, as he had always done. This time though, he would have to go alone.

"Orko if you could please?" this was why he wished his old friend was here now. The Orko of old would have balked at this plan and probably purposely mixed up the words to make Adam try something else. Both of them however had seen enough death and destruction. Before anyone could react, he had his wand out and a golden mist filled half the room, the half not occupied by the Teela, Orko, and himself.

They all fell gently and even Roboto seemed to shut down. It was unfair, but Adam was done watching good people die for his own mistakes. He did not do this out of ego or because he thought only he could do it, it was because he was He-Man, the Champion of Grayskull, it was his duty to protect the innocent and he had failed.

"I wish you could have trusted them my love, they are good people," he felt her squeeze his hand tightly but he smiled at her words.

"It is because they are good people I did this, I know they would want to come with me and I know they would die with me," Adam sighed as he thought yet again that he would have to leave Eternia so soon. Still it was the only way. Hordak was indeed expected an attack, but what Adam had in mind he would never see coming.

"Adam, please come back to us," the peck on his cheek was warm and full of her love, a part of him wished he truly could, but even at his best, He-Man was till mortal. His power was safely entwined back into Eternia, restoring it hopefully. He also knew Teela meant it though. Smiling wide he hugged her tight and embraced Orko as well.

He knew Orko would wake them soon enough, but not before he was well beyond their reach. It was part of the plan they had unspoken and agreed between them. These are the Masters of the Universe, and She-Ra their Champion. He-Man was only a legend to follow in the footsteps of, or in this case, to be a distraction and their victory.

He ran to the roof of the castle and was surprised to find his way obstructed.

* * *

**Snake Mountain**

The generals were collected around their lord. Shadow Weaver barely stood upright as the hologram concluded. Hordak had played it several times for them and all the gory details were clear. Strangely he did not seem angry, if anything he seemed concerned.

She had not even felt her spells removed from either Cryoc or Graal, the latter was missing now. Not even Grizzlor had been able to find him. There was the possibility he had gone feral completely, his creation was very shoddily done by Skeletor when he had run the experiments. His mind had always been weak.

"I have underestimated him again," the quiet words were laced with rage and Weaver understood at who now. Hordak was angry at himself. This was never a good thing. The few times he had become enraged at himself had been fearful times to be his minion. He could easily kill them all at will right now, but instead he would likely cause them unrivaled pain to vent his rage.

"My lord, we are ready for the expected attack, only the accursed Grayskull and its Masters can come against us, they will all be destroyed," Leech should have kept his mouth shut. All flinched as he burst into flames that did not consume, but roared his flesh anyway. It was not pleasant to be reminded of his connection like this.

"If anyone else has the obvious to state, I suggest you keep it to yourselves," again his words were laced with venom, but calmly said. His crimson eyes flicked to her and she expected a similar fate to Leech who was still screaming in flames.

"Witch, if he is stripped of his power, what could he use Grayskull's mountain of energy to do aside from be He-Man," the odd question was unexpected to her. Her mind froze in the midst of steeling itself for pain and pondering the question. She wracked her mind, but truly the hero's power was beyond comprehension to her. It had burned her mind badly the one time she touched it indirectly.

Her head exploded with a possibility!

"He could send it into Snake Mountain my lord! Literally turn our fortress against us!" the shock was shattered by the dark laugh of Hordak himself. He was suddenly not enraged and this was worse than anger for them. A happy Hordak was far more lethal than an angry one.

"I would only hope to Blazes he would do that, because in that moment we could do far worse than kill him witch, at worst it would only be another 1000 years before we walk Eternia again," this settled a lot of the nerves at the table, but Weaver was curious now. If Hordak knew He-Man could be turned against them like that, what was he afraid of that he thought she could come up with?

The meeting continued after Leech was released and a time table drawn up for their march back out into their lost territory. No one spoke of the Crystal Throne, they were not suicidal. Weaver continued to think of what else the champion could do against them but nothing came to her.

It was only later as she looked out at the dark landscape around Snake Mountain that something occurred to her. It was just as suicidal to the hero, but he had shown that he was willing to die for Eternia before. Worse for her is it would be almost impossible to stop if the champion got even close to Hordak. Still it would work, even better than attacking Snake Mountain. The only safety she drew was that alone, He-Man would never get even close enough and they were ready for all the Masters to come at them.

They were perfectly safe.

* * *

**Castle Grayskull - Roof**

"Tell me Adam, did I ever seem the oblivious fool to you?" Lyn stood before him in her lavender robes with a wide stance and her staff orb glowing brightly as the wind of the abyss whirled around them both. She did not seem angry, just disappointed. As if he had fallen below expectations somehow.

"All those years we fought against you and later that I worked with you, did you think a simple sleep spell would get by me of all people?" he winced at that. He had kind of hoped her true concern for Anna would keep her distracted, but she was a master magic user on the same level as Teela and her mother. She had not become a legend for nothing long before he died.

"I suppose I hoped you would just let me slip by Lyn," he looked at her lopsided and smiled wide as he had always done, and was rewarded with a softening of her features. It was a complete surprise when she whirled her staff and put him flat on his back.

"Honestly, you are as bad as the Sorceress, at least Anna would not have been lulled by that," she offered him a hand up and he blushed to realize his old instincts with her were long gone. He just couldn't distrust people like her anymore.

"So I assume Anna is awake and coming up here to give me a piece of her mind?" he saw the surprise bloom in her lavender eyes right before she wrapped him over the head with her staff.

"For the sake of all that is evil, the fact that you defeated so much evil in your time astounds me still Adam," she whirled from him and started up a wind raider very similar to what he was used to and looked at him expectantly. Smirking that the cause was lost he hopped on board and let her fly them away from Grayskull.

"So you know what I am planning then?" he was curious if she had truly figured it out or if she was just hopping along with him this time. He saw again the look of disappointment but combined with some wry amusement.

"Knowing you, it was not difficult. You forget I have been alive a long time _young_ man and I know Hordak's power far better than you probably," the sharp turn to lower them below any radar was accompanied by the whispering scrap of tree tops as the wind roared around them. He noted they were not going straight to Snake Mountain.

"Your power is tied up balancing Eternia, whether you live or die that will not stop now, but Hordak is something else. As I recall, last time he was nearly destroyed not by your power, but Grayskull itself," she seemed to be looking at landmarks rather than the map screen and suddenly swerved far to the south of where Adam wanted to go. He was getting curious now.

"So you know my plan broadly then Enchantress?" the use of her new title did get a glance, but no more. Honestly he was enjoying the banter, as if they were enemies once again. He had missed it strangely and Keldor had not really been in the mood in the dire situation.

"I know you have an annoying streak of honor and self sacrifice that Anna worryingly shares. Honestly, taking her own sword in the gut!," the sudden spark of fear and worry warmed his heart. He held one of hands firmly and was rewarded with a nod this time. He seemed to have gone up in her estimation this time.

He just barely grasped the hand rail as they dived towards a far more rocky landscape sooner than he had expected. In the far distance loomed the rocky prominence of Snake Mountain. The dim glow of lava fields was everywhere here as they landed smartly at least 4 hour walk from their goal.

"That being said, I know this is the only way to end the nightmare, and to take responsibility for missing such an obvious hiding place all this time!" Lyn had tears in her eyes now. He understood. She was a very powerful enchantress and neither she nor Teela had suspected Snake Mountain of hiding the living soul of Hordak. It was all their mistake and it was time to face it and fix it if they could.

"You could go back Lyn, I can do things from her-" he felt the air go out of his lungs as he once again landed on his back. She was really quite good at that, and he was beginning to suspect she had received instruction from a certain spitfire that made his heart beat faster just thinking about.

"You would not last 5 seconds against his forces before he killed you, again," she did not even turn to help him up as she headed out toward a low outcrop that had a single obsidian rise in the shape of a finger rising up out of it.

Grinning, Adam picked himself up and dusted off his clothes to follow. Following, he saw a door neatly crafted into the rock, and the emblem on it made his smile grow wider. It was the skull of Skeletor. It would seem Lyn did indeed know his plan and was leading him to the perfect way in.

"I take it trying to get you to stay behind me would only result in more attacks?" the tension was gone from his heart now. He had felt terrible guilt about tricking the Masters, but even now he could feel them awakening. At least the ones he was connected to. They would be angry as shadow beasts at him, but at least this way, he would be a decoy that would allow them to do what they wanted. Defend Eternia and maybe, just maybe get at Hordak.

"You even try to protect me muscles and I will blast you into dust, I have a lot of venting to do and to the Blazes with anything that moves in there," she wove a spell at the rock and the door vanished instantly. A simple torch and a surprise awaited them inside. The drooling form of Graal lay in it wrapped the remains of someone Adam did not know.

He felt sick looking at the creature, recognizing that he was connect to this one as well. The mind was just gone, something had ravaged it in madness and left only an animal behind. Suddenly energies swirled around him and he felt the connection snap in an instant. He did not expect the look of pity in her lavender eyes. She had not killed just to kill, but had seen there was nothing to save in that creature.

"Blast you for saving me all those years ago, I actually feel guilt about that, me!" still she marched ahead, and he knew it would not be the last death at her hands. This time he could not fault her. She was not choosing to destroy innocents, but to free Eternia from darkness. Even so, as he came up behind her, he was glad to note not more bodies, but simply unconscious forms.

Drawing his sword he gave her more of a lead. Better two distractions than just one. He also needed a lot of luck, because he would only get one shot at this. If he missed this time, he had no doubt Hordak would ensure there could never be a Champion of Grayskull ever again.

* * *

**Castle Grayskull - Anna's Room**

Anna felt much better. It was as if all the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. That was wrong, the war was not over! Her eyes seemed to resist opening, but blinding light finally creaked through and blurred shapes filled her vision.

Blinking quickly, they resolved into Orko and the Sorceress. Both looked grimly at her as Cringer lay on top of her. He was heavy!

"Cringer, that is enough, Adam is long gone," mewling, he rolled over and then stood next to her bed. He seemed to look at her for forgiveness, but why would he need that? The Sorceress patted him on the head as Orko floated over to her window and looked out at the Vine Jungle while stroking his beard.

Suddenly her door burst in as Pyth and Stratos both barged through. Both looked enraged at the Sorceress and then scathingly at Orko.

"You planned this?!" both men spoke in unison and she saw the two magic users not even pause as they nodded. Comically both men noticed she was now awake and lost their train of thoughts.

"Would someone care to fill me in on what has happened, how long have I been out?" she expected to hear at least a day with how rested she felt. Out of instinct she reached for her sword and found it, thankfully cleaned, but a note was tied to the hilt with a lavender and black ribbon.

Recognizing her Mother's hand in it, she glanced at all in the room and did not like the tension filled silence, as if no one wanted to answer. Sighing that she would have to figure it out, she opened the letter and felt her heart stop.

* * *

_My Dearest Little one,_

_If you are up and about, Orko has retracted his rather decent sleep spell on you and the other Masters. Your rather foolish ancestor is off to face Hordak for a winner take all fight to have Eternia. I do not think he fully appreciates how much I raised you, so please remember he is a much gentler man than you are used to. He has good intentions and a terribly wide streak of wanting to shield all of us from pain and darkness._

_I am long gone with him as he would probably lose his sword if he went alone. I will be far smarter than him about this, but as your Mother I have a bit of words to share with Hordak and his minions myself. I also plan to take out half of that blasted mountain for hiding that creature from me! Whenever you deign to join us, you are welcome to._

_If you get killed after all my efforts however, I will be very disappointed in you. Now get out of bed, transform and get the Masters moving. Adam and I are going to get all the glory otherwise._

_I love you always Anna._

_Mother_

* * *

Anna was torn between raging and running out of the room. Instead she raised her sword and saw shock spring on all their faces.

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!" golden energy encased her as Grayskull's power shot her to her feet. She barely felt the balance happen before shattering the spell again. "I AM SHE'RA!" The Champion stood before her friends and if Hordak could see her face, he probably would have surrendered immediately.

Without pause she raised her sword and pointed it at Cringer, all were stunned when the sword lit up and power shot out to encase him. With a roar Battle Cat was with them in the room. Even the Sorceress was speechless now. Always before his transformations had been random or the last time, via Skeletor channeling Grayskull through the Power Sword. This was the first time She-Ra had summoned him herself.

"Stratos, gather the Masters and head to Snake mountain now, I fully expect you to catch up with me. Time is of the essence." She-Ra did not spare anyone a glance as she ran full pelt from the room to the entrance of the castle.

She mounted Battle Cat and led the charge as she heard the whine of engines from above. With her blonde hair trailing in the wind and her white bodice blazing in the golden sunlight, She-Ra flashed out of the castle as the Masters of the Universe flew behind her. They rode to save their friends and end the threat of Hordak forever.

Afterwards, there would be many words about tricking your friends like this. He-Man or not, there was no power on Eternia to rival the rage of a friend.

* * *

Orko watched them go and smiled wide. If only Adam could have seen how well his plan was working. If they had gone all in at once, they would have played right into Hordak's hands. The warlord was far too cunning, but a lone attack to start from He-Man would be too much to ignore, especially after returning from the dead. Hordak had planned against it and never expected it. Even his words at the Well had confirmed that.

He feared He-Man, even after 1000 years that fear still existed. He hid it well, but the Sorceress and Enchantress both had supplied Orko with what he needed. Now the Masters should find a discordant foe and many openings to slip through. He just was glad He-Man would have to take the rage of She-Ra, he was too old for that by far.

Still, they should not have all the fun. Winking at the Sorceress, who smiles wide back at him, he casts a spell once more. This time he was in no hurry and truly he had to be accurate with it. Last time he had nearly appeared half way in the stone of a pillar!


	24. Resolution

_So had a surprising number of email notices from one of my favorites on this site. Truly if you want a good He-Man story, a crap load of them, Evelyn CMB is an awesome author with friends often combining with her. Glad to have her along, but while I know last chapter was odd for me it was needed, I had to give that pause between battles, both physical and mental. Surprised I did not get some messages about Orko, but hopefully the next bit will be more elaborating. Anyhoo, moving forward as always._

_Seriously, no chance this side of Hades, Blazes, or Silicon Hell do I own He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, they belong in the realms of Mattel and associated Overlords of toy/cartoon creation_

* * *

**Sands of Fire**

_Faster Battle Cat, faster! _She-Ra urged her mount on as the Sands of Fire passed by them. She glanced above to see Stratos and sky sleds flying with her just barely. Truly her mount was pushing himself, but she could feel Adam, not He-Man, battling ahead. He was fine for the moment but she felt he was getting tired.

Why was he not transformed? Why was her Mother with him and allowed this deceit?! Even as she wondered, she heard her voice however. _It is a fact of combat that you cannot be everywhere Anna. There will come a time when victory will come at a steep cost of life and you must accept that. I do not believe you should like it, and I would be very disappointed if you did, but accept it will happen. Equally however, there will come a time you may see a way to save life, but only at great risk to yourself. When you see the kind of people I suspect you will run into around you, it may come to doing something you will not like to do. Certainly the Sorceress would not endorse it easily, but she knows this as well as I. You will offer yourself up as a distraction, a bait to pull forces to you, so your comrades can win. Be prepared to weather their wrath, but better to endure that, than survive them._

The words were from just after she had been training for a few months at Grayskull, before she ever picked up her sword. The letter had contained a great deal of suggestions and advice, but overall she had not understood the problem. Now she was on the other side of it and did not like it at all. Her Mother and ancestor where risking everything to give them the best chance. Even now she heard the chatter from Stratos that the patrols were gone they had expected from Orko's reports.

She gripped the red saddle harder feeling fear in her heart. She knew they were doing this to save lives, but she was the Champion, could they not have trusted her to come with them?

_Better for me to stand between all darkness and harm than the innocent face it, even the Masters are included in my oath. _Adam's words from his journal floated in and she knew part of what it meant now. He was not from this time, he felt like this was his purpose, to be the shield even for her. Tears formed in her eyes that she had never properly thanked him when she had the chance. All that time by his side, watching him help the wounded and encourage others to raise their spirits had been just like he was in the journal. He had been with her in spirit so long it was hard to remember him not being there.

Now the supports in her heart were in danger and she could not help them fast enough. Finally the wretched lair came into view. She smiled as curls of smoke were rising from it in various spots. Even in her worry she appreciated enough about her Mother to pity the fools in her path. They had hurt her rather badly and her Mother had only been able to stand by and watch. Hordak had better hope She-Ra found him first or he would know the wrath of a Mother forced to worry with no outlet for almost a month.

An explosion of lavender energy blasted another hole about midway up Snake Mountain and she could not help the gasp of surprise. Even if it was a successful entry of stealth, could just those two be doing so well on their own? Truly they were legends from ancient Eternia!

She-Ra focused her sapphire eyes on the entrance currently littered with unconscious guards and heard the whine of engines as the Masters landed. There was no time to plan and few chances to waste. She left Frosta and Startos to assign out any capture groups and raced ahead into Snake Mountain itself.

* * *

**Snake Mountain - Throne Room**

Hordak was enraged. He could feel the dark desire to slaughter rising in him to uncontrollable levels. He had prepared, planned, and checked all routes into this blasted mountain, and Grayskull STILL got passed all his defenses. That blasted harridan now being called the Enchantress was decimating his forces because they had to come at her randomly and in the narrow confines of Snake Mountain itself.

His outer forces had been equally reduced to uselessness by that thrice accursed Adam. He did not even transform into his alter ego, as if to rub salt into this wound of pride. He LOATHED that man. King Grayskull had been bothersome, but at least he had the decency to die. Adam had died as well, but thanks to that wretch Skeletor, he had risen again somehow.

Worse was he was stronger than he should be. Even he could acknowledge this, the Adam he remembered had been a crafty strategist and annoying hero, but he had been human. This Adam seemed to possess far more stamina and strength than he had before. Still, he was bleeding just like any man and getting tired at last. It was obvious both of these intruders were going to die long before they became a true issue, then She-Ra arrived in a whirlwind of sword play and power.

She was the final nail in the coffin for his forces. They had broken save for those called generals now. The few that could flee were doing so. He had again underestimated Adam. This had been his plan from the beginning. He had used himself as a distraction and somehow delayed the arrival of the Masters and his pathetic successor.

His crimson gaze burned with rage and knew he was looking at the end of his domination of this planet if he could not kill all these fools. Destroy the Masters and She-Ra and his rule was practically unchallenged. The rebels were licking their own wounds and he was immortal. There would be no chance. So it all came to this, the final battle for Eternia inside his fortress.

"Very well fools, come to your death and I will just this once make it quick and painless," he rose from his throne and dismissed the relay of images. His midnight form flowed over the floor and headed for the lower reaches were even now rumbles told him his first prey was close. He glanced at the diagram on his wrist and smiled, she would have to deal with him first and while her magic was formidable, Grizzlor was not so easy to kill.

* * *

Lyn was sweating profusely now. She had never cast this many spells and frankly could use a breather. At some point she noticed the drop in attacks and taken what break she could. The last few encounters had been comical as lower soldiers came upon her and ran screaming from her. She would have blasted them if she could be bothered. Her staff was holding more of her weight at the moment as she sat down in one of the many rooms just off the main corridor.

It was disturbing to be back at Snake Mountain, as if it had been waiting for her to return it felt like it welcomed her home. Memories had played in her mind of the many planning sessions held here with Skeletor, Trap-jaw, Tri-clops, and even Beastman. It had even been full of the many confrontations with those same men, she smirked as she remembered how Skeletor had left them all dangling over the molten cauldron after the infamous belt incident. He had made them pay for pushing him when they had the chance.

Her senses warned her of the danger long before the attack. She easily cast a shield and was rewarded with the smell of singed fur with a feral growl. It would seem she was meant to exterminate the flea bags this day, although the last one had been a mercy. This one would be a pleasure.

"So, its you," she smiled as Grizzlor came out of the shadow he had hidden in. The alcoves had not been rebuilt by Hordak, but shallow ribbed indentations were part of this mountain always, and he had used one to retreat out of her sight. The fact she did not blast him on sight she could see clicked in his devious mind. This one was far too clever.

"I can smell the blood on you witch, you killed that pathetic child and so many others on your way here," he spoke calmly as his yellow gaze stared daggers at her. Her heart twanged slightly at confirmation of what her senses had told her about Graal. His human core had not been an adult, not even a teenager, but a child. No wonder his mind had been so fragile. She did not deign to answer with words but slammed a spell at the perverse creature.

Unsurprisingly he dodged the attack easily and cast a knife at her she laughably blocked. This was supposedly the genius general behind the march on Eternos that had nearly killed Man-at-Arms and She-Ra long ago when Eternos was just a kingdom and not an empire. She rose an eyebrow at his pathetic tactics and nearly missed the same knife coming at her from behind.

Whirling she saw the creature was wiser than he had let on. The red robed lithe from slipped out into the open now, Shadow Weaver had the look of frustration to let her know she had not missed on purpose.

"Your sense of self preservation is impressive Enchantress, you are going to die still, but I applaud making it this far," the grating voice annoyed her. Here was a creature she despised for many reasons, but a trickle of fear was in her spine. At her best she could have taken these two, but she would guess they were correct now. Death had come for her this time. Then there was no reason to hold back.

"I think you forget who I am, both of you," she let a tone enter her voice she had not let loose for many centuries. She saw both pause at the change, Grizzlor was cautious with such a dangerous enemy, but Weaver felt the change in magic. Too late did either understand what was about to happen. "I am first and foremost at this moment," she grasped tightly the amulet in her right hand and her staff in her left with the wall behind her, " Evil-Lyn."

Energy exploded from her pocked as the Ram Stone combined with her power and nearly crushed her into the wall as the other two were caught in the outrush of power. It was not directed but a general shield spell wrapped in the unstoppable power of the stone. It hurt to hit the wall, but being so close already saved her most of the injury, while the other two were not so fortunate.

Apparently luck was not on her side as Weaver picked herself up, unsteadily, but alive. Grizzlor was not as stupid as she hoped either. He had used his inhuman reflexes to absorb the impact than allow himself to simply slam into a wall. Even so, he had not gotten away unscathed. Half his face bled from his skin being torn and shredded as most of his body was. Snake Mountain did not have a smooth wall anywhere.

"I applaud the effort, but a desperate gamble will not save you now witch," Grizzlor gleamed in rage as he lunged across the room and Lyn closed her eyes. If they thought she was done, they had not listened to her warning. Lavender energy screamed from her staff and electrocuted the fool animal. He screamed in pain and dropped half way to her. Weaver was frozen in shock that it had happened at all. Honestly these fools thought she wanted to hold back to survive or something?

"I have spent far too much time with the Sorceress and that blasted He-Man, but I am not going to let you simply take my world from me and hurt my daughter anymore," Lyn felt wrung out and hoped the slow roasted creature would stay down. She saw the gleaming stare of Weaver and knew a bluff would not save her here.

"You truly are inspiring, but it ends here," crimson energy gathered and this time Lyn knew she would not be able to get a shield up in time. She still rose her staff in front of her, but only because she was too stubborn to admit defeat.

The shock was complete as a roar filled the chamber and Battle Cat slammed into Shadow Weaver. The spell vanished and Weaver was far too engaged with the animal to even think of attacking. Without a surprise she turned to find a rather awe inspiring sight.

She-Ra stood in the entrance, sword drawn with her blonde hair framing her cream colored face. The snow white bodice wrapped in gold wire was untouched. Not even a smudge of dirt she could see. Lyn could also see she was quite angry. It made her smile with pride.

Grizzlor stirred but was quickly knocked out again with a knock from the Champion. She seemed to march across the room, oblivious to the combat between her mount and the dangers witch. Her eyes only for Lyn. She smiled wider as the frustration increased in the now steel colored eyes. She knew what was coming and did nothing to stop it.

"By the Elders Mother," the hug was tight and nearly crushed Lyn, but she returned it a thousand fold. The feeling of tears were in her eyes, but she did not care. Until this moment she had never thought to see her daughter again and thanked whatever powers allowed it. The roar of Battle Cat drew both women back to the moment as Weaver blasted him into the wall.

He seemed unfazed for all he had taken the hit, and again she was reminded of the many battles Panthor had engaged the animal and walked away worse off than him. Perhaps she should be a tad nicer to him after this.

"Time for recriminations later my dear, for now let's deal with this wretch," exhaustion still plagued her, but Weaver knew she was trapped now. Grizzlor was still down and the only way out was not blocked by the Champion and her. She sent out her spells, but the Sword of Protection easily deflected them. Weaver should have known better than to think She-Ra the only threat thought.

"Take this!" the Ram Stone flared in her left hand and its energy slammed into Weaver. The effect was instant and gratifying. The witch was nearly crushed into the far wall, and just barely not killed because Lyn was too tired to channel the energy anymore.

The stone fell from her numb fingers and her staff just barely stayed in her left hand as She-Ra caught her.

"I've got you," she knew her daughter had to go. She could not move from here for now. She saw some whispering go between Champion and mount and noticed with wry amusement as the tiger knelt before her. "You will get on him and go with him or I will tie you on, choose." The iron in her voice was excellent to hear.

Shaking her head, Lyn got on the saddle and felt the weakness in her muscles nearly betray her. The concern in the sapphire eyes made her concentrate and reach for her magic to supply her with a bit of strength for now. There would be time to collapse later, assuming Anna did not rip her to pieces. She saw She-Ra pick up the Ram Stone to hand it to her but she let her keep it. It would respond if needed to her. Looking longingly one last time at She-Ra, she nodded to the accursed animal and he roared mightily as he lunged back out of Snake Mountain.

Honestly there must be a better way for the Champions to travel than this?!

* * *

**Snake Mountain Dungeons**

Chlora and Sy-Klone shattered more of the cages wide open. There was a disturbing lack of prisoners compared to what their reports had said there would be. Even so they freed everyone and rushed them out to Roboto and Frosta. The later had stared daggers Stratos until he rightly pointed out no one else could move masses of people faster than her from this nightmarish place.

Rumbles above made Chlora smile as she knew the likely source was a rather frustrated She-Ra. She could almost pity Hordak's forces, what was left of them. The regular soldiers seemed to have been shattered by Adam and the Enchantress alone. It was humbling to know Adam had not tricked them to keep them away, but to give him a lead time to be their decoy. Something she knew she would never have agreed to.

She saw they had reached the end of the cages and was about to turn when the screams reached her. Both Masters whirled and ran back to the entrance to find dozens of bodies dead on the ground. A gray scaled creature stood before them smiling wide. Leech had drained the life out of them!

She felt her hair rise in rage, the vines wanting to lash out, but then the world distorted in front of her. It was difficult to keep her eyes open without feeling bile rise in her throat. She could only stare in horror as Leech approached them smiling and knew this was how he killed the prisoners.

"Hurry Leech, I cannot hold these two forever," the voice barely penetrated her skull as she made out the murky form of the the multi limbed and yellowed eyed Mantenna. A more dangerous pairing she could not think of. They were going to die if she did not do something.

Her world was all askew so she let it go. She fell into the world beyond her body and reached out to the living Eternia. Even here in Snake Mountain, the world of plants reached deep into the rock and earth. She felt like she was swimming in a morass of silt but she found what she needed and concentrated for all she was worth.

The sudden slamming back of reality broke her concentration and she whirled her arms catching herself to stay upright. The dark stone of the dungeons came back and she saw to her left the tangled from of Mantenna now safely knocked out. She turned to help Sy-Klone up and froze.

She had caught Leech as well, but he was half way to her. The disorientation of Mantenna had lasted long enough sadly. Tears fell from her eyes as she rushed to the still form of the Master. His face was strangely peaceful, he must have known he was acting as a decoy to buy her time and embraced death. He had quietly stood by them all, smiling with them and playing peacemaker in the trying times. She had only known him a year but he had been a rock for them all.

"I will come back for you my friend, but first we have to end this nightmare," she closed his eyes against this terrible place and made very sure to ensnare Leech and Mantenna more in her plants. The tears streamed down her pale face as she left the horrible place and went in search of her friends.

* * *

**Throne Room**

Stratos felt his feathers itch. It was annoying but it was an old instinct for him. This was far too easy to get here. They had run into random groups up till about a three levels ago. Then all the soldiers and auto guns had stopped coming. Pyth and Brythia to either side felt the twitch as well.

They had easily cut a swath through Snake Mountain thanks to Adam's trick on them. He was going to have strong words for his majesty when he got his hands on him! Even seeing the success of the plan did not mollify his hurt pride. Adam always did this, keeping secrets from his friends to keep them safe. How much had he endured alone when he could have trusted at least himself to help?

The Avion lord knew the last thought was simply frustration, but still he wished Adam had come up with something else. He was worried he had not come across any sign of him. Lyn had left her rather distinct signature everywhere, and while there had been some rumblings of the sword wielding warrior, they had yet to find him.

Now they stood in the center of Hordak's power and the room was very oddly empty. Stratos did not think that for a second, but it seemed that way. Nodding to the two with him to spread out, they cautiously entered the room.

Pyth he noted seemed to blend into the place, weather on instinct or something else he could not say, but Brythia stood out too much with her pale skin and white fur. Stratos just barely saw the attack before it let loose. He acted out of instinct and fired his thrusters.

The room blurred and then all he saw was crimson. The pain was far briefer than he expected, and death did not quite claim him as he slammed into the wall right by the door. He knew at least one of his arms was broken as Brythia rushed to him. He could smell his flesh was singed all over and then the dark laughter came.

His sickening visage emerged first from the wall and the spell fell away to reveal Hordak in all his dark glory. His left arm still smoked from discharging the blast.

"Very good, excellent instincts and timing," the calm words chilled him. Hordak had anticipated his actions and wanted to see if he would do as planned. "Truly you are something else Stratos, normal beings would be dead from that." He raised his left arm again, and Stratos knew he could not get out of the way this time.

The energy flared and hit a wall of frost. Brythia screamed as she put her all into it. Just barely did it hold. Even Frosta had never been able to hold up for long against this kind of attack. Blood trickled from her ears and nose. The effort would kill her if she did it again.

Smirking that he had little choice, he used his still good right arm and activated his thrusters to fly up and over the barrier. He heard his name called by Brythia as he slammed into Hordak. The warlord had seemed surprised, and Stratos would take that.

Cold steel slammed through his chest and his lower body was lost to him now.

"Brave Avion, I will admit that, but you merely speed your death," the crimson gaze had no joy in it. Stratos smiled up at his enemy and saw the confusion.

"Should have cut my arm off evil one," he slammed his numbing thumb down on the button on his controller. He felt the rise in temperature just barely before the room vanished in a ball of light.

* * *

Frosta stumbled outside Snake Mountain. She felt a numb feeling in her chest timed perfectly with an echo from the mouth of that blasted mountain. She knew of only one reason her world had suddenly dulled for her. The connection between them was more than emotional and not just words either. Crystals flowed from her eyes as she knew what had happened to her love.

"You better have taken him with you birdman or I will be very cross with you," she smiled at her own words. She also offered up a prayer for his soul finding rest. Of anyone alive he had earned it a thousand times over.

Refugees had stopped coming for awhile now and Roboto was just staring at the entrance.

"Come on you giant tin can, we have things to do now, and a warlord to smash if he is still kicking," she saw him cock his head at 45 degrees at her odd tone. She did not bother to hide her rage and grief. The First Ones help anyone that crossed her now, and that included Adam. Although in his case, he had better hope he could dodge very quickly because she was going to be very cross with him regardless now.

* * *

Pyth had to blink several times to see again. He had almost been behind the warlord when Stratos had come careening over Brythia's ice wall. The wall fell to pieces now and revealed she was all right if pushed to breaking point to defend the brave fool of an Avion lord. He had no doubt he was dead, but at least he may have saved them all.

The snorting laughter was the only warning he got. He just barely dodged the crimson blast from the smoking column in the room. Unbelievably it cleared to reveal the destroyed corpse of Stratos and an unscathed Hordak.

"I grant the attempt, but if you think I was unprepared for suicide attacks, you are all fools!" Blasts slammed into the wall around him as he continued to roll to safety. Brythia got behind a pillar just barely herself and he wondered what they could do against him. The warlord was more fearsome than they could believe and where was He-Man? He had not smelled one whiff of him at all and that was not just odd, it was disturbing.

He had easily helped She-Ra find the Enchantress, her scent was everywhere, but of the other object of their ire, there was nothing.

Suddenly Hordak roared as he seemed to be combating...a blue blanket? Smirking, Pyth smelled the scent of the Magus. It would appear help had arrived.

"WHERE ARE YOU TROLLAN?!" Hordak seared away the irritant and randomly blasted the throne room. The walls shook with his power and Pyth worried things were going to get worse now. Suddenly Hordak was ensnared by plants and Pyth glanced at the doorway to see a Chlora standing there. She looked enraged.

He had never seen her like this and it worried him. Worse she was standing wide open. Hordak's eyes blazed and fire seared away his bindings.

"Pathetic creatures! You think you can bind me?!" He took aim and Pyth reacted with his speed. His body coiled and unleashed as he leapt the space in between and he smiled that he was as foolish as Startos.

The energy slammed into him and sent him spiraling across the room. The only thing that saved his life was a soft cushion of moss. He barely saw Chlora dive to safety as blackness claimed him. Death would seem to be claiming them all today after all.

* * *

**_Are you so ready to die? _**The words reverberated in his head but he did not wake. They seemed to be a part of him and he tried to find the source. Who was trying to reach him, the Sorceress?

**_I learned words from the twisted one. Your kind are my children but you abandoned me. Now I am bound by the ancient foe, yet he hates me not. Why do you wish to die for them? I could save you, you could serve me again._**

Pyth felt fear for the first time in his life. Fear for his soul. He knew what was talking to him. None of the legends spoke of the how, but all knew that they had been spawned by a God. He was now lying inside of it and it was reaching out to him.

Suddenly he saw in the darkness sapphire eyes and his fear left him.

_I have already sworn more than my service to someone, and we did not abandon you, but found a new way. Look at me and see what I have seen. _Pyth suddenly felt pain like he had never imagined as energies ravaged him and ripped asunder all his barriers. He felt the full depth of his love and his despair that it could never be resolved. Anna may return his feelings but they were across a chasm from each other.

He saw his people pick themselves up from near extinction thanks only to the efforts of King Adam and He-Man. He saw his mother accept both the alliance and help of outsiders for the first time at his recommendation He felt the pride to be made one of the Masters by She-Ra despite doubts from the Sorceress and the acceptance of all his friends.

His whole life was unwrapped to him without any distinction. As suddenly as it began it ended and he felt the thread of life waning now. Whatever Hordak had done was going to kill him now after that.

**_I don't think so. I am not going to allow you to die, but neither will I make you what I wished. There is another path open to me now that you have shown me this. All I ask is that you remember me as you have, I like that far better than what I have been made to be. When you need me, I will answer Pyth. _**There was a pause, and Pyth felt something else, a new presence, and yet it was one he recognized. **_I am told this will hurt, but you have shown me something I never considered possible. It would appear Grayskull does indeed pick good Champions._**

Power slammed into him, burned him, and life breathed back into his body in blinding light.

* * *

Hordak smirked as the pathetic snake was nearly crushed. Honestly, did these fools think they could save anyone like that? Now the two wenches were all that faced him, compared to the two he had killed, they were nothing.

Even the ice warrior had shown she could not withstand him again. The plants rose again, but he seared them down. Tracing the magic he shattered the pillar and was rewarded with the scream of the girl. She fell bonelessly to the ground, still breathing, but bleeding from a thousand tiny cuts and a few large ones.

He noted her blood was as red as a human, but it was merely an oddity from expectations. He had expected it to be as green as her hair to be honest. The frost maiden slammed her power at him and he laughed as he shattered her beams. The laughter was short lived as much stronger ones came at him.

"Been a long time Domehead!" he still felt rage seeing that this wretch lived. Even so, he smiled as he fired back. Someone yanked her to safety but lost their arm for it. The lack of screams told him the likely foe.

"So you all gather here now? Tell me where is your Champion, or the Caligar and Spelean?" Truly he wondered how many of his forces remained now, but it was all only a setback still. Two down and soon more will matter little.

A club suddenly slammed him from behind as two swords came from above. He granted the respect to those two well timed attacks. As Cryoc had informed him, the Spelean was tactically dangerous and proved it by allowing Frosta to distract him from the danger his senses would normally warn him of.

"NOW!" Hordak whirled from the Spelean's call to barely dodge the swing of a sword he knew very well. She-Ra had been there as well! He was glad now, that was the last of them. He had no need to draw this out.

"Welcome to the end fools!" Power slammed outwards and ensnared the fools in pain. It would not kill but it stopped the attacks. He was even rewarded with seeing that troublesome Trollan fall from the ceiling. That explained the sudden appearances as the spells shattered. He had hidden them from his senses after his obvious distraction.

Laughter echoed from him as he prepared to kill them all, then was cut short as the room exploded with light.

He barely cleared his vision as a red toothed staff stabbed at him. Hordak barely dodged it and put the throne between him and his new opponent. As everything came back he felt real shock, it was not possible!

Before him stood the snake, but now he was clothed in what was flat out impossible. Red armor covered his forearms, chest and thighs while a helm covered his head and there was even a binding on his tail! Silver chain mail underneath it all and the red trimmed in silver left no doubt

The golden eyes were full of fury as sigils blazed on his exposed biceps and other limbs as white flared out and free the Masters.

"It would appear you are done Hordak," the calm tones from She-Ra enraged him, but he was not done at all. With a glare he slammed the floor and watched with joy as cages slammed closed over each fool. Their shock was a balm on his pride, even the newly christened Mystic Warrior was ensnared.

"It is best never to assume victory until you enemy is dead Princess of Power," he mocked her openly now. They had thought they could win against him and now he held them all.

* * *

She-Ra slammed into her dark metal bars but it just shocked her immediately. Her body had not fully recovered from the last spell and Hordak seemed beaten right before. She still was in shock that Pyth was not only still alive but now the Mystic Warrior. It had only barely mattered as she stared in horror as Hordak surveyed them while grasping his chin.

_He is deciding which of us to kill first! _There had to be a way to get out of here! She was stunned as Pyth's cage liquified suddenly. A sickly green energy had ripped it apart, and even Hordak was stunned. She had no idea how it was done, and did not care, she only wanted free herself to help him.

Instead she saw him get slammed into a wall and ensnared with at least 3 different spells. Hordak was fully distracted now and hopefully enough to not notice what she did.

Thanking her Mother's foresight, she gripped the Ram Stone tightly and spoke the words quietly as she firmed her stance against the back of the cage.

Both the cage and Hordak where slammed aside, but his spells still held Pyth in screaming pain. The warlord had only been caught off guard, not truly hurt, but she was now free!

"Always full of surprises I see whelp," she had to jump back over her cage as he launched his assault at her. He was very good, but now at least he would be focused on her. She felt sweat trickle down her back as she looked for any inspiration, and was rewarded with smile from Frosta.

Nodding she leapt into mid air, and just as Hordak got her in sight, she deflected a blast of ice right at him with her sword. She smiled as he became encased in a block of ice.

"Stay cool Hordak," she smiled as she landed and Pyth finally was freed. He was alive, but definitely passed out now. The others were still trapped as well.

Moving quickly she went to free Roboto as he could easily shatter some cages, when she was slammed into his cage from behind.

* * *

Chunks of ice fell everywhere as Hordak raged. He stood unfazed as She-Ra picked herself up. She could not believe it! He had taken a direct hit and was still moving!

Power slammed into her, but as she hit the cage, she felt metal bite into her shoulder and fling her aside. She barely saw Roboto's cage smashed to pieces with the Master inside. Tears welled from the pain as she knew he had saved her at the last second.

"Pathetic, truly pathetic, even machines act to save you foolish hero," the warlord's dark form drifted over to her slowly. Pyth remained down and she could not get her arms to answer her, miraculously, the Sword of Protection was still in her grasp.

"So this is how you end, not bravely fighting me, but weakly pushed aside. Don't worry, you won't be separated from them long, and then all of Eternia will be mine forever," his crimson glare blazed and she did not break away from his face. She felt no shame in defeat, and still found the resolve to face her nightmare.

She compelled her body to move at the last instant and brought her sword up to deflect the attack straight up. Hordak was stunned and she used the moment to grab his arms.

"I am She-Ra, Defender of Eternia and Protector of Castle Grayskull, you shall not win this day or any other Hordak!" She felt her strength failing her, but would not let go, the shock on his face was most gratifying. She was as stunned as he when the sword pierced out of his chest.

She looked behind him to see Adam looking grimly at her, but with pride. He was bleeding profusely and his fingers and knees seemed scrapped badly. He had climbed up the outside of Snake Mountain itself to come through the mouth!

That was why they could not find him, and he had waited for this one chance to get Hordak when he could not respond. She suddenly knew what he was going to do and sadness filled her as she saw him understand. She noted dimly that no blood was on the blade, Hordak had made a body not of flesh and blood, but magic and technology. No wonder he would not go down.

"Come with me Hordak, we are both long over stayed on our welcome here," Adam held the warlord's shoulder and Hordak had fear in his face now. True fear, and She-Ra gave all she had to hold his hands still as he tried to free himself.

"I am Hordak! I am forever!," the desperation in his voice made her smile.

"I have heard that before, as you have heard this," Adam looked one more time at her and she nodded. He smiled wide. "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" The sword twisted open and Hordak screamed as the power poured into them.

The last She-Ra saw was He-Man holding Hordak as the world became nothing but a blinding light.


	25. Fate of Grayskull

_I despise cliff hangers, even when I intentionally create them I know well the feeling of waiting for things to go forward. As such you should all be very happy with me because I am back barely a day later but I hope you all know too this is the end. I never thought I would come back to Eternia but as I am often surprised by my imagination, it found a way back and I brought you all with me. We continue as always._

_No I do not own He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, but I nurtured my own set and gave them a Champion to follow raised and befriended by the Masters of old, should any aspiring artist wish to give them form and flesh I hereby give leave to do so on the condition you share them as I have shared their story._

* * *

**Etheria - Crystal Castle**

Light Hope felt it snap, the thread of fate that had hung over all of them was suddenly suspended. It was a bit shocking to feel it as he had thought all was settling on Eternia, but now everything paused. He tried do divine the futures, but nothing came back. This had happened only once before, and then He-Man had come and relit the way. He had never mentioned that to the Champion or the Sorceress, he had never felt the compulsion to.

Now the pillar of light instead sought to see where the pivot point was now. Once again He-Man held all their fates in his hands, but as always he was not alone. Though not his sister, She-Ra was as his side. How would things fall now? Was Hordak finally gone, or had he cheated them yet again? The powerful being could only watch and for the first time in a long time, pray that they were once again up to the task.

* * *

**Castle Grayskull - Throne Room**

The Sorceress blinked away the spots in her eyes. The scrying pool had blinded her at the last moment as she saw Adam succeed with She-Ra's help. What had happened next however even she had not fully grasped. Adam had tried to tell her what would be different this time, but she suspected he was uncomfortable with his method. Piercing a living being, even Hordak, was not something he could think on easily.

Even so, Adam did what had to be done for the right reasons and now some personal desire to be a force of justice onto himself. She felt tears fall as the scene came back to her and she saw he was gone. Shock robbed her of strength as the rest came to her.

She-Ra was gone as well, but the Sword of Protection lay on the ground right next to where she had been. Hordak was gone with them. So why was she feeling nervous and afraid still? Why did she think it was not over? Surely Adam had succeeded and this was the end of it? She tried to find him, but her powers, while vast and formidable, could not pierce where they had gone.

_I can help you with that Sorceress. _She blinked her emerald eyes as the voice spoke to her. She smiled at the familiar feeling of Light Hope. With a thought she cast out through the connection he had created for her and felt shock again as a scene came into focus for her. They were there, all three of them! Where was it though, what was that place?!

She could only grip the arm rests of her golden throne as she was a bystander in this, but she offered a prayer to the Elders to watch over her love and She-Ra. It was all she could do for them now.

* * *

**Snake Mountain - Throne Room**

Drak was one of the few still conscious. He had no skill against magical bars, but after the blazing light was gone he had tested them and found them dead steel now. There was no door, but no Spelean worth his wings would be ensnared by any metal cage long. Subternia did not suffer the weak to live long, even if they were cared for.

He noted with wry amusement that Grath had already worked her way free with her club. It brought some satisfaction to use his bare claws to pry the bars apart. The cages had never been meant to withstand physical attack really, just enhanced magically to nullify any superior strength and skills.

He quickly moved to Frosta, thankfully she still lived, but was out cold. He tried not to look at the strewn pieces of Roboto across the floor of the cavern. Pyth could wait as he was free and still alive. He saw Chlora get free easily with her plants just as he reached Frosta. He was unneeded however as Brythia iced a few bars and freed them both.

She was still far too pale even for her and the loss of blood was not good either. He could smell too much of her own on her for his liking. Hordak was gone, but his minions might still live no matter how incapacitated. They were no longer in any condition to face them.

Even so he did not even pause to pick up the Master frost warrior and escort to the one thing they could not leave behind.

Stratos was barely recognizable after what was obviously a last ditch attack. He applauded the audacity of him, knowing he was too wounded to fight and a detriment to his fellow warriors in lethal combat, he chose to sacrifice himself with the best chance of success.

"Damn birdman, what am I supposed to do now?" he doubted anyone by he could have heard that from Frosta. The crystals in her eyes nearly breached his defenses, but he would not grieve here of all places. He noted someone was missing. With a quick glance he finally found him. Floating gently near the ground he left Frosta near Stratos' corpse for now in whatever peace she could find here.

He froze however when he saw what Orko was floating over. It was her sword. This time he could not stop them entirely, tears did form for his kind but they usually only shed them for family, not comrades.

Even so he acknowledged no one could not have been near this woman and not come to love her. She gave so much and shouldered the entire rebellion without even thinking of asking for help. She had been harshly reminded to take it, but that is what friends, no more than friends, were for.

He gently touched the Magus on his shoulder and was shocked when he turned up his yellowed eyes and they were full of hope.

"Quickly, all of you, come here!" Pyth surprised him by rising slowly and answering the call. Sigils blazing told him the Snakeman was not in good shape, but he lived. The rest gathered, Brythia bringing Frosta over herself. Tears were in the former's eyes now, the deep blue was impossible to hide on her pale cheeks.

They all gasped as their eye filled with a vision. And hope bloomed in him again, the tattered and bloodied form of She-Ra filled his gaze, and He-Man was with her. Fear entered his heart as he saw that Hordak also was there, in that strange place. Where were they, why did it seem familiar?

He knew they all offered up a lament to the Ancients, or in Pyth's case to the Elders perhaps.

* * *

**Somewhere In-between**

She-Ra had no notion of time here. She was still grasping desperately the far too strong limbs of Hordak as he continued to writhe in her hands. The light had blinded her, but she felt so much better than before. Grayskull had given her a second wind, but now she had no idea what was going on.

They stood on something that looked a lot like the crystal from the Chamber of the Elders. They were an island however in a sea of emerald light, not water, light. It was everywhere, and at the center was a formation much like the Crystal Throne she and He-Man had created at the Well.

Inside looked someone a great deal like He-Man, but she knew who it had to be. Shock hit her as the words from the journal floated through her. The description of how Adam had first used his power to save his love from death and still get his body out of Snake Mountain. They were at the nexus of Adam's power and Grayskull within him!

"Now what heroes? Shall we simply stay here until I learn how to escape and again wreak my rule upon Eternia?" the dark tones were not as strong as before, and there was still fear. Whatever his words, the warlord was not sure anymore. She smiled as she saw He-Man look up in wonder and confidence. His glacial eyes held a wisdom now they had lacked before.

"Oh I think the answer to that is arriving shortly dark one, in fact here she comes now," She-Ra felt the movement in the sea of light that began to coalesce. She held on tighter as Hordak tried to escape, but now it was like he was losing strength, not gaining or trying to magic his way out. She was surprised he had not tried to by now actually.

The light took form, a human form, but then a smooth tail also appeared and a woman shimmered before them in glory she had only heard of from a journal. She smiled wide, showing sharpened teeth much more like Battle Cat than a human's. She felt shock as she realized that despite being made of light, she was becoming more and more flesh toned.

Pale skin was covered with fur on the forearms and it was the same dark fur as the lithe body suit she wore. Her eyes were a deep red and they glinted with a joy that did not seem to match her rather shining arrival. Catra had been the one person missing from Hordak's returned forces and no one knew the why of her being excluded save perhaps she was not forgiven.

Standing before her on this island however, she began to suspect she had chosen not to come and had not been where Hordak expected to find her.

"So my 'lord' you have now come where you never wished to come, truly Grayskull is generous when it offers justice to people," her voice was feline laced, not rough like Grizzlor's but more like a purr was always there. It was not unpleasant, but again the Champion felt a chill as she heard it. The joy in it was not the kind one would expect from a being of light.

"You dare to defy me again! I am your master, your God! Free me and you will be forgiven, attack these fools!" Hordak was practically begging she realized. She looked at him again and noticed what she had missed until now. His body was still solid, but the crimson glow in his eyes was fading, it was dimmer. The arms in her grasp seemed to becoming still and she realized that the real warlord had no body anymore.

It had been destroyed 1000 years ago at the Well of Darkness by He-Man. A red mist was being forced out and Hordak did not seem pleased by it.

"Heh he, you think I defied you?! I rejected you! I was forgiven by one who had no need to forgive me, who consoled me in my last moments rather than curse me. Adora finally gave me what I wanted from you, to be loved and cherished. I am simply here because one of us had to be and Adora had nothing else to say to you. Enjoy where you are going Hordak, there are many waiting for you, including your so recently resurrected generals. They are already screaming and you will NEVER leave there," the eyes had changed. She was crying! It was as if some dark wound was being drained as she yelled and a hollow feeling was all that was left. She-Ra understood! This was what she had wanted, to finally confront the villain that had shattered her life, her world.

Somewhere along the way though, she had taken on the rebellion and the responsibility of all the lives under her protection. She had followed her oaths, and her friends had helped her. Suddenly she saw the red mist fade and the body fell to pieces in front of them. She nearly collapsed until warm hands caught her.

She stared up at Catra and the woman looked at her with kindness now. Her red eyes were no longer scary or disturbing, they were what she expected, serenity and peace. She turned to He-Man who was now not looking so good either.

"He is coming, you must hold on," Catra then hugged him which shocked him by his look. His glacial eyes however were full of happiness for her. He whispered something to her and she actually giggled as she nodded. She then seemed to prance back across the water and vanished.

She-Ra rushed to his side as he nearly fell. He slammed the Power Sword point down into the crystal, but instead of piercing it, it glanced off. She just barely caught him. He looked at her with such tired eyes it made her afraid.

"Hold on He-Man, please, you don't have to go," the words left her before she really thought about them. She saw him smile at her then. That gentle smile that warmed her heart and told her everything would be all right. He was really quite good at it.

"Everything has its time She-Ra, even me, Hordak was my task and my battle," he stood up more firmly as he spoke and he looked at her sadly now. "I am so sorry you had to suffer for my mistake, I never wanted any of that." She shook her head in denial as he barely stood in front of her. The strongest man in the universe was fading in front of her.

* * *

"Honestly, I truly had no desire to ever hear the undying platitudes from you again you giant muscle brained buffoon!" Both turned in shock at that voice. Standing resolutely before them on the island with them with his bright blue skin a deeper hue and his clawed hands agains his waist was Skeletor.

He-Man thought he must be dreaming now. The reversal of their roles almost made him laugh but he could feel his life fading into the energy around him. Eternia was calling him back, to return where he belonged.

The full on slap hurt! He had to blink his vision clear as he saw Keldor, still in the form of Skeletor, wind his arm back again. He held up his own to stave off the attack.

"Have the decency to listen fool when I am speaking!" the whine to his voice was just as always. It actually made him smile to hear it, which in turn made those eyes blaze red in rage. She-Ra suddenly rushed at the mage and he saw the stunned drop of his jaw as she hugged him.

"You did it Skeletor, you saved us all," the voice was laced with tears, but He-Man would have it no other way. It was all thanks to her this had happened at all. He saw the debate in the mage and finally he sighed disgustedly as he hugged the Champion back.

"You tell anyone of this He-Man and I will end you!" he glared at him and laughter bubbled up even as the incessant call got louder. He felt She-Ra return and hold on to him. He had to get her back at least, she did not belong here. She had friends and loved ones waiting for her, also he had no desire to have Lyn come looking for him.

"I am happy to see you were truly redeemed Uncle," the twitch of the hooded skull head was well worth using that title. "I am afraid I can't stay, but I am glad I got to see you like this one more time." His eyelids were so heavy! He could never remember being this tired, even at his worst he had never felt this strong desire to let go.

"Adam," the voice had changed. He snapped his eyes open and saw Keldor restored. He was so different from the records now! He was also right in front of him. His eyes were the same color! He had not know that. Again the slap caught him off guard. When he cleared his vision again Skeletor was there once more.

"That was exhausting, now listen closely you blithering idiot. Do you think this is over?" he raised his hand out and a vision unleashed itself. It was a dark place, there were fires, but they were wrong. They did not flicker and blaze to illuminate, but seemed to make the shadows deeper. He saw them then, the thousands of forms whirling in the darkness. There was no sound but it did not take much to imagine the worst. He knew what he was looking at and there he was, the warlord was ensnared in so many chains it was beyond belief he could move.

It ended quickly but he no longer felt the call. It was as if Eternia too was shocked at what had been revealed. Keldor stood calmly before them in his darker form looking at him.

"You knew that pulling Grayskull through Hordak's body would rip both of you away, She-Ra just tagged along because she chose to so far as I can tell," he nodded at her and looked back at He-Man. "It was the right choice, Hordak was no longer a physical being and you had isolated him with your return. Now however you are fading because you also think your time is over, and in this place thought is reality. Hordak feared his end and what would come, thus was he pulled to his fate."

She-Ra seemed pale but she nodded her understanding now. He-Man already knew what he meant but the pull was coming again, the desire to return to where he was supposed to be.

"STOP THAT FOOL!" The mage's eyes blazed red as golden energy slammed into him. She-Ra looked shocked, but the blast only laid him on his back. He looked up as he noticed the pull stopped again. "You are more stubborn than Randor ever was, honestly!"

The pool appeared again, but this time it was Eternos, nearly 13 years ago, in flames. This time though it was not Skeletor, but the Senators simply duking it out and ravaging the land and people. Millions died and what few kingdoms that resisted barely held on. All stood alone and eventually civilization fell to tatters.

There was no champion, no hero rose to save them, spirit or otherwise. She-Ra let tears fall freely at the memories, but she looked at He-Man, her sapphire eyes implored him to understand something and it finally fell into place.

"You want me to go back?! I am not needed anymore, She-Ra is there, and the Masters, even a new Mystic Warrior!" The cackling laughter stilled his protest, it was too much like the many times they had confronted each other and the mage had gotten his way or at least not been totally defeated.

"Yes cause that went SO well didn't it fool? Having Masters and a Champion, even a Mystic Warrior saved so many lives when I razed Eternos to cinders. I knew you were a slow learner about this kind of thing but seriously, realize the second mistake you made," another vision flashed in front of them. This time He-Man knew it well.

* * *

He was an old man, standing atop Grayskull, but this time he heard his thoughts.

_Time for me to go. They don't need me anymore and the world will be safe._

The image flickered to a much earlier night, the moonslit banquet after Zodac joined their side. He lay on the grass with a much slimmer Cringer at his side and Teela not far off just in eyesight in full battle gear.

_It is never going to end is it? Skeletor is just the tip of the mountain and there will always be more...He-man will always be needed._

* * *

The visions ended and the mage stood triumphant with his arms crossed in front of him. He was glaring now in smug arrogance and He-Man had to laugh. He had won. First time ever, Skeletor had defeated He-Man completely.

The pull shattered and he felt Grayskull flow back into him. He knew what he was being told, what King Grayskull had hoped for and the Elders had worked so hard to prepare for. She-Ra looked at him with tears in her eyes and both looked up as Skeletor laughed again.

"I trust I will not need to repeat this lesson, although I did enjoy slapping you around nephew," He-Man smiled wide as Keldor turned from them and like Catra vanished back to beyond the sea of energy, a sea he would never see the other side of.

"I guess I should have paid more attention to the Sorceress when I had the chance, come on She-Ra, let's go home," he gathered her under his left arm and raised his sword up. He felt a burden lift from him, a worry he had had niggling in the back of his heart. Time enough to work it all out later.

"LET THE POWER RETURN!" The sword twisted open and the world vanished in blinding light.

* * *

**Eternia 1 Year Later**

_Adam and Anna returned to Snake Mountain. Their victory was not without loss, but all of Eternia learned of it quickly thanks to both the Sorceress and Orko. Word spread and the people truly rejoiced, Hordak was gone, his forces shattered. The work was not over and first there was friendship to honor. The 3 fallen Masters: Stratos, Roboto, and Sy-Klone were brought to Castle Grayskull for services and then interred in the newly created memorial at Eternos._

_Pyth was welcomed home to Sanctuary as the new Mystic Warrior, although it was difficult for Queen Khar to accept, it was still an honor for her son. Snake Mountain was put into their care by Anna and they agreed to allow the Enchantress to ensure Serpos stayed dormant. Only Pyth and the Champions know of its role in his selection. _

_The remaining Masters committed to rebuilding their world, under Skeletor's and Hordak's reign there had been rampant destruction and death. The two Champions were seen often helping the weak and innocent and protecting Eternia from the remaining pockets of the Horde. Frosta and Brythia are constant companions often as well with the Magus Orko with them. Avion offered to make Frosta part of their kingdom, but she declined and continued with her own efforts to rebuild Eternia._

_One year has passed of rebuilding and healing, one year of tears, pain, and grief. So little time and yet so much has changed._

* * *

She stood here again. The Sands of Fire would never change, but now they at least would not be forgotten. The sacrifices and the pain would not be for nothing. She smiled as she felt a tiny hand grab her pale blue hair. She heard the happy gurgle of the far too scrunched up face of her child, their child.

"He looks quite like his father," Frosta smiled as Lyn came up to her. The Enchantress was a far cry from who she used to be, her new role as Guardian of Snake Mountain was not as isolated as the Ram Temple had been, and she was glad for that. Both women smiled wide as the baby with amber eyes smiled and sneezed suddenly. He wriggled energetically and the ridges that would one day be wings, if Orko was correct, stood out in the sunlight through the dark clouds overhead. She still was not used to sunlight here, even if it had been here before.

"I know he will be just as stubborn too," Frosta's love flowed in her voice. She had properly thanked Orko for his actions a year ago, thanks to him, part of Stratos was still with her and it had given her new life with him gone. Brythia still stood by her as well, even now she could hear the calm voice very clearing telling the horse it would stop being disobedient or she would turn it into an ice statue.

The carriage was ancient, but she preferred it these days to wind raiders and such. There would be time enough for flying when the little one grew up. Avion had asked after him again but she would not consider a fixed path for her son, he had the right to choose.

She saw her friend glance far off to the east and knew she was looking toward the Crystal Throne, a strange place still even a year later. It was still avoided by most people, but not the Masters. They gathered again as peace settled the land.

"Did you hear about those two troublesome ones?" Lyn smiled as she spoke. Frosta knew she mirrored the look. The lavender and dark robes swirled in the wind as she turned to look back at her. Both looked up as a wind raider screeched by overhead. Even at this distance she could see the bickering couple.

Drak had been very resistant to Grath's affection, not totally unreasonable since her sense of humor was very skewed. Still she had no doubts about them, Grath had never really expressed her emotions in words, but in her actions. Drak had not been doing well right after that last fight. Cryoc's death, even though she had been an enemy so long, had been hard to take.

Grath had pushed him to find solutions to the near famine they had later this past year and other issues that required his odd way of thinking. Challenging him to keep trying to beat the odds as he always done. Lyn and been the first to suggest Grath was being more than a friend and Frosta was quick to agree. Brythia had bet against it, but she had been smirking when she did that. It was well worth winning that bet from her!

Even in love, they never changed though. Drak was always so serious where Grath was always playful. Even so she was glad for them as well. Supposedly they were leading Subternia to more peaceful relations, usually after some heads were cracked by Grath's club or Drak's schemes ran circles around political idiots.

She smiled wider as the few leaders of the rebellion that stayed power hungry when they tried to set up their own little tyrannical kingdoms after Hordak fell. She-Ra had been less than merciful in shattering their defenses.

She wondered where Chlora was, but helping Anna run Eternos was more than a full time job, but she had proven herself very effective during the war. People even preferred her to Anna, as dealing with Anna was a bit nerve wracking when she was sure she was right, truly the daughter of Lyn in those moments, but still loved by her people.

Both women laughed as they saw shared memories in their eyes. The future was so much brighter. They walked to join their friends, who even now were grilling Brythia on all the details of Frosta no doubt.

* * *

**Eternos - City Outskirts**

The skyline was lit up like she once remembered. It was something she had dreamed of seeing since she was little again, and now she stood as the wind ruffled her skirt under the shining bright blue sky, only one moon barely visible.

The emerald grass seemed to glow with life as the dark branches of the trees swayed with the breeze. The rumble of the waterfalls tossed mist high into the sky and allowed a dazzling show of rainbows to color the sky near her palace. It was still hard to wrap her mind around that.

She-Ra sat on Battle Cat over looking her home and was smiling ear to hear. The whine of an engine had her glance up and she felt her heart pick up in pace as the Mystic Warrior landed.

They had promised to meet here before heading out, they had delayed this conversation for far too long. Chlora was covering for her so Anna had an excuse to be gone, and She-Ra her alibi for getting outside the walls, again. Pyth found it far too amusing that she thought of her role as Champion as an escape sometimes. Honestly the debates in council were worse than the Horde ever had been, at least the Horde she could fight!

She rode over to him and quickly entered the copse of trees. She dismissed her power and felt satisfied she no longer lost height to She-Ra as Anna. Her 19 year old self was very similar to the Champion, although she had cropped her hair lately with the heat of summer, it was much preferable.

She rushed into his arms but the hug she noticed was ended quickly. His golden eyes were full of joy to see her, but she recognized the long noticeable mantle of duty. Sighing he should relax more she let Cringer have at him. In this she noticed he smiled as he allowed the tiger to greet him properly.

"I will never get used to how friendly he is after seeing him in battle so much, just like you two," it was yet another observation Pyth had made of them. He sighed and looked up at her. His stance and look had her worried slightly, but she would not let him derail her now.

* * *

"I love you Pyth," the words softly left her, but they might as well have stunned him. He had to reach deep to keep standing. Part of him rejoiced, long suspected joy tried to burst forth, but he put a clamp on it. She stood there in her maroon blouse with golden thread embroidered into the shoulders and down the open sleeves. Her dark leather pants were a tad distracting to him completed with simple leather shoes.

She never dressed as flamboyantly as some suggested she should, and after a year it was just accepted. He suspected her bed was still just a mattress on the floor with a single desk and simple furnishings. His mother heartily approved anytime she visited, as did Adrenos and Avion. The tight relations with those 3 realms had brought stability far faster than most had imagined.

It helped that the Masters remained apart and helped all equally, with the Champions and Mystic Warrior to boot as well. He looked at her deeply and wished he could reach out, but his damnable power had told him and he had confirmed it with the Sorceress. He had to be who he was and she who she was.

"I love you as well my Princess," he enjoyed getting her riled, she still hated the title he called her, even though she was now Queen of Eternos. She would always be Princess to him. She moved towards him but he stepped back, and the hurt in her eyes was far worse than anything Hordak had done to him.

"Then why?" She had been hinting they had to talk, hinting at more, but he had known from the beginning this was something she had not fully considered. She loved him, and he her, but they were more than just ordinary people. He-Man himself had tried to convince him to ignore this, but when honestly asked, the hero had admitted that being selfish was not something they could be.

"I am the Mystic Warrior Anna, a being that will be compelled to live a long time, longer than I normally would, but that aside I am a Snakeman," he flexed one of his limbs and for the first time in his life wished he did not see scales there. No matter the truth, his heart was torn here as well. "I will not deny what I feel, but you are the Queen of Eternos, and more. I cannot promise you that I will always be there anymore, my new duties do not equate to what I wish to do, but what I must do." He saw the pain in her eyes and it was all he could do to keep talking. She knew what was coming, she had feared it since he had first donned this armor.

"You are leaving aren't you? Like Zodac before, you have to leave?" Her voice was so soft and she looked down now. He could smell the salty tang of her tears and was never more glad he could not shed any. Still he could not deny her.

"Yes my Princess, it is time for me to meditate and sleep. My selection came with a price, Serpos is my responsibility as is my role as Mystic Warrior. I carry the hope of a God and my people. I love you with all my heart, but my honor and my duty leave me no chance to walk by your side," he heard it in his voice, the breaking of his soul. She looked up at him and he knew he might as well be naked to her. She saw everything, all he was being asked and this time he did not stop her from running into his arms.

His moments were few now, but he had one more place to go, one more oath to keep before he would leave. He looked at her and saw her nod to him. Standing back he watched her transform and for the first time he appreciated the fact she loved him. The strongest woman in the universe loved a Snakeman, and he had to break that heart. It was not his choice to do so, but for the good of Eternia. That at least she could understand and hopefully move on from. He had the sworn oath of Adam that he would help her any way he could.

The two looked at each other a moment longer, then Pyth mounted his floating chair and she Battle Cat. They made their way to the Crystal Throne.

* * *

**Castle Grayskull**

"I am in no hurry to move Teela," he felt a poke in his ribs as his love reminding him she was more than capable of ejecting him out of bed by force if she wished. Truly he was doing his best to smile as he felt the heart break in Anna. Even so far away he felt it like a physical wound.

He had tried to find a way, any way, for them to find a happy ending, but the visions were clear. Pyth was the answer to reconciling Serpos and ending the threat of Snake Mountain forever. It would not be an easy task, it would take centuries. It also explained why he was the Mystic Warrior beyond his other revelations.

He had passed the bond to him nearly 8 months ago, and it was a burden he was glad to be rid of. Rolling out of bed he admired Teela in all her glory, a fact she noticed as she turned beat red. He barely dodge the pillow thrown his way and laughed truly. He knew she could read him, but would not ask about what he was enduring.

It was truly odd to be connected to Eternia and others as he was. He knew there would come a time he had to leave again, but this time Teela would be there, ready to call him back. His glacial eyes took in the room and felt the warm glow of home. How long had he practically lived at Grayskull before coming here in his old age? Had he only aged because he expected too or because he had to that first time?

He no longer had the wisdom when he had faced Keldor, but a bit of it remained. He had chosen to leave because he thought he would no longer be needed, but he was wrong. He had been chosen to be He-Man, the only one. She-Ra was of the Elders, but He-Man was from Grayskull himself. He was foretold to battle evil, love kindness, and bring justice. How many people did Adam think could have fit the bill after he was gone?

Sighing he finished dressing and picked up the Power Sword. Strapping it to his back he went up to the roof and found Orko waiting. Teela could not leave the castle, but she would be with them in their minds. The trailing white beard was still amusing to Adam, truly he could picture Duncan grasping that beard to hold Orko still as he tried to escape after yet another failed spell.

He was not as full of energy as he used to be, and he had stopped casting spells. It was unspoken, but he had chosen to stay on Eternia to the end of his days. Adam wondered if there was anything he could do, but old age would claim him soon.

He hugged the little Trollan and welcomed the spindly embrace around his neck.

"Come on old friend, time to see the Masters," roaring the sky sled to life, they made their way towards the Sands of Fire.

* * *

**The Crystal Throne**

_They gathered together again. The two Champions and the Masters of the Universe. She-Ra and He-Man greeted their friends and after Orko assured them all was well, they turned back into themselves. They happily held the son of Stratos and Frosta, while all noticed the sadness in Anna's eyes and Pyth's as well. Lyn held her daughter tightly and found herself once again feeling pity for a Snakeman. She chose to allow it this once._

* * *

"Friends, I am glad to see you all here as we promised to gather long ago," Adam stood before them all and glanced to Keldor, still frozen in the crystal. His glacial eyes took them all in as he placed his hand on the front and spoke to them.

"I know he started this all, puppet or not, but I wanted us all to be here and remember that even the darkest of souls can be redeemed. Hordak was beyond saving, but Keldor found a way," he turned to Anna and saw the shock on her face as he looked at her in gratitude. He saw all the others looking at her and she began to blush furiously.

"Anna, Eternia is in good hands and I know all those we have lost are glad to have stood by you, but it was you alone that found the dormant heart of Keldor inside of Skeletor," he walked to her and smiled wide as she shuffled her feet now. She was fine in the heat of battle or standing her ground in a debate but praise from him or the Masters always made her blush.

He saw pride in Pyth's eyes, and love from all the others. Lyn tried to hide her tears behind the lavender orb of her staff. Choosing not to risk her wrath he simply embraced Anna and heard the laughter and applause. It had been a hard year for them all, a hard push to pick up an entire world from darkness and pain while not being able to indulge their own always.

Anna had been everywhere as herself and She-Ra and Adam would not let her go by without praise. He let Lyn take over and the others, save Pyth he noted, also hugged her. Quietly he stepped back to the Snakeman.

* * *

"You talked?" he asked it quietly and the slight nod spoke volumes. He saw the happiness in her sapphire eyes and wished he could add that one once more of love to it, but being Champion meant that life did not always go the way you wished.

"How long will you be staying Adam?" he had been expecting the question from him for sometime, but truly he knew He-Man was still needed for some time yet.

"Anna needs me to be He-Man for a time yet, but eventually I will have to go. So far as anyone knows there is just He-Man, I understand if I turned up anywhere near Sanctuary your mother would likely enshrine me," the smirk was not missed by Adam. Queen Khar was still impressed by the legendary Champion of Grayskull.

"Will you ever be free?" again Adam expected the question. He turned to Pyth and looked him right in the eye. He simply looked at the happy group behind him and beyond that to the everlasting symbol of his uncle's redemption. With a twinkle in his eye he drew out his sword and did as he had done thousands of times before.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" the sword twisted open and all turned as He-Man replaced Adam. He saw Pyth smile his odd smile in understanding. "I HAVE THE POWER!" The transformation complete the Champion stood before them all and looked at peace.

"I see, forgive my curiosity," Pyth flicked his tongue and saw the curious looks from the Masters. He-Man saw understanding from Anna. Even Lyn looked at him and with joy they knew how he felt. It was the difference between being forced to a path and embracing it.

"I am free, I am He-Man, Defender of Eternia, Protector of the Secrets of Castle Grayskull," sheathing his sword on his back he embraced his friends and laughed with them for this moment in the sun. Now and forever he was the Champion of Grayskull, it was his fate and he would not have it any other way.

* * *

_Legends sprang from Eternos reborn. She-Ra and He-Man defended Eternia for many years as did the Masters. The Snakemen kept their kingdom in the Vine Jungle, but were now part of Eternia at large and welcomed by all the peoples on it. Subternia was restored and remade into a single kingdom under Drak and Grath, although they denied any titles beyond tactician and troublemaker. Frosta raised her son with Brythia always at her side, although it was not as the latter may have hoped, it was a very happy life culminated in seeing Feros ascend the throne of Avion of his own choosing and being a man Stratos would be proud of._

_The years wound on and all the Masters became as mythical as their predecessors. Magus Orko was interred on the palace grounds, although Chlora modified his headstone to read: Here lies the bravest court magician of Eternia. Queen Anna eventually married, but always there were rumors that she had taken so long to find a husband because her first love had not come to pass._

_She returned the Sword of Protection when she could no longer be the Champion, Queen, and parent. Adam took the sword back, but left open if she should ever need it to call. She-Ra was never seen again in her lifetime. She enjoyed all her children, grandchildren, and even a few great grandchildren before age finally claimed her._

_All her people of the time were stunned when nearly the entire world gathered for her. Those that knew the truth looked on in tears and joy, the war had not broken her and she had made the world of peace she had dreamed of. Shock was only completed as a pillar of light slammed into the ground and the Mystic Warrior reappeared after nearly 2 centuries absence. He had not aged a day._

_None commented when He-Man joined him shortly after with Battle Cat at his side. The two legends welcomed the remaining Masters and all paid honor to her. Strangely no one was surprised that She-Ra did not come, she had had to leave, they all knew that._

_Shortly after it was learned that He-Man was also having to go, but that he would always return when needed. He swore this and then vanished. Castle Grayskull was slowly forgotten again, but this time the legend persisted, that the Champion of Grayskull would now and forever always be by Eternia's side._

_The Enchantress was finally freed from her duty when Serpos entwined his power to Adam's inside Eternia. She sealed away the Ram Stone in Grayskull and lived out the rest of her days by watching the world her daughter created see sunshine and peace. Wherever darkness threatened, it faced the Fate of Grayskull always, to stand between the innocent and its threat. Lyn smiled that she would see Anna again one day soon, and she would never let her daughter go again._

* * *

_Thus does my romp end in Eternia. Summations may seem less detailed, but there truly is not happily ever after tie offs, Details are never settled and life rarely turns our seamlessly. I am happy with how this story unfolded and glad I could bring you all along with me. I normally would think this is the end, but I will simply say it is an end and leave it at that. Safe journey to you all as you wander the highways of cyberspace and may you find your own stories as I have found mine._


End file.
